El amor mas grande
by pame22
Summary: Se cuenta la historia milenio de plata, todas las chicas tendrán que librar sus propias batallas y unir sus fuerzas para obtener la victoria, en el camino conocerán al amor más grande!
1. Chapter 1

El amor más grande [S/D] **WAFF**

Capítulo 1

El comienzo

Nos situamos en una época donde existen varios reinos dentro de una misma galaxia, la vía láctea para ser más exactos, ahí donde la inmensidad del silencio te abruma y millones de estrellas adornan el firmamento, donde puedes gritar sin ser siquiera escuchado y donde solamente te responde el silencio, en esa galaxia a pesar de la infinita soledad, se pueden apreciar vestigios de vida sobre salientes en distintos planetas, algunos más grandes, otros más cálidos, unos más cercanos pero al final todos se parecían en algo, todos buscaban una cosa en común, la paz y cohabitar en armonía, eran independientes uno de otro pero eran regidos bajo un tratado de paz decretado por la máxima autoridad galáctica, la Luna, elegida por unanimidad planetaria, ya que es un reino muy rico y abundante en conocimientos, en sabiduría y sobre todo se caracterizaba por su peculiaridad de tener un criterio neutro y objetivo ante la adversidad. Habían 12 planetas en total más aparte la Luna que era un satélite natural que adornaba la galaxia reflejando siempre la luz del sol, el cual era basto para suplir la necesidad de calor y energía que requerían los demás planetas, cada planeta era representado por un rey, pero todos se sometían con agrado al reino de la Luna. Eran entonces 13 reinos, el reino del agua Mercurio, el reino de la belleza Venus, el majestuoso reino de la vida, la Tierra, el reino del fuego Marte, el reino del trueno Júpiter, el reino de la destrucción Saturno, el reino del cambio Urano, el reino de la nueva era Neptuno, el reino del tiempo Plutón, el reino del poder Necrón, el reino del viento Eos y el reino de la pureza Aural. Aunque existían más planetas y más galaxias a lo largo del universo, la galaxia que mayor concentración de vida tenía era la vía láctea.

La luna, al ser una satélite artificial contaba con muchas características que la hacían sobresalientes a los planetas, destacaba por ser la mayor fuente de plata en la galaxia, contaba con un sinnúmero de guerreros, al reflejar la luz del sol, de ella salía una luz radiante que alumbraba a cada uno de los planetas en ella existían los seres más sabios de la galaxia, los cuales formaron un consejo para poder discutir los asuntos relacionados a los problemas que se presentasen entre los planetas, se les denominaban el consejo estelar y tenían la facultad de crear nuevos decretos para presentarlos ante la reina de la Luna, quien era la única que decía si se aprobaban los decretos o no.

Cada reino era regido a su vez por un rey o reina y la mayoría tenía hijos los cuales lideraban las fuerzas de comando, encargados de proteger su planeta, a los cuales se les denominaban guerreros y guerreras senshis, los cuales poseían un gran poder de acuerdo a la característica principal de su planeta.

En ese entonces el reino de la Luna se llamaba el Milenio de Plata donde la reina Serenity, una bella mujer, de aspecto angelical, con un larga cabellera de hilos de plata, ojos azules y a pesar su edad, era de apariencia joven, ella gobernaba a lado de su esposo Zeth, un hombre fuerte, de cabello plata, hombros anchos y ojos azul turquesa, quienes tenían una hermosa hija llamada Serena, la princesa más hermosa de la galaxia, iba a cumplir 16 años cuando la reina Serenity organizaba una fiesta muy especial para su hija, la cual se convertía en toda una señorita pero también tenía que comenzar a entrenarse para convertirse en la futura reina del Milenio de plata, sólo faltaban 3 días para su cumpleaños y la reina organizaba todos los preparativos para festejar a la joya más preciada que tenía en su vida, así que mando llamar a unos mensajeros para que llevasen una invitación a cada uno de los planetas para que todos los reyes asistieran a la celebración con sus hijos e hijas y así su pequeña señorita pudiera relacionarse con más gente y no sólo con los habitantes el Milenio de Plata. Así poco a poco cada uno de los reinos recibía una invitación a una celebración en la Luna y conforme iban abriendo los sobres las diferentes reacciones se hacían presentes, así que la invitación decía:

Estimados Reyes y Reinas que habitan en la galaxia:

Los Reyes del Milenio de Plata tienen el honor de invitarles a todos los reyes y príncipes a una noche de gala de blanco y negro con motivo de la celebración del cumpleaños número 16 de la princesa Serena el cual se celebrará el 30 de Junio a las 7 pm, esperamos contar con su presencia, por favor no falten a esta inolvidable noche…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

El planeta del agua… Mercurio

El primer reino en recibir la invitación fue el reino del agua, el planeta Mercurio, este reino hace tiempo había sido atacado por un planeta de otra galaxia y el rey al ver que su reino estaba siendo devastado salió a pelear pero desafortunadamente perdió la vida en la batalla dejando a su esposa sola, por lo que sólo estaba la reina a cargo del planeta, la reina era una mujer muy fuerte e inteligente y tenía conocimientos de medicina, por lo que era muy querida por el pueblo y es por demás decir que era muy admirada y no se sentía sola ya que tenía una bella hija, tan inteligente como ella, amante de la ciencia y el conocimiento, una joven de 16 años, con cabello azul, muy lacio y corto, con unos ojos grandes y una mirada tierna, ella al ser hija de la reina era una guerrera senshi y se encargaba de dirigir las fuerzas armadas de su planeta para defender su reino en caso de que ser necesario, era una sailor scout cuya fuerza se encontraba en su conocimiento y su máxima aspiración era ser como su madre, la reina de Mercurio. Una vez que la reina recibió la invitación del milenio de plata se dispuso a llamar a su hija para darle la noticia:

-Reina de Mercurio: Amy mi niña ven por favor!

-Amy: Si mamá ya voy, que sucede?

-Reina de Mercurio: Nada malo hija, todo lo contrario, lo que pasa es que la princesa Serena cumplirá 16 años y han preparado una fiesta de blanco y negro para festejarla y estamos invitadas, es dentro de 3 días así que debemos escoger nuestros mejores atuendos, yo estaba pensando que las dos podríamos ir vestidas de negro que te parece?

Amy: Es una excelente idea mamá, recuerdo un vestido negro en mi armario que será perfecto para la ocasión

-Reina de Mercurio: Si es el vestido que te regaló tu papá se te verá hermoso, el negro hará resaltar tu bella piel y sé que pasaremos una noche como ninguna otra, sólo que me gustaría que el regalo para la princesa lo escogieras tú, sería un buen detalle, así puedes acercarte a ella y ser su amiga, creo que estar siempre en Mercurio puede aburrirte no crees?

-Amy: Uy mamá (poniendo los ojos en blanco) todo lo contrario, aquí es donde menos me aburro ya que siempre hay momentos para estudiar y concentrarte en los estudios, aunque he pensado en estudiar en otra escuela, no lo sé en realidad no lo he pensado muy bien pero quisiera buscar otras alternativas de educación, quiero ser muy buena como tú (acercándose a su madre para darle un abrazo)

-Reina de Mercurio: Ay hija (extendiendo lo brazos) lo que me hace mejor es que seas mi hija, eres mi máximo tesoro en la vida y estoy muy orgullosa de ti, te amo mucho, (separándose de Amy) entonces que? Buscamos los vestidos negros?

Amy asintió con la cabeza y las dos se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron al cuarto de Amy para buscar los vestidos de color negro que usarían para la fiesta, mientras que en otro reino recibían la invitación del milenio de plata…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

El Planeta de la belleza Venus

En el reino del planeta Venus los reyes recibían la invitación para la celebración, la reina terminó de leerla y de inmediato fue a la habitación de su hija para que se entere de la noticia:

-Reina de Venus: (Tocaba la puerta mientras decía) Hija mía puedo pasar?

-Mina: (la joven se encontraba sentada en su escritorio cuando le responde a su madre) Claro que si mamá que ocurre?

-Reina de Venus: (Entrando a la habitación) Hija hemos sido invitadas a un baile súper elegante para celebrar los 16 años de la princesa de la Luna, el vestido es blanco o negro así que dime cuál es el color que prefieres vestir par esa noche

-Mina: (Con cara de duda) Ay mamá pues la verdad es que no lo sé pero será una fiesta demasiado elegante así que creo que me vería bien de blanco no crees?

-Reina de Venus: Pues si hija a ti todo te va muy bien eres la diosa de la belleza y lo que sea que uses te sienta muy bien, sólo que tal vez tu padre y yo no te podamos acompañar ya que teníamos un viaje previsto para esas fecha, aunque no es seguro yo te confirmo si vamos los 3 te parece?

-Mina: (Pensaba para sí misma) Ay mamá que raro, nunca están aquí, siempre tengo que ir yo sola, si no es un compromiso, es un viaje, nunca tienen tiempo para pasar tiempo conmigo

-Reina de Venus: (Al notar la cara de su rubia hija intento alegrarla) Bueno como veo que no te gustó mi comentario te diré que haré lo posible por cancelar el viaje de acuerdo?

-Mina: Bueno mamá está bien, me ayudas a elegir mi vestido? (Poniendo estrellitas en los ojos)

-Reina de Venus: Lo siento hija pero tenemos una cena que no podemos cancelar, de hecho tu padre y yo vamos de salida, cuídate te amo, nos vemos (Sacudiendo su mano de un lado a otro para despedirse)

La pobre de Mina le dio un beso a su madre para despedirla con un poco de agua en los ojos, su madre salió apurada para encontrarse con su esposo y Mina lo que pudo hacer fue tirarse boca abajo en su cama abrazando su almohada pensando las veces en las que ha querido estar con sus padres y ellos siempre tenían compromisos dejándola a un lado, mientras venían los recuerdos a su mente se decía a sí misma: Mina tal vez cambiar de aires te sentará mejor, la escuela es muy aburrida en Venus y no tengo muchos amigos, a lo mejor es lo que me hace falta, pensaré seriamente en buscar otra escuela, creo que si mis papás están muy ocupados como para prestarme atención pues tal vez debería comenzar a independizarme, el cambio de escuela no suena nada mal, incluso si tiene que ser en otro planeta (al decir esto la chica dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro).

Pasaba el tiempo y la chica rubia de ojos azules meditaba en su habitación cuando un mensajero tocaba las puertas de un castillo en el planeta de la vida, el planeta tierra…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

EL planeta de la vida La Tierra

En un palacio enorme situado en el planeta tierra se abrían las puertas dándole la bienvenida a los mensajeros enviados de la Luna para hacer una entrega especial mientras que en una de las habitaciones del palacio se encontraba un joven de 20 años cuyo cabello era negro como la noche pero con unos ojos azul zafiro que parecían algo tristes y a la vez brindaban una mirada tan profunda y penetrante que de solo verlo puedes quedar pedida entre la belleza de su mirar, su nombre es Darien, era un joven solitario y vivía constantemente deprimido y que cuando él tenía tan solo 7 años sus padres que eran los reyes de la tierra habían salido a reunirse con unos amigos pero al regresar al palacio una tormenta muy fuerte les impidió regresar con vida a lado de su hijo, el pequeño no había ido con ellos pero hubiese deseado tanto estar ahí para irse con ellos y no estar solo durante todo ese tiempo, su padre tenía un hermano el cual se había hecho cargo del pequeño a lo largo de estos años pero ya era viejo y estaba muy cansado, su nombre es Zafiro y como Darien era muy pequeño para asumir el trono, él se hizo cargo del reino pero sabía que tenía que enseñarle a Darien a asumir el puesto ya que él no estaría mucho tiempo a su lado así que se dedico a mostrarle la mejor manera de ser un buen rey cuando se presentase el momento, así el joven estaba en su habitación cuando de repente su tío Zafiro entró a la recámara:

-Tío Zafiro: Hijo se puede? (Abriendo la puerta de la habitación y entrando antes de que le respondan)

-Darien: (Poniendo cara de molestia) Para que me preguntas si ya entraste? (luego de esto al ver la reacción de su tío comenzó a reír) Jajaja era una broma, deberías de ver la cara que pusiste, contigo no me puedo enojar tío

-Tío Zafiro: (Un poco apenado)Jejeje discúlpame hijo tienes razón pero ya estoy aquí y vengo a darte una buena notica

-Darien: (Sonriendo un poco) Ah si? Y de que se trata tío? No me digas que de nuevo tenemos que hacer un viaje a la galaxia nebulosa para negociar la transferencia de personal a la tierra?

-Tío Zafiro: No hijo, en esta ocasión vengo a comunicarte que el milenio de plata nos está invitando a una fiesta muy especial para festejar el cumpleaños de la princesa Serena, es dentro de 3 días y no podemos faltar, en esta ocasión no sólo están invitados los reyes sino que también los príncipes, no crees que es una excelente idea que vayamos?

-Darien: Pues para ser sincero me sorprende que sea una fiesta y no una asamblea pero no lo sé tengo algunos pendientes para mi ingreso a la universidad y no quisiera dejar pasar las inscripciones

-Tío Zafiro: Hijo mío, (sentándose a lado del joven que se encontraba sentado en su cama) yo sé que no te agradan las fiestas y que deseas con toda el alma estudiar y estar fuera de estas cuatro paredes un tiempo, pero es el reino de la luna, sabes que el milenio de plata no es cualquier lugar, debemos asistir, ellos nos han ayudado bastante, además sólo iremos unas horas, y si no encuentro pareja para bailar quien me hará compañía? por cierto, (intentando convencer a su sobrino) debes enseñarme a bailar para llamar la atención de algunas jovencitas (subiendo y bajando las cejas)

-Darien: (riéndose a carcajadas) jajajaja tío, peo que ocurrencias! mira sólo porque tú me lo pides voy a ir, te prometo hacerte compañía y los dos nos la pasaremos muy bien ok?

-Tío Zafiro: Ok hijo sabía que aceptarías jaja mejor te dejo descansar (Se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta) Buenas noches

-Darien: Buenas noches tío

Una vez que el rey Zafiro salió de la habitación de Darien se dirigió a su habitación pero mientras caminaba, pensaba para sí mismo (Ay hijo yo por más que quiero que vivas muchas experiencias a veces no te dejas ayudarte a vivirlas, espero que con esta fiesta te sientas más alegre y conozcas a muchas personas que te hagan sentir especial, sólo deseo lo mejor para ti)

Cuando el rey Zafiro se fue a descansar a su habitación un enviado de la luna hacia acto de presencia en el planeta del fuego…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

El planeta de Fuego Marte

El planeta Marte tiene una historia bastante interesante, el reinado de fuego es muy poderoso, se caracteriza por ser muy determinante y donde la palabra debilidad no existe, basta con ver al rey, un hombre de poder, fuerte y muy duro, se volvió así a raíz de la trágica muerte de su esposa, donde no hubo manera de salvarla, simplemente no había cura para lo que ella padecía y la impotencia y la rabia de no poder ayudar a su amada ni con todo su poder, volvió al rey un ser frío y reservado, ellos tuvieron una hija la cual tenía 16 años, era muy hermosa, con el cabello negro y largo como enredadera, con un carácter muy fuerte y llena de resentimientos hacia su padre, la cual no se había querido ocupar de ella desde la muerte de su madre, ella se sentía muy sola y como no tuvo de otra, se hizo una joven de carácter determinante, muy fuerte, inteligente y con un sexto sentido, para no tener que depender de nadie, la verdad es que ella causaba miedo y respeto, pero no se le acercaban mucho, su padre siempre estaba metido en los asuntos de su planeta, pero el padre del rey, un hombre mayor pero con destreza en las batallas era quien se ocupaba de la joven Rei. El rey de marte en cuanto recibió la invitación y vió que era para una fiesta de inmediato se la dio a su padre para que él asistiera con Rei, en cuanto el anciano la tuvo en sus manos, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su nieta Rei, quien estaba regando algunas flores del jardín del palacio, el abuelo de Rei sabía que salir unas horas del plació le harían bastante bien así que se fue corriendo y al verla le gritó:

-Abuelo: Rei, Rei (jadeando un poco por el cansancio) Rei!

-(La joven al escuchar a su abuelo exaltado se incorporó rápidamente volteando a verlo mientras abría sus ojos y gritaba al mismo tiempo: -Abuelo cuidado con el…)

En eso el abuelo de lo rápido que venía no se da cuenta que pisa las barras de un trinche levantando el mango que lo sostiene dándose tremendo golpe en la cara

-Rei: …trinche… ay abuelo te dije que tengas cuidado y por necio te lastimaste, mira como te quedó la nariz!

El pobre hombre se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y en cuanto abrió los ojos vio varias estrellitas girando en su cabeza, dio algunos pasos pero de lo mareado que estaba se dio un sentón

-Abuelo: Ay mi cabeza (sobándose su calva) que golpe tan duro

-Rei: Si me hicieras caso las cosas no serían tan dolorosas para ti, te digo que eres un viejo necio

-Abuelo: (Volteando a ver a su nieta con cara de enfado) Y tú si no fueras tan agresiva y respondona me dejarías darte sorpresas de vez en cuando!

-Rei: Sopresas? (con cara de duda pero emocionada por dentro) que dijiste abuelo? Dime de que se trata?

-Abuelo: (Con cara de enfado) Ahora si muy interesada no? (Voltea su cuerpo para darle la espalda a Rei y cruza los brazos)

-Rei: Anda abuelito dime, no seas así, yo no tengo la culpa de tus descuidos

-Abuelo: (Poniendo los ojos en banco) Ok está bien, te voy a decir, pues unas personas de la luna vinieron a invitarnos a festejar el cumpleaños de la princesa Serena y son buenas noticias para ti ya que es la oportunidad para salir de aquí unas horas y ya de paso pues pudieras hacer amigas que te ayuden a salir más seguido de este ambiente hostil que creas con tu padre

-Rei: (Ocultando la alegría que sentía por dentro ya que nunca había sido invitada a un baile) Pues no es del todo una buena noticia abuelo, son solo unas horas y ya sabes que no quiero tener amigas, para que? Además no quiero ir con papá

-Abuelo: (sin dejarla terminar) Es que esa es otra buena noticia, que no va a ir tu padre, me mandó a mí para representarlo, así que sólo iremos tú y yo a divertirnos (pensando para sí mismo) Ahí podre ver a muchas chicas lindas que quieran bailar conmigo (al decir eso el abuelo volteó sus ojos hacia arriba y le comenzó a salir saliva de la boca)

Rei al darse cuenta le dio un zape en la cabeza a su abuelo haciéndolo salir de su "trance" y le gritó:

-Rei: (con una vena gruesa en su frente) Abuelo deja de pensar en tonterías nunca cambias ya estás grande, compórtate!

Abuelo: (Con una lagrima descendiendo lentamente de su ojo izquierdo) Rei pero por qué me pegas que te sucede? Respetame!

Rei: (poniendo los ojos en blanco y cruzando los brazos) ay es inútil! Contigo no se puede, bueno acompañame a la cocina para preparar la cena

Abuelo: (sobándose la cabeza) eres muy mala conmigo Rei

Mientras Rei y su abuelo se dirigían a la cocina en el reino del trueno recibían una invitación como en todos los reinos…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

El planeta del trueno Júpiter

Al igual que en el planeta tierra, en el planeta Júpiter un terrible accidente le había arrebatado la vida al rey y a la reina dejando a una pequeña de cabello castaño y ojo verde muy triste y deprimida, la pequeña de nombre Lita se había quedado a cargo de sus tíos los cuales constantemente tenían problemas para disciplinar a la pequeña la cual seguido se escapaba, no hacía caso de lo que le decían y para poder manejar su dolor se había vuelto muy rebelde, sin embargo a la edad de 7 años la habían recluido en un internado, donde era constantemente golpeada por chicas mayores, hasta que un día Lita decidió no dejarse abusar por las demás volviéndose una chica fuerte y luchona, aprendió a cocinar dedicando sus ratos libres a preparar nuevas recetas, cuando se graduó a las 16 años regresó con sus tíos los cuales habían recibido buenas noticias durante el último año de secundaria, diciendo que Lita había cambiado mucho, era estudiosa, responsable y adoraba la comida, así que cuando se graduó la sacaron del internado para irse a vivir con sus tíos y después podría ingresar a una escuela normal donde ella quisiera, al llegar al palacio, los reyes la recibieron con agrado diciéndole que había un baile muy especial al que estaba cordialmente invitada, peo la reina tenía ganas de acercarse a Lita para evitar que sintiera rencor en contra de ellos, pero tenía más curiosidad por saber por qué cuando era niña era tan rebelde, así que la reina comenzó una conversación preguntando la causa de la rebeldía, a la cual Lita respondió:

-Lita: (Agachando un poco la mirada) tía en realidad quiero pedirles disculpas por mi comportamiento durante esos años, ya que al perder a mis padres me enojé en contra de ellos por haberme dejado sola, me enojé también contra ustedes por no comprenderme, y sobre todo me enojé conmigo misma por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontar los caprichos de la vida, debía haber sido más fuerte, debí haber hecho algo, debí haber evitado que se fueran (al terminar de hablar Lita tenía su rostro totalmente agachado y con tantas lagrimas que el mismo llanto le impidió seguir)

-Reina de Júpiter: (con lagrimas en los ojos) Lita yo quiero pedirte disculpas en nombre de tu tío y mío también porque no supimos comprenderte, no supimos que te pasaba y decidimos encargarte en un internado antes que lidiar juntos con tu depresión, nos enfocamos en sacar adelante al reino y no pusimos atención en ti, pero ahora veo que eres toda una joven, muy fuerte e independiente

-Lita: (Subiendo su rostro y fijando su mirada en los ojos de su tía) De verdad crees eso tía? Crees que soy una mejor persona?

-Reina de Júpiter: (poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro) Pequeña, no sólo veo eso en ti, eres una gran mujer y sé que tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ver la persona en la que te has convertido

-Lita: (abrazando a su tía) no puedo creer lo que me dices, de verdad me siento mucho mejor, he superado la muerte de mis padres y ahora quiero iniciar una vida llena de intensidad, ya después te contaré mis planes jajaja

-Reina de Júpiter: (sonriendo y secándole las lagrimas a Lita) Bueno ya tendremos tiempo para hablar por lo pronto quiero comentarte que la fiesta de la cual te hablábamos es para festejar a la princesa de la Luna, creo que te caerá muy bien distraerte un poco y conocer a muchas personas en esa fiesta que te parece?

-Lita: Perfecto! Una fiesta jaja al fin podré lucir mi vestido verde (sonriedo y poniendo estrellitas en sus ojos)

-Reina de Júpiter: Sólo que hay un pequeño inconveniente con tu vestido verde, la fiesta de blanco y negro así que estaba pensando que mañana fuéramos juntas a buscar los vestidos de las dos que te parece?

-Lita: (pensando para sí misma) Tan bien que se me veía ese vestido, mmm…bueno tía está bien vamos mañana de compras jajajaja

Así las dos se la pasaron el resto de la tarde-noche conversando mientras que en otro reino recibían la invitación…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Planeta del cambio Urano y el planeta de una nueva era Neptuno

En el reino del cambio los reyes eran muy diferentes a los de los de los demás reinos eran reyes poderosos pero de un carácter difícil, muy duros en su trato con las personas pero eran muy respetados en su pueblo, casi nunca se encontraban en la galaxia por asuntos personales, la historia de este planeta explica el carácter tan duro del rey ya que desde pequeño había sufrido mucho, desde el abandono de sus padres hasta numerosas batallas que lo hacían reprimir sus sentimientos, casi no mostraba emociones y se reservaba mucho el hablar con su hija y su esposa, la cual tenía una rara enfermedad que le impedía moverse, era degenerativa y no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, estaba postrada sobre una silla de ruedas, no movía ya sus piernas ni sus brazos, ya no hablaba y sólo se quedaba ahí sentada, de repente brotaban de sus ojos color miel algunas lágrimas cuando se acercaba a ella su más adorado ángel de nombre Haruka, la cual era muy bella, tenía el cabello corto, era de color dorado y unos rasgos muy finos pero una voz gruesa y grave, que a veces la hacía parecer algo masculina pero muy sensual a la vez. Ella cada vez que pasaba al cuarto de su madre, al verla así sólo se le acercaba para poder sentir el corazón de su mamá latir, lo que le recordaba que a pesar de las apariencia, su mamá seguía viva, Haruka no tenía una relación muy estrecha con su padre ya que él era muy reservado, casi no se veían y ella era muy independiente de él, Haruka sabía que era libre de ir a donde quisiera pero su corazón le impedía alejarse del reino por amor a su madre, hasta que recibieron la invitación del milenio de plata para ir a la fiesta de la princesa:

(En el salón principal del castillo se oye una voz masculina muy gruesa)- Haruka ven acá por favor!

-Haruka: (acercándose al salón principal donde su padre la llamaba), con voz de duda y algo molesta dice: que ocurre?

-Rey de Urano: Iremos dentro de 3 días a la fiesta del milenio de plata, busca algo de color blanco o negro!

-Haruka: Piensas ir a festejar mientras mi madre se queda aquí? (apretando sus puños que estaban a sus costados)

-Rey de Urano: No tenemos de otra, es por el cumpleaños de la princesita esa y tenemos que ir, tu madre no puede ir, ella está débil

-Haruka: De verdad no la quieres llevar porque está débil o porque te avergüenzas de su condición?

-Rey y Urano: No empecemos Haruka dije que vamos ir y es todo, puedes aprovechar para ir con tu amiguita del planeta Neptuno, esa que te habla diario

-Haruka: Tu no cambias, parece que no tienes corazón, no sé por que se casó mi mamá con alguien como tú (al decir esto se da la media vuelta y sale del salón azotando la puerta)

-Haruka: (pensando para sí) Ay mamá como quisiera que todo esto terminara para poder salir de aquí, o llevarte a otro lugar donde yo te proteja y te haga sentir mejor tus últimos momentos (en eso suena su celular) si bueno? …Ah eres tú preciosa! Ya te llegó la invitación? … Ok te veo mañana para escoger los atuendos…descansa…

(En el palacio del planeta Neptuno)

Al otro lado del teléfono… También descansa Haruka, que tengas una excelente noche, bye. (pensando para sí misma un hermosa joven de cabello agua marina) Ay pobre Haruka se escuchaba algo alterada, espero no haya discutido con su papá, yo creo que me contará mañana… Mamá estás en tu habitación?

-Reina de Neptuno: Si hija ven! Que necesitas?

-Michiru: Nada mamá sólo quiero que sepas que voy a ir con Haru por mi vestido mañana ok? Como sea ya tienes uno muy lindo que te quedará perfecto

-Reina de Neptuno: (sonriendo) gracias hija, eres muy linda, yo espero que me quedo porque he subido unos kilitos demás, sino ya veré como lo arreglo

-Michiru: Oye mamá y que se va a poner mi papá?

-Reina de Neptuno: Pues no lo sé hija la verdad ha estado algo ocupado no sé si vaya a ir ya ves como es con las fiestas, por cierto que decisión tomaste respecto a estudiar en la tierra?

-Michiru: Pues ya lo pensé mamá y me encanta la idea, sólo tengo que hablar con Haru para saber si se va conmigo, así no estaría sola no crees?

-Reina de Neptuno: Pues es tu decisión hija, yo te apoyo siempre, sólo debo hablar con tu padre para que vea quien se quedará a cargo de las fuerzas armadas

-Michiru: No te preocupes por eso mamá, yo vendré de vez en cuando para asegurarme que todo está perfecto pero por qué no buscamos a alguien que se quede a cargo mientras yo no estoy para no descuidar mis labores como guerrera y para que papá se quede más tranquilo?

-Reina de Neptuno: Pues es buena idea pero con eso de que tu papá es muy estricto quien sabe si quiera pero ya veremos la forma de convencerlo ok?

-Michiru: Si mamá, bueno ya te dejo descansar cuídate mucho (se acerca a su madre y le da un beso en la mejilla) que descanses bye (sale del cuarto de su mamá para dirigirse al suyo)

Mientras esto ocurría en el planeta de la destrucción una pequeña recibía noticias del milenio de plata…


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

La invitación llega a Saturno, Necrón, y Eos

En el reino de la destrucción han pasado varios acontecimientos importantes los cuales han dado mala fama al planeta, antes, el rey que gobernaba al planeta se había dejado envolver por el mal causando mucho daño a la galaxia, el caos gobernó durante un tiempo gracias al corazón perverso de ese rey, pero entre los reyes habían podido terminar con el caos, para evitar que la historia se repita formaron el consejo estelar, bajo el mando de la luna, sin embargo el nuevo rey de Saturno prometía ser una buena persona, pero al ser el planeta originario de la destrucción, lo tenían muy bien vigilado, sólo había un rey, la reina había fallecido al dar a luz a su pequeña hija llamada Hotaru, quien al enterarse del baile para festejar los 16 años de la princesa de la luna se puso muy feliz ya que se sentía sola y no vio mejor oportunidad para hacer amigos que esta, así que al ir a ver a su papá para pedirle que le compre un vestido muy hermoso se acercó poco a poco a la habitación de su padre para no hacer ruido y darle una sorpresa cuando al estar frente a la puerta notó que ésta se encontraba abierta así que la comenzó a abrir poco a poco, con su mirada pudo notar que su padre estaba sentado en su cama de espaldas y justo cuando iba a saltar detrás de él escucho que el rey estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono:

Rey Tomoe: (con su mano izquierda en su frente y con la derecha en el teléfono) Si claro yo comprendo pero es que yo no estoy de acuerdo… no es que no me comprendes, no podemos arriesgarnos, es muy peligroso…si por eso…planéalo bien y hablamos luego (la pequeña Hotaru está escuchando la conversación de su padre detrás de la puerta cuando se le cayó su pulsera de mano)…Espera… quien está ahí?

Hotaru: (con cara de miedo) Fui yo papi perdona se me cayó mi pulsera

Rey Tomoe: (Dirigiéndose a la persona con la que hablaba por teléfono)…Debo colgar, luego seguimos..(colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la puerta donde seguía Hotaru) pero hija me diste un gran susto, creí que era otra persona

Hotaru: Perdona papi es que vine a pedirte dinero para comprar mi vestido para la fiesta y quise asustarte jejeje lo siento no quería interrumpirte

Rey Tomoe: (cargando a su hija) Pero pequeña tú nunca me interrumpes eres el amor de mi vida y siempre tendré tiempo para ti, créeme que haría lo que fuera con tal de verte sonreír y bueno, dime cuánto quieres para tu vestido?

Mientras el rey y su pequeña hablaban de vestido, en el planeta Necrón la reina se dirigía a la habitación de su hijo para informarle del gran evento:

Reina de Necrón: (tocando la puerta) Hijo estás ocupado?

Adriel: No madre, pasa dime que se te ofrece…

Reina de Necrón: (abriendo la puerta y entrando a la habitación de su hijo) Lamento interrumpir tus estudios pero debo informarte que hemos sido invitados al cumpleaños de la princesa de la Luna por favor busca algo muy elegante en negro o blanco para asistir ok?

Adriel: Oye pero sólo iremos nosotros 3? No puedo invitar a alguna amiguita? Digo para no llegar solo

Reina de Necrón: (Poniendo los ojo en blanco) Ay Dios mío, tú no piensas en otra cosa más que en mujeres, lo siento pero sólo podemos ir los 3, déjame ir a ver si ya termino tu padre la llamada en la que estaba para avisarle, sólo quería que supieras, me retiro a mi habitación, hasta luego hijo descansa (cerrando la puerta del cuarto)

Adriel: Ay mamá como voy a llegar solo! O pensándolo mejor creo que es un gran idea llegar solo, así podré conquistar a alguna otra princesita, veremos si hay buen material en el baile (frotándose las manos) le llamaré a mi brother, yo creo que ya le habrá llegado la invitación (tomando su celular comienza a marcar el número de uno de sus amigos) Hola Derek cómo estás?

Derek: Hola bien que hay de nuevo?

Adriel: Quería saber si los invitaron a la fiesta de blanco y negro?

Derek: Pero por supuesto! Me acaban de avisar! No podían dejar de invitar al reino de Eos, ya sabes a quien llevar?

Adriel: No podemos llevar a nadie, es una fiesta exclusiva y solo los reyes y príncipes pueden ir, pero te llamo para que vayamos en plan de ligue igual y las princesitas que van están bien no?

Derek: Pues espero que tengas razón la verdad quiero conocer nuevos pastos, porque aquí como que ya todo está muy seco jajajaja

Adriel: Y van a ir tus papás?

Derek: Pues no sé mi papá estaba en una llamada importante y no lo he visto, ya sabes cómo es, siempre está ocupado, pero entonces que? Si crees que las chicas estén lindas?

Adriel: Yo espero que sí, a ver que tal están las chicas de la galaxia, por cierto creo que debemos llevar un regalo especial, ya sabes, por ser el cumple de la princesa, acaso tienes alguna idea?

Derek: Pues la verdad no lo había pensado pero ya que lo mencionas podría contactar a un excelente grupo para que vaya a cantar una canción súper especial para la princesa, es uno que está de moda, me parece que es una gran idea, así podemos decir que es el regalo de parte de los dos para ella, todas las chicas son irresistibles a ese tipo de obsequios

Adriel: Amigo mío acabas de salvarme de buscar algo especial, me agrada tu idea, espero que eso nos ayude, bueno te dejo debo descansar, nos vemos en la fiesta, te encargo lo del regalo, te debo una, adiós!

Derek y Adriel se despidieron mientras que en el milenio de plata comenzaban los preparativos para la gran noche mientras que la princesa Serena recibía una llamada…


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

El gran día llega

En el planeta Aural gobernaban dos reyes muy bondadosos y muy amigables, eran una pareja bastante querida en todo el reino y tenían una bella hija llamada Kiara, la cual era prima de la princesa Serena, el rey de la luna Zeth tenía un hermano el cual era muy cercano a él, se querían mucho y la relación entre ellos era muy buena y ante tal festejo ellos no podían faltar. Cuando les llegó la invitación la princesa Kiara se puso muy contenta de ver a su prima como toda una señorita ya que desde hace algún tiempo no la veía, Kiara tenía 17 años y era muy hermosa, tenía el cabello color chocolate, largo pero algo ondulado, sus ojos eran color miel y su piel era blanca. Una vez que le informaron de la fiesta subió a su habitación a llamarle a su prima…

-Kiara: (con el celular en la mano derecha y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja) Prima cómo estás habla Kiara!

-Serena: (Abriendo mucho los ojos y sorprendida por la llamada) Kiara cómo estás? Pero que milagro! Por qué no me habías llamado?

-Kiara: Ay prima es que desde hace meses mis padres han estado saliendo a otras galaxias a visitar antiguas amistades y con mucho trabajo pero te llamo porque nos llegó la invitación para tu fiesta, la idea está genial, me emociona mucho un baile tan elegante!

-Serena: (con estrellitas en los ojos) Si! La verdad estoy muy emocionada y contenta, no sé por qué pero siento que será una noche mágica, llena de sorpresas, me ilusiona mucho que llegue ese día!

-Kiara: (Con una gota en la cara) Ay Serena lo dices como si faltaran meses! Si la fiesta es dentro de 2 días, yo creo que has de estar tan emocionada que pierdes la noción del tiempo jajaja

-Serena: (poniendo su brazo derecho detrás de su cabeza y con una enorme gota en la cara) Prima no puedes culparme no se cumplen 16 años todos los días, siento que estoy en la mejor etapa de mi vida y me encantan los bailes, son tan románticos!

-Kiara: Bueno pues en eso tienes razón, a ver si hay algún chico guapo esperando por nosotras ese día jajaja bueno Sere te dejo descansar porque tengo que salir con mi mamá a comprar mi vestido sólo quería saludarte y confirmar que si vamos ok? por favor cuídate mucho y ponte muy hermosa para tu cumple, saludos a mis tíos bye!...

Pasaron los dos días y apenas comenzaba el gran día se escuchaba un gran alboroto en el palacio de la luna, la princesa Serena era muy dormilona pero ese día se levantó muy temprano ya que de la emoción casi ni pudo dormir, así que se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando de repente tocan a la puerta:

-Reina Serenity: Buenos días cumpleañera, puedo pasar?

-Serena: (Abriendo la puerta) Hola mamá buenos días a que debo tu visita tan temprano?

-Reina Serenity: Pues vengo muy temprano ya que quiero ser la primera en felicitarte (la reina extiende los brazos para abrazar a su pequeña)

-Serena: (Abriendo los brazos para corresponder el abrazo de su mamá) Ay mami muchas gracias, no cabe duda que eres la mejor madre de todo el universo (dibujando una tierna sonrisa en su rostro)

-Reina Serenity: Ay mi princesa, aún no lo puedo creer, te veo y sigues siendo mi pequeña, pero hoy comienzas a convertirte en una mujer, ya eres toda una señorita y por eso quiero darte un obsequio muy especial, (en eso llegan 2 guardias con una caja en los brazos cada uno) Pónganlos sobre la cama por favor

-Guardias: Con su permiso majestad, (dejan los obsequios en la cama y al estar frente a la puerta voltean con la reina y le dicen) Desea algo más su majestad?

-Reina Serenity: No, es todo, muchas gracias, pueden retirarse, (al salir los guardias la reina comienza a decirle a la princesa) Pequeña, eres mi única hija y por eso eres el mayor tesoro de mi vida, estoy tan orgullosa de ti que por eso hoy quiero darte estos obsequios tan especiales que espero que recibas con mucho amor

-Serena: (Abrazando a su mamá) ay mamá eres simplemente la mejor, si te tengo a ti y a mi papá no necesito nada más

-Reina Serenity: Precisamente por eso mi niña, porque nos necesitas, quiero darte este significante obsequio el cual te ayudará a madurar y ser una mujer capaz e independiente, no quiero que dependas de tu padre o de mí, debes valerte por ti misma y por eso quiero que primero abras esa caja blanca de ahí (señalando una caja mediana color blanco que estaba sobre la cama)

-Serena: (Abriendo la tapa de la caja y en el momento en el que vio lo que había dentro dijo) Mamá pero que linda! Es una bella gatita, y tiene una luna creciente en la frente!

Al terminar de decir eso, tomó a la gatita entre sus brazos y la abrazó, pero de inmediato la gatita le dijo:

Princesa Serena muchas felicidades!

-Reina Serenity: Serena, te presento a Luna, es una bella gatita que te ayudará a ser una gran mujer, es muy audaz e inteligente y te ayudará en cada momento de tu vida como una inseparable amiga

-Serena: Mamá no sé qué decir es hermosa y habla jajaja que linda eres luna, seremos las mejores amigas

-Luna: Así es princesa, pero para cerrar con broche de oro le falta abrir un obsequio más, por favor abra la caja blanca que falta

Serena dejó un momento a Luna sobre la cama y de inmediato fue a abrir aquella caja y al abrirla sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes que su mamá con esa expresión sabía que el regalo había hecho muy feliz a su hija

-Serena: Pero mamá está divino! Es perfecto! Es muy hermoso es….

-Reina Serenity: …es tu vestido que podrás ponerte hoy, está confeccionado con hilos de plata y detalles en pedrería que sólo se encuentra en la luna, espero que te guste mucho mi amor, ya que yo lo diseñé especialmente para ti

En ese momento la princesa se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su mamá y le dio un fuerte abrazo, las dos se quedaron platicando 5 minutos y después la reina salió a supervisar que todo estuviera perfecto para celebrar a su hija, la princesa Serena estaba tan emocionada e ilusionada que no se imaginaba la cantidad de sorpresas que le esperaban esa noche, el día apenas comenzaba, pero sin duda alguna, esa sería una noche que la princesa nunca olvidará…


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Una noche llena de sorpresas

Con el transcurso del día la emoción del momento comenzaba a invadir a la princesa, por dentro, sentía como su cuerpo se hacía algo débil, le temblaban las piernas al irse preparando para una mágica velada, ya se había bañado, se estaba secando su largo y lacio cabello dorado, se encontraba en su habitación sentada frente al espejo y cuando se miraba fijamente a los ojos comenzó a recordar lo que su madre le había dicho:

FLASH BACK

-Reina Serenity: Pequeña, eres mi única hija y por eso eres el mayor tesoro de mi vida, estoy tan orgullosa de ti que por eso hoy quiero darte estos obsequios tan especiales que espero que recibas con mucho amor

-Serena: (Abrazando a su mamá) ay mamá eres simplemente la mejor, si te tengo a ti y a mi papá no necesito nada más

-Reina Serenity: Precisamente por eso mi niña, porque nos necesitas, quiero darte este significante obsequio el cual te ayudará a madurar y ser una mujer capaz e independiente, no quiero que dependas de tu padre o de mí, debes valerte por ti misma y por eso quiero que primero abras esa caja blanca de ahí (señalando una caja mediana color blanco que estaba sobre la cama)

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Serena: (Pensando para sí misma) Tendrá razón mi mamá? Dependo tanto de ellos que no soy capaz de hacer nada por mí misma? A lo mejor mi mamá tiene razón, soy muy dependiente de ellos, desde que nací he vivido en lujos y desde siempre tengo gente a mi disposición que me atiende, dependo de lo que otros hacen por mí y tal vez por eso mi mamá me regaló a Luna, quiere ayudarme a valerme por mí misma, no porque ya no se quiera ocupar de mí, sino que quiere verme como toda una mujer, tal vez sea momento de tomar una decisión que enorgullezca a mis padres, a lo mejor debería…

La princesa no pudo terminar lo que quería decir cuando fue interrumpida por un sonido en la puerta

-Rey Zeth: (Tocando la puerta) Toc toc preciosa se puede?

-Serena: (Volteando a ver la puerta que se encontraba detrás de ella) Por supuesto papi, adelante

-Rey Zeth: Cómo está la princesa más preciosa de todo el universo?

-Serena: (Corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su padre para abrazarlo) Hola papi cómo estás? No te había visto en todo el día crei que no vendrías a verme

-Rey Zeth: (Extendiendo los brazos para abrazar a su princesa) Cómo puedes creer eso pequeña? Es que estaba esperando este momento para felicitarte, además tuve que ir a arreglar algunas cosas y recoger un encarguito

-Serena: (Separándose de su papá y tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo a su cama para sentarse en la orilla) Ah si? Por qué no me cuentas que clase de arreglos tuviste que hacer?

-Rey Zeth: (Poniendo cara de asombro) Sigo viendo que eres una niña muy curiosa, por qué no me cuentas mejor que es lo que te ha regalado tu mamá?

-Serena: (Al ver que su padre evade la pregunta, pone cara de decepción para ver su si papá se conduele) Mmm… En serio no me vas a contar que fuiste a hacer ni siquiera por ser mi cumpleaños?

-Rey Zeth: (De inmediato se da cuenta del chantaje de su hija) Acaso crees que voy a ceder ante tal chantaje? Mejor invéntate otra cosa

-Serena: (Poniendo cara de tristeza) Pensé que querías contarme lo que hiciste en tu día antes de que comience la fiesta

-Rey Zeth: (Tomando la barbilla de su hija para verla directamente a los ojos) Y tú de verdad crees que me iba a quedar sin decirte que lo que fui a recoger es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que te hayas podido imaginar?

-Serena: (Abriendo mucho los ojos a causa de la sorpresa) En serio papá? Que bueno eres, pensé que como no aparecías durante el día se te había olvidado

-Rey Zeth: Me sorprende que digas eso princesa si sabes que eres lo que más amo después de tu madre en esta vida, jamás podría olvidarme de este día en que la vida me concedió la dicha de tenerte entre mis brazos, eres mi pequeña consentida y hoy comienzas a convertirte en toda una señorita, por eso quiero darte este pequeño obsequio el cual espero que te haga recordarme por cualquier camino que vayas

En ese momento el Rey de la luna sacó un pequeño estuche alargado de terciopelo negro y se lo dio a su princesa para que ella lo abra

-Serena: (Una vez abierto el estuche) Papá, no puedo creerlo está hermoso, me encanta, no me lo esperaba es simplemente perfecto, me ayudas a ponérmelo?

-Rey Zeth: (Mientras le ponía su obsequio) Hija creí conveniente obsequiarte este collar está hecho en forma de Luna para que recuerdes de dónde vienes, las piedras preciosas que ves, son diamantes, son las más hermosas joyas de la tierra, para mí, no hay joya más hermosa que tú, porque eres el fruto del inmenso amor que siento por tu mamá, siempre llévalo en tu cuello para que sepas quien eres, eres la princesa de la Luna, eres una gran guerrera, guardas en tu ser una inmensa luz que ilumina la galaxia entera, pero sobre todo eres la niña más amada del universo, la cadena es de la plata más fina de nuestro reino para que siempre lleves algo de nosotros en ti, prométeme que aunque seas toda una mujer y tu camino se aparte del mío, nunca olvidarás que te amo mi pequeña dama

-Serena: (Con lagrimas en los ojos voltea para abrazar fuertemente a su padre) Papá cómo dices eso, no necesito de un collar para saber quién soy, soy la hija más afortunada del universo al tenerte como mi padre, te amo mucho, gracias por mi regalo, me encantó, lo usaré toda la vida

-Rey Zeth: Me lo prometes?

-Serena: Claro que sí papi

-Rey Zeth: (Separándose de Serena y poniéndose de pie) Bueno pequeña te dejo para termines de arreglarte, ese collar queda perfecto con el vestido blanco que te regaló tu mamá, lucirás preciosa esta noche, espero que la disfrutes mucho, debo ayudar a tu mamá con los últimos detalles, te veo en un rato (el rey sale del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí)

-Serena: (Secándose las lágrimas y volteando a ver a su gatita Luna) Ay Luna no cabe duda que tengo los mejores padres del universo, se preocupan siempre por mí y quieren que yo sea la mejor, sabes? He estado pensando algo y me gustaría hacer algo que enorgullezca a mis papás, sé que debo entrenar para saber todo para convertirme en reina cuando se presente la ocasión, pero lo que tengo en mente incluye también prepararme, ya después te contaré por lo pronto debo ponerme mi vestido y terminar de arreglar mi peinado

-Luna: Princesa espero que esta noche disfrute mucho su cumpleaños, espero que conozca a muchas personas especiales y que sobre todo a partir de hoy me permita ser su amiga

-Serena: Ay Luna pero por supuesto que seremos muy buenas amigas, para que veas que puedes confiar en mí quiero que me llames Serena y no princesa, ten esa confianza ok?

-Luna: Claro que si Serena, ahora debes apresurarte ya que falta poco para que comience la fiesta

Faltaban pocos minutos para las 7 y poco a poco iban llegando los invitados, los primeros en llegar fueron los reyes de Júpiter, descendían del carruaje real dos bellas damas muy bien arregladas, la reina vestía de blanco, su esposo muy elegante de negro y su sobrina Lita, resaltaba sus hombros tan perfectos con un vestido negro, su peinado era sencillo pero ella lucía muy hermosa, había atado su cabello castaño a una cola de caballo pero había dejado a lado de sus orejas unos mechones medio ondulados que le daban cierta sutileza y coquetería al peinado.

Los meseros iban acomodando a los invitados en las mesas que estaban repartidas a lo largo y ancho del salón principal del palacio del milenio de plata, después llegó el carruaje del planeta Venus, sólo bajó una hermosa chica rubia vestida de blanco, sus padres no la acompañaron así que decidió ir a divertirse sola, su cabello rubio estaba medio recogido y la elegante dama portaba un bellísimo vestido de seda blanco que la hacía ver sensual sin perder sus toques juveniles, detrás de ella llegaban dos bellas damas, Haruka y Michiru, la primera se veía tan elegante vistiendo un smoking totalmente blanco y su acompañante lucía un vestido negro para contrastar, su cabello aguamarina estaba ondulado y suelto haciéndola ver muy linda, una vez bajaron del carruaje, llegaron la reina y la princesa de mercurio, ambas lucían divinas vestidas de negro, Amy tenía el cabello corto y lacio por lo que sólo puso una peineta del lado derecho haciéndola ver muy tierna e inocente, al mismo tiempo descendían del auto dos caballeros muy guapos y varoniles, Adriel era un joven de 20 años con cabello café y algo quebrado, con ojos verdes aceitunados, con facciones fuertes pero muy imponentes, vestía un smoking negro al igual que su amigo Derek el cual era igual de guapo pero su cabello era rubio y lacio, con ojos color miel, sus facciones eran finas pero muy varoniles, ambos jóvenes venían acompañados de sus respectivas familias, igual de puntuales llegaban la joven Rei y su abuelo el cual iba vestido de smoking blanco hecho a su medida, y la preciosa Rei destacaba su bella figura envuelta en un vestido color negro, dejó su cabello suelto ya que el escote de su espalda la incomodaba un poco por lo que su cabellera le ayudaba a cubrir aquello que no quería enseñar demás, al mismo tiempo bajaban los reyes de Aural junto con su hija Kiara la cual había optado por el negro, después de ella descendieron de un carruaje dos caballeros, eran el rey Zafiro y su sobrino Darien los cuales portaban elegantemente su traje real con mucha gallardía, pero con los colores adecuados que se pidieron en la fiesta, el rey Zafiro iba de negro y Darien de blanco, seguidos de ellos descendían del carruaje una pequeña con su papá, la pequeña Hotaru vestía un elegante vestido negro mientras que su papá era un elegante frac blanco, la que llegó sin carruaje fue Setsuna la cual abrió un portal en el tiempo para poder estar en la fiesta, vestía un precioso vestido largo en color negro, detrás de ella llegaba mas carruajes pero adentro en el salón los reyes del milenio de plata les daban la bienvenida a los invitados…

Hola a tods espero que se encuentren super mega bien! La verdad este capítulo que voy a subir me llevó varias semanitas redactarlo ya que deseaba cada detalle a la perfección, espero que les guste mucho, no sé si llegue a ser del todo bueno para ustedes pero al fin comienza la fiesta de Serena y desde el comienzo quiero que sea algo mágico, quise acompañar de algunas imágenes elralato para que traten de imaginar lo que me vino a la mente, deseo que lo disfruten mucho y les prometo que el capítulo 11 será el mejor, ya lo estoy terminando, por favor déjenme conocer su opinión al respecto, no los quiero hacer esperar más así que los dejo con el capítulo 10, salu2!


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

(Parte I)

En los brazos de un ángel

-Rey Zeth: Muy buenas noche a todos, mi esposa Serenity y yo les damos la bienvenida al Milenio de plata y queremos agradecer su presencia a esta celebración el cual nos llena de mucha felicidad, esperamos que esta noche se la pasen muy bien todos, disfruten de la cena y de la compañía de todos los reinos de esta galaxia todos somos una gran familia y sobre todo queremos agradecer a aquellos que vienen de otras galaxias más lejanas, esperamos que se sientan en su casa, así que sin más les pido que por favor nos pongamos de pie y levantemos nuestras copas para hacer un brindis por la joya más preciada que tenemos mi esposa y yo,(Justo cuando dijo eso el rey Zeth las luces del salón se apagaron ) ante ustedes la princesa Serena (Ella estaba en la parte superior de una gran escalera, en cuanto se apagaron las luces, una luz la alumbraba solamente a ella ) Todos la volteaban a ver, era el centro de atención, ella comenzó a bajar poco a poco la escalera y cuando bajó 3 escalones, una luz media iluminó el salón para que el rey pudiera seguir hablando)

-Rey Zeth: Damas y caballeros Salud! Por la princesa Serena (La banda que iba a amenizar la fiesta comenzó a tocar una suave melodía de fondo para acompañar a la pequeña dama que descendía de la escalera) Ella no podía ver a nadie ya que la luz la segaba, conforme iba bajando los presentes quedaban asombrados por la belleza de la princesa y su elegancia, ella vestía el hermoso vestido blanco que le diseñó su mamá, largo, bordado con hilos de plata, incrustaciones de cristal para hacerlo llamativo pero sobrio a la vez, había recogido su cabello un poco ya que era muy largo y estaba algo ondulado, los zapatos eran tacones de plata y como detalle el collar que le había regalado su padre, una vez que terminó el brindis, ella estaba con sus padres, todos bajaron sus copas y unieron sus palmas para brindar un fuerte aplauso a la festejada, ella daba una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento a los presentes, su padre tomó una vez más el micrófono y dijo:

-Rey Zeth: Bueno les agradezco mucho el recibimiento de mi hija, en este momento los meseros comenzarán a servir la cena, para dar pie a la fiesta que mi hija y su mamá planearon, por favor disfruten la cena y buen provecho.

Los invitados se sentaron de nuevo y los comentarios comenzaban a escuchare entre ellos:

-Rei: Viste el vestido de la princesa abuelo? Estaba hermoso

-Abuelo: Y viste a la princesa? Ay esa niña está preciosa, el vestido es en lo último que me fije!

-Rei: (Dándole un zape a su abuelo) Abuelo compórtate eres un pervertido, respeta el lugar donde estamos, omite hacer comentarios!

-Abuelo: Rei pero por qué me pegas? No ves que necesito doncellas hermosas en el palacio para que me ayuden a la meditación? Siempre eres muy mala conmigo

-Rei: (Con una vena en la frente) Deja de decir estupideces, siempre que ves una chica linda pones de pretexto la meditación pero en realidad tus intenciones son otras, eres como todos los hombres

En otra mesa…

-Mina: Wow los zapatos de la princesa estaban súper hermosos, ojalá mi mamá me hubiera acompañado así tendría con quien hablar, aunque pensándolo bien, me convino que no viniera, acabo de ver unos chicos súper guapos, espero que la cena termine pronto para sacar a bailar a uno de ellos, es una excelente oportunidad para conseguirme un galán la princesa del planeta del amor y la belleza no puede quedarse sin pareja esta noche, parece que la fiesta será muy buena!

Unas chicas muy bellas tomaban una copa de vino tinto mientras comentaban entre sí:

-Haruka: No cabe duda que el milenio de plata es muy hermoso no crees preciosa?

-Michiru: Tienes toda la razón, todo es muy elegante, la princesa se ve muy feliz, en sus ojos puedo ver una gran inocencia, sin duda está disfrutando la fiesta

-Haruka: Ella es muy bella, cada poro de su piel transpira ternura, la belleza sin duda la ha heredado de su madre y tú en que piensas Michiru?, te he notado un poco distraída

-Michiru: Lo que pasa es que pensé que esta sería una noche especial también para nosotras, me arreglé especialmente para ti y no he recibido un buen comentario de tu parte

-Haruka: (un poco sonrojada) Bueno preciosa discúlpame pero debo decirte que estaba guardando mis halagos para cuando terminara la fiesta, quiero que sepas que eres muy hermosa, tu brillo no se compara a ningún otro, con tu sonrisa opacas a todas las estrellas

-Michiru: De verdad crees eso? Me haces sentir muy feliz con lo que me estás diciendo, así te puedo proponer que me acompañes a donde nadie nos pueda estorbar, quiero preguntarte su te gustaría la idea de que nos vayamos a estudiar a la tierra, vámonos lejos de aquí, de todos los problemas, iniciemos una vida lejos, que dices?

-Haruka: Ok déjame analizar algunas cosas y te doy mi respuesta después te parece?

-Michiru: Está bien esperaré paciente…

Mientras tanto, en otra mesa dos chicos platicaban de otro tema…

Derek: Has encontrado a alguien que te guste?

Adriel: Pues la verdad no sé a quién escoger veo que hay muy buen "material" para empezar a trabajar, creo que esta noche nos divertiremos mucho

Derek: Debe de haber alguien que te llame más la atención, por ejemplo, después de analizar bien el "material" creo que optaré por conquistar a aquella rubia que está sentada allá, está tan sola que necesitará algo de compañía

Adriel: Te felicito tienes muy buenos gustos pero la verdad a mí no me gustan la rubias, creo que intentaré sacar a la pelinegra que viene con el anciano, es tan sensual que no pienso dejar pasar la oportunidad, por cierto contactaste al grupo que me habías mencionado?

Derek: Claro de hecho déjame llamarlos para decirles en qué momento deben tocar y respecto a las chicas terminando la cena vamos a invitarla a bailar

Así pasó rápidamente una hora y ya todos habían terminado la cena así que el papá de Serena pidió que le tocaran una canción muy especial para su pequeña, era una balada muy dulce así que el rey Zeth le extendió la mano a su pequeña dama para invitarla a bailar, mientras ellos bailaban en la mesa del reino de la tierra se iniciaba una conversación:

Tío Zafiro: Hijo te veo muy pensativo, aún ni empieza la fiesta y ya te estás aburriendo?

Darien: No tío es que la verdad estaba pensando en…. Bueno…. Es que….. cómo decirlo…..pensaba en…

Tío Zafiro: Ah ya veo pensabas en lo hermosa que se ve la princesa, la verdad es que es muy bella, en cuanto apareció en la escalera pude ver que tu mirada se clavó fijamente en ella, de hecho te hablé y no me hiciste caso jajaja creo que te gustó la princesa de la luna, ya ves? Y tú que no querías venir!

Darien: (Sonrojándose) Ay tío pero que cosas dices, la verdad es que es muy bella pero no es para tanto, no te escuche porque la música estaba muy alto, yo pensaba en…. otra cosa

Tío Zafiro: Hijo la verdad te conozco tan bien que podría jurar que esa princesa te robó el corazón con su belleza

Darien: (Pensando para sí mismo) Es que tiene una mirada tan inocente y tierna que me atrae, esos ojos azules me hicieron perderme por un momento y nunca había sentido algo así. Te equivocas tío sólo pensaba en… la universidad

Tío Zafiro: (Pensando para sí) Ay hijo pude notar que te llamó la atención la princesa, ojalá te animes a sacarla a bailar creo que va siendo hora de que te enamores de una bella chica, te vendría bien amar a una dama como ella. Hijo no vas a aprovechar la oportunidad para sacar a bailar a la princesa? Ya estamos aquí por qué no aprovechas?

Darien: Cómo crees tío yo soy tímido para bailar, mira cuánta gente hay

Tío Zafiro: Pero hijo recuerda que me dijiste que me ibas a enseñar a bailar y cómo piensas que voy a aprender si no te veo como hacerlo? Acabo de ver a una linda chica cerrándome el ojo y quiero invitarla a bailar pero muéstrame como se hace primero si?

Darien: Tío pero que ocurrencias, además dudo que la princesa quiera bailar conmigo y si me rechaza?

Tío Zafiro: Anda muchacho yo sé lo que te digo, en cuanto termine de bailar la princesa con su papá acércate a ella y extiéndele tu mano como todo un caballero y ella gustosa aceptará

Darien: Ay pero por qué te hago caso! (En ese momento la balada estaba terminando y Darien se acercó a la princesa para extenderle su mano para invitarla a bailar, la miró fijamente a los ojos y le dijo:)

Darien: Princesa me concedes la siguiente pieza? Sería un honor para mí que me acepte la invitación

En ese momento Serena volteó a ver a su papá buscando su aprobación, él sólo se hizo a un lado y le dijo a su hija, por mi no hay ningún problema, pasaron pocos segundos pero para Darien fue toda una eternidad, ya que pensaba que lo iba a rechazar, ella simplemente se puso nerviosa, era la primera vez que la invitaba un chico a bailar, además no podía dejar de ver aquellos ojos tan hermosos, azul zafiro, una voz encantadora, un porte elegante y varonil y un aroma exquisito, cómo negarse ante tan perfecto rostro, ella al no articular palabras de los nervios solamente asintió con la cabeza y extendió su mano para que aquel caballero pudiera llevarla en medio de la pista

-Serena: (Pensando para sí) Pero que hombre tan guapo, su mirada me ha debilitado por completo, jamás me había sentido así, no puedo dejar de verlo

Una vez los dos príncipes se encontraban en el centro de la pista la banda comenzó a tocar una canción muy lenta, romántica, especial para el momento, el comenzaba a tomarla de la cintura para acercarla un poco, no quería que ella se sintiera incómoda, pero sentía la necesidad de tenerla cerca, luego tomó su mano derecha para entrelazarla con la de ella y así poder elevarla un poco para tomar la posición correcta para bailar, se movían de un lado a otro pero no dejaban de verse, parecía que se perdían en los ojos del otro

-Darien: (En su mente) Pero que niña tan hermosa, esos ojos son indescriptibles, su mirada es profunda, es el rostro de un ángel, esa piel tan blanca y suave, es tan inocente, se respira pureza, tiene un aroma tan dulce que es imposible de olvidar, siento una calidez que me llena el alma

Conforme la canción avanzaba ellos se olvidaron de la gente que los observaba, sentían elevarse en una nube hacia el firmamento, no había nadie más que ellos, sólo la melodía de fondo y esos dos cuerpos intentando hallar una explicación lógica a lo que estaba pasando

-Serena: Jamás me había sentido de esta manera, me siento protegida, resguardada, tan segura como nunca antes, en sus ojos puedo ver dolor y soledad pero más allá puedo ver que detrás de su soledad y sufrimiento hay calidez y un corazón puro, es como si estuviera en los brazos de un ángel, quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera y no avanzara más para seguir sintiendo esta calidez en mi corazón

-Darien: (Seguía algo nervioso pero quiso iniciar una conversación para ver si podía averiguar algo más de ella) princesa Serena yo… me llamo Damien digo…Darien Chiba, soy el príncipe de la tierra (en su mente) Ay pero que idiota fui, me llamo Damien!

-Serena: (Riendo un poco) Es un placer conocerte Darien Chiba

-Darien: El placer es todo mío princesa,(sin saber que decir) ejem… cof cof…esa canción es muy linda no cree?

-Serena- Si me transporta a otro lugar (Pero más que la canción el que me hace sentir eso eres tú y no comprendo por qué) y a que se dedica joven Darien?

-Darien: Pues voy a ingresar a la universidad, dentro de poco tiempo quisiera estudiar medicina, y usted princesa?

-Serena: Por favor dime solo Serena, si me hablan de usted me siento vieja jeje

-Darien: (Riendo nerviosamente) Está bien Serena a que te dedicas?

-Serena: A admírate…. (Ay no que tonta soy) toda sonrojada se disculpa y dice: perdona ejem… me dedico a estudiar también entraré a mi segundo año de preparatoria, pero aún no decido que carrera estudiar

De repente un silencio se hizo presente entre los dos, pareciera que no deseaban hablar, sólo disfrutar del momento, no dejaban de mirarse los ojos, analizaban a detalle el rostro del otro, los nervios se apoderaban de ambos impidiendo seguir con la conversación, mientras que seguían flotando en el aire pensaban:

-Darien: Qué pasa que me siento como idiota, no puedo articular bien las palabras y digo cosas sin pensar, jamás me había pasado, será que la belleza de este precioso ángel ha debilitado mi escudo dejándome vulnerable a su mirar? Ante semejante presencia me siento incapaz de levantar la guardia, es impactante la ternura que irradia, es indescriptible la belleza que rodea su ser, siento ganas de protegerla y resguardarla entre mis brazos, pero cómo se puede sentir todo esto si ni siquiera la conozco?

-Serena: Me siento atrapada en su mirar, sus manos se aferran a las mías como si no se quisiera separar, pareciera un niño indefenso frente a mí, su sonrisa me ha cautivado, me será imposible conciliar el sueño esta noche, él es tan hermoso y tan perfecto que me desborda el alma pero al mismo tiempo me asusta, tener frente a mí a un ángel que me derrite con la mirada me deja sin armas para pelear, me deja con el alma al aire, con el corazón desprotegido, me asusta su perfección, su belleza, siento temor de perderme en su mirada y que ya no pueda escapar o peor aún, que yo ya no quiera escapar…

Los dos continuaron la pieza hasta que ella decidió romper el hielo, sentía el impulso de seguir escuchando tan melodiosa voz:

-Serena: Príncipe Darien quiero agradecerle infinitamente su invitación a bailar, he disfrutado cada momento a su lado

Darien se quedó pasmado asimilando lo que Serena le había dicho y sólo pudo decir:

-Darien: Preciosa, digo princesa (ay de nuevo con mi nerviosismo) quiero decirle que también me la disfruté (imbécil que acabas de decir!) disculpe quería decir que también disfruté mucho del baile pero sobre todo de su agradable compañía, por favor disculpe mi nerviosismo no suelo ser así, por favor le ofrezco una disculpa

Ella de nuevo se sonroja y ríe un poco, después de eso la canción termina y ellos descienden de la nube en la que andaban, recuerdan que habían muchos viéndolos y al escuchar los aplausos de la multitud se sonrojan un poco, se separan el uno del otro y en eso Darien hace una reverencia amanera de agradecimiento por el baile

-Darien: Princesa fue un honor haberla conocido, muchas gracias por el baile, fue magnífico

Ella le responde con una reverencia más y le dice:

-Serena: El honor fue todo mío príncipe Darien, gracias por acompañarme

Darien la toma de la mano para levarla hasta el lugar donde se encontraban sus padres, una vez ahí le dice:

-Darien: Muchas felicidades princesa, deseo que esta noche sus sueños se hagan realidad

-Serena: (En su mente) Sin querer acabas de cumplir uno de mis sueños, suelta la mano de Darien y él se aleja para encontrarse con su tío el cual con una enorme sonrisa lo espera pero una vez sentada Serena voltea a ver a su mamá y ella le dice en voz baja:

-Reina Serenity: Ese joven es muy guapo y es un caballero, espero te haya gustado su invitación a bailar

-Serena: (Toda sonrojada) Si mamá es muy guapo y fue muy especial el baile

-Tío Zafiro: (Aplaudiendo) Wow resultaste un excelente bailarín!

-Darien: Espero que te hayan servido las clases de baile y te animes a sacar a bailar a la chica que mencionabas

-Tío Zafiro: (Poniéndose algo nervioso) Ejem….cof cof….. si es que…. Se acaba de ir cómo ves? Que cosas no? Pero veré si alguien más está disponible para balar jejejeje

-Darien: Ay tío que casualidad (Poniendo los ojos en blanco)

-Tío Zafiro: Pero veo que no te disgustó bailar con la princesa (Subiendo sus cejas de arriba a abajo)

-Darien: Ay tío dejemos el tema por la paz (Pensando) Jamás olvidaré lo que esa pequeña me hizo sentir, fue algo mágico, esa calidez en su alma es única, gracias por el baile preciosa Serena…


	12. Chapter 11 Parte II

Capítulo 11

(Parte II)

Un pacto para dos

Después del increíble momento que acababan de vivir Serena y Darien, el príncipe Derek se acercaba al rey Zeth para comunicarle que tenía un regalo especial para la princesa y que necesitaba el escenario por un momento. Mientras los invitados veían a unos chicos que se acomodaban para comenzar, Kiara se dirigía al baño antes de que comenzaran a tocar, una vez que salió del baño se acordó de retocar sus labios con algo de gloss y se dispuso a buscar en su bolsa, como tenía la mirada hacia abajo no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba de espaldas frente a ella hasta que chocó con alguien que de inmediato se volteó y le dijo:

-X: Oye tú ten mas cui…. (al ver que era una bella chica cambió su tono)Disculpa te hiciste daño?

-Kiara: Auch!, no para nada por favor discúlpame, estaba distraída y no te ví, espero no haberte causado algún daño

-X: Para nada preciosa, espero que para la próxima tengas más cuidado, te dejo porque me están buscando, hasta luego

Kiara se quedó ahí parada viendo como aquel chico se perdía entre la gente, en cuanto se dio cuenta que él ya no la veía, comenzó a sobarse la cabeza ya que había sido un golpe fuerte pero que al ver el rostro de aquel chico lo que menos le importó fue su cabeza

-Kiara: Ay pero que golpe tan fuerte, será mejor que me apure porque ya va a empezar la verdadera fiesta

Al poco tiempo el rey Zeth toma de nuevo el micrófono y dice:

-Rey Zeth: Disculpen la demora pero los chicos del planeta Necrón y Eos han traído un regalo muy especial para la princesa Serena, y para todos ustedes es un grupo muy especial el cual nos pondrá a bailar a todos!

Yaten: Pasamos por la oscuridad de la noche

Taiki: y también por la atmósfera de este planeta

Seiya: Somos tres estrellas fugaces, somos el grupo Three Lights y en esta noche tan especial queremos dedicar esta canción a la princesa Serena, felicidades princesa

En ese momento las luces se apagaron y al mismo tiempo varias luces de colores comenzaron a alumbrar la pista de baile, sin perder más tiempo Derek y Adriel aprovecharon la oportunidad para ir en busca de las damas que les harían compañía en la noche:

Derek: (Acercándose a Mina) Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Derek, me preguntaba si te gustaría bailar conmigo?

Mina: (Pensando para sí) Ay Dios si es el chico que me gustó cuando lo vi llegar, que hago? Me doy a desear rechazándolo? Pero si después ya no me insiste? No mejor de digo que sí y no desaprovecho la oportunidad, (toda eufórica) pero claro que si , vamos!

Los dos se dirigieron a la pista de baile mientras que Rei conversaba con su abuelo cuando alguien se sentó a lado de ella y le dijo:

Adriel: Hola, mi nombre es Adriel, cómo te llamas?

En ese momento Rei se quedó muy sorprendida porque un chico le estaba hablando y entonces su abuelo, algo confundido dijo:

-Abuelo: Hola mucho gusto soy el abuelo de Rei encantado de conocerte

Adriel: (Con una gota en la cabeza) Mucho gusto señor pero le preguntaba a su nieta

El abuelo apenado sólo dijo ejem…yo.. bueno… mejor me voy

Rei: Abuelo no te vayas no me dejes…

Adriel: Así que te llamas Rei

Rei: Así es pero dime qué quieres, cuáles son tus intenciones, no creas que por verme así de linda significa que soy una chica fácil

Adriel: Tranquila Rei sólo quería invitarte a bailar, peo si no estás disponible o no estás de humor yo me retiro, no quería molestarte

Rei: (muy nerviosa pero intentaba disimularlo) No espera, dijiste que te llamas Adriel verdad?

Adriel: Así es soy Adriel y soy el príncipe de Necrón

Rei: Creo que empezamos mal soy Rei Hino y soy la princesa de Marte, por favor discúlpa lo de hace un momento, no la he pasado muy bien últimamente y me alteré un poco

Adriel: No te preocupes pero bueno princesa de marte, dime, te gustaría bailar conmigo?

Rei: mmmm… bueno está bien, pero que te quede claro que no soy fácil eh

Adriel: Riéndose de lo que dijo Rei, jajaja no para nada, no puedo pensar eso de una dama como tú, vamos

Poco a poco se fue llenando la pista de baile el tío de Darien buscaba pretextos para que Darien sacara de nuevo a bailar a la princesa de la luna así que dijo:

Tío Zafiro: Hijo acabo de ver a una linda chica la cual me gustaría sacar a bailar, pero es música muy moderna, que tal si yo invito a esa chica a bailar pero ti invitas de nuevo a la princesa y me enseñas a bailar, así no hago el ridículo

Darien: Tío tú sabes que no me agrada mucho bailar pero por qué no ves como lo hacen los demás y de ahí te guías para aprender algunos pasos

Tío Zafiro: (Poniendo cara de ternura) Hijo tú sabes que ya estoy grande y no sé de modernidades, recuerda que me prometiste acompañarme para pasar un rato agradable, acaso no vas a cumplir tu promesa?

Darien: Tío tienes razón, yo te prometí ayudarte pero que conste que me debes dos eh! Bueno ve a invitar a tu chica mientras yo voy a ver si la princesa quiere bailar de nuevo conmigo

Darien fue de nuevo hasta donde se encontraba la princesa Serena y ella al verlo no pudo ocultar su felicidad y nerviosismo, así que lo miró fijamente y espero a que él hablara:

-Darien: Princesa, de nuevo me tomo el atrevimiento de invitarla a bailar pero es por una buena causa la cual le pido me ayude

-Serena: Ah si? Y de que se trata?

-Darien: Mi tío necio quiere que le enseñe a bailar, podría ayudarme a mostrarle algunos pasos de baile?

-Serena: Claro que si lo que tú me pidas (Pero que atrevida soy, como dije eso) Discúlpeme príncipe no quise ser atrevida, me refiero a que si le ayudo jeje

-Darien: Gracias es toda una dama

Mientras ellos iban directo a la pista de baile el tío Zafiro buscaba a una cómplice que le permitiera continuar con su plan, así que vio sentada a una mujer muy bella con su hija, pero desde que llegó la vio sola, sin esposo, así que decidió que ella sería a la que invitaría a bailar

Tío Zafiro: Muy buenas noches, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero quisiera saber si me hace el honor de acompañarme a bailar, sé que es música muy moderna para nosotros pero no quisiera que una dama tan bella como usted se quedara sin disfrutar de la fiesta

-Reina de Mercurio: Buenas noches, pues muchas gracias por la invitación pero no me gustaría dejar sola a mi hija, aunque si ella no tiene ningún inconveniente por supuesto que lo acompaño

Amy: Claro que no mamá por favor ve y diviértete mucho, disfruta que la noche es joven

-Reina de mercurio: Gracias hija no me tardo

Mientras los reyes se iban a bailar Amy se sintió sola y volteando a ver alrededor se percató que una linda chica también estaba sola sentada en su mesa, así que decidió acercarse para entretenerse mientras su mamá regresaba, ella no acostumbraba hacer eso pero esa noche estaba dispuesta a conocer nuevas amistades, así podría tener algún tipo de "intercambio cultural"

Amy: Hola cómo estás? Me puedo sentar?

-Lita: Pero por supuesto adelante

Amy: Que mal que estemos solas no crees?

-Lita: Si yo creí que habrían más chicos guapos y al menos podría lucir mi vestido hoy jeje, me llamo Lita por cierto

-Amy: Yo soy Amy mucho gusto, yo creo que no necesitamos chicos para divertirnos, te parece si vamos a bailar nosotras dos?

-Lita: Me parece una excelente idea, así me cuentas más de ti

Mientras el grupo seguía tocando Kiara ya no tenía dolor de cabeza, hasta que se dio cuenta que el chico con el que había chocado era parte del grupo que estaba amenizando la fiesta, así que se fue acercando poco a poco para ver al chico más de cerca, y de un momento a otro ese chico la volteó a ver y con el micrófono en mano se lanzó del escenario hacia la pista de baile para bailar con Kiara, simplemente se bajó y sin dejar de cantar se acercó hasta donde estaba ella, le extendió la mano y ella correspondió, juntos se fueron al centro de la pista y se pusieron a bailar, pasaron así varios minutos y la pista estaba llena de gente, todos se divertían y una vez que terminó la canción Kiara le preguntó al chico su nombre él sólo dijo Seiya y le besó la mano, después subió de nuevo al escenario y ella se quedó viéndolo, comenzaron a tocar otra canción pero Rei y Mina iban al baño al mismo tiempo dejando a sus parejas hablando un momento a solas:

Adriel: Que tal te va?

Derek: Esa chica es muy linda, es extrovertida y sabe bailar muy bien, y a ti que tal?

Adriel: Es una chica de carácter fuerte, inteligente, algo reservada pero muy hermosa, me cautivó por completo

Derek: Pues no olvides pedirle su número, yo sin tener que pedirlo Mina me escribió su número en el brazo, no crees que es súper coqueta?

Adriel: Pues si tú lo dices, disfruta mucho la fiesta

En el baño de chicas…

Mina se lavaba las manos mientras que Rei se sentaba un momento en un sofá que se encontraba cerca

Mina: Linda fiesta no crees?

Rei: La verdad ha sido estupenda, jamás imaginé divertirme tanto

Mina: Ni que lo digas, yo vine sola creyendo que esto sería un martirio pero acabo de conocer a un chico muy guapo

Rei: También vine sola pero acompañando a mi abuelo pero la verdad es que también conocí a un chico lindo, (extendiéndole su mano a Mina) me llamo Rei Hino y soy la princesa de Marte

Mina: (Correspondiendo el saludo de Rei) Soy Mina Aino y soy la princesa de Venus, es un gusto conocerte

Una vez las chicas se presentaron la pequeña Hotaru veía cómo la gente se divertía y al no ver chicas de su edad se estaba aburriendo, su padre sólo hacía anotaciones en un cuaderno y no prestaba mucha atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, viendo esto la pequeña le dijo a su papá:

Hotaru: Papi ahorita vengo voy a dar una vuelta, no tardo nada

Rey Tomoe: Pero princesa no te tardes y por favor no te alejes mucho si? Ten mucho cuidado

Hotaru: Si papi te lo prometo

Así Hotaru se fue alejando poco a poco para perderse un momento de la multitud y al pasar frente a una mesa vio a una bella mujer sentada tomando una copa, al verla sola Hotaru quiso acercarse para ver si con ella podía conversar un poco

-Hotaru: Hola como estás soy Hotaru, la princesa de Saturno cómo te llamas?

-Setsuna: Hola princesa soy Setsuna, princesa de Plutón, quieres sentarte conmigo un momento?

-Hotaru: Claro que sí, quieres ser mi amiga?

-Setsuna: Pero por supuesto que sí, eres una niña muy dulce, cuéntame de ti, ven siéntate a mi lado

Las dos chicas comenzaban a conversar para conocerse y a pesar de la diferencia de edades, las dos tenían varias cosas en común, la más importante era que se sentían solas, la princesa Setsuna se quería divertir antes de regresar a vigilar las puertas del tiempo así que se dirigió a la pista de baile con Hotaru para que así pudieran ser parte de la fiesta y de la diversión…

Haruka: Oye preciosa y dime crees que pronto encontraremos lo que andamos buscando?

Michiru: Yo espero que sí, siento que dentro de poco tendremos un encuentro con algo inesperado, pero me deja algo intrigada lo que he visto últimamente en mi espejo, la verdad no sé ni que pensar, crees que debemos decir algo al consejo estelar?

Haruka: Debemos ser realistas, ellos no nos creerán, sólo debemos dejar que la situación vaya avanzando sola pero no cabe duda que necesitaremos mucha ayuda por lo pronto quiero saber si quieres bailar conmigo?

Michiru: Pensé que no me lo pedirías, vamos a divertirnos

Darien: Tío Zafiro quédate a mi lado para que te fijes como se hace

Tío Zafiro: Esta bien hijo yo te sigo (Pensando para sí) En qué lío me he metido, todo por asegurarme de que mi sobrino no se quede solo cuando yo me vaya, lo hago por él

Reina de mercurio: Así que ese joven tan encantador es su sobrino

Tío Zafiro: Así es él es mi gran orgullo y antes de seguir con la conversación le agradezco mucho haberme aceptado la invitación para bailar, yo soy muy viejo pero no quise dejar pasar la oportunidad de disfrutar la velada con una bella dama como usted

Reina de Mercurio: No tiene nada que agradecer, al contrario, me la estoy pasando muy bien, gracias por invitarme

Darien: Serena disculpa que te haya pedido ayuda es que le prometí a mi tío ayudarlo le hice una promesa y como soy un hombre de palabra no quería fallarle, espero que no te moleste para nada o que te la estés pasando mal

Serena: No tiene de que preocuparse príncipe Darien, me alegra ayudarlo, además no crea que me la estoy pasando mal, en realidad es todo lo contrario, me estoy divirtiendo mucho en mi fiesta, jamás creí conocer a gente tan agradable

Darien: (Algo sonrojado) Que bueno que se divierte princesa, eso es lo más importante, por cierto yo también me siento viejo cuando me hablan de usted, que tal si me dices Darien, así no me haces sentir de la edad de mi tío

Serena: (Riendo un poco) Ok entonces ya tenemos esa confianza, y dime Darien aprovechando que ya estamos aquí, vas a fiestas muy seguido?

Darien: En realidad no, soy algo tímido y reservado, no suelo asistir con frecuencia a fiestas, pero esta ocasión fue especial

Serena: Porque te lo pidió tu tío, claro

Darien: En realidad él me pidió venir pero no pensé pasar una velada tan agradable (Mirando fijamente a Serena)

Tío Zafiro: (Acercándose a Darien y rompiendo todo el encanto del momento) Oye hijo no se te olvide darle su regalo de cumpleaños a la princesa, te recomiendo llevarla a un balcón donde puedan hablar tranquilamente, entre tanto ruido no te podrá escuchar bien

Darien: Ok tío se lo daré antes de que nos tengamos que ir porque de lo viejo que estás ya no aguantas el baile jajaja

Tío Zafiro: Deja de burlarte, pero ahora que lo mencionas me duelen un poco las piernas jejeje pero sé que resistiré, sigo siendo joven por dentro, no te preocupes jejeje

Darien: Pero muy adentro tío jajajaja. Oye Serena no quisiera sonar atrevido pero me preguntaba si me puedes acompañar a tomar aire fresco, aquí hay mucho ruido y quisiera continuar nuestra conversación en un lugar más pacífico

Serena: (Totalmente sonrojada y muy apenada ya que nunca había sentido mariposas en el estómago) Ok está bien, te acompaño conozco un balcón con una excelente vista, además creo que nadie me extrañará jejejeje

Ya en el balcón del palacio…

Serena: La noche está muy bella, desde aquí se pueden ver varias constelaciones y si volteas a la derecha puedes ver tu planeta desde aquí, la vista es hermosa

Darien: (No tanto como tú preciosa) No pensé que desde aquí pudieran ver al planeta azul

Serena: Claro que sí, a mi me encanta su color, un azul tan profundo rodeado de pinceladas blancas que simulan ser nubes, lo hacen ver tan mágico, siempre me he preguntado cómo sería, vengo aquí cada vez que me siento sola o cuando necesito pensar, a pesar de que no sé cómo es tu planeta, siempre me ha resultado muy familiar, tan cercano, no te sé decir que es exactamente pero cuando lo veo me siento tan llena de paz, que por eso me gusta venir aquí, sueño constantemente que voy tomada de la mano de un ángel y me lleva a recorrer los más recónditos lugares de ese planeta, suena algo raro verdad?

Darien: Para nada, me imagino que de repente te has de sentir sola y deseas conocer tantos lugares mágicos que no crees que te alcance la vida para conocer tanta belleza

Serena: (Mirando fijamente al pelinegro) Wow, describes muy bien lo que siento, yo creo que es porque al ser jóvenes tenemos tanta energía que deseamos volar por aquí y por allá

Darien: Tienes razón Serena, y volviendo a la tierra la verdad es un planeta muy hermoso, si alguna vez decides visitar mi planeta te prometo llevarte a conocer la belleza de la tierra, podrás ver que todo lo que te has imaginado queda corto con lo que en realidad es

Serena: Me lo prometes?

Darien: Te lo prometo, pero tiene que ir a visitarme eh!

Serena: Lo haré, es un pacto

Darien: Bueno, no pretendo quitarte más tu tiempo, sé que es tu fiesta y no debes perderte cada detalle de ella yo sólo quería aprovechar la ocasión para darte un pequeño detalle el cual deseo que sea de tu agrado ya que lo escogí yo, mi tío no tiene buen gusto para los regalos así que decidí que era mejor que yo lo escogiera para ti como regalo de cumpleaños además puedes tomarlo como sello de nuestro pacto

El príncipe metió su mano a un bolsillo que tenía en su traje y sacó una cajita alargada color azul marino y se la entregó a Serena la cual se sentía tan apenada de recibir algo de un hombre que no sabía que decir, sentía nervios y felicidad al mismo tiempo, Darien no le quitaba la mirada de encima

Darien: Princesa estás bien?

Serena: Disculpa es que no me lo esperaba no sé qué decir

Darien: No digas nada sólo acéptalo y por favor úsalo, espero de verdad que te guste

Serena abrió la cajita y se quedó sorprendida al ver que era una pulsera de oro blanco, con incrustaciones de diminutos diamantes con varios dijes de estrellitas y uno de una luna creciente, al verlo ella no pudo contener sus nervios y le dijo:

Serena: Darien es muy hermoso gracias!

Ella saltó hacia él para abrazarlo por el cuello, fue un impulso de la inmensa alegría que sentía en ese momento, él también sentía muchas cosas, no sabía por qué había reaccionado ella de esa manera, sin pensarlo sus brazos la rodeaban entrelazándose con ella fundiéndose en un tierno abrazo dejándose llevar los dos por el momento, en cuanto cayeron en cuenta sus mejillas se tornaron color carmesí y lentamente ella comenzó a separarse de él viéndolo fijamente a los ojos los dos estaban tan cerca uno del otro que podían sentir su respiración se quedaron así pocos segundos, surgían mil dudas en sus mentes, sus impulsos los controlaban completamente, no dejaban de verse, se sentían totalmente atraídos y se empezaban a acercar lentamente para unir sus labios sin si quiera planearlo y en ese momento…


	13. Chapter 11 Parte III

Capítulo 11

(Parte III)

En ese momento no existía nadie más que ellos dos y el planeta azul como testigo, pero justo cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca se comenzaron a escuchar unas voces acercándose gritando el nombre de la princesa, haciendo que salieran de su romántico trance y al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban los dos se alejaron rápido, en ese intante Serena le dice:

Serena: Gracias por todo príncipe, me encantó la velada, pero debo irme

Darien: Pero Serena…. Serena! (Él no pudo terminar su oración ya que ella salió corriendo porque la estaban buscando, el príncipe sólo llevó sus dos manos a la cabeza y dijo pero que imbécil he sido! Ahora ella creerá que yo…pero que tonto he sido!)

Tío Zafiro: Por qué eres un tonto hijo?(Se escuchaba la voz de su tío acercándose lentamente a él)

Darien: No por nada tío que pasó con tus piernas te duelen? Y tu pareja de baile?

Tíon Zafiro: Todo está bien hijo gracias por preguntar, mi acompañante resultó ser una buena bailarina y me ayudó mucho a no hacer el ridículo jejeje vamos a partir el pastel por eso vengo a buscarte, espero no haber arruinado nada

Darien: Está bien tío, no te preocupes no pasó nada, los guardias estaban buscando a la princesa, después de todo, es su fiesta… vamos, te acompaño

Ya en la fiesta…

Reina Serenity: Hija dónde estabas tu papá te ha andado buscando de repente te desapareciste por eso los guardias te fueron a buscar,

Serena: Disculpa mamá es que fui al balcón un momento a respirar aire fresco, es que con tanto baile necesitaba respirar jeje pero que sucede

Reina Serenity: Es hora de partir el pastel

Mina: Oye Rei me puedo ir a sentar contigo y con tu abuelo? Es que me he sentido algo solita jeje

Rei: Pero claro que sí así mi abuelo no estará molestándome, pero te anticipo que él es muy hostigoso

Mina: No te preocupes por eso, no me molestará, por lo pronto platícame más de ti, quisiera conocerte más, te cuento que tengo muchas ganas de estudiar en otro lugar, tal vez me siente muy bien cambiar de aires, estar siempre en tu planeta te limita de conocer diferentes personas no crees?

Rei: Si tienes razón yo la verdad he estado pensando algo parecido, no quiero estar todo el tiempo en el palacio de mi padre, tal vez no esté mal tu idea de buscar nuevas oportunidades, has pensado en algo?

Mina: La verdad es que sé poco del planeta tierra, pero me han dicho que las escuelas son muy buenas, además tiene de todo tipo de climas, un sinfín de paisajes y sobre todo muchos chicos guapos

Rei: El planeta tierra eh!, pues no suena mal, tal vez debamos probar en un nuevo lugar, donde nadie te conozca, empezar de nuevo, eso me agrada, debemos planear todo muy bien

Hotaru: Oye Setsuna si quieres puedes sentarte conmigo y con mi papá en lo que te vas, así platicamos un ratito más por favor quédate con nosotros si?

Setsuna: (Esta niña tiene una energía muy peculiar, tal vez deba averiguar un poco más) Claro que si pequeña me quedaré un poco más, no creo que mi padre me necesite en estos momentos, pero te agradezco haberme alegrado la noche, eres una nena muy simpática, me has hecho pasar un rato agradable

Lita: Uff si que bailamos mucho eh!

Amy: Si la verdad nos estamos divirtiendo, aunque llegando a mi casa estudiaré 2 horas antes de dormir eso también me divierte

Lita: (Con una gotita en la cabeza) Estudiar tanto te parece divertido?

Amy: Así es no hay nada como el estudio para tener una mente sana y un espíritu bien nutrido de conocimiento

Lta: Pues a mí me divierte cocinar un día te invitaré a probar mis postres tan deliciosos, sobre todo un pastel de fresas! Es mi favorito, oye y hablando de escuelas, crees que puedas recomendarme alguna buena preparatoria? Se ve que de eso sabes mucho jejeje

Amy: En Mercurio hay muy buenas escuelas, sin embargo he estado investigando y dicen que en la tierra hay excelentes prepas, incluso estoy pensando irme a ese planeta a estudiar, necesito estar en las mejores escuelas para aprender lo más que pueda

Lita: En serio? Sería grandioso ir a vivir a otro planeta, tal vez deba hacerte caso e irme a estudiar allá, como estuve muchos años en un internado mis tíos me dijeron que puedo escoger donde estudiar, así que no veo mayor problema en ir a vivir un tiempo allá, si tienes alguna sugerencia por favor dime para hablar con ellos

Amy: Está bien aquí te dejo mis datos para mantenernos en contacto, yo también debo hablar con mi mamá ya que aún no había decidido nada pero siento que en la tierra algo bueno nos espera, no sé tal vez los libros allá sean mejores jeje

Lita: De verdad que eres muy simpática, eso de que te guste estudiar tanto no lo veo todos los días eh, oye y no crees que tu mamá tenga inconveniente en que se sienten con nosotros, así seguimos platicando, anda siéntate conmigo y con mis tíos

Amy: Está bien le diré a mi mamá, si quieres adelántate, yo te alcanzo

Michiru: No crees que después del pastel debemos irnos?

Haruka: Tienes razón mañana debemos ir a buscar escuelas en la tierra y sobre todo debemos hallar un lugar para quedarnos ahí

Michiru: Hablas en serio Haruka? Si te irás conmigo?

Haruka: Así es preciosa mañana afinamos detalles

Michiru: Hay mucho que hacer Haru no debemos desvelarnos, gracias por aceptar mi propuesta!

Haruka: No veo mejor oportunidad que esta para saber más de lo que muestra tu espejo, tal vez debemos hacer un plan para encontrar lo que hemos estado buscando, siento que se requerirá de toda la ayuda posible

Michiru: Yo siento lo mismo, lo que viene comienza a agitar las fuerzas del mar en Neptuno, debemos ser precavidas, sin despertar sospechas del consejo estelar, pero también debemos apresurarnos, no hay que dejar pasar tanto tiempo

Haruka: Esta bien, como te digo, hay que afinar detalles mañana

Yaten: Bueno pues ha sido un verdadero placer para nosotros haber tocado en esta celebración espero que se hayan divertido mucho

Taiki: Les agradecemos sus aplausos, son el motor que nos impulsa a seguir

Seiya: Gracias por habernos recibido pero debemos retirarnos, princesa Serena que tenga un feliz cumpleaños!

Todos aplaudieron y los three lights bajaban del escenario cuando Kiara esperaba a Seiya al pie de las escaleras

Kiara: Hola, discúlpame por no haberme presentado antes,no quiero que te quedes con una mala impresión de mí, me llamo Kiara y soy la princesa de Aural, es un placer conocerte Seiya

Seiya: El placer el todo mío preciosa, ahora no quiero parecer descortés pero debo irme, mis hermanos me esperan, por favor toma esta tarjeta de presentación donde puedes contactarme, debo marcharme hacia mi planeta ahora mismo, pero no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo, además te debo un café por el golpe que te di, dame tu número para contactarte en la semana para reivindicarme, ojalá tengamos la oportunidad de conocernos más,

Kiara: (Busco en su bolsa un papel y una pluma) ok aquí te escribo mi número, espero que tengan buen viaje, lástima que no pudimos conversar más, fue un gusto conocerte

Seiya: Para mí fue un placer preciosa, que tengas una excelente noche, con permiso

Kiara: Hasta luego Seiya (Ella se había quedado impactada por la manera de entregarse en el escenario de aquel chico pero sobre todo por el físico tal distinguido que tenía, esperaba que el destino en algún momento los volviera a unir)

Después de partir el pastel la fiesta continuó un poco más pero ya era demasiado tarde y la gente se comenzaba a ir, al ver esto la princesa decidió tomar el micrófono para agradecer la presencia de todos los invitados junto con sus papás:

Serena: Hola buenas noches venimos a agradecerles que hayan venido, ha sido una noche estupenda, jamás olvidaré una noche como esta, espero que ustedes también hayan pasado una excelente velada, espero tener la oportunidad de tener más momentos como estos donde podamos compartir con toda la galaxia, es un honor formar parte de la vía láctea, no cabe duda que nuestro sistema es único, gracias por su asistencia que tengan un buen viaje.

Poco a poco los invitados se iban a despedir de los reyes y conforme se iban retirando, le entregaban un obsequio a la princesa, lo cual la llenaba de alegría al ver que sin conocerla, muchas personas se habían tomado la molestia de obsequiarle algo, la primera en retirarse fue Setsuna, la cual llevaba como obsequio un dije en forma de llave

Setsuna: Princesa lamento retirarme, les agradezco mucho que me hayan invitado, la fiesta estuvo increíble, espero que el dije le guste y sobre todo que lo use, ya que es muy especial, le deseo un excelente cumpleaños, con permiso

Serena: Muchas gracias Setsuna, eres muy amable, el dije es precioso, gracias por venir, hasta luego

Detrás de Setsuna se encontraban el rey Tomoe y su pequeña Hotaru, la cual llevaba entre sus manos un cristal, al dárselo a Serena le dijo:

Hotaru: Princesa Serena le entrego este pequeño detalle el cual espero le guste, es un cristal muy bello el cual le ayudará como pisa papeles, o como pieza e ornato si así lo desea, es muy lindo y espero que le sea útil

Serena: Muchas gracias pequeña, es un cristal muy lindo, me hará falta ahora en la escuela, eres muy amable, lo conservaré en un lugar muy especial, gracias por venir

El rey Tomoe casi no quiso hablar con nadie, sólo se despidió y se fue con su hija, al poco tiempo Haruka y Michiru se acercaron a la princesa para agradecerle la invitación:

Michiru: Princesa, me llamo Michiru y a mi lado está Haruka, queremos obsequiarle este reloj el cual es muy especial, esperemos que le guste

Serena: Son muy amables, es muy bello, gracias

Haruka: No tienes nada que agradecer preciosa, esperamos que tu cumpleaños haya sido como lo esperabas, aquí también tengo un demo con temas clásicos en violín de Michiru, es excelente con este instrumento, espero que lo escuches

Serena: (Algo sonrojada) Muchas gracias espero poder tener la oportunidad de verte tocar algún día

Michiru: Gracias princesa, le aseguro que será dentro de poco, disfrute la velada, nos vemos

Serena: (Algo confundida por lo que le acababa de decir Michiru) Hasta luego, gracias por acompañarme esta noche

Haruka: (Alejandose ) No te preocupes princesa nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees

A los pocos minutos se acercaron Lita y Amy:

Lita: Ay Amy de verdad fue un gusto conocerte, ya tienes mis datos para que estemos comunicadas de verdad quiero que pruebes mis delicias además tenemos que hablar de las escuelas ok?

Amy: Por supuesto, será un gusto probar tus postres, y respecto a las escuelas, te estaré informando, que bueno haberte conocido Lita, que tengan una excelente noche

Lita: Hasta luego Amy

Serena: Cómo se la pasaron tú y tu mamá hoy? Espero que muy bien

Amy: Pero por supuesto, mi mamá no paró de bailar jejeje por cierto princesa sé que no tenemos el gusto de conocernos pero mi mamá y yo le queremos dar esto como regalo de cumpleaños

Serena: Princesa, no se hubieran molestado, son muy amables, muchas gracias

Amy: (Extendiendo sus manos para darle el obsequio) Es un libro muy interesante sobre la vía láctea, en él podrá encontrar incluso hasta leyendas que rondan la galaxia jeje lo he leído varias veces, espero que a usted también le guste como a mí

Serena: (Viendo que el libro era muy grueso) Ohh! Muchas gracias princesa de mercurio, es un regalo muy… interesante jeje lo leeré antes de que comiencen las clases, muchas gracias

Reina de Mercurio: Gracias a ustedes por invitarnos, fue una gran noche, que descansen, con permiso

Serena: Hasta luego

Lita: Princesa Serena nosotros también nos despedimos pero queremos darle este pequeño detalle, a simple vista parece un simple prendedor, pero déjeme decirle que a mí me ayudo mucho cuando estuve sola, ahora ya cuento con la fuerza y la madurez suficiente para seguir sin su ayuda, por eso decidí drle algo que tuviera un gran valor para mí

Serena: Pero princesa, no lo puedo aceptar, es muy importante para usted,

Lita: Nada de eso, siento que si me sirvió a mí tal vez a usted le sirva también, cuando necesite ayuda, este prendedor en forma de hoja le dará seguridad, así también se acuerda de mi jejeje

Serena: De verdad que es muy amable de su parte darme algo así, le prometo cuidarlo y conservarlo, por cierto dime Serena, cómo te llamas?

Lita: Soy Lita Kino, es un placer conocerte

Serena: El placer es todo mío, que bueno que pudieron venir, cuídense mucho y que descansen, hasta pronto

Lita: Hasta luego Serena, gracias por invitarnos, feliz cumpleaños

Serena: Gracias, hasta luego

Adriel y Derek al ver que la fiesta terminaba se acercaron a Mina y a Rei para asegurarse que se verían de nuevo…

Derek: Bueno Mina espero que te hayas pasado una noche increíble

Mina: Pero por supuesto, fue una gran fiesta, la pasé muy bien y gran parte lo debo a ti

Derek: Ah si? Me da gusto saber que contribuí a que la pasaras bien

Mina: Si, la verdad es que eres un gran bailarín, también espero haber sido una gran compañía para ti

Derek: Bromeas? No me divertí hasta que me animé a sacarte a bailar

Mina: En serio? Que bueno saber que no soy aburrida, bueno Derek, fue un gusto conocerte, pero debo irme, mis padres llegan de viaje temprano y ya es tarde

Derek: Está bien, ya guardé tu número para seguir en contacto, fue un gusto conocerte Mina Aino

Mina: El gusto fue mío, nos vemos, Rei te veo a fuera!

Rei: Si Mina ya voy

Adriel: Ya te vas Rei?

Rei: Si debo encontrar a mi abuelo para regresar a casa

Adriel: Si quieres te ayudo a buscarlo

Rei: No gracias, no será necesario, creo saber donde está

Adriel: Bueno yo sólo venía a despedirme, también ya me voy pero no quería irme sin decirte que me gustó bailar contigo esta noche

Rei: (Sonrojandose) Ah si? Muchas gracias, yo también la pasé bien

Adriel: Que bueno saberlo porque me preguntaba si me puedes dar tu número para llamarte

Rei: Adriel, no quiero sonar grosera, ni quiero que pienses mal pero no suelo salir con chicos, no me gusta involucrarme con ellos yo no suelo ser así.. la chica no pudo continuar ya que Adriel la interrumpió:

Adriel: Mira Rei no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, ni que seamos pareja, sólo te pedí tu número porque creo que eres una chica muy hermosa e inteligente, la cual quisiera conocer, eso es todo, pero para conocerte debemos hablar, por eso pido tu número, pero si no te sientes cómoda o no quieres conocerme está bien, no te presiono , no quise incomodarte, discúlpame si lo hice, no fue mi intención, que pases buenas noches

El chico le besó la mano a Rei y se dio media vuelta para poder irse con su amigo Derek, pero Rei se quedó inmóvil al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir, no sabía que hacer, no le agradaban los hombres, no tenía un buen concepto de ellos pero por qué entonces decidió bailar con Adriel? Por qué se siente mal en este momento al ver que él no tenía malas intenciones con ella? Todo esto rondaba su cabeza y sentía miedo, pero también confusión, con él, podía ver carácter y personalidad, pero el hecho de ser hombre le daba desconfianza, no sabía qué hacer, pero lo mejor fue dejar las cosas así y esperar que el destino vuelva a unirlos para aclarar la situación, sin más Rei tomó postura y como si nada salió a buscar a su abuelo, el cual había visto todo pero no quiso decir nada, salió tras ella y le dijo:

Abuelo: Vámonos hija, debemos despedirnos de la princesa y de nuevo regresemos al palacio

Rei: Si abuelo

Mina se había adelantado para despedirse de Serena así que se dispuso a darle su regalo:

Serena: Hola, espero que hayas disfrutado la fiesta

Mina: Claro que si, fue increíble, la mejor a la que he asistido, yo espero que haya sido igual de buena para ti

Serena: Así es fue (Recordando a Darien) mágica e inolvidable, disfruté mucho…

Mina: Uy pudo reconocer esa mirada de enamorada

Serena: (Apenada) De que hablas? No sé a qué te refieres

Mina: Soy de Venus, el planeta del amor y la belleza, puedo darme cuenta que conociste a un chico especial no es así?

Serena: Bueno….en realidad….ejem…si… algo así….pero no le digas a nadie!

Mina: Que emoción hoy fue nuestra noche entonces, también conocí a un chico muy guapo, pero como ya es tarde y debo irme te doy mi número por si alguna vez quieres salir y platicar de ese chico que te robó el corazón está bien?

Serena: Ok, muchas gracias, eres muy amable

Mina: No tienes que agradecer, por cierto aquí está tu regalo, espero que te guste, es un espejo para que siempre puedas ver a belleza que hay dentro de ti, no sólo se es bella por fuera, sino que también por dentro, cuídalo mucho, espero que te sea útil

Serena: Muchas gracias Mina eres muy linda, ya no te retraso más descansa y gracias por todo

Mina: Gracias a ti Serena, nos vemos

Mientras Mina se subía a su carruaje, los chicos de Necrón y Eos se despedían de la princesa de la luna…

Derek: Princesa espero que le haya gustado su regalo, los three lights son la sensación del momento!

Adriel: Así es princesa, creímos que era una excelente idea que tocaran en su cumpleaños, tal vez esperaba algo más pero ojalá el baile haya sido inolvidable

Serena: Muchachos pero que está diciendo? Si disfruté mucho su regalo, ha sido de lo mejor esta noche, esos chicos son muy buenos, todos bailaron hasta el cansancio, les agradezco mucho la molestias que se tomaron par traerlos hasta aquí, me imagino que no ha de haber sido muy fácil, en serio muchas gracias

Derek: Que bueno que le gusto la banda, bueno queremos desearle un feliz cumpleaños, gracias por invitarnos, hasta luego

Adriel: Gracias por todo princesa, nos vemos

Serena: Adiós chicos, buenas noches

Rei: Hola princesa disculpa la interrupción, sólo quería agradecerle la invitación y entregarle esto (Rei extendió sus manos para darle un regalo a Serena)

Serena: Princesa muchas gracias no se hubiera molestado, le agradezco mucho el detalle

Rei: No tiene nada que agradecer espero que le sea útil, sólo ábralo cuando esté en su habitación ok?

Serena: Si lo haré, muchas gracias, espero que su abuelo se haya divertido

Abuelo de Rei: Pero por supuesto aquí hay muchos chicas bellas, por cierto, no ha considerado la posibilidad de ser doncella en un templo?

Rei: Pero que inoportuno abuelo (Dándolo un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza a su abuelo)

Abuelo de Rei: (Sobándose la cabeza) Pero que agresiva eres! No debes tratarme así, sólo quiero un poco de ayuda!

Rei: Tú no quieres ayuda abuelo, eres un libidinoso!

Serena: No se preocupe princesa (Riendo un poco) su abuelo es muy simpático

Abuelo de Rei: Pobre de mí, mejor me despido sino Rei me va a golpear más fuerte, gracias por todo princesa de la luna, bunas noches

Rei: Lamento mucho el comentario de mi abuelo, es muy inoportuno

Serena: No te preocupes, yo entiendo, gracias por venir

Rei: Hasta luego

Por último se acercó Darien junto con su tío Zafio…

Tío Zafiro: (Empujando con el codo a Darien) Ándale hijo ve y despídete de la princesa, un caballero siempre debe dejar una buena impresión en una dama como ella, si la sigues viendo así pues la vas a asustar, quita esa cara de menso que traes y habla con ella de una vez por todas

Darien: Ay tío pero que insistente eres, además no tengo cara de menso es que… no quiero que ella se quede con una mala impresión

Tío Zafiro: Y por qué te importa tanto lo que ella piense de ti?

Darien: (Poniéndose rojo) No es eso tío, es que, no entenderías

Tío Zafiro: Hijo si yo sabré de chicas, aunque no lo creas en mis tiempos yo era todo un galán, sé muy bien que Serena dejó una huella imborrable en ti, sólo dile lo que te diga tu corazón

Darien: Gracias tío, por tu apoyo (El príncipe inhaló profundamente y se acercó a Serena y al verla directamente a los ojos volvió a sentir que el tiempo se detenía, sólo de verla su corazón palpitaba al doble, un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas y al fin salieron palabras de sus labios) Serena yo… vengo a disculparme por lo de hace rato, no quiero que pienses que soy un aprovechado o algo por el estilo es solo que…

Serena: No te preocupes Darien yo te entiendo, discúlpame, no quiero que pienses que soy así siempre, tampoco quiero que te lleves una mala impresión, de verdad la pasé muy bien hoy, agradezco que hayas venido a m fiesta

Darien: Jamás podría quedarme con una mala impresión tuya princesa, y gracias a ti por la invitación, mi tío pudo divertirse un rato y yo también disfruté de tu compañía

Serena: (Sonrojada, agacha un poco su cabeza) Espero cumplas tu promesa

Darien: Pero por supuesto, un caballero tiene palabra, (En ese momento Darien se inclinó y tomó la mano de Serena para depositar un tierno beso en la misma, después pronunció algunas palabras) te espero algún día en la tierra princesa de la luna, que tengas un feliz cumpleaños, buenas noches…

Serena sólo se quedó pasmada viendo como Darien y su tío se alejaban, ella no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, su mano había quedado impregnada de aquel aroma tan varonil y tierno, no quería que ese aroma se esfumara de ella, se sentía totalmente atraída por aquel caballero que le robó el corazón en una noche…


	14. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Una decisión en común

Una vez terminó la fiesta, los reyes de la luna se dirigían hacia su habitación para descansar, pero antes fueron a despedirse de su pequeña dama, la cual se encontraba sentada en la orilla de su cama tratando de acomodar sus obsequios para poder descansar…

-Reina Serenity: (Tocando la puerta) Toc, toc, se puede?

-Serena: Claro que si mamá adelante!

-Rey Zeth: (Una vez abierta la puerta) Oh, ya veo que te fue bien esta noche, recibiste muchos regalos

-Serena: Si papá la verdad es que no me puedo quejar, fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida

-Reina Serenity: Me da gusto escuchar que disfrutaste mucho tu noche, nosotros también nos divertimos hablando con los reyes de los otros planetas, además me hacía falta bailar con tu padre, es el mejor bailarín de la galaxia

Rey Zeth: Ya no digas más, me estás apenando, bueno hija que bueno que tu fiesta fue todo un éxito, pero ya es tarde y debemos descansar ya que mañana debemos continuar con las labores del reino

Serena: Hablando de eso papá, si no tienen planes temprano me gustaría hablar con ustedes en el desayuno, crees que se pueda?

Rey Zeth: Claro que si hija, tu mamá y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes por la tarde pero desayunaremos juntos, te vemos en el comedor real a las 9 en punto, le diré a Luna que te despierte para que no llegues tarde como siempre

Serena: Jejejeje (un poco apenada) Bueno papá no es un buen hábito pero no siempre llego tarde, oye por cierto, por qué no estuvo Luna en mi fiesta, dónde está?

Reina Serenity: No te preocupes hija tuvo algo que hacer pero por la mañana vendrá a despertarte ok? Será mejor que nos retiremos ya para que podamos dormir algo, cuídate hija, buenas noches

Rey Zeth: Hasta mañana hija, buenas noches!

Serena: Que descansen, buenas noches! (Pensando para sí) Qué habrá pasado como para que Luna no estuviera en la fiesta? Tal vez a los gatos no les gustan las fiestas jejejeje, bueno ya me debo ir a dormir, pero, fue una noche tan espectacular, sobre todo gracias a él, cómo olvidar esos ojos? Ese aroma, no puedo dejar de pensar en el príncipe de la tierra, (asomándose por la ventana de su habitación) príncipe, fue un placer conocerte, espero volverte a ver algún día, por lo pronto espero alcanzarte en mis sueños, al menos tengo la certeza de que ahí nos veremos cada noche…

En la tierra…

Tío Zafiro: Bueno hijo, ya llegamos, fue un largo viaje pero valió la pena no crees?

Darien: Así es tío, gracias por haberme convencido de ir a la fiesta, por lo pronto debo irme a dormir ya que debo inscribirme a la facultad mañana, si necesitas algo avísame ok?

Tío Zafiro: Por supuesto hijo, espero que puedas conciliar el sueño… lo digo por la hora!

Darien: (Riendo un poco) Si tío tienes razón será difícil conciliar el sueño, es tarde, que descanses

Al dirigirse a su habitación el príncipe Darien comenzaba prepararse para dormir y una vez que estaba cómodo se recostó boca arriba en su cama, puso sus dos brazos detrás de su cabeza y por más que se quiso dormir, en su mente sólo aparecían dos ojos azules pegados a un rostro angelical, el cual no dejaba de llamar su atención..

Darien: Serena, por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? Desde que te ví descendiendo de las escaleras del palacio no pude dejar de verte, me atraes de tal manera que me siento desprotegido, como si el escudo con el que me he estado protegiendo se desvaneciera frente a mí, eres una niña, tan dulce, tan tierna, tan inocente, que no me siento digno de semejante pureza, tu ser irradia una luz que alumbra mi ser, y sin siquiera conocerte, tu belleza me ha cegado, sólo una noche, una noche bastó para quedar inmerso en la belleza de tu ser, me haces temblar sin si quiera hablar, me has hecho recordar la calidez que había en mi alma, tal vez por eso pienso en ti, porque has hecho que mi corazón vuelva a latir, recordándome que sigo vivo, sigo aquí, sí, yo creo que es eso, sólo espero el momento en el que tu camino llegue a cruzarse de nuevo por el mío, (volteando a ver la luna desde la ventana de su cuarto) buenas noches princesa Serena…

Así transcurrió la noche y conforme iba amaneciendo, las pláticas que habían tenido las chicas la noche anterior comenzaban a volverse tema de conversación entre ellas y sus familias por individual, que tenían en común? Que el tema principal era irse a estudiar a la tierra…

Amy: Hola mamá buenos días, pudiste descansar?

Reina de Mercurio: Claro que si hija, a pesar de que dormí poco, pude descansar, me siento muy bien hoy y tú no te sientes desvelada?

Amy: Pues no, como ya estoy acostumbrada a dormirme tarde estudiando, no me siento fatigada, también acostumbro levantare temprano para repasar un poco, pero me siento muy fresca para continuar con los libros jeje

Reina de Mercurio: Hija, sé que te encanta estudiar, pero no lo es todo en la vida, eres joven, comienzas tu vida, y esta etapa en la que te encuentras tiene muchas cosas hermosas, como la a amistad, las salidas, los chicos…

Amy: Mamá yo sé que la vida tiene más cosas que el estudio pero mi sueño es ser tan inteligente como tú, esa es mi meta

Reina de Mercurio: Yo sé que quieres ser la mejor, pero quiero decirte que ya lo eres, eres la mejor hija que se puede tener, tal vez si cambiaras de ambiente, pudieras vivir tu juventud con más intensidad

Amy: Cof, cof, ejem…Hablando de eso mamá, últimamente he estado pensando en que tal vez tengas razón en cuanto a cambiar de ambiente, he estado investigando y en la tierra hay excelentes escuelas que me permitirán ampliar mi conocimiento, quisiera saber si estarías de acuerdo en que me vaya a estudiar la prepa a la tierra, claro no descuidaré mis obligaciones aquí ni nada jeje

Reina de Mercurio: Bromeas? Amy es una gran idea, así podrás valerte por ti misma pero sobre todo sabrás enfrentarte a nuevas situaciones sociales, podrás tener amigos que no te traten como princesa, sino como amiga, es perfecta tu idea, y por tu trabajo aquí no debes preocuparte, las fuerzas de Mercurio no han sido requeridas gracias al tratado de paz de la luna, así que quédate tranquila, pero cuéntame más al respecto, que has investigado?...

Haruka: Y dime preciosa, que has podido ver en tu espejo?

Michiru: En realidad no mucho, las aguas de Neptuno se agitan constantemente indicando que algo no anda bien, mi espejo no muestra mucho, sólo imágenes borrosas, tú no has presentido nada?

Haruka: Desde que la salud de mi madre ha empeorado, no he podido concentrarme mucho, sin embargo, sé que algo no anda bien, la espada que tengo en mi habitación no será suficiente para lo que sea que venga, necesitaremos ayuda

Michiru: Pero ni siquiera sabemos a quién recurrir

Haruka: Últimamente he sentido que lo que buscamos no está tan lejos, sólo debemos enfocar nuestras fuerzas para conseguir lograr nuestro objetivo

Michiru: Te proponía que nos fueramos a la tierra para terminar nuestros estudios allá, pero ocuparemos el tiempo que se pueda en averiguar de qué se trata, aunque también quería comentarte que en la fiesta de la luna, hubo una gran cantidad de energía concentrada, tal vez signifique algo no crees?

Haruka: Cuenta conmigo para iniciar la investigación, pero lo de la escuela y el apartamento donde viviremos te lo encargo a ti, sólo tengo que ir a despedirme de mi mamá, tú deberías de hacer lo mismo con tus padres

Michiru: Lo haré de eso no debes preocuparte (guiñando el ojo)

Rei: Abuelo donde andabas? Como siempre llegas tarde al desayuno

Abuelo de Rei: Y tú como siempre de mal humor tan temprano

Rei: (Tomando una taza de café y hablando en tono serio) Ya abuelo está bien, por favor siéntate quiero hablarte de algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo pero no tenía la oportunidad hasta que alguien me comento una gran idea

Abuelo de Rei: Hija, me mareas con tantos rodeos, que quieres decir?

Rei: Lo que pasa es que como sabes he querido irme lejos de aquí desde hace tiempo y en la fiesta de la princesa Serena, una chica me dijo que hay excelentes escuelas en el planeta tierra, y he decidido ir a terminar mis estudios allá

Abuelo de Rei: No se que decirte Rei, siempre has sido independiente y haces lo que quieres, si crees que es lo mejor para ti, estoy de acuerdo, no es sano que tu padre y tu siempre estén peleando, creo que esta vez es bueno que se den un tiempo, ve a la tierra yo te apoyo, sólo hay que decirle a tu padre, para que te deje ir le diré que me iré a vivir contigo

Rei: En serio? Te irías conmigo?

Abuelo de Rei: Si Rei, lo haré, así tengo oportunidad de poner mi templo y buscar nuevas doncellas (poniendo los ojos en blanco y babeando)

Rei: (Cerrando el puño fuertemente) Abuelo tu no cambias, pensé que de verdad me querías acompañar y sólo piensas en ti, eres un degenerado

Abuelo de Rei: Pero por qué lo tomas así? Yo sólo pensé en voz alta!

Rei: Vámonos ya, es hora de hablar con papá…

Mina: Hola mamá buenos días, papá cómo estás?

Reina de Venus: Buen día hija, cómo estuvo la fiesta?

Mina: De lo más increíble! Pero bueno, sé que están muy ocupados y quisiera comentarles algo antes de que se vayan

Rey de Venus: De qué se trata hija?

Mina: En realidad sólo quisiera pedirles permiso para ir a estudiar a la tierra, así ustedes tendrían todo el tiempo libre para irse de viaje y arreglar sus asuntos políticos, creo que es una gran idea ya que la escuela que he investigado está en Tokio, Japón, el horario es muy bueno y hay prácticas deportivas, que opinan?

Reina de Venus: Pues es una gran idea hija pero aún eres muy joven para vivir tú sola, no sé si sea lo mejor, tú qué piensas cariño?

Rey de Venus: Que no esperaba menos de ti hija, veo que quieres madurar y ser independiente, es una buena idea y creo que está bien, pero no quiero que tengas las calificaciones que tienes aquí ok?

Mina: En serio si me van a dejar ir?

Reina de Venus: No es algo que hayamos discutido, es algo muy importante, cómo tomas una decisión así? (Dirigiéndose a su esposo)

Rey de Venus: Como rey y padre de familia tengo esa autoridad, Mina no es una niña y yo quiero que toda su vida se la pase encerrada en el palacio, la gente de aquí es muy rara y no quiero que mi hija sea infeliz, además se trata de su educación

Mina: Así es papá, te prometo esforzarme mucho, verás que no te arrepentirás!

Reina de Venus: No es fácil para mí dejarte ir Mina

Mina: Pero mamá, si nunca están conmigo, ni pasan tiempo a mi lado, no será diferente si no estoy

Reina de Venus: Tienes razón, no hemos sido los mejores padres, pero queremos dejarte un gran legado, espero que de verdad aproveches esta gran oportunidad

Mina: (Abrazando a sus padres) Gracias, les prometo esforzarme mucho

Lita: Buen día, espero que no les haya molestado que yo haya preparado el desayuno

Reina de Júpiter: Para nada, tenía ganas de probar tus recetas

Rey de Júpiter: Mmmmm… huele muy bien, pero dime pudiste dormir algo?

Lita: Por supuesto, dormí muy bien

Reina de Júpiter: Y a qué se debe tanta felicidad?

Lita: Pues he tomado una decisión respecto a mi educación y la verdad me siento muy emocionada al respecto!

Rey de Júpiter: Pues dinos ya que tenemos ganas de saber que te ha puesto tan feliz!

Lita: La princesa de Mercurio me comentó que en el planeta tierra hay excelentes escuelas y como me dijeron que yo podía elegir mi siguiente escuela pues me encantaría saber si aprueban que me vaya a estudiar allá, así viviré en un apartamento, podré conocer y practicar nuevas recetas, en fin, es muy emocionante para mí tal experiencia

Reina de Júpiter: Pues yo no tengo ningún inconveniente, bueno en realidad si, es que te extrañaría mucho, al fin íbamos a tener tiempo de salir, tratarnos más, pero sé que esto es muy importante para ti y te lo debemos, verdad amor?

Rey de Júpiter: Yo creo que tus padres estaría muy orgullosos al ver lo responsable y madura que eres, yo no tengo inconveniente, sólo promete que nos dejarás visitarte de vez en cuando ok?

Lita: Pero claro que si, además quisiera saber si me acompañarían a escoger un lindo apartamento!

Reina de Júpiter: Pero que buena idea! Claro que si Lita, te ayudamos con tu apartamento!

Rey de Júpiter: Bueno pero antes comencemos a desayunar no? Tengo hambre!

Luna: Serena despierta!

Serena: Darien…..

Luna: (Con una gotita en la cabeza) Pero quién es Darien! Serena despierta!

Serena: Pero que…. Luna que haces aquí?

Luna: Tus padres me encargaron que te despertara a tiempo y no te dejara dormir tanto, creí que eras más responsable

Serena: Ay Luna no me regañes, debes entender que me acosté muy tarde, además interrumpiste un gran sueño

Luna: Anda, debes apresurarte, tus padres te están esperando en el comedor, no los hagas esperar demasiado!

Serena: Y por qué no me despertaste antes? (Se levanta corriendo y comienza a arreglarse)

Luna: Me va a costar mucho trabajo alistar a esta niña!(Agachando su cabeza)

Una vez que la princesa estaba lista bajó a acompañar a sus padres para desayunar…

Reina Serenity: Creí que ya no bajabas hija

Serena: Disculpen la tardanza, estaba muy cansada, pero que bueno que comenzaron a desayunar sin mi

Rey Zeth: Bueno y de que querías que hablemos?

Serena: En realidad no es nada malo, pero he estado pensando seriamente en lo que me han dicho respecto a ser más responsable y madura y creo que ya sé cuál sería la mejor opción para comenzar a demostrarles que soy capaz de valerme por mí misma!

Reina Serenity: Ah si? Y qué fue lo que se te ocurrió?

Serena: Verán, este….. cómo decirlo….. (Tomó un respiro y se dispuso a continuar) Quisiera saber si me dejarían ir a estudiar a otro planeta

Rey Zeth: Pero qué dices? Otro planeta? Con quién? Cómo? Cuándo? Estás hablando en serio?

Serena: Sí papá, es que quiero aprender a ser independiente, capaz de ser una digna sucesora del trono, no soy madura a mi edad, pero quiero comenzar a enorgullecerlos

Reina Serenity: Pero Serena, si ya estamos muy orgullosos de ti, y con esto que me dices yo lo estoy más, no pretendes ser una niña consentida viviendo siempre de otros, eso me hace muy feliz aunque implique que estés lejos de nuestro lado

Rey Zeth: Pero qué dices Serenity?

Reina Serenity: Es que no te das cuenta? Serena necesita ser responsable y eso sólo lo logrará valorando lo que ahora tiene, si quiere valerse por sí misma, no veo mejor oportunidad que esta, recuerda lo que hemos estado hablando

Rey Zeth: Pero mi hija no estará conmigo (Bajando su mirada al suelo)

Serena: Papá recuerdas que me dijiste que cualquiera que sea mi camino estarás conmigo?

Rey Zeth: Si mi pequeña

Serena: Entonces aunque no esté cerca de ti, siempre estaremos juntos, además será sólo por un tiempo

Reina Serenity: Además no estará sola amor, Luna irá con ella, esa es su misión y lo sabes

Rey Zeth: Tienen razón las dos, sólo prométeme que no te olvidarás de nosotros, además te iremos a ver de vez en cuando ok?

Serena: (Corriendo a abrazar a sus padres) Si papi ya verás que yo los vendré a visitar de vez en cuando y ustedes también podrán hacerlo, Luna irá conmigo y así no estaré sola, sólo quiero que sepan que haré todo lo posible por ser mejor para que se sientan orgullosos de mí

Reina Serenity: Bueno, hay que hacer mucho y debemos empezar ya, tu papá y yo tenemos la tare ocupada pero ahorita tenemos tiempo cuéntanos bien que tiene en mente…

Pronto todas las chicas se disponían a afinar los detalles de su gran aventura en la tierra, sin si quiera haberse puesto de acuerdo, todas tomaban una decisión en común, como siempre, el destino ya tiene planes para cada una…


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 13

Coincidencia o destino?

Pasó una semana y las chicas habían afinado los detalles de donde sería el lugar en el que vivirían y la mayoría tenía todo resuelto, Lita iba a rentar un apartamento para ella sola, Mina había alquilado una casa ya que tenía mucha ropa y un apartamento no sería suficiente para ella, Amy rentó un apartamento muy bello a lado de un centro médico, Haruka y Michiru rentaron un apartamento muy lujoso en el centro de la ciudad, Rei no viviría sola, ya que su abuelo la acompañaba, pero como él quería aprovechar el tiempo encontraron un lindo templo donde podrían meditar y afinar sus técnicas de combate, Serena era aún muy inmadura para vivir sola, y sus padres lo sabían, así que encontraron un anuncio donde una pequeña familia necesitaba ingresos extras y estaban rentando un cuarto, era una familia muy buena, sólo eran el papá, la mamá y un niño de 12 años, así que era una gran oportunidad de comenzar a ser toda una mujer, pero poco a poco, no podía vivir sola porque estaba acostumbrada a que todo se lo hicieran, por eso se quiso quedar con esa familia, de la cual aprendería paso a paso cómo se puede ser independiente, sus padres la acompañaron a la casa de tan singular familia para saber en manos de quien estaban dejando a su hija, un vez llegaron a la dirección indicada, tocaron la puerta y esperaron a que les abrieran:

Sr. Kenji: Si buenas tardes?

Rey Zeth: Hola mucho gusto, acabamos de hablar con usted hace unos momentos por teléfono, es respecto a la habitación que tienen en renta

Sr. Kenji: Claro que si, pero por favor pasen, esta es su casa, Ikuko ven por favor, Sammy, baja de tu habitación!, Tomen asiento por favor, mi esposa vendrá en unos momentos

Rey Zeth: Muchas gracias, mire la verdad estamos muy interesados en que nuestra hija viva en esta ciudad para sus estudios, pero también tenemos la intención de que se haga una mujer independiente, que poco a poco vaya aprendiendo a velarse por sí misma, pero comprenderá que dejar a nuestra hija es muy difícil

Reina Serenity: Ella apenas tiene 16 años, no creo que sea un problema para ustedes, somos una buena familia, de buenas costumbres y el costo de la renta no será ningún problema, pero queremos que Serena aprenda lejos de nosotros, no porque no queramos hacernos cargo pero necesita estar lejos de las comodidades que tiene en casa, así valorará lo que tiene

Sr. Kenji: Ya veo (Viendo a su esposa e hijo bajando las escaleras) Señores, aquí está mi familia, ella es mi esposa Ikuko y mi hijo Sammy

Reyes de la luna: Es un placer, somos Zeth, Serenity y nuestra hija Serena

Ikuko y Sammy: Un gusto conocerlos

Sr. Kenji pues, esta no es una casa grande, pero tiene todas las facilidades, la habitación de Serena estaría arriba, y por lo demás no deben preocuparse, nos esmeraremos en que su hija se sienta como en casa

Rey Zeth: Bueno pues les agradecemos mucho su atención, sé que Serena estará en buenas manos, estaremos en contacto para que nos informen si Serena necesita algo ok?

Sr. Kenji: Pues los detalles los afinaremos cuando guste, por lo pronto su hija se puede quedar aquí desde hoy mismo si así lo requieren, para que vaya instalándose, mañana saldremos a darle un recorrido por la ciudad para que la conozca y el lunes pueda inscribirse en la preparatoria

Reina Serenity: Muchas gracias por todo, por favor cuiden mucho de nuestra pequeña dama, por cierto hay algún inconveniente en que se quede con su gata? Serena se hará cargo de todo lo que tenga que ver con ella

Ikuko: De ninguna manera, no tenemos ningún inconveniente, puede quedarse con su mascota, así no se sentirá tan sola

Serena: Nos vemos papi, adiós mami, los voy a extrañar muchísimo, estaremos comunicados, vengan a verme pronto, cuídense, buen viaje!

Rey Zeth: Hasta pronto hija, cuídate mucho y ayuda en todo lo que puedas ok?

Serena: Sí papá, (les da un beso en la mejilla a cada uno de sus padres) que estén bien, nos vemos

Una vez que los padres de Serena se fueron, el señor Kenji le ayudó a Serena a subir sus maletas y como era algo tarde, le indicó que al día siguiente irían a dar un paseo por la ciudad para que la conocieran, también todas las chicas se preparaban para iniciar sus trámites de inscripción en la preparatoria, de nuevo, la casualidad se hacía presente en la vida de estas chicas, más bien era el destino que planeaba algo especial para cada una, todas se encontraban en la ciudad de Tokio, en Japón…

Serena: (Sentándose en la orilla de la cama de su nueva habitación) Luna, este lugar es muy acogedor no crees?

Luna: Así es espero que una vez estés instalada podamos comenzar con una misión muy especial la cual me ordenó la reina Serenity, debes estar muy alerta Serena!

Serena: A qué te refieres?

Luna: Pues no recuerdas que debes entrenarte para ser la siguiente sucesora al trono?

Serena: Si pero para eso falta mucho, sólo debo saber algunas cosas pero tenemos mucho tiempo

Luna: Uno nunca sabe lo que pueda pasar así que siempre debes de saber qué hacer

Serena: No te entiendo Luna, mejor ven, descansa conmigo (Volteando a ver la ventana que estaba a lado de la cama) Mira, como se ve nuestra casa desde aquí

Luna: Se ve tan pequeña, la luna desde este punto es tan diferente

Serena: Así es, pero es tan hermosa, brilla mucho (comienzan a rodar algunas lágrimas por su mejilla)

Luna: Que tienes Serena? Por qué lloras?

Serena: Extraño a mis padres, mi habitación, las flores y correr por el palacio, mi vida será tan diferente de ahora en adelante

Luna: No te sientas mal, aquí podrás encontrar cosas hermosas también

Serena: Tienes razón, yo tome ésta decisión y debo ser fuerte, debo enorgullecer a mis padres, además así puedo volverlo a ver…

Luna: Te refieres a Darien?

Serena: Pero si yo no te he dicho nada de él, cómo sabes su nombre?

Luna: Es que cuando te fui a despertar después de tu fiesta mencionaste ese nombre

Serena: Si Luna, él es el príncipe de la tierra, pero no creo que lo vea, no sé donde esté su palacio, además no creo que se acuerde de mí, sólo fue una noche, él debe tener mejores cosas en qué pensar, la verdad esa noche fue especial gracias a él, sus ojos color azul zafiro son realmente hermosos y no los he podido olvidar, pero anda, mejor prepárate para dormir

Darien: (Recostado en su cama viendo el techo de su habitación) Princesa Serena…cómo podré volver a verte? No he dejado de pensar en ti, todas las noches vuelves a mí en sueños, pero no me basta, quiero volver a sentirte cerca, a lo mejor no me recuerdas, conociste a muchas personas esa noche, pero para mí, en sólo una noche, entre la multitud pude verte sólo a ti, ojalá pudiera verte de nuevo…

Al día siguiente…

Luna: Serena, despierta!

Serena: No mamá, dame unos 5 minutos

Luna: Serena, debes apresurarte ya se despertaron todos, te esperan abajo para desayunar, recuerda que hoy te llevarán a conocer la ciudad

Serena: Luna por qué no me despertaste? Ya se me hizo tarde, me han de estar esperando para desayunar, debo apresurarme!

Luna: (Con una gotita en la cara y agachando la cabeza) Esta niña es todo un caso

Una vez que Serena se había arreglado, bajo al comedor para encontrarse con los miembros de la familia con los que estaría conviviendo los siguientes meses…

Serena: (Haciendo una reverencia) Buenos días a todos, lamento mucho la tardanza

Ikuko: No te preocupes, comprendemos que venías cansada, mira, puedes sentarte aquí

Serena: Muchas gracias, son muy amables

Sr. Kenji: Hoy te llevaremos a los principales lugares de la ciudad, para que conozcas bien donde estarás viviendo este tiempo y sobre todo para que conozcas las rutas que hay hasta la que será tu próxima escuela

Serena: Suena muy bien, muchas gracias

Ikuko: Te preparé un omelete, espero que te guste mucho y para acompañarlo aquí tienes un saludable jugo de naranja, buen provecho

Serena: Se ve delicioso, gracias por todas las molestias

Ikuko: No es ninguna molestia, me gusta consentir a los miembros de mi familia y como estarás aquí un tiempo quiero comenzara verte como una hija, mi esposo y yo siempre quisimos darle una hermana a Sammy pero la vida nos bendijo con este pequeño y estamos muy felices con nuestra pequeña familia

Serena: Muchas gracias, nosotros también somos una familia pequeña, sólo me tuvieron a mí y siempre quise tener a alguien con quien jugar, espero que Sammy y yo nos llevemos muy bien

Sammy: Yo espero que así sea, sólo sé muy buena conmigo y no te llenare tu cama con mis arañas peludas

Serena: (Con cara de miedo) Dices que tienes arañas en tu habitación?

Sammy: si, y si te portas mal las encontrarás en tu cama, en tu ropa y por todos lados! Jajajaja

Ikuko: Sammy! Deja de asustar a Serena!

Sammy: Lo siento mamá

Serena: (Intentando ocultar su miedo) No se preocupe, no me asustó jejejejeje (Risitas nerviosas)

Ikuko: Bueno basta de charlas en la mesa, dejen que serena termine su omelete para que podamos irnos, hay mucho que hacer hoy

Sammy: Si papá, (volteando a ver a Serena) Ya sabes, sé buena conmigo!

Serena: (Con una gotita en la cara) Buen provecho Sammy!

Una vez terminaron de desayunar, la familia se subió a su pequeño auto y se dispusieron a ir a los lugares que creyeron que Serena debería conocer ahora que comenzaran sus clases, ese día Luna no acompañó a Serena, decidió quedarse en la habitación de Serena y dentro de los planes de los Tsukino estaba llevarla a una biblioteca cerca del centro, cuando se bajaron del auto, entraron al edificio y una vez adentro Serena se separó un momento de los demás para ir al baño, cuando estando ahí adentro se encontró con alguien que le resultaba familiar…

Serena: Creo que he visto a esa persona en algún lado… Ah ya sé quien es! Pero qué raro verla aquí! Hola cómo estás? No sé si te acuerdes de mí, soy Serena

Amy: Hola cómo estás? Qué haces aquí?

Serena: Te sorprenderá saber que ahora vivo en la tierra

Amy: Wow que coincidencia, yo también vine a vivir a la tierra por un rato, ya que pienso terminar de estudiar la preparatoria aquí

Serena: Que pequeño es el universo! Entre tantos planetas venimos a caer al mismo lugar para estudiar justamente en la tierra

Amy: También estudiarás la prepa aquí?

Serena: Si, sería una coincidencia que hasta estudiáramos en la misma escuela! (Poniendo su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza)

Amy: Yo estudiaré en la preparatoria de Azabu Jyuban y tú?

Serena: No lo puedo creer! De verdad que el destino es impredecible! Yo entraré en la misma escuela que tú, de verdad que no me esperaba encontrar a nadie conocido por aquí, bueno sí pero… olvídalo, dónde vives?

Amy: En un apartamento cerca del centro médico y tú?

Serena: Pues cerca del parque número 10, con una familia de aquí, que por cierto me deben estar buscando, bueno princesa de mercurio, me dio mucho gusto verte

Amy: Llámame Amy ok? Te busco en la escuela, que bueno que no estaré sola jejeje cuídate

Serena: Esta bien Amy, nos vemos en la escuela!

Sammy: Ay no pensé que te tardaras tanto en el baño!

Serena: (Con una vena en la frente) Eres un niño muy entrometido!

Ikuko: Bueno Sammy, Serena vámonos ya, aún nos queda un largo camino por recorrer!

Después de visitar la biblioteca se fueron a comprar algunos víveres que les hacían falta, se detuvieron en un centro comercial y cuando estaban en el departamento de frutas y verduras Serena comenzó a acordarse de aquel príncipe el cual había estado ocupando su mente desde el día de su cumpleaños, (Suspirando… Ahh Darien dónde estarás?) sin darse cuenta, chocó con una persona la cual de inmediato le dijo:

X: Oye por qué no te fijas por dónde caminas?

Serena: Lo siento es que iba un poco distraída por favor discúlpeme (Haciendo una reverencia)

X: Princesa Serena? Es usted? Que hace aquí?

Serena: (Levantándose rápidamente para ver quien la había reconocido) Ahh con que eres tú! De nuevo veo un rostro conocido, que haces por aquí?

Lita: Pues vivo aquí desde hace una semana, vine a terminar la preparatoria, me dijeron que aquí había una excelente escuela y no quise desaprovechar la oportunidad de venir!

Serena: No me digas que te vas a inscribir a Azabu Jyuban?

Lita: Si, cómo supiste?

Serena: Es que la princesa de mercurio también estudiará en esa escuela y yo vine por lo mismo, me sorprende tanta coincidencia!

Lita: Si suena bastante raro pero de hecho fue ella quien me recomendó venir, ella ya lo había planeado y me convenció de venir jajaja pero lo suyo es muy raro!

Serena: Por favor dime Serena, desde ahora somos amigas, pero bueno, debo dejarte porque me han de estar esperando de nuevo jejejeje, fue un gusto verte de nuevo! Adiós!

Lita: Nos vemos en clases!

Serena: (Pensando para sí) Parece ser que varias tuvieron la misma idea que yo, es muy raro, pero bueno, las casualidades pasan

Sammy: Aparte de lenta, hablas sola, se me hace que estás loca

Serena: Cómo te atreves! Eres un fastidio!

Sr. Kenji: Serena, no te alejes de nosotros, no conoces y te puedes perder, por favor mantente cerca de nosotros

Sammy: Ya oíste cabeza de chorlito! No te alejes

Serena: Discúlpeme Sr. Kenji, no volverá a pasar, y tu Sammy me las vas a pagar

Sammy: Recuerda las arañas!

Serena: (Con cara de miedo) Por eso decía que ya nos vamos jejejejejejeje

Cuando los Tsukino terminaron sus compras el estómago de Serena comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños, y como era de esperarse Sammy le hacía burla a la pobre chica, teniendo algo de compasión por ella, el Sr. Kenji decidió parar en un restaurante que estaba cerca de un templo, cuando empezaron a ordenar la comida una bella chica iba llegando con su abuelo al mismo lugar…

Rei: Apúrate abuelo o comienzo a comer sin ti

Abuelo de Rei: Ya voy, no ves que tengo unas piernas más cortas que tú? En serio que eres desconsiderada!

Rei: Espera! No hables!

Abuelo: Ja Primero me apuresuras y ahora me callas pero que niña tan..

Rei: Te dije que te calles!

Abuelo de Rei: (Bajando la voz y con un puchero) Bueno así si me callo, pero que sucede?

Rei: Siento una energía bastante peculiar, ya la había sentido antes, déjame ver de dónde procede esa anergía

Abuelo de Rei: Es algo malo?

Rei: (Alzando su ceja derecha) Ya veo, con que eres tú de nuevo, abuelo pídeme un rico desayuno ahora vuelvo

En ese momento Rei se paró de la silla y fue caminando directamente hacia la mesa donde se encontraba sentada Serena, pasó a su lado y fingió tropezarse para llamar su atención

Serena: Estás bien no te lastimaste?

Rei: (Alzando su rostro para ver directamente a los ojos a la princesa de la luna) No te preocupes estoy bien gracias

Serena: (Pensando para sí misma) Es la princesa de marte!

Rei: Se sacudió un poco la ropa y se acercó a Serena y le dijo al oído: -Te veo en el baño

Serena: Wow se ve muy delicioso todo, creo que voy a pedir una orden de dumplings y arroz con curri y de postre una malteada de vainilla y una rebanada de pie de manzana jejeje por favor podrían disculparme un momento ahora vuelvo es que tomé mucha agua jejeje?

Sammy: Esta niña va mucho al baño no creen?

Sr. Kenji: Además come demasiado!

Ikuko: Lo bueno de ser joven es el metabolismo

Ya en el baño…

Rei: Princesa de la luna, que haces aquí!

Serena: Supongo que lo mismo que tú, estudiar!

Rei: Si vengo a estudiar pero tengo otras cosas que hacer por aquí!

Serena: No me digas que también estudiarás en Azabu Jyuban!

Rei: No yo estudiaré en una escuela privada, pero a poco tú estudiarás ahí?

Serena: No nada más yo, también vinieron las princesas de mercurio y Júpiter

Rei: Esto es demasiado raro, yo vine aquí porque la princesa de Venus también vendría a estudiar aquí, ella se inscribió desde hace unos días, no vive lejos de aquí, pero el que estemos muchas princesas aquí es algo raro no crees?

Serena: La verdad sí! Es demasiada coincidencia

Rei: No, yo no creo en las coincidencias, mira, desde hace tiempo han estado ocurriendo cosas bastante raras, pero por ahora no tengo tiempo pero que te parece si te reúnes con las demás en la escuela, Mina también estudiará ahí, al terminar las clases nos vemos en la entrada para conversar de esto si?

Serena: Sí está bien, pensé que esto era una coincidencia

Rei: Eres muy infantil como para darte cuenta de las cosas sabes?

Serena: No comprendo por qué me dices eso

Rei: No tengo tiempo para esto, haz lo que te dije si? Adiós!

Serena: Ay pero que carácter! Bueno debo regresar a la mesa!

Sammy: De nuevo te tardaste horas en el baño, que estabas haciendo?

Serena: Nada es que había fila para entrar jejeje

Ikuko: Aqu;i está lo que pediste espero lo disfrutes mucho

Serena: Gracias, buen provecho!

La última parada era el parque número 10, una vez que terminaron de comer, Rei se fue al templo que había comprado su abuelo para aclarar sus pensamientos y meditar frente al fuego, mientras que los Tsukino y Serena iban a rumbo al parque que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de su próxima escuela…


	16. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Un reencuentro inesperado

Una vez que los Tsukino se subieron al auto, Serena comenzó a ver por la ventana a las personas que pasaban por la calle, había cierto tono de nostalgia en su mirada, extrañaba a su familia y se sentía ajena a lo que estaba viviendo, era una oportunidad muy buena para ella, pero no sentía mucha felicidad, sin darse cuenta también anhelaba volver a ver a Darien, él la hacía sentir diferente, muy especial, y en su primer encuentro había sentido una conexión muy extraña con él, cuando estuvieron abrazados, ella se sintió resguardada, protegida y quería volver a sentir esa sensación ahora que necesitaba sentir esa calidez humana, era imposible olvidar esos ojos azul zafiro, se sentía tan perdida en sus ojos, que no podía alejarlo de sus pensamientos, había estado soñando tanto con él que se sabía de memoria las facciones de su cara, y mientras veía a la gente pasar, buscaba ese rostro tan perfecto entre la multitud, sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de su lado en ese momento ya que por más que buscó, no logró ver al príncipe de la tierra, era imposible que lo encontrara ese día, en esa ciudad, incluso en ese país, no sabía dónde estaba el palacio de la tierra, así que la ilusión de que el destino le jugara una buena pasada, se desvaneció de inmediato, casi al punto de resignarse a no volver a verlo nunca, pero antes de que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos escuchó la voz del Sr. Kenji que indicaba que habían llegado al tan mencionado parque número 10, todos bajaron del auto y al ir caminando Serena quedaba asombrada al ver la belleza de los árboles, sus hojas eran de color rosado, y al ir avanzando, se podía visualizar un lago, el cual tenía un pequeño puente, todo era maravilloso y muy hermoso para ella, ya que en el milenio de plata, la vegetación, el clima e incluso el cielo es muy diferente, parecía una niña viendo semejante espectáculo de la naturaleza, en eso, oye una vocecita maliciosa que le dice:

Sammy: Ya quita esa cara, parece que nunca habías visto un lago

Serena: Ay Sammy es que es tan hermoso, jamás había visto árboles rosados, ni un lago tan bello, parece espejo, se refleja el cielo

Sammy: Tú sí que eres rara, mejor vámonos antes de que comiences a babear!

Ikuko: Sammy deja a Serena en paz!

Sr. Kenji: Si Samuel, demuestra que tienes educación, pero creo que sí debemos irnos, ya es tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar, así que Serena, ya sabes dónde queda el parque, la escuela no está lejos, mañana que te inscribas puedes regresar por la ruta que te llevaré ahora, así que pon atención está bien?

Serena: Si, muchas gracias, han sido muy amables conmigo el día de hoy, fue un paseo estupendo

Ikuko: No tienes nada que agradecer, cualquier cosa puedes preguntarnos de nuevo, pero vámonos ya porque les voy a preparar algo delicioso para cenar

Serena: Ay muchas gracias, viera que tengo un hambre!

Sammy: (Con una gotita en la cabeza) Pero si acabas de comer media tonelada de comida!

Serena: Ay Sammy no exageres, comimos hace tiempo

Sammy: Si sigues así vas a engordar y no vas a conseguir novio

Serena: (Subiendo el puño) Pequeño entrometido! Ya verás!

Sr. Kenji: Ya vámonos! O se van caminando

Sammy: Ya vamos papá

Una vez en casa, cenaron y cada quien se fue a su habitación, al entrar a su cuarto Luna le preguntó a Serena cómo le había ido en el día y comenzaron a platicar, hasta que la chica cayó rendida en su cama y se quedó dormida, Luna no tuvo otra opción más que hacer lo mismo, al día siguiente la princesa de la luna se despertó muy temprano ya que tenía que ir a inscribirse en la preparatoria, una vez terminó los trámites fue a casa de los Tsukino porque su estómago le pedía algo de alimento y cuando se acercó a la cocina para buscar a Ikuko se encontró con una nota que decía:

Serena: Se me había olvidado comentarte que hoy Sammy se quedará con un amigo para terminar un proyecto y yo tuve que ir al centro por algunas cosas que me hicieron falta y llegaré tarde, nos vemos en la noche, saludos..

Serena: Ay y ahora que voy a comer! Luna dijo que saldría hoy y tampoco está en casa!Será mejor que salga a buscar algo, sirve que también voy a conocer un poco más el parque número 10

Al ir caminando la princesa comenzó a buscar algún lugar donde pudiera saciar el hambre tan voraz que sentía y después de caminar un rato por fin encontró un restaurante donde pudo saciar las ganas de su estómago para devorar lo que tuviera en frente, después de una hora, se dirigió al parque número 10 ya que le había fascinado, una vez ahí empezó a caminar lentamente de bajo de los árboles rosados que la rodeaban, era un día soleado y muy hermoso, el cual comenzaba a convertirse en el escenario perfecto para que ella comenzara a sentir algo de felicidad dentro de la soledad que sentía, conforme iba avanzando, la princesa se maravillaba al ver de nuevo el lago que reflejaba muy audazmente el cielo despejado, para poder tener una mejor vista de aquel espectáculo totalmente nuevo para ella, decidió ir al puente que conectaba con otro lado del parque, pero de lo emocionada que estaba comenzó a correr y sin darse cuenta había tropezado ocasionando que callera al suelo y se lastimara la rodilla, al sentir el ardor en su piel comenzó a gritar y a llorar llamando la atención de la poca gente que se encontraba ahí, hasta que escuchó que alguien se le acercaba para socorrerla…

X: Te encuentras bien? Te hiciste daño?

Serena: Waaaaa! Me arde, me arde, mi rodilla!

X: Déjame ver tu herida, pero necesito que te calmes

Serena: (Sollozando) Está bien

X: Ahh ya veo! Es sólo una herida superficial, no tienes de que preocuparte, tal vez por la caída te quede un pequeño moretón pero en unos días no quedará huella de este incidente, por el momento te dolerá pero ahora déjame ayudarte para que te puedas levantar

Hasta ese momento se da cuenta que era un chico el que se había acercado a ayudarla y justo cuando secó sus ojos se dio cuenta que el rostro de aquel muchacho lo había visto hace tiempo, si! Era Darien! Unos ojos así eran imposibles de olvidar, claro que se trataba de Darien, en ese instante sus ojos azules se abrieron demás por la sorpresa, y no dejó de verlo, él tampoco se había percatado de que era Serena sólo había fijado su mirada en la rodilla de aquella joven hasta que sintió que ella lo miraba fijamente

Darien: Se…..Serena! Eres tú? Pero cómo?

Serena: Darien! (Pobre Serena casi babeaba jajaja)

Darien: Ven, vamos a sentarnos bajo ese árbol para que me expliques todo

Serena: Hola Darien

Darien: (Una vez que estaban sentados bajo un árbol) Princesa, no esperaba verte, me sorprendiste, que haces aquí?

Serena: Es que… aquí vivo desde hace algunos días

Darien: Pero por qué? Tienes problemas?

Serena: No, lo que pasa es que…. Aquí voy a estudiar

Darien: En serio? Que alegría! (poniéndose más serio) Ejem…. Disculpa es que me da gusto que estés conociendo nuevos lugares jejeje

Serena: De hecho no he logrado conocer mucho, apenas decidí venir a este bello lugar y me encantó

Darien: En serio? Este es mi lugar preferido, entre semana es tan pacífico que me gusta venir a aclarar mis pensamientos

Serena: La verdad es que todo en este sitio me encanta, en la luna podrás comprender que el cielo no es el mismo, por eso el lago es tan maravilloso! Y esos árboles rosados, son tan bellos

Darien: Se llaman Sakura, que significa flores de cerezo, son únicos y dan un color tan especial al parque que la combinación de tantos colores dan armonía al sitio, es uno de mis favoritos

Serena: Y vives aquí?

Darien: Si, de hecho el palacio está en las afueras de Tokio pero quise venir antes de entrar a la universidad

Serena: O sea que vivimos en el mismo país? (Poniendo estrellitas en los ojos)

Darien: Me parece que sí, que coincidencia no crees?

Serena: Si es muy extraño que coincidiéramos en la misma ciudad jeje

Darien: Aún te duele tu rodilla?

Serena: Un poco, pero no es nada grave, gracias por ayudarme

Darien: No tienes nada que agradecer princesa, y donde vives?

Serena: En una casa cerca de aquí con una familia muy agradable

Darien: Perfecto, oye Serena, me dejarás cumplir mi promesa?

Serena: (Algo sonrojada) Pensé que se te había olvidado

Darien: Cómo crees eso princesa, soy hombre de palabra

Serena: Esta bien, prometiste enseñarme tu planeta y lo poco que he visto me encanta, por supuesto que quiero conocer más!

Darien: Está bien, dame tu teléfono y nos pondremos de acuerdo, así ves tu horario en la prepa y yo veo el mío en la facultad, y cuando tengamos un espacio te llevo a lo mejor de la tierra te parece?

Serena: Que felicidad! Muchas gracias Darien

Una vez que intercambiaron números Darien le dijo:

Darien: Crees que puedes caminar así? Mejor te acompaño a tu casa

Serena: Eres muy amable Darien

Serena iba cojeando un poco, al doblar la rodilla sentía dolor, ella iba abrazando a Darien y él a ella para que pudiera llegar a su casa, pero a la mitad del camino Serena ya no pudo más y el dolor impidió que siguiera caminando, Darien al verla así se ofreció a cargarla, al principio ella se negó pero después termino aceptando, Darien llevaba entre sus brazos a Serena, ella no podía dejar de admirarlo y él no dejaba de pensar en ella, la princesa disfrutaba estar así, aunque la situación la volvía vulnerable, de nuevo se sentía protegida y resguardada, tan perdida en esos ojos que por momentos la volteaban a ver, él quería perderse en los ojos de la princesa, pero si lo hacía no prestaba atención al camino, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los de ella, todo parecía detenerse, en ese momento no existía nada, no existía nadie, sólo ellos dos, contemplándose, recordando las noches que ambos soñaban con volver a estar de frente, conforme iban pasando por el sendero, miles de hojas rosas caían a su alrededor, era un momento mágico para ambos porque sentían todo tipo de sensaciones extrañas, un revoloteo en el estómago, temblor en las rodillas, debilidad en las manos y su mente invadida por pensamientos que desde que se conocieron, no los dejan dormir, una vez llegaron a la casa de los Tsukino, Darien le pidió las llaves a Serena para poder abrir y dejarla en un lugar cómodo, seguía sola la casa y ella le dijo que podía dejarla en un sofá que se encontraba por ahí cerca, en cuanto Darien hizo las maniobras necesarias para dejarla recostada, sentía débiles sus piernas haciendo que él cayera un poco sobre ella propiciando a que sus rostros estuvieran muy cerca! Serena se ruborizó por la situación al igual que Darien pero ni él ni ella voltearon sus rostros para evitar estar en esa situación, al contrario, era como si desearan unir sus labios en un tierno beso, pero para ellos era demasiado rápido…

Darien: (Pensando para sí) Preciosa Serena, tantas noches anhelando tenerte frente a mí para poder rozar mis labios con los tuyos pero si lo hago pensarás que soy un bandido queriendo robar besos a diestra y siniestra, yo soy un caballero el cual quiere luchar por tu amor, por las buenas, pero si te beso ahora podría ganarme tu rechazo y no tu amor, pero siento el impulso de hacerlo, siento que no podré contenerme más, necesito saber si lo que siento es real

Serena: (Pensando para sí) Darien, no puedo contener mis ganas de besarte, desde el primer instante te has quedado tan clavado en mi mente que has penetrado hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón, jamás he besado a nadie, serías el primero al que mis labios conozcan, tengo tantas ganas de saber lo que siento por ti con un beso, pero es demasiado rápido, creerás que no soy una dama y que me dejo llevar por mis impulsos, no quiero dejar una mala impresión en ti, pero quisiera descifrar el sabor de tus labios…

Darien: (Estando a nada de los labios de Serena) Princesa, será mejor que me vaya, espero que tu rodilla esté mejor mañana, nos estaremos comunicando, cuídate!

Serena: (Viendo a Darien en la puerta a punto de irse) Espera…. Darien….

Darien: (Esperando que ella pidiera un beso) Si princesa?

Serena: (Creo que no es el momento) Cuídate mucho y gracias por todo

Darien: (Con un poco de decepción y algo de alivio) Ahh… si de nada, nos vemos!

Serena: (Cuando Darien cerró la puerta) Ay que tonta he sido, pude haber aprovechado la oportunidad, pero creo que será mejor así, ya se presentará la oportunidad de saber lo que siento…

En ese momento llega Luna por la puerta trasera y ve que Serena está sentada en el sillón

Luna: Serena, no pensé que estarías aquí, que pasó?

Serena: Nada Luna, sólo me caí, pero estoy bien, tú dónde has estado? Has salido mucho estos días

Luna: (Algo nerviosa) Ahh es que… cómo decirlo… he estado conociendo un poco más la ciudad jejejeje

Serena: No me estarás ocultando algo verdad?

Luna: (Espero que no se de cuenta) No Serena cómo crees! Es que estar todo el día aquí pues no es muy agradable jejeje (Intentando de cambiar el tema) Oye y no has hablado con tus papás?

Serena: No, pero creo que en este preciso momento lo haré aprovechando que no hay nadie jeje

Serena pasó el resto de la tarde hablando con sus papás, cuando llegó la noche, llegaron los Tsukino y se pusieron a cenar muy plácidamente, el sr. Kenji ayudó a Serena a subir las escaleras ya que aún le dolía su rodilla, se despidió del sr. Kenji y una vez en su habitación comenzó a observar de nuevo la luna desde su ventana

Serena: Ay Luna quisiera poder compartir la alegría que siento con alguien, sé que tú estás conmigo y compartiremos mucho juntas pero quisiera conocer nuevas amistades, crees que las demás princesa y yo podamos ser buenas amigas?

Luna: Yo creo que así será, tienen mucho en común, sólo debes animarte a abrirte con ellas

Serena: Tienes razón Luna, es más, tengo el teléfono de la princesa de Venus, ella se ve muy agradable, me dijo que si quería hablar una vez con ella de…

Luna: de Darien no?

Serena: Si algo así jeje, yo creo que la voy a llamar, la princesa de marte me dijo que también ella se encontraba aquí, veré si quiere salir conmigo mañana, si ella acepta quieres acompañarnos?

Luna: Me invitas a salir con ustedes?

Serena: Claro que si Luna, me gustaría mucho que supieras de Darien, déjame llamarla, espero que no esté ocupada (marcando el número de Mina en su celular)

Mina: Si bueno?

Serena: Hola se encuentra Mina?

Mina: Soy yo, quién habla?

Serena: Espero te acuerdes de mí, soy Serena la princesa de la Luna!

Mina: Ah pero claro que sí me dijo Rei que estabas aquí en la tierra, que coincidencia!

Serena: Si yo también estoy por aquí pero me acordé que dijiste que si alguna vez quería hablar con alguien de..

Mina: …de chicos! Si yo recuerdo, así que de nuevo hay un lindo chico en tu mente, que emoción!

Serena: (Algo apenada) ejem.. si Mina, jeje quería saber si querías que nos viéramos mañana para platicar un rato

Mina: Por supuesto! Dime donde nos vemos

Serena: Conoces la cafetería Kobol? Si quieres te veo ahí a las 4

Mina: Ok te veo ahí a las 4, nos vemos!

Serena: Hasta entonces!

Después de la conversación Serena y Luna se quedaron platicando un rato más mientras que en el castillo de la tierra el tío Zafiro le avisaba a Darien que era la hora de la cena:

Tío Zafiro: Darien baja a cenar sino se va a enfriar

Darien: Ya estoy aquí disculpa es que estaba haciendo algunas cosas

Tío Zafiro: (Notando cierta felicidad en su sobrino) Ohh que veo? Algo bueno te pasó el día de hoy, puedo ver un cierto brillo en tu ojos, además tienes una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, cuéntame que ocurrió

Darien: Ay tío es que la ví, está aquí, no lo puedo creer aún

Tío Zafiro: Pero de quién me habla muchacho, más despacio

Darien: La princesa de la luna está aquí, vino a estudiar y me la encontré en el parque número 10, se veía tan hermosa

Tío Zafiro: Ahora comprendo esa repentina felicidad jeje quién te viera

Darien: No empieces tío es que ella me hace sentir tan diferente, no es como todas las chicas de aquí, ella es tan especial que tengo miedo de echarlo a perder todo con ella

Tío Zafiro: Te estás enamorando de ella no es así?

Darien: No lo sé tío, no la conozco, pero cuando la veo, soy otro

Tío Zafiro: Ay hijo si yo volviera a tener tu edad… pero por qué no te tomas un tiempo para tratarla, si te gusta invítala a salir, si ves que su manera de ser te gusta, por qué no darte esa oportunidad de amar

Darien: Es que todo es tan rápido, la acabo de conocer, pero no puedo negar que no dejo de pensar en ella, al verla sentí que mi mundo daba vueltas

Tío Zafiro: Mira hijo, sólo se es joven una vez, el tiempo no regresa, veme a mí, quisiera volver a tener 20 para vivir de nuevo todo lo que la juventud tiene en su etapa, pero di dejas pasar la oportunidad de tratarla, puede que te arrepientas de que ni siquiera te hayas dado ese chance de conocerla, no sabes cuánto tiempo estará aquí así que lo poco o lo mucho que esté aquí, conócela, ya el tiempo y tu corazón te dirán que hacer

Darien: Si tío muchas gracias como siempre tienes la razón, bueno pues a cenar se ha dicho

Cuando Darien y su tío se disponían a cenar en otro punto de la ciudad dos personas entablaban una conversación un tanto desconcertante…


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 15

Tiempo al tiempo

En un hermoso apartamento en el centro de Tokio dos lindas mujeres comenzaban a acomodar sus cosas para instalarse cuando una de ellas sintió algo muy extraño…

Michiru: El viento comienza a soplar demasiado fuerte y las olas se comienzan a levantar como tempestad, algo malo está por pasar

Haruka: Sabes qué es?

Michiru: No a ciencia cierta, pero un gran mal está por despertar

Haruka: El consejo estelar ya lo ha de haber notado

Michiru: Puede que así sea pero siento que ignoran el gran peligro que se avecina

Haruka: Crees prudente avisar o debemos esperar a que ellos actúen?

Michiru: Aún no hemos encontrado la ayuda que necesitamos

Haruka: Y que vamos a hacer para encontrar esa ayuda, no tenemos ni idea de lo que buscamos

Michiru: Te equivocas, tenemos nuestros talismanes, tenemos nuestro poder y sobre todo, nos tenemos la una a la otra

Haruka: Tú no cambias preciosa, anda te ayudaré a terminar porque después te llevaré a cenar

Michiru: Pero ya es tarde

Haruka: Contigo el tiempo se detiene preciosa, para mí no es tarde, anda apurémonos

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano a la galaxia…

Yaten: Y a ti que te pasa?

Taiki: Si hermano que te sucede? Has estado raro últimamente

Seiya: No es nada, es que… ash no sé si decirles (golpeando con su puño en el sofá donde se encontraba acostado)

Yaten: Pues dinos, no pierdes nada en contarnos lo que te pase, sólo desahógate

Seiya: No sé ustedes pero quisiera hablar con la princesa Kakyuu para que nos dé la oportunidad de ser libres

Taiki: Cómo que libres?

Yaten: Si seiya, que quieres hacer? Ahora que se te metió en la cabeza?

Seiya: Lo que pasa es que hemos estado en nuestro planeta mucho tiempo y quiero saber que hay más allá de nuestra galaxia nebulosa, cuando fuimos a la vía láctea pude ver que hay más planetas por descubrir, más lugares por conocer, más sitios donde nuestra música puede llegar, no han querido vivir para ser ustedes mismos?

Taiki: Por supuesto Seiya pero aquí no estamos mal, lo tenemos todo y así hemos estado siempre

Seiya: Por eso! Yo no pienso quedarme aquí siempre, siento que estamos en una excelente etapa, quiero seguir con el grupo y quisiera saber si me quieren acompañar a llevar nuestra música a otras galaxias, no quisiera ir solo, por favor díganme si comparten mi idea

Yaten: Al menos yo no comparto tu idea de abandonar nuestras raíces, nuestro planeta, no quiero dejar a nuestra princesa, pero lo que si comparto es la idea de cantar, y llevar nuestra música muy lejos

Taiki: Opino igual que Yaten, no quiero dejar a la princesa pero no podemos dejar de vivir, el hecho de ir a otros planetas sería una interesante oportunidad de intercambio cultural, pero no lo sé suena descabellado

Seiya: Y nunca han hecho una locura en su vida? Nunca han querido vivir el momento?

Yaten: Ahí vas de nuevo con tu libertinaje

Seiya: No es eso Yaten! No te das cuenta que tus talentos y habilidades pueden ser compartidos con otras personas? Si te quieres quedar toda tu vida amargado allá tú, pero yo buscaré expandir mis horizontes

Taiki: Seiya espera, sólo piensa bien lo que haces, no tomes una decisión basada en una utopía de libertad, sólo piénsalo antes de actuar ok?

Seiya: Es que ya lo he pensado durante varios años hermano

Inmediatamente después de decir eso, Seiya azotó la puerta y salió muy molesto hasta su habitación donde necesitaba comprender la falta de apoyo por parte de sus hermanos, no sabía que pensar, así que sólo se quedó en su cama tocando su guitarra, mientras tanto en la tierra comenzaba a amanecer y una bella rubia era despertada por el sonido de un celular…

Serena: (Sonando el celular Ring Ring! Ring Ring!) Ah pero que sucede? Ah es un mensaje, pero quién será a esta hora? (Toma su celular y comienza a leer un mensaje)

_Princesa: Buenos días, espero que hayas dormido muy bien y que tu rodilla esté mejor, quisiera saber si hoy quieres comenzar a conocer mi planeta, tengo algo muy hermoso que mostrarte, quieres que nos veamos a las 6 en punto en el parque número 10? Claro si ya puedes caminar, espero tu respuesta… Darien_

Serena: Darien? Pero qué lindo detalle, qué le digo Luna?

Luna: Qué? Cómo? Qué dices? (Bostezando y abriendo los ojos)

Serena: Darien me invitó al parque a las 6, que le digo?

Luna: Es una cita?

Serena: No para nada, es que me quiere enseñar algo de su planeta, crees que deba ir?

Luna: La pregunta es si tú quieres ir

Serena: Pero claro que si! Muero por conocerlo y creo que esta es una gran oportunidad, déjame contestarle

_Darien: Gracias por preocuparte por mí, mi rodilla ya está mejor y la inflamación ha cedido, claro que muero por conocer la tierra, te veo a las 6 en la entrada del parque, no faltaré! Serena_

Serena: Vaya manera de comenzar el día no Luna?

Luna: Pero recuerda el motivo principal por el que estás aquí, dentro de dos días entrarás a la prepa y debes ser responsable de ti misma, aprende a valerte por tus propios medios, sé independiente y visualiza tu misión aquí, no dejes que unos ojos bonitos te distraigan

Serena: Hablando de eso, que te parece si me acompañas a la cocina a preparar el desayuno de todos?

Luna: Eso tengo que verlo! Tu ni tienes idea de cómo cocinar

Serena: Ay Luna si no es tan difícil, que complicado puede ser?

Luna: Mejor si voy porque creo que incendiarás la cocina!

Serena: Ay Luna cómo eres!

Mientras Serena bajaba a preparar el desayuno, en un templo cerca de la ciudad Rei llevaba tiempo meditando, le gustaba levantarse muy temprano para evitar el ruido de la ciudad así que estaba en un cuarto especial para la meditación, lo hacía frente al fuego, cuando una fuerte llama de repente comenzó a crecer haciendo que ella se haga para atrás a manera de defensa

Rei: Pero que? Qué es eso? Nunca había ocurrido algo así, parece que hay algo malo detrás de todo esto que he estado sintiendo, es realmente extraño, será mejor ponerle atención al fuego, pero ahora estoy muy agotada, debo ir con mi abuelo y más tarde intentaré descifrar este enigma…

Mientras Rei iba a desayunar Lita se reunía con Amy para desayunar…

Lita: (Tocando la puerta) Hola Amy buenos días soy Lita

Amy: (Abriéndole la puerta e invitándola a pasar) Hola Lita cómo estás? Buenos días que bueno que ya estás aquí

Lita: Te vas despertando?

Amy: Claro que no, hace rato me levanté para estudiar un poco, pasado mañana inician las clases y no quiero retrasarme, siempre hay que estar preparada

Lita: (Con una gotita en la cabeza) Ay Amy tú sí que te tomas muy en serio eso del estudio, bueno pues yo también me levanté temprano para preparar el desayuno, sólo hay que calentarlo

Amy: Muchas gracias Lita, eres muy amable, ya tenía ganas de probar tus delicias

Lita: Jejeje muchas gracias Amy espero que sea de tu agrado, por cierto tengo algo que contarte, la otra vez me encontré con Serena, la princesa de la Luna, ella estaba en un centro comercial, creo que iba por víveres, yo creo que ha de ser muy buena cocinando jejeje igual y podemos intercambiar recetas

Amy: En serio? Yo también me la encontré, fue en la biblioteca, igual y ella también es muy estudiosa, yo creo que le gusta leer mucho, sino por qué estaría en una biblioteca, espero poder intercambiar opiniones con ella

Lita: Si yo creo que ha de tener múltiples habilidades, de hecho vamos a estudiar juntas, no crees que es asombroso?

Amy: Si de verdad que será una gran experiencia, tres princesas en una misma escuela, ojalá nos hagan un examen sorpresa el primer día, así sabremos a qué nivel estamos

Lita: Ay Amy no piensas en nada más que estudio, yo sin embargo pienso llegar a inscribirme al taller de gastronomía, crees que nuestro superior sea guapo?

Amy: (Algo sonrojada) No lo sé Lita pero mejor vamos a desayunar

El reloj poco a poco iba marcando las 4 y Serena ya estaba de camino para ver a Mina en el café que habían acordado, Serena llegó primero así que se adelantó para apartar una mesa, cuando iba a ordenar una malteada Mina llegó y le dio un muy efusivo saludo, como si fueran amigas de hace tiempo, lo que le sorprendió a Serena y por supuesto a Luna, una vez que se sentaron, Mina fue directo al grano

Mina: Así que estás enamorada!

Serena: Mina! Por qué dices eso? (sonrojándose) yo…sólo….

Mina: Ay ya Serena no te hagas, cuéntamelo todo!

Serena: Es que no sé si estoy enamorada, apenas lo conozco y no sé que sea

Luna: (Algo molesta empieza a garraspar) Ejem… mmm

Serena: (Muy apenada) Ay discúlpame Luna, se me olvidó presentarte, Mina, te presento a mi guardiana y amiga Luna

Luna: Hola princesa de Venus, es un placer, disculpa a Serena es muy torpe

Mina: Luna puede hablar!

Luna: Así es pero no se lo digas a nadie, en la tierra las personas no conocen mucho de la vida en la galaxia así que evitemos que se pongan histéricos

Mina: Está bien, es un gusto conocerte Luna

Luna: Pueden seguir conversando del enamoramiento repentino de Serena

Serena: Ay Luna no seas mala conmigo

Mina: Pues entonces cuéntame que sucede contigo Sere

Serena: Pues es que no s;e si recuerdes que en mi cumpleaños bailé con Darien, el príncipe de la tierra, y pues bueno, desde entonces no he podido dejar de pensar en él, es muy agradable, es todo un caballero, galante, varonil

Mina: Y muy guapo!

Serena: Sí, es muy guapo y esto no lo sabe nadie, pero ese día salimos a tomar aire al balcón del palacio y me obsequió esta linda pulsera que desde entonces llevo conmigo

Mina: Wow está súper linda!

Serena: Pero eso no es todo Mina, él y yo…

Luna: Que hiciste Serena? No me digas que…

Serena: Cálmate Luna, no te adelantes, cuando me dio mi regalo de cumpleaños, me puse tan feliz que sin darme cuenta lo abracé muy efusivamente, él me correspondió el abrazo muy extrañado, claro, pero en ese momento me di cuenta que me dej;e llevar por mis impulsos y de repente estábamos tan cerca que..

Luna: Lo besaste?

Mina: Si! Que romántico! Serena quien te viera, fue tu primer beso? Qué se siente? Te gustó?

Serena: No lo besé! No se adelanten, yo… no lo besé, estuve a punto de hacerlo pero Salí corriendo

Luna: (Con cara de alivio) Uff menos mal, pensé que eras diferente, discúlpame

Mina: Entonces no se dio el beso? Mmm…. Que mal, siempre he soñado que mi chico ideal llega y me roba un beso, es tan romántico!

Serena: Sï pero yo no soy así, no sé qué pasó, es como si esa noche le hubiera entregado mi corazón, sé que es una locura pero, así me sentí

Luna: Ay Serena, estás en la etapa más difícil de tu vida, la juventud siempre te hace actuar así, no piensas, sólo vives

Mina: Sí pero es la mejor etapa, sólo se es joven una vez, hay que disfrutar, pero también hay que medir consecuencias

Serena: Lo sé, sólo quería compartirlo con alguien, no sé que me esté pasando pero él es tan especial

Mina: Sere, no creo que esté mal que te des la oportunidad de conocerlo, así sabrás lo que sientes, además debes darte cuenta de cómo es en realidad, sólo se es joven una vez

Serena: Lo sé Mina, tienes razón, espero no equivocarme, pero bueno y tú? Estás enamorada?

Mina: No lo sé, el mismo día que tú conociste a Darien yo conocía un chico muy lindo! Se llama Derek

Serena: Ah el príncipe del planeta Eos, si lo recuerdo

Mina: Es muy guapo, pero desde esa noche, sólo me ha llamado una vez, me dijo que quería que saliéramos pero no me ha vuelto a llamar, yo le he llamado varias veces pero no me contesta, no me siento enamorada pero si tengo la ilusión de conocer a alguien que me haga sentir especial

Luna: Ay estas chicas sólo piensan en muchachos!

Serena: Luna no pienses mal de nosotras, sólo se es joven una vez jejeje

Mina: Esa es la actitud! Pero bueno no hay que deprimirse, yo me siento bien y sé que algún día conoceré a mi príncipe

Luna: Oye Serena no tenías una cita con Darien a las 6?

Serena: Es cierto, Mina discúlpame pero me tengo que ir

Mina: No te preocupes, el parque no queda lejos, como sea tienes mi número por cualquier cosa, además Rei me dijo que iríamos a la misma escuela así que ya me platicarás mañana cómo te fue, suerte!

Serena: Gracias Mina, eres una gran persona, te veo mañana! Luna te veo en casa!(Saca dinero de su cartera y deja en la mesa el costo de su malteada, luego sale corriendo para encontrarse con Darien)

Una vez en el parque Serena volteó a ve su reloj para ver si había llegado a la hora indicada y sólo faltaba un minuto para las 6, como se había cansado se agachó un poco, poniendo sus manos en sus muslos para descansar un poco, comenzaba a jalar un poco más de aire para reponerse cuando escucha una voz detrás de ella:

Darien: Veo que eres muy puntual

Serena: Darien, cómo estás?

Darien: Bien princesa y tú? Te encuentras bien?

Serena: Sí sólo necesito recuperar algo de fuerzas, es que vine corriendo

Darien: No te duele tu rodilla?

Serena: No ya no, sólo me quedó un raspón pero ya estoy mejor gracias

Darien: Bueno pues en cuanto estés lista comenzaremos el paseo

Serena: Ya estoy bien, comencemos

Darien: Pues antes que nada me da mucho gusto que hayas accedido a venir, mi planeta tiene muchas cosas hermosas, sé que mañana empiezan tus clases y quería que hoy conocieras mas de este lugar, el cual te da mucho más de lo que ves, por eso es mi lugar favorito

Serena: Pues de primera impresión el lugar me encantó!

Darien: Como puedes ver estos árboles Sakura tienen la peculiaridad de tener hojas rosas, son únicos en el mundo, es decir que no los encuentras en otros lugares, sólo aquí en Japón, aunque muchos se llevan arboles de aquí y los siembran en su país el espectáculo no es el mismo, mira ven acompáñame por aquí

Darien tomó de la mano a Serena, lo cual la hizo sonrojarse, mientras él la guiaba hasta el lugar que le quería enseñar, ella se quedaba observándolo, pensando en por qué Darien era así con ella, él en realidad no sabía por qué la tomó de la mano, sólo le nació hacerlo, con ella se sentía libre de ser él mismo, de nuevo surgían deseos en su corazón que no sentía desde que perdió a sus padres, incluso veía tal inocencia en Serena que no tenía que pretender ser alguien más, cuando al fin llegaron a ese lugar, Darien le dijo a Serena:

Darien: Por favor princesa siéntate aquí

Serena: Que hacemos aquí Darien?

Darien: Como podrás ver, estamos bajo un sakura, este sakura es muy especial, ya que es el árbol más antiguo del parque, lleva 480 años aquí plantado, como ves es el árbol más frondoso y bello que hay, pero también está ubicado en un lugar estratégico, desde aquí puedes ver mejor el atardecen en Tokio, aquí es donde se aprecia mejor el espectáculo que está por comenzar

Serena: Wow, todo esto es tan hermoso, jamás he visto un atardecer, pero de qué espectáculo hablas Darien?

Darien: Ya verás princesa

En ese momento se quedaron viendo como poco a poco el sol se iba escondiendo en el horizonte, ahí se quedaron hasta que el sol se metió por completo y justo cuando se dibujó la última línea del sol, todo se tornó oscuro pero en ese instante se prendieron las luces del parque, iluminando así el lugar donde ellos se encontraban, ese árbol tenía la mejor iluminación pero poco a poco cada árbol se iba encendiendo dando la impresión de que en el parque había un espectáculo de luces, todo se veía tan mágico, tan bello, y cuando todo estuvo encendido Darien señaló hacia el cielo, donde varias estrellas brillaban con fuerza en el firmamento, pero lo que casi hace que a Serena se le salieran unas cuantas lágrimas fue cuando Darien señaló el lugar donde se veía la luna, era tan brillante, tan nítida, tan hermosa que desde la tierra la luna parecía la estrella más grande

Darien: Ahí está tu casa Serena, se ve muy diferente no crees?

Serena: Si, no es lo mismo estar ahí que verla desde otra perspectiva

Darien: Como puedes ver la Luna alumbra a la tierra con su luz, aún siendo más pequeña, es capaz e iluminar todo un planeta, imagino que has de extrañar a tu familia, pero cada que te sientas sola puedes voltear al cielo en la noche y verlos desde donde estés

Serena: Muchas gracias Darien, este ha sido el mejor espectáculo de mi vida! Tus palabras me ayudan a sentirme tranquila, si supieras cuánto extraño a mis padres (comenzaban a rodar unas cuántas lágrimas por sus mejillas)

Darien: (Tomando la barbilla de Serena para voltear su rostro hacia el de él) Pero no estás sola princesa, ellos siempre están en tu corazón, además puedes contar conmigo

Serena: Muchas gracias Darien (ella lo abraza y él corresponde pasando su brazo detrás de su cuello) Pordría pasar el tiempo así entre tus brazos Darien y sé que el tiempo se detendría…(pensando para sí)

Darien: (En su mente) Tu calidez humana me hace temblar, tu inocencia, tu voz, tu mirar, siento que si te quedas a mi lado puedo ganar cualquier batalla, me inspiras tanto… que no sé si esto es amor, puedo quedarme a descubrirlo o darle tiempo al tiempo…


	18. Chapter 18

Capítuo 16

Jamás besada

Los minutos pasaron muy lentamente para Serena y Darien los dos estaban perdidos entre una multitud de sensaciones que comenzaban a experimentar, ella no dejaba de pensar en lo bien que sentía entre aquellos brazos fuertes y cálidos, jamás había experimentado algo así, todo era nuevo y hermoso a la vez, él también sentía un mar de emociones, nadie le había hecho sentir lo que ella, Serena representaba tanto en él, que no quería equivocarse, su mente era un caos ya que pensaba demasiado y no llegaba a nada. Poco a poco la temperatura fue bajando y Darien notó que Serena tenía frío, inmediatamente se quitó su chaqueta y la puso con delicadeza en los hombros de la princesa para que no temblara más, lo que ocasionó que la rubia se sonrojara pero se sintiera halagada con aquel gesto de caballerosidad, Darien sólo la miró fijamente a los ojos y notó ese leve sonrojo en ella, los dos sonrieron tímidamente y el príncipe de la tierra le dijo a la bella ojiazul:

Darien: Espero que mi chaqueta te logre calentar un poco (Dijo un poco nervioso)

Serena: Muchas gracias Darien, eres muy amable (Contestó la princesa esperando que Darien dijera algo más)

Darien: Ya es tarde princesa déjame acompañarte a tu casa, además no quiero que te desveles ya que mañana empiezan tus clases (Mientras decía esto él se ponía de pie para extenderle su mano a Serena para ayudarla a levantarse)

Serena: Gracias Darien (Decía mientras se levantaba lentamente)

Darien: Y te sientes nerviosa o más bien ansiosa por comenzar tu nueva etapa en la preparatoria? (Una vez de pie comenzaron a caminar para ir a casa de los Tsukino)

Serena: Pues me siento un poco nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa por saber que me espera mañana, debo confesarte que estudiar en otro planeta me aterra, porque no sé qué tan diferente sea el sistema educacional en la luna al de la tierra, pero me tranquiliza un poco que las demás princesas estén en la misma escuela que yo

Darien: (Algo sorprendido) Cómo que las demás princesas estudiarán contigo? Eso no lo sabía!

Serena: Creí que tal vez tú sabrías algo al respecto pero veo que no, la princesa de Marte, la de mercurio, Júpiter y venus también estudiarán en la misma escuela que yo, excepto la princesa de Marte, ella entró a otra escuela, pero que coincidencia no crees?

Darien: La verdad sí que es una gran coincidencia pero entonces significa que ellas podrán apoyarte, yo también comienzo mis clases en la facultad de medicina mañana y me siento bien porque estudiaré algo que me gusta (En ese momento fue interrumpido por Serena)

Serena: Pero implica que ya no tengas tanto tiempo libre no es así? (Bajando un poco la mirada)

Darien: En realidad a mí me gusta estudiar y aprender más, pero nunca había necesitado tiempo libre hasta ahora..(Volteando a ver a la rubia)

Serena: (Al sentir que Darien la miraba se detuvo y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa) Ah si? Y eso por qué?

Darien: (Buscando la mirada de la chica) Es que… quiero cumplir mi promesa

Serena: (Volteando a ver a Darien) Ah, debes cumplir con una obligación (Serena se sintió algo triste y su cara mostró lo que comenzaba a sentir aunque quería disimularlo)

Darien: No es una obligación princesa (Tomaba la barbilla de Serena con su mano derecha para hacer que los bellos ojos azules de la princesa encontraran los de él)

Serena: (Viendo a Darien con algo de nerviosismo) Entonces? Por qué lo dices?

Darien: (Mirándola fijamente) Quiero mostrarte lo bello que es el planeta tierra, los campos, los océanos, el cielo, los bosques y demás, es cierto que te lo prometí, pero no es ninguna obligación, yo lo hago con mucho gusto, pero la razón por la que quisiera tener más tiempo libre para conocerte más y salir contigo

Serena: (La princesa abrió sus ojos de par en par y comenzaba a sentir mariposas en su estómago, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que acababa de escuchar y no sabía que decir, simplemente se quedó sin palabras) Eh… Yo…

Darien: (Al no obtener ninguna respuesta de ella siguió perdido en su mirada y para no arruinar el momento le dijo:) Disculpa mi sinceridad princesa, si te hice sentir incómoda o de alguna manera te ofendí.. (él no pudo terminar porque Serena comenzó a interrumpirlo)

Serena: (Dibujando una tierna sonrisa en su rostro) Nada de eso Darien, es sólo que… yo también quisiera conocerte más, aunque sé que por tus labores en la universidad no tendrás mucho tiempo libre

Darien: (Comenzando a acercarse un poco a Serena) No te preocupes Serena, yo me buscaré el espacio suficiente para llevarte hasta el fin del mundo

Serena: (Viendo que Darien se acercaba no pudo contener más sus ganas de sentir los suaves labios de aquel caballero que le había robado el corazón con tan solo una mirada, ella también se fue acercando más y cerró sus ojos)

Darien: (Al ver que Serena cerraba sus ojos y no oponía resistencia al acercamiento, se dejó llevar por sus ganas imparables de besar aquellos dulces labios que lo atraían cada vez más, simplemente dejó de pensar y también cerró sus ojos para así poder fundir sus labios con los de ella)

Todo se detuvo, por un segundo pudieron sentirse tan cerca, respirar su mutuo aliento, y cuando sus labios se rozaron, no pudieron resistir las ganas de besarse, ambos sentían esa necesidad de probar los labios del otro, no pensaban en nada, sus mentes estaban en blanco, sólo se dejaron llevar por ese impulso que era cada vez más fuerte entre ellos, no existía nada más que ellos dos, la luna era testigo de ese dulce beso que guardaba con recelo la noche, Darien ponía su mano derecha en la suave mejilla de la princesa mientras que Serena no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, todo era tan repentino y tan bello a la vez, para ella todo era mágico, la luna en el firmamento brillando con fuerza mientras que a lo lejos se puede ver una leve lluvia de estrellas que acompañaba la romántica escena, cuando por fin pudieron separarse, sólo se miraban el uno al otro, no habían palabras que pudieran decirse aunque pensaban en mil cosas, Darien sintió responsabilidad por decir algo para disculparse, pero en realidad era tanto el deseo de tener un beso de ella que en vez de decir lo siento, quería decir por favor bésame de nuevo, Serena, se sentía avergonzada pero también tan feliz de haber experimentado tan agradable sensación que no quiso confesar que era la primera vez que la besaban, sólo quiso guardar ese secreto para ver lo que él decía, pero seguían viéndose fijamente, cuando al fin se rompió el hielo los dos decían al mismo tiempo:

Darien: Serena yo… (tomando la mano de Serena)

Serena: Darien yo… (Intentando pensar en algo que decirle)

Darien: jajaja (Riéndo nerviosamente ya que los dos habían hablado al mismo tiempo) perdóname princesa no quise ser atrevido, pero ya no aguantaba las ganas de besarte, no soy así de verdad perdóname

Serena: No perdóname tú a mí, es que yo tampoco soy así, pero tenía ganas de hacerlo, creo que nos pasó lo mismo a los dos jeje (Algo avergonzada)

Darien: No quiero que aceleremos las cosas, o que te sienta presionada de ninguna manera, quiero que me conozcas y veas realmente quien soy, pero sin prisas

Serena: Creo que tienes razón, debemos conocernos más (Pasando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja dejando ver la pulsera que le había obsequiado Darien en su cumpleaños)

Darien: (Viendo la pulsera) Veo que si usas mi regalo, me alegra saber que te gustó

Serena: (Un poco sonrojada) Si es que, me gustó mucho, me hace recordar el día en que nos conocimos

Darien: Yo también pienso mucho en ese día, pero ya hablaremos de eso después princesa, se hace más tarde y mañana debes madrugar, vamos ya falta poco para llegar…

Una vez llegaron los dos a la residencia Tsukino, Serena le dijo al ojiazul:

Serena: Bueno Darien, muchas gracias por la increíble tarde de hoy, todo fue maravilloso

Darien: Que bueno que te gustó el atardecer en el parque, prepárate porque aún faltan muchas cosas más que quiero mostrarte, sé que te gustarán

Serena: (Tomando la chaqueta que traía en los hombros) Gracias también por la chaqueta, se me quitó en frío

Darien: (Estirando sus manos para tomar la chaqueta) No tienes nada que agradecer princesa, también disfruté mucho esta tarde a tu lado, espero que también tengas un excelente día mañana en la escuela

Serena: (Agitando su mano de un lado a otro para despedirse del chico) Igualmente Darien cuídate mucho, suerte mañana en la facultad, buenas noches

Darien: Buenas noches princesa, descansa (Se queda viendo como Serena entra a la casa y cierra la puerta)

Mientras Darien se retiraba a su palacio, un chico pelinegro vagaba en la ciudad con las manos metidas en ambos bolsillos, con la mirada hacia el suelo, metido en sus pensamientos, iba a cruzar la calle cuando sin darse cuenta un auto venía frente a él, de pronto, se escucha un enfrenón y al ver unas luces tan cerca de él, volteó a ver al auto que estaba a punto de atropellarlo, cuando apenas reaccionó, una chica corrió rápidamente hacia él y lo alcanzó a aventar de tal manera que el auto no lo lastimara, una vez que el conductor del automóvil se percató de que nadie salió herido siguió su camino y la chica que había salvado al pelinegro le decía:

Chica X: Oye estás bien? No te lastimaste?

Chico Y: (Algo confundido por lo sucedido) Estoy bien gracias, tú te lastimaste?

Chica X: No para nada, (En ese momento otra chica se acercaba para ayudarlos a levantarse y mientras extendía sus manos para levantarlos decía:)

Chica Z: Menos mal que no ocurrió nada

Chico Y: Muchas gracias, no debieron molestarse, es que yo venía distraído y no me fijé si venía un auto, lamento mucho el inconveniente, por cierto soy Seiya Kou (Extendiendo su mano para presentarse con las chicas)

Chica X: Es un gusto conocerte Seiya, yo soy Michiru Kaoi y ella es Haruka Tenoh

Seiya: Un placer conocerlas, por cierto agradezco mucho que me salvaras la vida esta noche Michiru (Viendo fijamente a los ojos a la chica)

Haruka: (sintiéndose algo incómoda por la situación) Bueno niño para la otra fíjate por dónde vas

Michiru: (Tratando de suavizar un poco las cosas) No seas tan dura con él Haruka, al parecer no ha tenido un buen día, o me equivoco? (Preguntándole al pelinegro)

Seiya: En realidad le diste al clavo, recién vengo llegando a la ciudad, tuve una discusión con mis hermanos, vine para acá en cuanto pude y sólo les dejé una nota, no sé si fue una buena decisión venir hasta acá

Haruka: (Queriéndose retirar lo antes posible de ahí) Bueno pero eso no es asunto nuestro Michiru, el chico debe tener problemas y quiere estar solo, mejor vámonos

Michiru: Tienes razón, tal vez no quieras que dos desconocidas conozcan tus secretos

Seiya: (Notando algo de coquetería en la voz de la chica) Nada de eso, es sólo que ni siquiera sé dónde me voy a quedar hoy, tal vez ustedes puedan decirme donde alquilar un lindo apartamento cerca del centro

Haruka: No crees que ya es algo tarde para ponerte a buscar apartamento? (Queriendo deshacerse ya del chico)

Michiru: Creo que tiene razón, tal vez deberías quedarte con nosotras esta noche

Haruka: (Poniendo cara de enojo) No creo que sea lo más conveniente debido a que ni siquiera lo conocemos

Seiya: No te preocupes Michiru muchas gracias, yo creo que ya hicieron mucho por mí esta noche, será mejor que me vaya a un hotel y mañana temprano comenzaré a buscar apartamento, lamento mucho importunarlas (Volteando a ver a Haruka)

Michiru: No es ninguna molestia, espero que te vaya bien con el problema con tus hermanos, cuídate (Dándole la mano para depsedirse)

Seiya: Nos vemos Haruka (Estirando la mano)

Haruka: (En realidad no quería ni despedirse de aquel desconocido pero a pesar de eso era una chica educada la cual no iba a dejarlo con la mano estirada) Buenas noches niño Seiya (Dándole un apretón de manos)

Seiya: Gracias de nuevo, hasta luego (Vaya que extraña energía sentí al despedirme de esas chicas, pensaba para sí mismo)

Una vez Seiya se perdió entre la gente, Haruka y Michiru se fueron hacia su apartamento, pero mientras caminaban hacia su destino Haruka le comentaba a la chica de cabello aguamarina:

Hauka: Preciosa, no sentiste una extraña energía cuando tocaste la mano de ese tipo?

Michiru: Si la verdad si, fue algo raro, además creo que ya lo hemos visto antes

Haruka: Tienes razón (Intentando recordar donde habían visto a Seiya con anterioridad)

Michiru: Por cierto, te sugiero que no seas tan celosa para la próxima

Haruka: (Sonrojándose un poco) A que te refieres preciosa?

Michiru: (En un tono algo molesta) Me refiero a la manera en que trataste a ese chico, fuiste muy dura con él

Haruka: Es que no se me hace correcto que invites a nuestro apartamento a un desconocido

Michiru: De verdad es sólo eso? O será que no te agradan los chicos guapos?

Haruka: Nada de eso, es que no lo conocemos, además no me da muy buena espina

Michiru: Bueno ya olvidémonos de esto, vámonos a descansar mañana tenemos mucho que hacer…

Cuando las chicas llegaron a su apartamento, en otra casa, cerca de la ciudad una rubia se preparaba para dormir cuando de repente sonó su celular…

Mina: (Ring ring) Ay pero quien será a estas horas! De seguro ha de ser mi mamá! (Toma su celular sin ver el número en la pantalla y contesta) Bueno?

X: Hola, cómo estás? No te desperté?

Mina: Quién habla? (Algo sorprendida)

X: Es que acaso ya no me recuerdas? Tan fácil te has olvidado de mi?

Mina: Es que no reconozco tu voz, ya dime quién eres!

X: Soy Derek! El príncipe de Eos

Mina: Derek! (Grita el nombre del chico y comienza a emocionarse por recibir una llamada de él) que gusto saber de ti, cómo has estado?

Derek: Ya sabes! Algo ocupado viendo lo de las inscripciones para la universidad, eso me ha quitado algo de tiempo, pero tú cómo estás?

Mina: Pues también había estado muy ocupada aunque te llame un par de veces pero no me contestabas

Derek: Si era por lo mismo, discúlpame, pero aquí me estoy reportando jejeje quería saber de ti y si querías salir conmigo el fin de semana, te invito a tomar algo

Mina: Bueno es que no creo que se pueda, ya que no estoy viviendo en venus

Derek: Cómo que no vives en Venus? Dónde vives ahora? No me digas que te cambiaste de galaxia!

Mina: (Riendo un poco) No para nada, sólo que ahora vivo en el planeta tierra, aquí voy a terminar la preparatoria, recién me acabo de cambiar

Derek: O sea que estás viviendo sola? (Poniendo un tono de voz algo seductora para hacer reír un rato a la chica)

Mina: (Riéndose tímidamente) Derek! Pero que morboso eres!

Derek: jajajaja ya en serio, o sea que ahora voy a tener que viajar más para verte!

Mina: Bueno podemos hablarnos más seguido si quieres, pero podríamos vernos de vez en cuando, tal vez una vez al mes, no sé

Derek: (Pensando un poco) Mmmm…. Bueno podríamos intentarlo para divertirnos un rato, así tenemos tiempo de atender nuestros estudios y también aprovecha para conocer lugares interesantes para que cuando yo vaya me los enseñes ok?

Mina: Me parece una excelente idea, cuando tenga un fin de semana libre te llamo está bien?

Derek: Claro, me avisas

Mina: Pero contéstame ok?

Derek: Claro que si, lo haré, bueno ya te dejo descasar, que te vaya bien mañana

Mina: Descansa, nos vemos, gracias por regresar la llamada

Derek: No tienes por qué agradecer, hasta luego

Mina: Adiós (Al terminar la llamada Mina estaba my emocionada de saber que un chico guapo se interesaba en ella, para Mina, era muy importante saber que alguien la buscaba o se interesaba en su belleza, esa noche no durmió de lo emocionada que estaba al saber que saldría dentro de poco con Derek, aunque era algo mayor que ella, eso no tenía importancia dentro de su cabeza, todo era nuevo para ella y cada emoción la disfrutaba al máximo.)

Poco a poco fue amaneciendo y los despertadores iban sonando uno a uno, avisando que era hora de levantarse, muchos preparaban café mientras que otros se bañaban, otros desayunaban y unos simplemente pedían 5 minutos más para dormir, pero cuando comienza un nuevo ciclo escolar, en otro planeta, es algo muy emocionante para aquellos que tienen la oportunidad de experimentar grandes cambios en sus vidas…

Ding dong Sonaban las campanas de la escuela de Azabu Jyuban anunciando que las clases estaban por comenzar, habían pocos alumnos en el pasillo, la mayoría confundidos ya que no sabían dónde se encontraba su salón de clases, había gente corriendo, gente conversando pero poco a poco se iban llenando los salones de clases donde se daban varios reencuentros…

Mina: (Respirando aliviada) Uff menos mal que no llegué tarde, falta poco para que entre el profesor, a ver… (poniendo su dedo índice en su mentón) yo creo que me sentaré aquí, si yo creo que este lugar está bien (En ese momento iban entrando una peliazul y una castaña, Mina de inmediato volteó a verlas y las reconoció casi al instante) Hola cómo están? Me recuerdan?

Lita: (Con cara de duda) Hola, tú eres…

Mina: (Estirando su mano para estrecharla con la de su compañera) Soy Mina Aino, nos vimos en la fiesta de Serena

Amy: Ahh con que eres la princesa de Venus

Mina: Así es, Rei me dijo que también estudiarían aquí, que emoción, quién diría que 4 princesas estudiarían en la misma preparatoria

Lita: Entonces la princesa de marte no estudia aquí?

Mina: No ella está en otro colegio, pero nos reuniremos cuando salgamos, ella tiene algo que decirnos, así que me pidió que les dijera que la esperemos en la entrada de la prepa (En ese momento se oye la voz de la princesa de la luna)

Serena: Hola chicas ya llegué! Veo que ya se están reuniendo

Amy: Serena! Que gusto verte, que bueno que llegaste, apenas estábamos saludándonos (Justo en ese momento se oye la voz de un profesor)

Profesor: Hola buenos días, soy el profesor Kasuo y les doy la bienvenida a la clase de geometría por favor todos tomen asiento

Una vez todos los alumnos se encontraban sentados, Serena recibía un mensaje en su celular:

_Hola princesa espero que hayas descansado, sólo quería desearte mucha suerte en tu primer día de clases, espero que aprendas mucho, cuídate…. Darien_

Como su celular estaba en vibrador el profesor no se percató que Serena tenía su celular en mano, por lo que al terminar de leer el mensaje Serena se dispuso a contestar, no sin antes haber suspirado al ver que el mensaje era de Darien

_Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, yo espero que también tengas un excelente día, suerte en tu primer día de universitario… Serena_

El día transcurría de manera normal para las chicas después de las clases se reunirían en la entrada de la preparatoria para esperar a la princesa de marte, ella tenía algo importante que decirles, ninguna sabía de lo que se trataba por lo que no lo tomaban muy en serio pero cuando llegó la hora de la salida Mina les indicó a las chicas que se fueran juntas al punto indicado de reunión, donde Rei ya las esperaba…

Rei: Hola chicas, que bueno que vinieron, que tal su primer día?

Amy: Demasiado interesante diría yo!

Lita: Yo esperaba que los talleres abrieran hoy pero tal vez lo hagan mañana, ya quiero inscribirme al taller de artes culinarias

Mina: (Muy emocionada) Yo quiero que abra el de deportes o el de actividades artísticas

Serena: (Poniéndose su mano en el estómago) Yo sólo quiero llegar a casa para comer algo

Rei: (Con una gotita en la frente) Niña eres todo un caso!

Serena: Ay Rei no seas así conmigo, es que fue un largo día y mi almuerzo no fue suficiente, pero y dinos por qué querías que nos reuniéramos?

Rei: (Respirado profundo) No creo que este sea el lugar indicado, les parece si vamos a un lugar más privado? Vivo cerca de aquí con mi abuelo, en un templo, acompáñenme para que podamos hablar al respecto…(Todas asintieron y se dirigieron al templo donde vivía Rei)


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 17

Luna mete la pata

Cuando llegaron al templo todas observaban con detenimiento los alrededores, subían lentamente las escaleras de la entrada hasta llegar a la puerta principal del templo, era un lugar muy tranquilo y misterioso a la vez, sólo se lograban escuchar los pájaros revoloteando en los árboles que se encontraban cerca, a lo lejos apenas se lograba escuchar el pasar de los autos en la avenida principal, realmente es un lugar calmado!, pensaba para sí Lita, sería un lugar perfecto para estudiar se repetía una y otra vez Amy sin dejar de sentir algo de temor, Serena sólo tomaba a Mina del brazo ya que tanto silencio no le daba confianza, Mina apretó fuertemente el brazo de Serena sintiendo el mismo temor que la princesa de la luna, todas seguían caminando lentamente detrás de Rei hasta que esta se detuvo en seco, se volteó rápidamente para verlas de frente y sin más rodeos les dijo:

Rei: Muy bien, este es el templo Hikawa, es un lugar sagrado de meditación y entrenamiento espiritual, donde mi abuelo y yo vivimos, antes que nada quiero que sepan que si las traje aquí es porque necesito decirles algo muy importante, pero antes quiero que pasen conmigo al cuarto de meditación

En ese momento Rei abrió una de las puertas corredizas del templo y todas las chicas se quitaban los zapatos dejándolos en la entrada pero desde que llegaron, ninguna había emitido ni siquiera un sonido, todas estaban muy atentas a lo que Rei decía o hacía ya que todo era muy extraño, no entendían lo que hacían ahí. Una vez adentro, Rei les pidió que se hincaran y para poder explicarles lo que ocurría ella se hincó frente a ellas, respiró profundo y se dispuso a hablar:

Rei: Ahora, sí, les pido que me presten atención y si tienen alguna duda o comentario, por favor, pregúntenme hasta que yo termine de hablar, si las traje aquí es porque quiero hacer de su conocimiento que desde niña fui dotada con un don sobrenatural el cual me permite conocer el futuro, o sentir energías especiales en las personas (No pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpida)

Serena: Wow eso si que es increíble, jamás lo habría pensado de ti Rei (Poniendo una pícara sonrisa en su rostro)

Rei: (Notablemente molesta) Dije que no me interrumpieran Serena, cualquier comentario o duda al final

Serena: (Algo avergonzada) Ups disculpa Rei, no fue mi intención, es que se me hace increíble que… (Rei no la dejó terminar)

Rei: (Gritando exasperada) Te dije que me dejaran terminar!

Serena: (Con lágrimas en los ojos) Perdona Rei

Todas las demás chicas observaban la escena, Lita no aguantaba la risa, Amy sólo se sentía nerviosa por el ambiente tan tenso que se había creado y Mina sentía algo de molestia con Rei por la manera en que trataba a Serena, aunque sabía que Serena había sido imprudente, pero mejor no dijo nada, después de que los ánimos se calmaron un poco, Rei prosigió con su plática:

Rei: (Intentando calmarse, de nuevo respiró muy profundo) Lo siento Serena, es que en serio es muy importante lo que debo decir, déjame terminar y después podrás hacer cualquier comentario, bueno les decía que desde niña cuento con un sexto sentido que me permite visualizar a través del fuego algunos acontecimientos que están por suceder, no siempre mi premunición es clara, pero desde hace tiempo vengo presintiendo que algo no está muy bien en la galaxia, hay varios espíritus inquietos en el fuego que me hacen pensar que tal vez si estamos las 5 aquí en la tierra no es mera casualidad, me refiero a que alguien nos envió a la tierra con algún propósito el cual desconozco, quiero conocer su opinión al respecto, si alguna tiene dudas o comentarios este es el momento para hacérmelo saber..(Esperando a que alguna comentara algo, guardó silencio un momento)

Mina: (Volteando a ver a las chicas para ver si alguna iba a decir algo, al ver que nadie dijo nada, se dispuso a hablar) Bueno Rei, disculpa que te pregunte esto, pero cómo podemos confiar en que lo que nos estás diciendo no es sólo parte de tu imaginación o algo por el estilo?

Rei: (Sonriendo levemente) Tu pregunta por supuesto es muy válida, pero mis predicciones son muy acertadas, rara vez me equivoco, pero no me hubiera atrevido a juntarlas si no fuera algo realmente preocupante, el ambiente en la galaxia se siente muy extraño, no lo han notado?

Amy: (Un poco apenada) En realidad Rei, yo no he notado nada, aunque parece ilógico, todas estamos aquí para estudiar, nuestros padres no nos enviaron aquí, fuimos nostras las que por decisión propia quisimos venir, no creo que alguien nos haya enviado con algún propósito, o a alguien la enviaron? (Volteando a ver a todas a ver si alguien respondía)

Lita: Amy tiene razón, yo vine porque quise, mis tíos no me obligaron a venir

Mina: (Tomando la palabra) Tampoco es mi caso, yo quise venir por mi cuenta, aquí podré conocer a muchos chicos guapos!

Rei: (Con una gotita en la frente) Espero que no nos desviemos del tema

Serena: (Con cara de niña regañada) Ya puedo hablar Rei?

Rei: (Cuenta hasta 10 Rei! Pensaba para si misma) Si Serena ya puedes hablar

Serena: Bueno pues a mí tampoco me enviaron, yo quise venir, aunque no vine sola, mi mamá me regaló a una guardiana, se llama Luna, es una gata muy linda, me la obsequió para que me ayude a madurar

Rei: (Pensando para sí) Y vaya que le hace mucha falta!

Serena: Pero no veo nada raro en que estudiemos aquí las 5, creo que es mera casualidad del destino

Rei: Bueno aparte de eso, queda investigar lo que he venido sintiendo respecto a la galaxia, presiento que algo malo puede ocurrir en cualquier momento

Lita: (Dejando que Rei termine de hablar) Pero que tiene que ver eso con nosotras? No crees que eso le concierne al consejo estelar? Si algo fuera a pasar, ellos serían los primeros en saberlo, además son los únicos facultados para hacer algo al respecto

Rei: (Moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo haciéndole saber a Lita que tenía razón) Concuerdo contigo en decir que el problema debe ser resuelto por quienes has mencionado, pero a lo que voy es que lo que presiento es que ni el consejo estelar podrá con el gran mal que se avecina y aunque no queramos nos va a afectar para bien o para mal lo que suceda en la galaxia, creo que tenemos la responsabilidad como senshis, de prepararnos por si es que se necesita, sólo a manera de precaución

Amy: (Algo confundida) Quieres decir que puede que tengamos que involucrarnos como senshis para pelear contra lo que sea que venga? Es algo confuso, no es preciso, ni sabemos contra que pelearíamos, es muy general tu aseveración

Rei: No quería decirlo así pero lo mejor será estar preparadas para pelear contra lo que sea, llamémosle, enemigo

Serena: Pero si según dices que ni el consejo estelar podrá con lo que viene, que te hace pensar que 5 chicas podrán vencer lo que los sabios más poderosos de la galaxia no pueden?

Rei: (Subiendo la ceja derecha y mirando hacia el piso) Veo que no eres tan tonta como pensaba, haz hecho la mejor pregunta Serena, yo creo que lo mejor será prepararnos y entrenar, para estar preparadas, no sabemos cuándo aparecerá este mal sobre la galaxia, pero por qué no le preguntas a tu guardiana si sabe algo, debe estarse comunicando seguido con tus padres para decirles cómo estás, pregúntale a ella y si no, la próxima vez que hables con tus padres pregúntales a ver que te dicen

Serena: Lo haré, llegando hablaré con Luna a ver si sabe algo que nos ayude, por lo pronto podemos comer algo? Es que ya no aguanto!

Todas las chicas se volteaban a ver entre sí, con una gotita en la frente, Serena sólo se tocaba su pancita en señal de que ya no aguantaba el hambre, al verla, todas acordaron en ir a buscar algo de comida al centro para conocer un poco más la ciudad, conforme iban caminando observaban los aparadores de las boutiques, veían con asombro los grandes espectaculares cargados de luces y todo les parecía nuevo y extraordinario, después de varias cuadras encontraron una cafetería muy sencilla, pero como Serena se moría de hambre no importó y se metieron de inmediato, todas ordenaron algo para comer pero Serena pidió como si no hubiera comido en una semana, todas veían muy extrañadas la manera de comer de la princesa, ella sólo se defendía diciendo "Por qué me ven así? Tengo hambre!".Después de una hora ahí, salieron del local y Serena y Mina se dieron cuenta de que cruzando la calle había un lugar llamado Crown, donde habían videojuegos y sin pensarlo dos veces obligaron a las demás a entrar, Amy y Rei no querían pero terminaron cediendo, Lita no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que no opuso resistencia así que Mina y Serena brincaban de alegría, luego, las 5 corrieron de inmediato a la entrada del lugar y al abrirse las puertas automáticas Serena tomó de la mano a Rei y Mina agarró del brazo a Amy y las introdujeron casi a la fuerza al establecimiento, Lita sólo volteaba los ojos hacia arriba y se cruzaba de brazos, parecía que fueran amigas de toda la vida, aunque apenas se estaban conociendo. Mina llevó a amy a un videojuego de ajedrez donde Amy resultó triunfadora, Serena llevó a Rei a un juego de carreras, donde Rei terminó demostrando que tenía habilidad para jugar y le ganó a Serena, Lita sólo se quedaba observando a las chicas, no se quedó mucho tiempo de pie ya que quiso ir al baño antes de seguir riendo al ver las caras de Serena y Mina, una vez ahí se enjuagó la cara ya que hacía calor y cuando salió del baño, sus ojos de inmediato se clavaron en un chico que se encontraba ahí cerca, era de cabello castaño claro, ojo verde y algo pecoso, pero ella no podía dejar de verlo, comenzaba a sentir que un extraño escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, era una extraña sensación, muy nueva, pero le gustaba, en un instante, ella se descuida y aquel ojiverde se percata de una mirada penetrante que lo observa desde hace unos momentos y voltea a ver los alrededores intentando de saber de quién es esa mirada, cuando ella se percata de que ese muchacho la está viendo, Lita sólo agacha la mirada y sigue caminando tratando de evitar más contacto con él, aunque por dentro sentía una implacable necesidad de conocer el nombre del dueño de esos ojos color esmeralda, era tímida y no quería aventurarse a preguntar algo que por el momento no era indispensable saber, parecía sentir mariposas en su estómago al sentir que ese chico la seguía mirando, mientras ella aceleraba el paso para llegar hacia donde se encontraban las chicas, cuando al fin se sintió en terreno seguro, suspiró un poco y sintió algo de alivio al voltear y ver que aquel muchacho había desaparecido, simplemente volteó y ya no estaba, Serena y Rei terminaban de jugar y Rei se le acercaba poco a poco a Lita sacándola de sus pensamientos:

Rei: (Dirigiéndose a Lita) Bueno al parecer no soy tan mala en los videojuegos de 5 carreras, le gané a Serena 5, no quieres disfrutar un rato venciéndola?

Lita: Ahh si, claro (Contestando sólo por reflejo)

Serena: Anda Lita es tu turno, ven juega conmigo, sé que no me podrás vencer (Gritando y agitando su mano derecha para llamar la atención de la castaña)

Lita: (Volviendo en sí) Claro Serena ya voy!

Lita se sentó junto a Serena en el videojuego y después de 5 carreras más la vencedora era Lita, al parecer Serena no era tan buena como pensaba, pero sin duda alguna todas se divertían bastante. Al cabo de un rato, Amy se acercó con las chicas y les decía que era hora de regresar a casa:

Amy: Oigan chicas yo creo que ya va siendo hora de volver a nuestras casas, yo debo estudiar para estar muy atenta el día de mañana

Serena: (Poniendo cara de aburrimiento y abrazando al mismo tiempo a Amy) Ay Amy hay momentos en la vida de una chica en los que el estudio no es importante, hoy no tenemos tarea, sólo relájate y olvídate del estudio unos momentos, no es para tanto

Amy: Lo sé pero ya estuvimos aquí mucho tiempo, mejor vámonos

Rei: Amy tiene razón, es hora de irnos, por hoy ya fue suficiente

Mina: (Abrazando un poco a Serena para animarla un poco) No te preocupes Serena, mañana será otro día, podemos venir diario después de clases

Serena: (Sonriendo de nuevo) Sí! Vendremos diario!

Lita: (Riendo al ver la cara de Serena) Jajaja no puedo creer que cambies de estado de ánimo tan rápido, si que me haces reír

Serena: (Agachando la cabeza) Me haces sentir como un payaso

Rei: (Cruzando los brazos) Basta ya no exageres, vámonos ya!

Antes de salir del Crown Lita buscó de nuevo con la mirada a aquel chico que le había llamado la atención y al no verlo su rostro dibujó una mueca de disgusto, pero al ver que las chicas se adelantaban se dio la media vuelta y corrió hasta donde ellas estaban, cuando al fin las alcanzó puso sus dos brazos detrás de su cabeza y seguía caminando, pero su mirada estaba puesta en el cielo, estaba muy pensativa, no dejaba de recordar esos ojos verdes, cuando llegaron a la esquina cada quien tomó un rumbo diferente, no sin antes despedirse y quedar de acuerdo en verse de nuevo a la salida al día siguiente para saber la respuesta de los padres de Serena, todas se fueron rumbo a su casa, Serena llegaba a casa de los Tsukino, Lita seguía distraída pero iba rumbo a su apartamento, Rei casi llegaba al templo y Mina tenía la cabeza agachada buscando en su celular el número de Derek, ella no se fijaba en el camino así que sin darse cuenta tropezó con una persona de frente…

Mina: (Haciendo reverencia para disculparse con la persona con la cual chocó) Por favor discúlpeme no era mi intención molestarlo, venía distraída!

Y: Yo también lo siento mucho no venía poniendo atención al camino, te encuentras bien?

Mina: (Subiendo lentamente para incorporarse) Si gracias, no me lastimé y tú?

Y: (Mirando fijamente a la chica) Estoy bien, no fue nada

Mina: (Pensando para sí) Wow es un chico muy guapo, que suertuda soy!

Y: (Viendo que la chica parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos) En serio te encuentras bien?

Mina: (Intentando disimular su alegría) Ejem.. si de verdad, por favor discúlpame, fue mi culpa

Y: No lo fue del todo, yo venía distraído buscando a mi hermano así que fue culpa de los dos, pero qué bueno que estás bien, ya debo irme, con permiso (Tomando el brazo de la chica para hacerla a un lado)

Mina: No espera! (Decía sin ser escuchada ya que el chico realmente llevaba prisa) Ash, espero volver a ver a ese chico tan guapo, ni pude preguntarle su nombre, en que estaba? Ah sí, Derek! Debo llamarle, espero que me conteste

Mientras Mina llegaba a su casa, Amy buscaba las llaves de su apartamento en su mochila, pero habían tantos libros dentro que por querer buscar en el fondo de ésta, alzó tanto su mochila que todos sus libros cayeron al piso, cuando se agachó para recogerlos escuchó una voz masculina que le decía:

T: Necesitas ayuda?

Amy: (Volteando hacia arriba para ver el rostro del chico que le hablaba) Muchas gracias

T: Eres chica de pocas palabras por lo que veo (Decía mientras se agachaba para ayudarla a recoger sus libros)

Amy: (Mirando con rareza la cara del chico) No es eso, es que es la primera vez que un chico me ayuda a levantar mis libros, y no sabía que decir, pero gracias

T: (Mirando los títulos de los libros que recogía) Vaya, estos libros son tuyos?

Amy: (Se sonroja un poco) Si por qué?

T: (Viendo directamente a los ojos a la chica) Es que son muy avanzados, están a nivel doctorado, eres muy joven para hacer tu doctorado, dime, que estudias?

Amy: Estoy en segundo año de preparatoria

T: Wow me impresionas (Terminando de recoger el último libro que estaba en el piso)

Amy: (Estaba algo nerviosa y sólo quería que ese chico se fuera de ahí) Bueno gracias por ayudarme

T: (Entendiendo la indirecta de la chica) Ya comprendí, ya me voy, sólo dime cómo se llama la escuela en la que estudias, para que te pongan a leer esto a tu nivel, debe ser muy buena esa escuela

Amy: (Se levantó rápidamente del suelo, guardó sus libros en su mochila y encontró sus llaves, así que también las recogió del piso y le contestó algo apurada al desconocido) Estoy en la preparatoria de Azabu Jyuban, si me disculpas ya debo irme, gracias por ayudarme

T: Pero no te pongas así, sólo quería saber, que tengas buena tarde, hasta luego (El chico se dio media vuelta y se dio vuelta en la esquina)

Amy: (Suspirando) Vaya que tipo tan insistente, será mejor que me vaya a estudiar, ya voy retrasada y quiero estar bien para el día de mañana

Una vez que Amy entró a su apartamento se puso a estudiar pero ese chico con el que se topó, pronto se encontraría con una de las personas que buscaba…

Taiki: (Viendo del otro lado de la calle a su hermano Yaten) Ahh, con que ahí estas, Yaten (Decía gritando el nombre de su hermano para que lo volteara a ver) Yaten, aquí estoy!

Yaten: (Voltea para saber quien lo llama) Ahh Taiki lo encontraste?

Taiki: (Volteando la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación) No, para nada y tú?

Yaten: Tampoco, vamos a tener que cambiar de técnica, tendremos que usar más energía para localizarlo, si unimos nuestras fuerzas podremos sentir su energía y así lo localizaremos (cerrando su puño y golpeando la pared que tenía a su derecha) Ay Seiya nunca cambias siempre tenemos que pagar las consecuencias de tus actos

Taiki: (Apoyando su mano derecha en el hombre de su hermano para tranquilizarlo) Cálmate Yaten, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar con él, guarda tu energía para encontrarlo, además ve el lado amable, estamos conociendo otro planeta, igual y hasta podemos hacer nuestra vida aquí un tiempo

Yaten: (Volteando a ver a su hermano muy disgustado) Qué? También te vas a poner de su parte? Piensas apoyar sus locuras?

Taiki: No se trata de eso Yaten, sólo digo que veas el lado amable de las cosas, si ya estás aquí, al menos disfruta tu estadía

Yaten: (Pensando para sí) Ay Seiya en que lío nos has metido!

Taiki: Yo creo que será mejor buscar un lugar donde nadie nos vea para encontrar a Seiya, estaba pensando en un parque o algo así

Yaten: Tienes razón busquemos dónde hacer la búsqueda

Mientras Taiki y Yaten buscaban un lugar seguro para encontrar a su hermano, Haruka y Michiru conversaban en su apartamento…

Michiru: (Mirando fijamente una taza de té que tenía en sus manos) Desde hace unos días siento una gran cantidad de energía reunida en la tierra

Haruka: (Volteando a ver a la chica de cabello aguamarina) No sé a qué se deba esa acumulación de energía, sin embrago, hace 2 días hubo una inusual lluvia de estrellas, desde entonces la cantidad de energía ha aumentado

Michiru: (Después de dar un sorbo a su té) Creo que no hemos avanzado mucho, debemos usar el poder de los talismanes para encontrar aquello que necesitamos para vencer el mal que se acerca

Haruka: Crees que estemos haciendo lo correcto?

Michiru: (Deposita la taza de té en la mesa que tenía cerca, se levanta de su lugar y se dirige hacia donde estaba Haruka sentada en un sillón, se sienta en las piernas de Haruka y muy cerca de su rostro comienza a contestar la pregunta de su compañera) No sé si estemos haciendo lo correcto, pero lo que sí sé es que podremos salir de esta, lo que se avecina es tan fuerte que requeriremos de toda la ayuda posible, pero nunca dejes de soltar mi mano Haruka Tenoh y tendré las fuerzas que se requieran para pelear hasta el final

Haruka miraba muy extrañada el comportamiento de Michiru, al finalizar aquellas palabras, sus mejillas se ruborizaban lentamente y los nervios se apoderaban de ella, nunca nadie la había hecho sentir así, sólo Michiru por lo que no era raro para la violinista ver a Haruka tan nerviosa

Michiru: Creo que podemos salir a dar un paseo no crees? (Decía la chica para ayudar a Haruka a reponerse)

Haruka: Si, es una buena idea (Contestaba sin dejar de ver a Michiru)

Michiru: Anda, quiero ver el atardecer contigo (Le extendía la mano para ayudar a su compañera a levantarse)

Haruka: (Tomando la mano de Michiru para apoyarse en ella) Tú no cambias preciosa, siempre tienes algo que decir cuando me logras ruborizar

Michiru sólo se encogía de hombros y le decía: "Es que te conozco tan bien", Haruka le devolvía el gesto guiñando el ojo y no tardaron mucho en salir del apartamento para ir a ver juntas el atardecer, mientras tanto, en casa de los Tsukino, Serena esperaba en su habitación, sentada en la cama, recargada en la pared y viendo por la ventana como se metía el sol por detrás de las montañas, observaba con detenimiento aquel bello espectáculo mientras esperaba a que llegara Luna, para poder preguntarle si sabía algo de lo que Rei les había comentado en la tarde, pero mientras esperaba le enviaba un mensaje a Darien:

_Hola Darien cómo estás? Me imagino que muy cansado por el primer día de clases en la facultad, te han de haber dejado mucha tarea, yo contemplaba el atardecer desde mi ventana y me acordé de ti, espero que desde donde quiera que estés también puedas ver el fin de este día para dar comienzo a la noche, donde las estrellas se asoman y nos muestran su resplandor, bueno, cuídate… Serena_

Serena: (Suspirando y diciendo en voz baja mientras seguía viendo como se metía el sol en el horizonte) Ay Darien, este planeta es muy hermoso, me gusta que lo compartas conmigo

Luna: (Luna escuchó lo último que dijo Serena y entró a la habitación) Espero que también lo compartas conmigo

Serena: (Volteando de inmediato a ver el pie de la puerta donde se encontraba la gatita) Luna, no te escuché llegar, dónde estabas?

Luna: Conociendo los al rededores (Después de decir eso dio un salto a la cama de Serena y se sentó frente a ella para seguir con la conversación) y tú? Qué hiciste hoy? Cómo te fue en tu primer día? (Decía Luna para evitar que la chica volviera a preguntar sobre lo que ha estado haciendo estos días)

Serena: Bueno pues fui a la escuela, el día comenzó con una de las clases más aburridas y pensé que sería un mal día hasta que empecé a hablar con las demás princesas y la verdad fue muy divertido pasar tiempo con ellas, a la salida Rei nos esperaba y nos fuimos al templo donde vive con su abuelo, es un lugar muy silencioso y nos llevó para allá porque quería contarnos algo que estaba pasando en la galaxia, primero nos dijo que ella tiene un don sobrenatural y predice varias cosas, no crees que es muy extraño?

Luna: (Volteando sus ojos hacia arriba) Mmmm… si tienes razón, es muy raro que tenga un poder sobrenatural y también es extraño que les mencione algo que esté pasando en la galaxia, eso de un enemigo suena ridículo

Serena: (Entrecerrando los ojos y viendo fijamente a Luna, la cual estaba hecha un manojo de nervios) Si verdad? Todo es muy raro, pero aún más extraño es que yo no te haya mencionado nada al respecto de un enemigo

Luna: (Viendo de un lado a otro la habitación) Ah no? Claro que sé Serena, te escuche claramente mencionarlo

Serena: (Poniendo su dedo índice en el mentón) Pues recuerdo muy bien lo que dije y jamás mencioné ningún enemigo, así que será mejor que me digas todo lo que sabes

Luna: (Bajando la cara y con una gotita en la frente) Pero yo no sé nada

Serena: (Subiendo un poco el tono de voz) Luna, si la galaxia corre peligro, será mejor que me digas de una vez por todas, algo tan importante no lo puedes ocultar por siempre

Luna: (Dando un leve suspiro) Está bien, te diré lo que sé…


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 18

Una revelación y una decisión

Luna: (Sentándose en la cama frente a Serena, tomó un respiro y mirando fijamente a la rubia se dispuso a contar lo que sabía) Hace varios años, un gran mal acechaba la galaxia entera, todo comenzó cuando el rey del planeta Necrón se dejó dominar por el poder que le ofrecía el caos, era un buen rey pero tenía un corazón muy débil, me refiero a que casi no tenía fuerza de voluntad y sólo buscaba tener más poder que cualquier otro rey en la galaxia, o al menos eso es lo que sabía, cuando se presentó la oportunidad, el caos aprovechó para manipularlo, de tal manera que le proporcionara toda la información que tenía el rey en su gran biblioteca en su planeta, no sé si lo sabías pero en  
Necrón se encuentra la biblioteca más grande que alberga libros de historia de todos los planetas

Serena: (Negando con la cabeza algo confundida) No sabía, ni si quiera mis padres me lo habían comentado, por favor prosigue Luna

Luna: (Continuando con su explicación ) Bueno pues ahí puedes saber la historia de batallas y reyes que han estado durante mucho tiempo en el sistema solar, y al saber esto, el caos obtuvo toda la información que pudo para dominar por completo la vía láctea, el rey se llenó de soberbia y una vez poseído totalmente por el mal, logró comenzar una guerra en contra de todos los reinos, poco a poco fue atacando los diferentes planetas del sistema hasta que logró hacer que los reyes de cada planeta, huyeran en busca de ayuda, in tener a donde huir, acudieron a la luna y cuando los reyes del milenio de plata pudieron usar todo el poder que tenían con ayuda de los demás, lograron contener el mal que había casi destruido la galaxia, pero ahora el consejo estelar teme que el caos esté reuniendo de nuevo fuerzas y quiera terminar lo que empezó hace tiempo

Serena: (Algo confundía comienza a buscar respuestas a cada una de sus dudas) Pero el caos lo contuvieron para siempre? Lo eliminaron por completo?

Luna: (Tratando de tranquilizar un poco a la ojiazul ya que notaba algo de preocupación en el tono de su voz,) Eso no lo sé Serena, tengo entendido que sí, aunque el consejo estelar tenga sus preocupaciones, no hay nada de qué temer, no están seguros de tal cosa, sólo, son meras especulaciones, y creo que mientras permanezcas en la tierra estarás más segura

Serena: (Algo me dice que Luna no me está diciendo toda la verdad, pensaba para sí misma la princesa)Todo esto está muy raro, pero me puedes acompañar mañana con las chicas para que les cuentes todo lo que me has dicho? Es que Rei nos ha alarmado a todas, sólo diles lo que me acabas de contar

Luna: (Al principio dudó un poco pero después asintió con la cabeza y formuló una pregunta:) Está bien, iré a donde me digas, pero crees que debamos decirles?

Serena: Si no les decimos estarán preocupadas, sobre todo Rei que es la que está más alarmada, te parece si me vas a buscar al finalizar la clases? Una vez ahí nos iremos todas juntas al templo Hikawa (En ese preciso instante sonaba el celular de Serena)

Serena: Ring ring! (Tomaba el celular en sus manos y veía que era Darien llamándola) Ay no puedo creerlo Luna es Darien!

Luna: Pues contéstale! (Esta es una excelente oportunidad para salir, meditaba la felina)

Serena: (Presionaba el botón para contestar y llevaba el celular a su oreja para iniciar la conversación con el apuesto pelinegro) Hola?

Luna: (Se aseguró de que Serena estaba totalmente distraída y saltó a la ventana) Ahora vuelvo! (Gritaba mientras brincaba hacia la teja de la casa para salir corriendo)

Serena: Espera! (Gritaba en la bocina del teléfono)

Darien: Me dices a mí? (Preguntaba el chico algo confundido)

Serena: No Darien discúlpame es que mi gata Luna salió corriendo por la ventana

Darien: Luna, que lindo nombre para una felina (Decía mientras se recostaba boca arriba en su cama)

Serena: Así la nombró mi mamá, fue un regalo de cumpleaños

Darien: (Dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro) Que lindo detalle de tu mamá, oye princesa, hace un rato me llegó tu mensaje y quise contestarlo pero decidí que era mejor llamarte y escuchar tu voz por un momento

Serena: (Sonrojándose de inmediato y sonriendo coquetamente) Basta, me sonrojas

Darien: Discúlpame, no es mi intención incomodarte, pero cuando terminé de leer tu mensaje, voltee de inmediato a mi ventana y observé el ocaso, después, en el cielo se encendieron las luces de algunas estrellas y como arte de magia se dibujaba lentamente tu sonrisa (El chico rozaba con su mano sus labios recordando aquel momento en el que besó a la princesa de la luna)

Serena: (Volteando al cielo) Mientes, sólo pretendes enrojecerme de nuevo

Darien: (Riendo tímidamente por la manera en la que Serena le contestaba, notaba en ella cierto nerviosismo) De ninguna manera princesa, oye cambiando de tema, hoy tengo que mucha tarea por hacer, tengo que hacer una investigación y voy a la mitad, pero que te parece si me escribes un mensaje diario para saber cómo te va en tu día, yo te contestaré en cuanto pueda te parece?

Serena: (La chica se sintió algo triste ya que no podía seguir hablando con Darien, tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo pero de inmediato recordó que él era una persona realmente ocupada y que no iba a poder tener momentos libres como ella) Pues yo comprendo, sé que estás sumamente ocupado, y no pretendo causarte ningún retraso con tus deberes, así que no te preocupes, diario tendrás un mensaje mío para que mantengamos comunicación (Al decir esto se sentía un poco más convencida de que él también quería tener noticias de ella, pero tenía responsabilidades con las cuales cumplir)

Darien: (Poniéndose de pie para estirarse un poco) Para nada me retrasas, todo lo contrario, me alegras el día dejándome saber de ti, pero bueno princesa, debo dejarte, no puedo desvelarme, aún así, espero que te haya ido muy bien tu primer día de clases

Serena: (Contestando con un tono alegre recordando lo bien que la había pasado con las chicas) Así fue Darien, me fue muy bien hoy, pero ya te contaré después, sé que tendré oportunidad de contarte muchas cosas, por el momento descansa

Darien: (El príncipe de verdad quería seguir conversando con Serena, pero si quería cumplir con sus deberes, tenía que despedirse) Que tengas una excelente noche princesa, nos vemos

Serena: (Suspirando ligeramente) Buenas noches Darien, adiós

Darien: Adiós Serena (Al terminar, el pelinegro deja su celular en su escritorio y enciende su computadora para seguir con su investigación, la cual ya iba bastante avanzada pero aún le faltaba un largo periodo frente al computador)

Serena: (Al escuchar que Darien colgaba, ella dejaba su celular cerca de su almohada y se recostaba de lado para pensar un poco más en lo que desde hace unos días no dejaba de pensar) Darien, tengo tantas ganas de verte, qué será lo que me ocurre contigo? Invades mis pensamientos a cada instante y en las noches me visitas en mis sueños, siempre veo tus ojos azul zafiro cuando cierro mis ojos y cada vez que toco mis labios, tu dulzura me eriza la piel, esa sensación persiste en mí desde que me besaste, no sé por qué te extraño, sentí nostalgia al colgar el teléfono y ansío el momento de volver a verte, ojalá te pueda ver dentro de poco, ya quiero contarte lo bien que me llevo con las chicas, Mina es súper simpática, tenemos muchas cosas en común como la afición a los videojuegos, Lita es un poco reservada pero me cae muy bien, Amy al parecer sólo piensa en estudiar, nos lo dejó muy claro cada vez que podía y Rei, al parecer es muy estricta, pero es muy elegante, tiene porte, ojalá lo que nos dijo no sea del todo cierto, me preocupa lo que me dijo Luna, por cierto a dónde habrá ido? Espero que no se tarde, le dejaré la ventana entreabierta…

Mientras Serena descansaba en su habitación, Luna llegaba hasta un lugar donde acudía cada noche desde que había llegado a la tierra, era un almacén abandonado y no quedaba muy lejos del centro, así que entró por un pequeño hueco en la pared y se dirigió a un ventanal donde se asomaba la luz de la luna, miraba con gran recelo los alrededores para asegurarse que era la única en aquel lugar, una vez que corroboró que se encontraba sola, se sentó frente aquel ventanal y pronunció algunas palabras:

Luna: Majestad, aquí estoy (Hizo reverencia y espero unos segundos a que le respondieran)

RS: (De pronto se comenzó a escuchar una voz femenina, muy delicada y dulce) Hola Luna, que noticias me tienes hoy?

Luna: (Poco a poco se dibujaba una imagen en el aire hasta que se formaba por completo la figura de la reina Serenity) Majestad, me temo que las chicas están al tanto de todo (Decía la gata jadeando un poco ya que había corrido bastante y estaba algo cansada)

Reina Serenity: (Arqueando su ceja tratando de dar a entender que la felina no estaba siendo muy clara) Que quieres decir con eso Luna? Por favor explícate bien

Luna: (Incorporándose para poder mirar fijamente a la reina) Disculpe su majestad, me refiero a que el día de hoy su hija me comentó que la princesa de marte tiene un don que le permite sentir energías y tener premuniciones a través del fuego, y que había estado presintiendo que algo malo sucedería

Reina Serenity: (Algo preocupada) Pero Luna, las chicas no deben de saber la verdad, mucho menos mi hija

Luna: (Mirando con rareza a la reina ya que no estaba al tanto de "aquella" verdad) Verdad? Qué verdad su majestad? (Intentando obtener respuesta de la reina)

Reina Serenity: No es nada, olvídalo, sólo debemos evitar que las chicas se vean afectadas, sobre todo Serena, espero que mientras estén en la tierra, con ayuda del consejo estelar podamos vencer el mal que se avecina, sin que ellas se enteren de nada, o peor aún, sin que ellas se involucren en la batalla, sin embargo tenemos que estar preparadas, tienes lo que te di bien guardado?

Luna: (Asintiendo con la cabeza) Así es su majestad, lo tengo muy bien guardado

Reina Serenity: Perfecto, sólo escóndelo y sólo en caso necesario haz lo que te dije al pie de la letra ok?

Luna: Si reina Serenity, su majestad si me permite, (Decía antes de que la reina se fuera) creo que necesitaremos más ayuda

Reina Serenity: (Sonriendo dulcemente) Mi querida amiga, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, y me estoy encargando de eso, sin embargo creo que tienes una gran carga sobre tus hombros y no quisiera que la lleves sola

En ese momento, la reina Serenity cierra sus ojos y una luz proveniente de ella ilumina el lugar, haciendo que la gatita trate de taparse los ojos con su pata, una vez que la luz disminuye, Luna baja su pata y abre poco a poco sus ojos, al cabo de unos segundos, su visión vuelve a ser clara y cuando al fin tiene sus ojos bien abiertos, se percata de que un gato blanco está frente a ella

Reina Serenity: Luna, este es Artemis, es un guardián como tú, quiero que te ayude a vigilar de cerca a las chicas mientras tú te encargas de Serena, los dos me mantendrán informada de lo que suceda, por favor trabajen en equipo y cuiden mucho a mi Serena

Luna: (Mirando fijamente al gato blanco) Si su alteza, así será, pero él no se puede quedar con nosotras, cómo le diré a Serena de Artemis?

Reina Serenity: Sé que se las arreglarán, debo irme, Luna, por favor, avísame cualquier cosa

Mientras decía esto, la reina se desvanecía lentamente hasta que desapareció por completo, Luna sólo sentía la mirada de aquel gato, cuando ella lo volteó a ver, él le dirigió algunas palabras

Artemis: Hola mucho gusto, es un placer conocerte Luna (Decía mientras dibujaba una alegre sonrisa)

Luna: (Algo sonrojada) Hola Artemis, ejem.. bueno… mira.. (Cómo le haré para que vigile a las chicas, decía en su mente)

Artemis: Sucede algo?

Luna: Bueno, es que no te puedo llevar conmigo al cuarto de Serena, ella hará muchas preguntas y no creo que sea conveniente por el momento, creo que por hoy será mejor que duermas en el techo de su casa si no tienes inconveniente, ya mañana idearé algún plan para que no te quedes solo, está bien?

Artemis: Lo que tu digas está bien, no suena muy acogedor pero, lo haré, por cierto, en el camino me puedes explicar todo lo que acaba de decir la reina por favor?

Luna: (Con una gotita en la cabeza) Si yo te explico…

Mientras los dos gatos caminaban, Luna le explicaba todo lo que sabía respecto al plan de la reina de la luna, una vez que llegaron a casa de los Tsukino, Artemis durmió en el tejado y Luna en la cama de Serena, pasaron las horas y poco a poco fueron apareciendo algunos rayos de sol, un nuevo día empezaba y las clases estaban por comenzar, todas se preparaban para su segundo día de escuela, pronto el reloj marcaba las 6:55 y todas las princesas ya estaban en su salón esperando a que llegue el profesor

Amy: Hola Mina, por poco y no llegas (Con cierto tono de reclamo)

Mina: Ya ni me digas, menos mal que llegue a tiempo (Decía agitada la rubia ya que llevaba tiempo corriendo)

Serena: Como sea alcanzaste a llegar verdad Lita? (En ese momento se voltea a ver a Lita y ella andaba muy distraída, veía la ventana con gran interés y no ponía mucha atención a lo que las demás decían, al ver que no le contestaba, Serena le gritó un poco exaltada su nombre) Lita! Por qué no me contestas?

Lita: Eh? (Sólo pudo decir eso porque ni sabía lo que pasaba)

Mina: Que pasa contigo Lita? estás muy distraída

Lita: (Sonriendo nerviosamente) Nada yo sólo… (No pudo terminar ya que en ese momento entraba al salón el profesor)

Profesor: Buenos días, todos tomen asiento por favor, vamos a comenzar con la clase de hoy

Mina: (Algo intrigada por saber lo que le pasaba a Lita, quiso seguir insistiendo para ver si lograba que a ella le dijera lo que ocurría) Oye Lita, segura que estás bien?

Lita: (Sonriendo un poco tímida) Si claro que sí, sólo estoy algo distraída es todo

Mina: Bueno si necesitas algo, lo que sea, puedes contar conmigo si?

Lita: (Mirando fijamente a la rubia, algo asombrada ya que apenas se conocían y aquella chica ya le estaba brindando su amistad) Claro, muchas gracias

Profesor: Señoritas, hay algo que quieran compartir con la clase? (Dirigiéndose a Mina y ya Lita, en un tono de disgusto)

Mina: (Con una gotita en la cabeza) No, nada profesor

Profesor: Por favor pónganme atención

El profesor prosiguió dando la clase y las chicas pusieron atención para no ser regañadas, mientras que en un apartamento lujoso, un pelinegro se despertaba poco a poco y se dirigía hacia la cocina para prepararse un café cuando de repente alguien tocaba la puerta…

Seiya: (Toc, toc, toc) Vaya, que raro, no conozco a nadie, quién podrá ser? (Se preguntaba el chico mientras se dirigía a la entrada para después mirar por la mirilla y ver que se trataba de personas conocidas) Ay no lo puedo creer (Abrió la puerta y dejó que aquellas personas hablaran primero)

Taiki: Hola hermano, si que eres difícil de encontrar eh! (Decía el chico en tono burlón, mientras esperaba que su hermano contestara)

Seiya: Que hacen aquí? (Seiya estaba visiblemente molesto y por si fuera poco se los dejó saber con el tono que empleaba para dirigirse a ellos)

Yaten: Nos vas a dejar aquí en la entrada para siempre? (El peliplateado sólo dijo eso intentando controlar el enojo que sentía por dentro)

Seiya: Pues ya están aquí, pasen (Decía mientras abría más la puerta y se hacía a un lado para dejarlos entrar, mientras sostenía una taza vacía en la mano)

Taiki: (Voltea a ver la taza vacía de su hermano y le dice:) Ibas a hacer café? Si es así por qué no nos invitas uno?

Seiya: (Cierra la puerta y mientras se dirige a la cocina para acceder a la petición de su hermano les señala con la mano un sofá que estaba cerca de ellos dándoles a entender que pueden sentarse en aquel lugar, los chicos entienden y de inmediato se sientan para descansar) Yaten tú también quieres café?

Yaten: No gracias (Contesta de inmediato sin siquiera voltear a ver a su hermano)

Taiki: (Volteaba de un lado a otro observando con detenimiento el apartamento de Seiya e intentando de calmar un poco el ambiente tenso que se sentía, se dispuso a iniciar una pacífica conversación) Así que aquí es donde vives, es un lugar muy acogedor debo admitirlo, la vista es espectacular, puedes ver toda la ciudad desde aquí

Seiya: (Llevando 2 tazas de café en sus manos, una se la da a Taiki y la otra la deja cerca de una mesita que se encontraba cerca de donde él se iba a sentar) Toma Taiki, espero no esté muy caliente, y tienes razón, el lugar es muy bello

Taiki: (Dando un sorbo al café) Bueno pues dinos exactamente cuáles son tus planes, necesitamos saber ya que la princesa está algo preocupada, por eso estamos aquí

Yaten sólo veía a lo lejos la ciudad, desde donde se encontraba sentado, la vista era increíble y se estaba conteniendo para no iniciar una discusión con Seiya, decidió dejarlo hablar y una vez que él terminara le iba a decir lo que opinaba respecto a su decisión

Seiya: Bueno pues en realidad, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, yo estoy muy bien, intento de conocer nuevos horizontes en el ámbito musical es lo que me apasiona, así que estoy aquí, pienso quedarme un tiempo para hacer lo que quiero, que es expandir nuestra música

Taiki: Y no te importamos nosotros? Simplemente quieres largarte y ya?

Seiya: No se trata de eso, se trata de.. (El pelinegro no pudo continuar ya que de inmediato fue interrumpido por su otro hermano)

Yaten: Se trata de ser libre sin responsabilidades, eso ya lo sabemos, mejor dinos algo nuevo

Seiya: (Poniéndose de inmediato de pie) Mira Yaten no te permito que..

Taiki ve que la situación se tornaba algo acalorada por lo que se puso de pie intentando de que Seiya no llegara a los extremos con su hermano

Taiki: Basta los dos! (Decía intentando remediar las cosas) Venimos aquí a hablar, no a discutir, Seiya ya tomó una decisión y no lo haremos cambiar de parecer

Yaten: Lo que me molesta es que no nos toma en cuenta para sus decisiones (Decía mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños) Y siempre que decide algo nuevo y "expandir sus horizontes" nosotros pagamos las consecuencias de sus actos, no es justo Seiya, por qué sólo piensas en ti? (Mirándolo fijamente y con un notable coraje que se había acumulado con el paso del tiempo)

Seiya: (En un tono conciliador) No te das cuenta que ya no soy un niño hermano? (Con la mirada hacia el piso) Creo que, soy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones, además, en esta ocasión, no sólo pensé en mí

Taiki y Yaten escuchaban atentamente lo que Seiya decía…

Seiya: Si te das cuenta en el apartamento hay 3 habitaciones, una para cada quien, quiero que te des cuenta que lo que hice fue seguir mi corazón, amo la música, y quiero llevarla por toda la galaxia si es posible, acaso tú no quieres que el grupo transmita su mensaje a toda la vía láctea?

Yaten: (Un poco más calmado) Intento comprenderte hermano, pero siempre tomas decisiones que nos afectan a los 3

Seiya: Y no puedes ver que esta decisión nos afectará para bien?

Taiki: (Viendo que las cosas se iban calmando) Creo que, tengo algo que proponerles

Yaten: (Volteando a ver a Taiki) Qué quieres decir?

Taiki: Que se me acaba de ocurrir una solución a este problema

Seiya: Ah si? Y de qué se trata? (Decía mientras se sentaba en el sillón más cercano)

Taiki: Tal vez lo mejor sea quedarnos aquí en el apartamento de Seiya

Yaten: Qué? Estás loco? (Mirando con coraje a Taiki)

Taiki: Espera Yaten, aún no termino, sólo digo que, tal vez debamos quedarnos aquí un tiempo, la idea de Seiya no es mala, sólo que tal vez no sientas que está debidamente enfocada, los 3 amamos la música, y el grupo se conoce en pocas partes de la galaxia, tal vez debamos intentar llevar nuestras canciones a todos los planetas, aquí Seiya ya tiene apartamento, nos podemos quedar con él, hay escuelas y podemos seguirnos preparando, sería lo mismo que hacíamos en el planeta de fuego, sólo que aquí en la tierra

Seiya: (Dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro y viendo directamente a Yaten) Es una excelente idea, podemos estudiar aquí y seguir con la banda, que dices Yaten? Por qué no lo intentamos por un tiempo?

Yaten: (Con la mirada fija en el piso) No sé si sea capaz de acostumbrarme, nunca hemos estado lejos de nuestro planeta tanto tiempo

Seiya: Se levanta del sofá donde estaba y camina hasta llegar frente a Yaten, lo toma de los hombros y le dice: No perdemos nada con intentarlo, los Kou nunca se dan por vencidos, además estaremos yendo seguido a nuestro planeta

Taiki observaba la escena y temía que Yaten no aceptaría, pero después de algunos segundos sin decir nada, Yaten dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro, voltea a ver a Seiya a los ojos y le dice:

Yaten: Sólo será por un tiempo, pero hay que hablar con una disquera de aquí, un manager, promotores etc. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer

Seiya: ( Al escuchar eso, suelta una carcajada y abraza a su hermano) Jajaja sabía que terminarías aceptando

Taiki: (Reclinandose en el sofá que estaba y colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza les dice a los chicos:) Bueno pues yo me encargo de elegir la escuela…


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 19

Una nota misteriosa

Mientras los hermanos Kou afinaban los detalles necesarios para su estadía en la tierra, dos bellas chicas paseaban en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio cuando de repente se percataron de que algo sucedía…

Michiru: Gracias por invitarme a desayunar Haruka, la verdad todo estuvo delicioso (Caminaba la chica mientras tomaba estrepitosamente el brazo de su compañera)

Haruka: Que bueno que te gustó la invitación, (Algo sonrojada por la repentina muestra de afecto) sinceramente lo hice porque disfruto mucho de tu compañía

Michiru: Que bueno que… (La chica no termino su frase ya que se percató de que algo no andaba muy bien)

Haruka: (Al ver que algo le pasaba a Michiru, se dispuso a peguntarle que era lo que le estaba sucediendo) Estás bien? Pasó algo?

Michiru: Acaso no sientes eso? (Michiru después de formular aquella pregunta volteó rápidamente su rostro para ver la cara de la rubia y con algo de temor le dice:) Debemos ir de inmediato a nuestro apartamento

La chica rubia no preguntó nada, simplemente tomó de la mano a Michiru y juntas corrieron varias calles hasta que después de varios minutos llegaron hasta el edificio, subieron al ascensor y no se dijeron nada, después que el ascensor las dejó en el último piso del edificio, recorrieron un largo pasillo y al final de éste, estaba su lujoso apartamento, una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta de su pent-house, las dos se voltearon a ver y Michiru le dijo a Haruka:

Michiru: Prepára…te pa…ra lo que sea (Su voz era algo cortada porque habían corrido mucho y evidentemente necesitaba algo de aire)

Haruka sólo le guiñó el ojo en señal de que estaba preparada, ella también estaba cansada así que se podía oír que le costaba jalar más aire, por lo que Michiru se llevó su dedo índice a la boca haciéndole saber que debe guardar silencio para no ser descubiertas, una vez la rubia bajó un poco el volumen de su respiración, Michiru le dijo en voz baja:

Michiru: (Susurrando y viendo a los ojos a Haruka) A la cuenta de 3, 1..2..3!

Inmediatamente después de decir 3, Michiru abre la puerta y las dos entran al apartamento, la primera en entrar fue Haruka, volteaba de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar "algo" o a "alguien", Michiru le decía:

Michiru: Busca en las habitaciones, yo veo en la terraza y la cocina

Acto seguido las dos buscaron por todo el apartamento algún indicio que les hiciera saber lo que había ocurrido, pero, cuando por fin revisaron cada habitación, no encontraron nada

Espera! Decía Haruka mirando la mesita de centro que estaba en la sala, aquí hay una nota

Michiru: Qué dice? (Se acercaba apresuradamente hacía donde se encontraba Haruka)

Haruka: (Comenzaba a abrir el sobre y se disponía a leer) "Las espero en el parque Número 10 a las 12 am ahí hablaremos"

Michiru: No dice quién la escribió?

Haruka: No, es todo lo que dice

Michiru: Vaya, al menos tenemos algo, después de varios días sin respuestas, espero que este indicio sea el fin de nuestra búsqueda

Haruka: (Abrazando a su compañera la cual estaba a su derecha) No te preocupes, pronto saldremos de esta, lo que buscamos está cada vez más cerca

Las dos dibujaban una dulce sonrisa y se sentaban en el sofá que estaba detrás de ellas para seguir conversando de todo lo que había pasado, mientras que en la preparatoria Jyuban, las clases terminaban y las chicas se juntaban en la entrada de la escuela para esperar a Rei, ya que habían quedado de hablar de nuevo en el templo Hikawa, cuando todas iban saliendo se juntaron en la esquina para que Rei las pudiera ver con facilidad, todas conversaban de los talleres que estaban por abrir cuando de repente llegó Luna

Serena: (Siente como algo comienza a rozar su pierna) Ay pero qué? Luna (Viendo que se trataba de la felina se agacha para cargarla) que bueno que llegaste! Te presentaré con las chicas, ella es Mina, ya la conoces

Mina: (Dibujando una sonrisa para la felina) Hola Luna que gusto verte de nuevo

Serena: (Señalando a la peliazul) Ella es Amy, la princesa de mercurio

Amy: (Moviendo su mano de un lado a otro a manera de saludo) Hola luna, es un placer

Serena: (Señalando a la castaña) Y ella es Lita, la princesa de Júpiter

Lita: (Cerrando un poco sus ojos y sonriendo) Hola luna, cómo estás?

Luna: (Dirigiéndose a todas las presentes) Hola a todas chicas, es un gusto conocerlas

Serena: Bueno ya nada más falta Rei, ya no ha de tardar

Pocos segundos después de que Serena presentara a Luna con las chicas, Rei llegó

Rei: Hola chicas, espero no haberlas hecho esperar mucho (Decía la pelinegra algo agitada que ya venía corriendo)

Amy con una cálida sonrisa le contestó: -Para nada, apenas salimos de la escuela, llegas justo a tiempo

Rei: Que bueno, es que me retrasé un poco, pero que bien que ya estén todas reunidas, ya podemos irnos al templo

Serena: (Sintiendo que Luna le arañaba el hombro ya que no la había presentado) Oye Rei, te presento a Luna, ella es una gran amiga y también mi guardiana

Rei: (Volteando a ver a la felina) Hola Luna mucho gusto, gracias por venir a ayudarnos, necesitamos recabar toda la información necesaria, por favor chicas vámonos al templo (Volteando a ver a las chicas)

Lita: Si chicas ya vámonos!

Mientras el grupo de chicas caminaba apresuradamente al templo Hikawa, otra chica se encontraba caminando por la ciudad mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos…

K: (Pensando para si) No puedo creer que esté sucediendo esto, por qué tenía que pasarme precisamente a mí! No lo entiendo! (Volteando a ver su reloj) Será mejor que busque un lugar para comer, este día parece que será muy largo y no tendré tiempo de nada, (En ese momento, dirige su mirada hacia los locales que se encontraban cerca para ver cuál le llamaba la atención) Yo creo que entraré a ese restaurante

La chica cruzó la calle ya que el restaurante se encontraba del otro lado de la calle, una vez ahí, entró y un mesero la recibió para acomodarla en una mesa que se encontraba cerca de la ventana, le entregaron la carta y le ofrecieron algo de beber, ella pidió un agua mineral y el mesero se retiró para dejarla ver el menú, mientras eso ocurría los tres hermanos Kou entraban al mismo restaurante para comer, el mismo mesero los sentó detrás de la mesa de aquella chica, ella sólo veía el menú ya que llevaba prisa, pero ellos estaban notablemente felices ya que algo bueno acababa de pasar para ellos…

Seiya: No lo puedo creer, todo ha sido tan rápido que apenas puedo creerlo!

Taiki: Tienes razón, jamás creí que nos aceptaran tan rápido

Yaten: Ahora sólo nos queda dar el siguiente paso

Seiya: Bueno hermano, esto no se puede quedar así, esto hay que festejarlo

Taiki: No creo que sea para tanto, mejor celebremos cuando la ocasión lo amerite

Seiya: Vamos! No sean aguafiestas, no todos los días firmas contrato con la casa disquera más grande de Japón

Taiki: Insisto, no es para tanto, el hecho de haber firmado no significa que tengamos éxito, es sólo el comienzo

Yaten: Eso es cierto, no hay por qué hacer tanta fiesta de algo que apenas comienza

Seiya: (Poniendo los ojos en blanco) Se me olvidaba que soy hermano de dos tipos amargados!

Yaten: (Riéndose del comentario de su hermano) jajaja más bien a ti se te olvidó madurar!

Taiki: Bueno ya basta, tenemos muchas cosas por hacer, mejor vean el menú y pidan de una vez para podernos ir de aquí, al rato tenemos que grabar el primer sencillo

Seiya: (Mientras levantaba el menú) Que emoción no puedo creer que ya vamos a grabar nuestro primer sencillo con la disquera

Yaten: (Con la mirada fija en el menú) De nuevo te digo que ni te emociones, ya tenemos un disco, sólo es grabarlo de nuevo con esta disquera

Seiya: (Ignorando el comentario de su hermano) Taiki ya sabes que vas a pedir?

Taiki: (Observando con detenimiento los platillos que ofrece el restaurante) En eso estoy Seiya

Mientras los chicos veían el menú para escoger los platillos que vana pedir, el mesero le lleva el agua mineral a la chica que estaba detrás de ellos

Mesero: Está lista para ordenar señorita?

K: Si claro, deseo un plato de arroz con curry, y una orden de dumplings

Mesero: Enseguida señorita

El mesero tomó la carta de la chica y se dirigió a la mesa de los hermanos Kou

Mesero: Listos para ordenar caballeros?

Seiya: Por favor una limonada y un filete mignon término medio

Yaten: (Seguía viendo el menú pero le hizo un comentario a Seiya)Si comes eso las chicas no se van a fijar en ti hermanito

Seiya: (Contestándole a su hermano al mismo tiempo que entregaba el menú al mesero) No te preocupes por mí Yaten, mejor ordena algo que no te haga más horrendo de lo que ya eres

Taiki: Chicos ya basta por favor, necesito comentarles algo

Mientras le mesero apuntaba la orden de Taiki y Yaten, la chica que se encontraba detrás de ellos intentaba aclarar sus dudas, ya que se sentía algo confundida…

K: (Con sus dos manos en la frente y los codos recargados en la mesa) Será posible luchar contra uno mismo? Cómo hacerlo cuando te hacen falta fuerzas? Es imposible llegar a una conclusión cuando las dudas te agobian, que voy a hacer, ya ni sé lo que digo!

Seiya: (Volteando a ver hacia la ventana) Que quieres decirnos Taiki?

Taiki: Será más fácil si me voltearas a ver, pero bueno, no es tan importante así que sólo se los diré, dentro de dos días ya entramos a l escuela

Yaten: (Extrañado por el comentario de su hermano) Escuela? Pero cómo le hiciste?

Seiya: (Volteando de inmediato a ver a su hermano) Hablas en serio? Cuéntanos que hiciste

Taiki: (Pasando sus dos brazos detrás de su cabeza) No es tan difícil cuando se tienen contactos

Yaten: (Riéndose burlonamente del comentario de Taiki) Contactos? Jaja si sólo llevas dos días en la tierra y ya tienes contactos

Taiki: (Dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro) Pues aunque no lo crean así es, ya se está preparando todo, así que hoy y mañana nos dedicaremos a grabar las nuevas versiones y después podremos alternar las grabaciones con al escuela, recuerden que el deber es primero

Seiya: Con que el deber es primero, no podía esperar menos de ti que te la pasas haciendo siempre lo correcto, a veces creo que te portas demasiado bien, pero bueno, yo los dejo, debo hacer una llamada

Yaten: Ahora a quien vas a llamar?

Seiya: No es algo que te competa hermanito, con permiso (decía mientras se hacía espacio entre la mesa y las piernas de Yaten)

Yaten: Al menos ten cuidado (se quejaba el peliplateado ya que su hermano lo pisaba a su paso)

Seiya se dirigió a la parte trasera del restaurante donde habían unos teléfonos públicos, metió una moneda y marcó cierto número, después metió su mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se recargó en la pared, -Vaya, no me contestan, bueno mejor marco al rato. (Pensaba para sí) Una vez que dejó pasar varios timbres sin obtener respuesta, colgó el auricular con algo de decepción, metió sus dos manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y al regresar a la mesa se distrajo un poco volteando a ver a aquella chica que se encontraba detrás de ellos, al irse acercando sus ojos se fueron abriendo cada vez más al reconocer el rostro de la chica, -No puede ser, es ella! (Decía muy sorprendido) Pero qué hace aquí? – El pelinegro parecía caminar por inercia ya que no cabía en su cabeza ver a aquella persona de nuevo, al darse cuenta que ella no lo veía y que sus hermanos estaban distraídos hablando, decidió acercarse para ver si ella se acordaba de él

Seiya: Ehm… Hola, cómo estás? Espero me recuerdes (Decía algo tímido)

K: (Volteando a ver al chico con cara de asombro) Seiya? Cómo estás? (ella se ponía de pie para abrazar al chico) Que sorpresa verte aquí

Seiya: (Sorprendido de que la chica lo saludara tan efusivamente, no esperaba una reacción así de ella, pero correspondió el abrazo) Hola Kiara cómo estás? También me da gusto verte, pero dime, que haces en la tierra?

Kiara: (Alejándose un poco de Seiya para que pudieran sentarse a conversar) Pues primero que nada siéntate por favor, (ella seguía muy emocionada ya que desde que conoció al chico esperaba con ansia verlo de nuevo) sirve de que me acompañas a comer y así platicamos

Seiya: (Al ver a la chica tan emocionada se sentó frente a ella en la mesa y se dispuso a conversar un momento con ella) Pues vine con mis hermanos para que varios planetas conozcan a la banda y tú? Que haces aquí?

Kiara: Pues vine por ciertos asuntos familiares, pero me sorprende mucho verte, desde el cumpleaños de mi prima no nos vemos

Seiya: La princesa de la luna es tu prima? Wow, no lo sabía, pero tú quedaste de llamarme y nunca lo hiciste (Decía reprochándole un poco a la chica)

Kiara: (Sonrojándose un poco) Es que la verdad si quise llamarte pero nunca me atreví (Después de decir eso, Kiara bajó la mirada ya que no podía ver a los ojos a Seiya de lo avergonzada que estaba)

Seiya: Bueno pero al menos me hubieras dado tu número

Kiara: Que no se te olvide que ese día llevabas prisa y no me diste tiempo de nada (Seguía con la mirada abajo pero poco a poco iba viendo el rostro de Seiya)

Seiya: Bueno, tienes razón, pero ahora si me lo vas a dar verdad? (Decía en un tono algo coqueto)

Kiara: Pero te vas a quedar mucho tiempo aquí? (Miraba fijamente al pelinegro esperanzada a que tuviera el suficiente tiempo para conocerlo mientras ella también estaba en la tierra)

Seiya: Nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo, y tú vas a estar aquí por varios meses? (Preguntaba ocultando las ganas que tenía de saber si tenía tiempo suficiente para conquistarla)

Kiara: La verdad, no sé cuánto tiempo me vaya a quedar, todo depende de los asuntos familiares, pero sé que serán varios meses

Seiya: Perfecto! (Dijo algo emocionado) Entonces dame tu número y nos pondremos de acuerdo para vernos, te parece? Así conocemos la ciudad

Kiara: (De inmediato sacó un papel y una pluma de su bolsa y empezó a anotar su número) Aquí está, llámame cuando tengas tiempo ok? Espero que te vaya muy bien promoviendo tu banda

Seiya: Muchas gracias, espero que todo salga bien con tus asuntos familiares, (Sonriendo tímidamente) Bueno, te dejo ya que mis hermanos me esperan para comer, me dio mucho gusto verte, cuídate, (él se ponía de pie para despedirse de la chica y ella al verlo de pie, también se levantó para despedirse)

Kiara: (Mirando fijamente a Seiya) Me dio mucho gusto saludarte, espero saber de ti pronto (ella se acercó a la mejilla del pelinegro y le dio un pequeño beso para despedirse de él)

Seiya: (Sumamente apenado) Que estés bien Kiara, nos vemos

Kiara: Hasta pronto (De nuevo se sentaba en la mesa y de inmediato el mesero llegaba son su orden)

Mesero: Aquí tiene lo que ordenó,(Dejando en la mesa los platillos que llevaba en la charola) gusta algo más?

Kiara: (Sin despegar la mirada de Seiya) No gracias, es todo

Seiya movía su mano de un lado a otro para despedirse, como estaba detrás de la mesa de la chica sólo pasó por encima de las piernas de su hermano Yaten y se sentó de inmediato

Taiki: (Viendo que su hermano había ido a la mesa de la chica de atrás) Tardaste mucho en tu llamada

Seiya: Si, perdonen (Volteando a la ventana y pensando en el abrazo que Kiara le dió)

Yaten: Parece que recibiste malas noticias hermano

Seiya simplemente no contestó y siguió viendo fijamente a la calle, Taiki y Yaten sólo se veían entre sí y con gestos se daban a entender que no sabían que le pasaba a Seiya, después de un rato Kiara terminó de comer y salió del lugar, poco después los hermanos Kou terminaban de comer y se dirigían al estudio de grabación, mientras que en casa de Rei, las princesas del sistema solar llegaban al cuarto de meditación para conversar con Luna…

Rei: Bueno chicas, ya saben que están en su casa, por favor siéntense

Todas las cicas dejaron sus zapatillas afuera y sus mochilas también, se hincaron en el piso y Serena le pidió a Luna que le contara a las chicas lo que sabía respecto a los presentimientos de Rei, pasaron varios minutos mientras Luna les contaba con detalle lo que sabía y todas escuchaban con atención, después de que ella terminó, las dudas no se hicieron esperar…

Rei: Pero por qué nunca nos contaron nada nuestros padres? Ni siquiera a manera de alerta?

Mina: Yo creo que como fue algo del pasado y ya lo tienen controlado pues no le dieron importancia

Rei: Yo creo que hay algo más, presiento que algo está por suceder chicas

Serena: Si estás tan segura Rei, entonces que debemos hacer?

Rei: Yo creo que a partir de mañana debemos venir a entrenar, todas somos senshis y tenemos ciertas habilidades, sólo debemos despertarlas y confiar en que podemos hacer algo

Mina: Debemos pelear?

Rei: Sólo debemos estar prevenidas por lo que sea que venga

Amy: No crees que nos estás comprometiendo Rei? Igual y alguna no quiere hacerlo

Rei: (Al escuchar lo que dijo Amy se quedó callada un momento, después de un momento decidió contestarle) Amy, sé que no es fácil pero tenemos esa responsabilidad

Amy: Responsabilidad? Por qué? Qué sucede si me niego a cooperar con ustedes?

Lita: Amy, pro que te sucede?

Amy: Es que yo no estoy segura de que todo esto sea real, suena como de un cuento, yo confío en la ciencia y no hay nada que pueda explicar esto que Rei dice sentir

Rei: (Algo dolida por las palabras de la chica) Si no quieres confiar en mí está bien, no estás obligada a nada, sólo digo que te prepares por si pasa algo, sólo eso (Después de decir eso, se puso de pie y dio algunos pasos con la intención de salir de esa habitación, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Serena que le decía:)

Serena: Espera Rei (Poniendose de pie al ver que Rei se detenía) No te molestes, yo si confío en ti, todo lo que has dicho yo lo he creído (Poniendo su mano en el hombro de la princesa de marte) yo si te creo (Volteando a ver a Amy) Amy, yo no veo motivo para desconfiar de Rei, ella se preocupó y por eso nos trajo aquí, no gana nada con mentirnos, estás en todo tu derecho de irte si gustas, pero lo que dice Luna tiene sentido con lo que siente Rei, creo que no está demás estr preparadas

Lita: (Esperando respuesta de Amy) No sé ustedes pero yo creo que no perdemos nada con intentarlo

Mina: (Volteando a ver a Amy) Concuerdo con ustedes chicas, entrenemos por cualquier cosa

Amy: Yo… no quse se grosera Rei, discúlpame, sólo pensé en todo lo que puede pasar, las probabilidades de que lo que nos dices sea real son muy pocas, parece ser que yo confío en el sentido común y tú vas más allá, sólo te pido tiempo

Rei: No te preocupes Amy, estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con el rechazo de la gente (Tocando la mano de Serena que aún seguía en su hombro) Y muchas gracias a ustedes chicas por confiar en mí, pero debo salir un momento, con permiso (La pelinegra salió del cuarto de meditación y se fue dejando a las chicas solas)

Serena: Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, Rei necesita estar sola, ya mañana será otro día

Luna: Chicas, no sean tan duras con Rei, escúchenla y creo que todas pueden intentar entrenar, no pierden nada, yo les puedo ayudar si gustan (En ese momento se oye un ruido que proviene de la puerta)

Mina: Chicas escucharon eso?

Lita: A que te refieres? Yo no escuché nada!

Mina: Proviene de la puerta, yo iré a ver (La rubia se acercó a la puerta y la abrió y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de un lindo gatito blanco) Ah1 con que eras tú, estás perdido? Tienes hambre?

Luna vio que se trataba de Artemis y puso cara de disgusto ya que habían acordado que él permanecería escondido hasta que Luna hablara con Serena, Mina se agachó para cargarlo y le hacía cariños en la barbilla

Mina: Cicas no es lindo este gatito?

Lita: Vaya si lo es, mira su carita!

Amy: Si es muy tierno!

Serena: Estará perdido? No tiene collar

Mina: Pobrecito ha de estar perdido, (mirando fijamente a los ojos al gatito) Cómo te llamas pequeño?

Artemis: Me llamo Artemis!

Mina: (Poniendo cara de sorpresa) Qué? Puedes hablar!

Serena: (Sorprendida al escuchar hablar al gato) Puede hablar como luna! No serán parientes o algo así?

Luna: (Con una gotita en la cabeza y notablemente molesta) Serena, cómo puedes pensar que somos parientes!

Serena: (Riendo un poco) jeje bueno es que pensé que podrían ser hermanos jeje

Amy: Oigan chicas será mejor que nos vayamos ya, Rei debe estar sola y yo también necesito estarlo, ya que hay mucho que pensar

Lita: Es cierto, bueno chicas yo me voy con Amy, cuídense (Moviendo su mano de un lado a otro para despedirse)

Mina: Serena, nos vamos?

Serena: Si vamos, Luna ven, yo te cargo! (Comenzando a caminar para irse con Mina)

Mina: Artemis y tienes dueña? Tienes un hogar?

Artemis: No en realidad no (Bajando un poco la mirada)

Serena: Ay ha de ser triste estar sin un hogar (Las chicas seguían caminando mientras conversaban y sus casas no estaban muy lejos)

Mina: Pobrecito, oye y no te quieres quedar conmigo? Me harías mucha compañía, además mi casa es muy grande y a veces me siento sola

Artemis: En serio me puedo quedar contigo?

Luna: (Pensando para sí) Ahora veo que todo era un plan, vaya Artemis no eres tan tonto como yo pensaba, así se podrá quedar con Mina y él se encargará de vigilarla, a ver que puede averiguar

Mina: Claro que sí! (Con cara de alegría) Además haríamos muchas cosas juntos!

Serena: (Viendo que faltaba poco para llegar a su casa) Bueno Mina te dejo, debo ir a hacer la tarea que nos dejaron además debo hablar con mis padres, cuídate mucho nos vemos mañana, adiós Artemis mucho gusto en conocerte (Despidiéndose de su amiga y del gatito blanco)

Mina: Adiós Sere, Adiós Luna, nos vemos mañana, que descansen! (Ella se iba en dirección contraria a donde se dirigían Serena y Luna) Vamos Artemis, conocerás tu nuevo hogar!

Serena abrió la puerta de la casa de los Tsukino y se dirigió directamente a la cocina donde estaba la señora Ikuko, las dos conversaron un momento, comieron juntas ya que Sammy estaba haciendo un trabajo con un compañero, después de la comida Serena se fue a su habitación ya que tenía tarea por hacer pero antes le escribía un mensaje de texto a Darien:

_Hola cómo estás? Últimamente han pasado muchas cosas por aquí y en mi mente sólo estaba el escribirte, espero que tu día vaya cada vez mejor, ojalá tu proyecto haya quedado muy bien, yo sé que así es porque eres muy inteligente y capaz, cuídate mucho y espero poder saber de ti pronto, con cariño… Serena_

Después de escribir el mensaje Serena se dispuso a hablar con sus papás…


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 20

La cita de las 12

Serena tomó su celular y marcó el número de la habitación de sus padres en el palacio de la luna, se puso el celular en la oreja y esperó a que le contestaran:

RS: Bueno? (Se oía una voz femenina del otro lado del auricular que le contestaba)

Serena: Mamá! Cómo están? (Decía la rubia un tanto exaltada al escuchar la voz de su madre)

Reina Serenity: Serena, hija, que gusto me da escuchar tu voz, cómo estás? (Contestaba su madre al sentir la misma emoción que su hija)

Serena: Bien mamá, los extraño mucho (sus ojos se comenzaban a visualizar más húmedos debido a las lágrimas que se comenzaban a acumular)

Reina Serenity: (Notando algo de preocupación en la voz de su hija) Está todo bien princesa? Ocurrió algo?

Serena: (Limpiando las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas) No mami, no ocurre nada malo, es sólo que los extraño, me han hecho mucha falta, tú y papá son lo más importante para mí y el no verlos me hace sentir muy triste

Reina Serenity: Pequeña dama no debes de sentirte sola, tu padre y yo te amamos demasiado, siempre estás en nuestros corazones, así como nosotros estamos en el tuyo, aunque no nos veas físicamente, siempre vamos contigo a donde quiera que vayas (Después de decir eso se escuchó que alguien más descolgaba el teléfono y se unía a la conversación)

RZ: Princesa? Cómo estás?

Serena: Papá! Qué alegría! (las lágrimas de nuevo volvían a salir de sus ojos azules)

Rey Zeth: Mi ninña, no llores, recuerda las palabras que te dije en tu cumpleaños: por cualquier camino que te lleven tus pies yo estaré contigo, no hay nada que temer, eres mi princesa, mi tesoro y siempre estás en nuestro corazón

Serena: Ay papá es que.. (la chica se detuvo ahí ya que no quería tocar el tema del supuesto enemigo) es que yo quisiera verlos, los echo de menos

Reina Serenity: Y nosotros a ti princesa, pero ya falta poco para vernos, el tiempo pasa muy rápido y pronto nos volveremos a ver, pero nunca olvides que siempre estás en nuestras mentes y más allá de los sueños, en nuestro corazón e impregnada en nuestra alma, eres parte fundamental de nosotros y nunca te olvidamos (Al decir esto la reina derramo unas cuantas lágrimas al saber que su hija sabía de la amenaza que se acercaba pero no podía decirle nada, era mejor guardar silencio y decirle que pase lo que pase ellos la aman)

Rey Zeth: (Viendo la angustia de su esposa, la tomó de la mano y la besó) Como dice tu mamá hija, eres parte fundamental de nosotros y jamás te olvidamos, ni aunque dejemos de estar a tu lado, por favor sé fuerte, ya verás que estaremos juntos dentro de poco

Serena: Si papi yo lo sé, nos veremos dentro de poco, nunca olviden que los amo y que siempre los llevo en mi corazón

Reina Serenity: Está bien pequeña dama, es hora de irnos pero por favor cumple con tus deberes en la escuela, enorgullécenos más de lo que ya estamos, tu padre y yo tenemos una junta pero cualquier cosa que necesites llámanos está bien?

Serena: Si mamá está bien

Rey Zeth: Bueno princesa por favor cuídate mucho y pórtate bien, recuerda que siempre estaremos contigo (El rey dijo esto en un tono nostálgico ya que la incertidumbre que provocaba el nuevo enemigo era grande, sentían una gran responsabilidad por lo sucedido en el pasado, pero esto es algo que no querían que afectara a su hija)

Serena: Gracias por todo, los amo, cuídense mucho y llámenme cuando puedan por favor, les mando un beso a los dos

Reina Serenity: Hasta luego preciosa, nos vemos (La reina Serenity se esperó hasta que su hija colgara y una vez que dejó de escuchar la voz de su hija se dejó caer en los brazos de su esposo y le dijo:) Estaremos haciendo lo correcto Zeth?

Rey Zeth: (Colgando el teléfono y abrazando a su esposa) No sé si sea lo correcto, pero debemos luchar con todo para evitar que nuestra princesa se vea afectada, no debemos permitir que algo le pase

Reina Serenity: (Descansando en los brazos de su amado y sintiéndose protegida) Es que lo que pase de ahora en adelante no lo podremos evitar, sin duda alguna Serena se verá afectada, pero lo que sí sé, es que ella debe estar preparada, por eso Luna tiene instrucciones

Rey Zeth: Aún así debemos pelear con todo, aunque no te debe preocupar el que nuestra hija se entere de las cosas, ella te ama y yo creo que deberías confiar en ella, no debes preocuparte amor

Reina Serenity: Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, por eso, sé que debemos pelear, porque nuestro amor es imparable y ha valido tanto la pena, quela mejor recompensa es nuestra pequeña dama (Después de esto, los dos reyes se fundieron en un tierno beso el cual tranquilizó más a la reina y le brindó mayor seguridad, al sentir que a lo largo de los años su esfuerzo había valido la pena al haber tenido a su preciosa hija Serena)

Serena: (Cortando la llamada de sus padres, tomó su celular y lo puso de bajo de la almohada, se acostó sobre su cama y descargó sus emociones en el llanto que era imposible contener, en ella, había confusión, no sabía con certeza lo que le pasaba a sus padres, pero conocía un posible motivo, era ese enemigo, del cual no sabía nada, pero comenzaba a preocuparla, primero por lo que le dijo Rei, luego lo que le dijo Luna y al hablar con sus padres notaba angustia en su tono de voz, sabía que no estaban bien y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada le desgarraba el alma, la gatita había observado todo y aún estando en la habitación parecía que no estaba ahí, sólo veía a la princesa de la luna recostada en su cama llorando, pero no decía o hacía nada aunque por dentro sentía dolor)

Eran las 5 de la tarde y Serena se había quedado dormida, Luna también estaba cansada y se quedó recostada en el piso cuando empezó a vibrar el celular de Serena

Serena: (Despertándose por la vibración debajo de su almohada ) Eh?.. Qué sucede? (Mete la mano debajo de la almohada y siente que es su celular el que está vibrando) Ah es un mensaje de Darien:

_Hola princesa, cómo estás? Hace rato recibí tu mensaje y me gusto mucho leer que piensas en mí, quiero confesarte que tú también estás en mi mente, tenemos mucho que platicar y te tengo una sorpresa, por favor no hagas planes el fin de semana está bien? _

Serena: (Dibujaba una leve sonrisa en su rostro que reflejaba la alegría que le causaba recibir un mensaje de Darien, sin embargo en el fondo seguía sintiendo confusión por lo que acababa de pasar con sus papás) Ay Darien, (Suspiraba al mismo tiempo que contestaba le mensaje del chico)

_Darien, pero que quieres hacer? No estás muy ocupado con la escuela?_

Casi de inmediato el pelinegro le contestaba a la rubia:

_No te preocupes por eso princesa, si me he estado apurando en la semana es precisamente para estar contigo el fin de semana, tengo muchas ganas de verte, anda dí que si saldrás conmigo_

Al leer esto Serena no pudo ocultar la felicidad que sentía al saber que Darien la estaba invitando para tener una cita, por un momento se olvidó del enemigo, de sus papás, de la discusión entre Amy y Rei y sólo imagino lo mucho que deseaba volver a ver a Darien

_Está bien, entonces te veré el fin de semana, gracias por la invitación, me has levantado el ánimo_

Darien leyó el último mensaje de Serena y también sintió una inmensa felicidad al saber que la cica que le gustaba saldría con él, de verdad tenía muchas ganas de verla y estaba ansioso por volverse a perder en la mirada de esa princesa que invadía su mente todos los días

_Estás bien princesa? Puedo notar lago de tristeza en tu mensaje_

Serena se sentó en su cama y le contestó al guapo pelinegro :

_No es nada, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar el fin de semana, no te preocupes estoy bien_

Darien leyó el mensaje y aunque se sintió un poco más tranquilo sabía que Serena no estaba del todo bien

_Bueno princesa, espero que quieras platicarme lo que te sucede el fin de semana, pero si necesitas algo dime ok? Me preocupas_

Serena se sonrojó al leer que Darien se preocupa por ella, la verdad nunca había sentido algo así, todo parecía indicar que se estaba enamorando, pero, a él le pasará lo mismo? No, lo creo se decía así misma, es muy pronto para que él llegue a sentir algo por mí, y ese beso? No, no no, olvídalo Serena no te ilusiones, mejor le contesto su mensaje…

_En serio estoy bien, tu mensaje me ayudó bastante, en serio estoy bien, esperaré con ansia en fin de semana, cuídate mucho y gracias por la invitación, espero que descanses, cuídate!_

Darien recibió el mensaje y aunque Serena le dijera que se sentía bien, podía percibir que no era del todo cierto, pero dejó de insistirle para evitar incomodarla así que le contestó:

_Bueno, tenemos una cita eh! También deseo que descanses, por favor cuídate mucho, espero que los días pasen rápido para poder verte, te gustará tu sorpresa! Pero ya no te diré más, cuidate Serena, hasta el fin de semana…_

Serena: (Suspirando) Ay Darien, una cita, (se recostaba de nuevo en su cama) será que me he enamorado de ti? No dejo de pensar en tus ojos, esa mirada me hipnotiza, tu sonrisa me cautiva y esos labios, (ponía su dedo índice por sus labios) son tan maravillosos, sólo una vez he tocado el paraíso con mis labios y es tan dulce , creo que… me he enamorado de Darien Chiba

Luna: (Dando un salto a la cama) Con que enamorada eh!

Serena: (Gritando un poco y dando un pequeño brinco ya que se espantó cuando Luna saltó en la cama) Ay Luna! Me asustaste, dónde estabas? Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones privadas?

Luna: Es que no veo que estés conversando con alguien

Serena: (Con una gotita en la cabeza) Ay Luna, platicaba conmigo misma!

Luna: O sea que te has enamorado del príncipe de la tierra!

Serena: (Sonrojada y agachando la mirada) Escuchaste eso?

Luna: (Intentando buscar la mirada de Serena) Pero el enamorarse no tiene nada de malo

Serena: Lo sé, es sólo que… (la chica de los nervios jugaba con sus dedos índices) es que.. no sé si él sienta lo mismo que yo, además todo es tan repentino!

Luna: No debes adelantarte, si Darien se interesa en ti, si se preocupa por mantener comunicación contigo y te invita a salir pues significa que quiere conocerte más, no lo crees?

Serena: Bueno, de hecho me invitó a salir el fin de semana (Decía con una risa nerviosa)

Luna: (Con un tono de voz que denotaba emoción) Ahí esta! Entonces no te adelantes, deja que te conozca y si él siente lo mismo te lo hará saber, pero no saques conclusiones

Serena: Está bien Luna, gracias por tu consejo (Abrazando a la felina)

Luna: Bueno ya es hora de que hagas tu tarea

Serena: Si tienes razón, empezaré a hacer mi tarea

Mientras tanto en la casa de Mina…

Mina: Y dime te gusto la casa? (Dirigiéndose al felino blanco)

Artemis: Claro que sí, es muy espaciosa y linda, tiene de todo

Mina: Bueno ahora ponte cómodo (En ese momento suena su celular) Eh? Quién será (toma su celular y mira en la pantalla que se trata de Derek) Ay! Es Derek (se sienta en la orilla de la cama e intenta tranquilizarse ya que estaba muy emocionada y le contesta la llamada) Hola?

Derek: Hola Mina cómo estás? Que tal la escuela?

Mina: (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja) Pues bien, me ha ido muy bien y tú cómo estás? Que has hecho?

Derek: Nada en particular, pero por eso te llamo porque he tenido tiempo libre y pues quería saber si quieres que nos veamos este sábado, tengo ganas de conocer la tierra y no estaría mal que tu fueras mi guía

Mina: (Ella estaba muy emocionada y no podía ocultar su felicidad) Si! Claro que si, estaría perfecto, de hecho no tenía planes para ese día así que me gustaría verte para que me cuentes cómo te ha ido en la universidad

Derek: De hecho tengo mucho que contarte (Decía mientras sonreía un poco) pero no quiero adelantar nada, entonces mándame por mensaje tu dirección y yo paso por ti ok?

Mina: Está bien, en un momento más te envío la dirección

Derek: Bueno, te dejo, cuídate mucho, nos vemos

Mina: Hasta el sábado, adiós (Mina cortaba la llamada y se aventaba a su cama de lo feliz que estaba, Aremis sólo se le quedaba viendo muy extrañado por el comportamiento de la chica y se dispuso a investigar el motivo de la felicidad de la rubia)

Artemis: Vaya veo que esa llamada cambió tu día

Mina: (Recostada en su cama y muy sonriente) Ay Artemis es que el príncipe del planeta Eos me invitó a salir el sábado, me siento muy feliz, parece ser que el amor está tocando a mi puerta

Artemis: Y tienes mucho de conocerlo?

Mina: En realidad no, pero espero tener el tiempo suficiente para conocerlo y tratarlo más

Artemis: Por cierto no te ibas a poner a hacer la tarea?

Mina: Por supuesto Artemis! Sólo que con la llamada me siento muy feliz

Artemis: Pero ya colgaste, así que mejor haz tu tarea (Decía muy insistente el gatito)

Mina: Está bien ya voy! Pero que no ves que hay un dicho que dice: Más vale en la tarde que nunca!

Artemis: (Bajando la cabeza y corrigiendo a la rubia) El dicho no dice así Mina, lo correcto es: Más vale tarde que nunca!

Mina: (Sonriendo algo avergonzada por la confusión) Por eso Artemis, pero me entendiste!

Artemis: Qué haré contigo!

Mientras Mina terminaba de platicar con Artemis y se disponía a hacer su tarea, Lita terminaba sus deberes, pero le dieron ganas de comer algo y al revisar en su alacena, se dio cuenta que le faltaban algunas cosas para preparar la cena que tenía en mente, así que decidió salir a comprar lo que necesitaba, después se acordó que cerca del supermercado estaba el crown, el lugar donde había visto a ese chico que llamó su atención, así que antes de regresar quiso entrar para ver si era posible verlo de nuevo

Lita: (Pensando para sí) Será posible que él esté ah de nuevo? No, es imposible, sería mucha coincidencia, pero y si trabaja ahí? No lo dudo, mejor no entro, esperaré a venir con Mina y Serena, si yo creo que es lo mejor (Pero como ya estaba frente al lugar, mientras decidía si entrar o no, caminaba de un lado a otro y sin darse cuenta aquel chico del que estaba hablado Salió del local, ella tenía la miraba puesta en el piso así que al darse la vuelta chocó con él) Ay discúlpame no era mi intención, es que estaba distraída

A: No discúlpame yo tampoc te vi

Lita: (Se dio cuenta de que era él! El chico de ojos verdes que le había gustado) En serio, discúlpame

A: Estás bien? No te lastimé? (El chico se agachaba a recoger algunas cosas que se le había caído a Lita)

Lita: No de verdad muchas gracias (Mirando fijamente al chico y agachándose al mismo tiempo par recoger sus cosas)

A: Aquí tienes, espero que no se haya estropeado nada (decía estirando la mano para entregarle a la castaña una bolsa con hierbas verdes, pero al ver que ella estaba distraída decidió conversar con ella un poco para ver si ella reaccionaba) Veo que en tu casa van a cocinar algo muy rico

Lita: Eh? (De ver al chico no puso mucha atención en lo que él dijo hasta que por fin ella cayó en cuenta del comentario que él le había hecho) Ah sí, bueno de hecho yo voy a preparar la cena

A: En serio? Wow has de ser una chef experta (Seguía con la conversación mientas se levantaban lentamente)

Lita: Aún me falta mucho jeje pero me gusta mucho cocinar (La chica estaba nerviosa y su risa la delataba)

A: Discúlpame, he sido muy descortés, me llamo Andrew (Le extendía su mano derecha para estrecharla con la de ella)

Lita: (Correspondiendo el saludo) Soy Lita, mucho gusto

Andrew: Bueno, veo que estás bien, me alegra no haberte lastimado, debo irme, fue un gusto conocerte Lita

Lita: Igualmente Andrew y discúlpame de nuevo por favor

Andrew: No te preocupes, cuídate mucho y espero que disfrutes mucho tu cena, hasta luego (El chico se comenzaba a alejar lentamente mientras volteaba hacia atrás para mover su mano en señal de despedida)

Lita correspondía de la misma manera moviendo su mano de un lado a otro, cuando Andrew se encontraba lejos de ella, se dio la media vuela y siguió por el camino de regreso a su casa, con una gran sonrisa porque pudo encontrarse con el chico que le gustaba, y por si fuera poco habló con él y por fin sabía su nombre, pareciera mucha coincidencia pero eso no le importaba, sólo pensaba en la próxima vez que lo volviera a ver. Eran ya las 7 de la noche y Lita llegaba a su casa, mientras preparaba la cena recibía una llamada de Amy, las dos se pusieron a conversar un poco de lo que había pasado en el templo Hikawa, pasaron varios minutos y colgaron, Lita cenó y se fue a su habitación a hacer su tarea, mientras que en casa de los Tsukino alguien recibía una visita inesperada…

Luna: Ya terminaste tu tarea? (Dirigiéndose a la rubia)

Serena: Claro, he terminado, por qué la pregunta? (Notaba algo curiosa a la gatita)

Luna: Bueno es que quiero salir un momento a tomar aire fresco, si no tienes ningún inconveniente claro

Serena: (Sonriendo cálidamente) No te preocupes Luna puedes salir, yo tomaré este tiempo para pensar varias cosas, anda, pasea un rato pero no llegues tarde eh!

Luna: No te preocupes, no tardaré (La felina daba un salto a la cama de Serena y luego brincó hasta la ventana para poder salir por el tejado dejando sola a Serena quien se encontraba recogiendo sus libros)

Serena: Vaya, hace algo de frío, mejor voy a emparejar las ventanas para cuando llegue Luna (una vez emparejó las ventanas, se sentó en su cama y pegó sus rodillas al pecho, puso sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y pegó su barbilla en sus rodillas) Se siente tanta paz… (De repente escuchó que algo golpeaba su ventana) Eh? Que se oye? Ha de ser Luna que sintió tanto frío y mejor regresó (La ojiazul se puso de pie y abrió las ventanas, pero no se encontró con Luna sino con un chico…) Pero que haces aquí?

Darien: Hola princesa, disculpa que arroje piedras a tu ventana pero quería estar seguro de que ésta era tu habitación, no quiero causarte problemas con los dueños (Decía apenado el muchacho aunque se sentía bien de haber escogido la habitación correcta)

Serena: Pero por qué no me avisaste que venías? (Serena sentía tanta felicidad de ver a Darien que sus ojos lo reflejaban, pero sobre todo su sonrisa)

Darien: Quería darte una pequeña sorpresa, además me quedé preocupado por ti

Serena: (Se seguía asomando por la ventana) Espera un momento ya bajo

Darien: No! (Alzando la voz) No bajes, mejor déjame subir al tejado, así no me verán

Serena: Pero es peligroso

Darien: No te preocupes, no lo es tanto (Comenzaba a subir por una barda que se encontraba cerca, le costó algo de trabajo ya que era una barda ala, pero se las arregló y pudo llegar hasta donde estaba la rubia)

Serena: Darien, (Mirándolo fijamente los ojos ya que lo tenía de frente) No esperaba verte, pero me alegra que estés aquí

Darien: Princesa, te noté preocupada en los mensajes que me enviaste, y no quise esperar hasta el sábado para saber que te sucede (El tejado era amplio y se pudo sentar, pero extendió su mano hacia Serena dándole a entender que saliera al tejado y se sentara con él)

Serena: (Tomando la mano del príncipe para apoyarse en él y poder sentarse a su lado en el tejado) Darien, es que… no sé cómo decirlo (Bajaba su mirada ya que no quería arruinar el momento)

Darien: (Al notar la tristeza en Serena, la tomó de la barbilla para que pudiera verla a los ojos) Princesa, puedes contar conmigo, dime lo que sea que te tenga así y yo te escucharé

Serena: (Al ver directamente a los ojos a Darien, sus ojos se cristalizaron y comenzaron a derramar lágrimas que a esas alturas eran imposible de contener) Gracias Darien

Darien, al verla así la tomó entre sus brazos y la tuvo así un rato hasta que ella logró controlarse

Serena: Discúlpame Darien, es que necesitaba desahogarme

Darien: Te entiendo bien preciosa, no te angusties, cuenta conmigo

Serena: Es que creí que sería más sencillo, no pensé que fuera tan débil (Decía mientras secaba sus ojos)

Darien: Imagino que extrañas a tus papás

Serena: No es sólo eso, es que…

Serena le contó con detalles lo que había pasado con Rei y las chicas, lo que Rei presentía y lo extraño que resultaba que todas estuvieran en la tierra, también le comentó lo que sus padres le dijeron y le dijo lo que Luna le dijo la noche anterior, al ver la angustia de la rubia, el príncipe le dijo:

Darien: Princesa, no debes preocuparte, yo sé que eres muy fuerte y valiente yo estoy contigo (El pelinegro mientras hablaba con ella la tomaba de la mano) tienes nuevas amigas que estarán contigo y tus padres te aman, eso lo pude ver cuando te conocí en la luna y ellos al igual que tú están preocupados por ti, no te desanimes

Serena: Creo que tienes razón, todo saldrá bien, es sólo que se me juntaron varias cosas, pero ahora que estás conmigo me siento mucho mejor, muchas gracias (ella se recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de Darien) Gracias por escucharme

Darien: No tienes nada que agradecer, la verdad ya quería verte (Darien decía esto pero s encontraba muy nervioso, estar con Serena le provocaba sentirse distinto, especial y lo empezaba a reconocer)

Serena: (Pensando para sí) Mi corazón late muy fuerte y se acelera cuando estoy con él, siento flotar y me encanta sentirme en las nubes con él, pero acaso él sentirá lo mismo?

Darien: (Pasaba su brazo detrás de la princesa ya que hacía frío y quería mantenerla caliente, aunque también quería sentirla más cerca) Espero que te sientas con ánimos para nuestra cita el sábado

Serena: (Riendo un poco) Claro que sí, no faltaría por nada

Darien: (Intentando que Serena se olvidara un poco de lo que la preocupaba) Recuerda que te tengo una sorpresa (Al terminar de decir esto, volteó a ver a la rubia para ver su reacción)

Serena: (Ella no podía ocultar que le encantaban las sorpresas, y más cuando se trataba del chico del cual estaba enamorada, por lo que su rostro dibujó una bella sonrisa de par en par) Me encantan las sorpresas, pero más me gusta tu compañía (ella se ruborizo al sentir la mirada de Darien en ella y de los nervios se le salió decir que le gusta estar con él, no quería dar tanta información, ella temía un rechazo de él o pero sucedió lo contrario)

Darien: (Viendo que Serena lo volteaba a ver lentamente y después de escuchar que Serena disfruta su compañía, su estómago le hizo sentir algo nuevo, mariposas? No, era algo muy difícil de describir, pero le gustaba así que se dispuso a contestarle) Yo también disfruto tu compañía princesa

Los dos se sentían muy atraídos, estaban tan cerca, que era inevitable no quererse acercar más, sus rostros eran iluminados por la luz de la luna que brillaba con intensidad, eran inegables las ganas que sentían de estar el uno con el otro, Serena deseaba volver a besar al pelinegro y Darien anhelaba con el alma volver a fundir sus labios con los de la niña que lo había vuelto a la vida, era un momento perfecto para que ese dulce beso se diera, pero cuando estaban a punto de rozar sus labios, escucharon un ruido que los perturbó:

Luna: S E R E N A A A A A A!

En ese instante no les quedó de otra más que separarse y mirar avergonzadamente a la felina

Serena: Hola Luna cómo te fue en tu paseo? Jejeje

Darien: Ella es tu guardiana? Hola Luna mucho gusto (Queriendo calmar un poco el ambiente)

Luna: Mucho gusto príncipe, soy Luna (Haciendo reverencia)

Serena: Luna, lamento que nos hayas encontrado aquí en el tejado, es que queríamos hablar un poco respecto a lo que ha estado pasando, Drien se preocupó y vino a verme

Darien: Si Luna, no te enojes con Serena por favor, es mi culpa, yo vine a visitarla sin avisarle

Luna: No se trata de eso príncipe, sólo me sorprendió encontrarlos aquí, no esperaba verlos en el techo de la casa y menos tan cerca

AL decir eso tanto Serena como Darien se sonrojaron y agacharon la cabeza, pero luego Luna se despidió y Darien también lo hacía, ya era tarde y no quería que Serena tuviera problemas con los dueños de la casa

Darien: Será me mejor que me vaya princesa, ya es tarde y tampoco quiero que te resfríes, veo que estás más tranquila, por favor si necesitas algo dime y vendré de inmediato

Serena: Muchas gracias Darien has sido muy lindo conmigo (la rubia estiraba sus brazos para ponerlos en el cuello del príncipe de la tierra, le daba un cálido abrazo para despedirlo y cuando Darien correspondió el abrazo, aprovechó para decirle en voz baja algo a la chica)

Darien: (Susurrando en el oído de Serena) La cita del sábado sigue en pie, espero verte desde temprano para aprovechar el día, tengo una sorpresa para ti

Serena sólo escuchaba atentamente las palabras del pelinegro y al mismo tiempo sentía como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, la cercanía de Darien le provocaba sensaciones que jamás había experimentado pero le gustaba mucho, además estaba emocionada por su cita con él. Cuando se separaron, se miraban fijamente y Darien se bajaba como podía del tejado, una vez en el piso, ella le envió un beso con su mano y el lo correspondió enviando otro, después él partió hacia su palacio y Serena se metió a su habitación donde Luna la esperaba, después de un buen rato de conversar se quedaron dormidas. Pasaron las oras y el reloj estaba por marcar las 12, Haruka y Michiru estaban en el parque esperando a que su "cita" llegara, se quedaron de pie en una explanada y mientras esperaban ellas conversaban…

Haruka: Quien sea que nos haya citado es un impuntual!

Michiru: Calma Haruka, no seas intempestuosa, llegamos 5 minutos antes apenas van a dar las 12

Haruka: Lo siento es que quiero saber lo que está pasando

En ese momento escucharon un ruido detrás de unos arbustos y con el ruido una voz que decía:

X: Que bueno que son puntuales

Haruka: Basta de juegos dinos ya quién eres y para que nos citaste!

En ese momento una persona salió detrás de un árbol, seguida de otra más pequeña que la acompañaba

Michiru: Pero si ustedes son (con cara de sorpresa)

Setsuna: (Continuando con la frase de Michiru) Así es nosotras somos senshis como ustedes, mi nombre es Setsuna Meioh, soy la princesa de Plutón, guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, hija de Cronos

Hotaru: Yo soy Hotaru Tomoe, princesa del planeta Saturno, hija del rey Souichi Tomoe

Michiru: Pero qué hacen ustedes aquí? Por qué nos dejaron esa nota en el apartamento?

Setsuna: Necesitábamos hablar con ustedes, pero no podemos hacerlo durante el día

Haruka: Qué es lo que está pasando? Hablen de una vez!

Setsuna: Está bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo, pero necesitábamos que supieran que hemos descubierto que de nuevo el mal acechará la galaxia, deben estar preparadas para pelear, aquellos que están buscando está más cerca de lo que creen

Michiru: El problema es que ni siquiera sabemos lo que buscamos

Hotaru: Lo que buscas no es algo, sino alguien

Haruka: Cómo que alguien? (Con clara confusión en su rostro)

Setsuna: No me es permitido decir mucho, los que podemos pasar por las puertas del tiempo somos almas silenciosas y espectadoras de lo que fue, de lo que sucede y de lo que vendrá, pero la pequeña Hotaru y yo hemos sentido que algo no está bien

Hotaru: Sabemos que lo que buscan es ayuda, sólo una persona es capaz de salvar a la galaxia entera, pero requerirá de todas las piezas

Michiru: No estamos entendiendo nada

Setsuna: Ya lo saben, deben estar preparadas, peleen como nunca y déjense llevar por sus instintos

Hotaru: Estaremos en contacto

Las dos princesas se desvanecían poco a poco, sólo dijeron lo que tenían que decir y se fueron

Haruka: Es inútil, ya se fueron, me dejaron más confundida de lo que ya estaba

Michiru: Sólo no hay que olvidar lo que nos dijeron, ahí está la clave! Nosotras también debemos irnos

Haruka: Como digas preciosa, vámonos

Las dos chicas partieron hacia su apartamento y durante el resto de la noche pensaban en lo que las princesas les habían dicho. A la mañana siguiente todas las chicas iban a la escuela y después de un largo día salieron a la hora acostumbrada, sólo que antes pasaron a anotarse a los nuevos talleres que abrían ese día

Serena: Tú ya te inscribiste Mina?

Mina: Por supuesto! EL taller de artes me emocionó tanto que me apunté en canto y baile, mi gran sueño es ser una gran estrella

Lita: Wow Mina, suena divertido, en cambio yo me apunté en el de cocina, empezaremos con platillos muy sencillos y después vendrán los grandes retos, ya quiero demostrarles lo que sé hacer

Amy: Yo estoy en el taller de física, química y matemáticas

Serena: (Poniendo cara de aburrimiento) Amy si vas a tener tiempo para esos talleres?

Amy: Claro que sí, es que todo se imparte en el mismo taller, fue diseñado para gente que se quiera especializar en esas materias, y tú Serena en qué taller te apuntaste?

Serena: Ejem.. verás, aún no e decidido en cuál apuntarme, no soy muy buena para la cocina, ni para bailar, mucho menos la física, en los deportes no soy muy diestra, así que aún no sé en cuál podría entrar

Mina: (Abrazando a Serena con su brazo derecho) Amiga para eso tienes a la diosa del amor contigo, te recomiendo que te inscribas conmigo en el taller de canto, yo te puedo ayudar, así no estarás sola, entre las dos nos apoyaremos, igual y nos ve un caza talentos y nos hacemos famosas

Serena: (muy emocionada) Tienes razón, juntas lo lograremos! Está bien, iré al taller de canto! (las dos rubias corrieron a apuntar a Serena mientras que Lita y Amy se quedaban solas)

Lita: Parece que Mina contagia su energía a Serena no crees?

Amy: Si ellas dos son muy enérgicas y te contagian su alegría (la chica dibujaba una leve sonrisa mientras que agachaba la cabeza)

Lita: Oye Amy y ya pensaste en lo que nos dijo Rei?

Amy: Todo el tiempo he pensado en eso, pero aún no sé que decidir, no sé si ir con Rei esta tarde

Lita: Yo creo que debes ir sólo para que escuches si hay algo más que te ayude a decidir

Amy: Yo creo que tienes razón, iré a ver si hay algo nuevo

Regresaban Mina y Serena emocionadas por el comienzo de los talleres, se veían muy felices, pero sabían que era momento de ir al templo Hikawa, de nuevo Rei las esperaría fuera de la escuela para irse juntas

Rei: Hola chicas y están listas?

Lita: Claro que sí, vámonos

Rei: Bueno pues hoy no quiero que vayamos al templo Hikawa, hoy haremos algo diferente, vamos a tomar un café o si quieren vamos por un helado, hoy no hablaremos del enemigo, sólo de nosotras

Todas se sorprendieron cuando escucharon que Rei no planeaba hablar del enemigo, sino que quería un tiempo para ellas solas, sin escuela ni nada más, en parte era un plan para conocerlas un poco mejor, pero en realidad ella quería olvidarse de todo y salir un momento a distraerse

Mina: Por qué no vamos al cine? (Decía la rubia muy entusiasta)

Serena: Si! O por qué mejor no vamos a un parque de diversiones?

Lita: Por supuesto! Por qué no vamos a una cafetería y después al crown? (Al decir eso Lita se sonrojó al recordar a Andrew)

Mina notó la reacción de Lita y no dijo nada al respecto, pero espero a que Amy y Rei decidieran que es lo que les parecía mejor para hacer

Rei: Todas las ideas suenan muy bien, pero no sé qué será lo mejor, tú qué opinas Amy? (Dirigiendo la mirada a la peliazul esperando a que ella le contestara, ya que la notaba muy tímida, y era de esperarse después de lo que había sucedido entre ellas un día antes)

Amy: (Volteando a ver a Rei ya que no se esperaba que ella hablara con ella, creía que el ambiente entre ellas iba a ser muy incómodo, pero su perspectiva cambió cuando vio a Rei sonriendole) Ejem… yo… estaré de acuerdo en lo que ustedes escojan

Mina: (Aventando con la cadera a Amy) Anda Amy, vamos, las chicas jóvenes y bellas no se pueden quedar sin divertirse de vez en cuando, como dice el dicho, yo de joven no me acuerdo, cuando era viejo te recuerdo

Amy: El refrán no dice asi Mina,(La chica se sentía avergonzada al escuchar tal refrán que no tenía sentido) en realidad es: Cuando joven de ilusiones, cuando viejo de recuerdos

Mina: (Sonriendo a la vez que se sentía apenada) Bueno pero me entendieron! Sólo quería decirte que la juventud debe vivirse, el tiempo pasa volando y cuando menos te das cuenta eres viejo y no puedes hacer nada

Amy: Bueno viéndolo de esa manera, creo que tienes razón, vamos a divertirnos un rto, pero llegando a casa estudiaré el doble!

Serena: Ay esta niña no cambia nada! (Decía mientras tomaba del brazo a Mina y a Amy)

Detrás de ellas iban Rei y Lita las cuales se miraban la una a la otra

Rei: Mina y Serena son muy enérgicas, espero le transmitan esa alegría a Amy

Lita: Lo que hiciste hoy fue muy lindo, Amy no se lo esperaba, espero que esto le ayude a decidir y no sentirse presionada

Rei: Verás que se sentirá mejor el día de hoy…


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 21

Chicos, talleres y montaña rusa

Después de un rato de discusión, las chicas decidieron que era buena idea ir al parque de diversiones, así se distraerían de la escuela y de la tensión que se percibía en el grupo. Luna y Artemis quisieron dejar solas a las chicas para que pasaran un tiempo juntas y se fueron a casa de Mina. Cuando llegaron al parque de diversiones se dirigieron a la taquilla y compraron sus boletos de entrada, todas estaban asombradas con lo que veían ya que no había tal cosa en sus planetas, veían con emoción lo que tenían a su alrededor, después de unos segundos, Mina tomó a Serena del brazo y la jaló muy emocionada

-Mina: Serena, mira (señalando la montaña rusa) vamos a subirnos

-Serena: (Tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro cuando volteó a ver lo que señalaba Mina y al ver de lo que se trataba su expresión cambió totalmente) Qué? Mina pero estás loca? Está muy alta, a mi me dan miedo las montañas rusas

-Rei: (Al notar el rostro de Serena quiso molestarla un poco) No e digas que eres de esas niñas que no se aventuran a percibir sensaciones fuertes?

-Serena: Cómo puedes decir eso? Es sólo que… me da vértigo con sólo ver a la altura que se encuentra

-Lita: Pues si Serena no se anima yo te acompaño (Dirigiéndose a Mina)

-Rei: Yo también subo

-Mina: Sí! Qué emoción, sólo faltan tú y Ami, (Mirando con ánimo a Serena), anda no se van a quedar aquí solas!

-Amy: Pues, jamás me he subido a algo así, no sé si sea recomendable subirnos

-Mina: Creo que nunca sabrás lo que se siente si no te atreves a subirte una vez, como dice el dicho, a la tierra que vienes va lo que quieres

-Lita: (Poniendo cara de vergüenza) No va así el dicho Mina, es, "A la tierra que fueres, haz lo que vieres"

-Mina: Por eso, es lo mismo, sólo digo que si todas nos venimos a divertir, pues hagámoslo!

-Serena: Tienes razón, a divertirnos!

-Amy: Bueno, creo que a eso venimos, así que vamos a formarnos

Las chicas esperaron durante más de 15 minutos para poder subir a la montaña rusa debido a la cantidad de gente que había, cuando por fin legó su turno, un chico les dio algunas indicaciones, les asignó un asiento y después de que el carrito se llenó por completo, se comenzó a escuchar el ruido del motor anunciando que estaban a punto de arrancar

-Serena: Chicas, seguras que quieren hacer esto?

-Rei: Ya no hay vuelta atrás Serena, mejor pásatela bien

-Mina: Rei tiene razón, ya no hay vuelta atrás ya comenzamos a avanzar

El carrito comenzó lentamente durante unos pocos segundos para poder subir la empinada que daba inicio al viaje, cuando llegaron a la cima, se podía ver la ciudad por completo, la vista era espectacular pero era imposible de apreciar del todo puesto que el operador sólo las dejó ahí durante 3 segundos y después comenzaron a caer a gran velocidad, todas gritaban sin control de la adrenalina tan fuerte que sentían

-Mina: Mira Serena, sin manos! (La rubia alzaba sus 2 manos al cielo y gritaba sin parar)

Serena y las demás veían que Mina se divertía e intentaron alzar los brazos de la misma manera, cuando lo hicieron, el carrito dio una vuelta súbita, haciendo que todas se marearan, pero de igual manera se seguían divirtiendo, el carrito dio otras 3 volteretas a gran velocidad y después llegó al punto de inicio, todas agradecían que no durara tanto el paseo

-Amy: No puedo creerlo, fue demasiada velocidad

-Mina: Fue increíble, wow es muy divertido

Serena: (Bajando con suma cautela del carrito ya que estaba mareada) Pues yo no le vi lo emocionante, más bien fue aterrador

-Rei: Pareces niña chiquita, precisamente eso es lo emocionante, el peligro

-Lita: Me encantó la vista de la ciudad, fue increíble, pude ver la escuela desde aquí

-Serena: Rei, eres muy regañona, pero si me gustó el viaje, sólo digo que fue más emoción de la que esperaba

-Mina: Pues yo no me quejo de nada, mejor vamos a ver que más atracciones tiene el parque

Mina tomó a Amy del brazo y se fueron corriendo a la siguiente atracción, las demás sólo las siguieron y aunque no podían ocultar su emoción, la más feliz era Mina, el tiempo pasaba rápidamente y ya se habían subido prácticamente a todas las atracciones

-Mina: Vamos chicas, van muy lento, tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo lo más que se pueda

-Amy: Pues yo creo que con lo que nos hemos divertido es suficiente, recuerda que tenemos tarea y hay que estudiar

Rei: Pues yo creo que Ami tiene razón, ya casi es hora de que cierren y hay que irnos antes de que se haga tarde

-Lita: Qué les parece si hacemos una última cosa y nos vamos?

-Mina: (Un poco decepcionada) Está bien cicas, que quieren hacer?

-Serena: Qué les parece si comemos algo?

Rei: Ay tú nunca cambias, a caso en tu casa no te dan de comer?

-Serena: Si como en mi casa Rei, sólo que después de tanto correr me dio hambre

-Amy: Les parece que mejor vayamos a ese lugar de ahí y nos tomemos una foto para recordar este día?

-Lita: Creo que es una gran idea, que dicen chicas?

-Mina: Perfecto, así todas tendremos una foto de este día, vamos

Todas siguieron a Mina la cual tenía mucha energía de sobra a pesar de todo lo que habían corrido ese día, una vez juntas, se metieron a una cabina y se acomodaron de tal manera que cupieran todas, depositaron la cantidad indicada de monedas y cuando escucharon el sonido que indicaba que se tomaba una foto, comenzaron a hacer muecas y gestos graciosos, excepto Rei y Ami quienes ponían cara de molestia y vergüenza respectivamente, la última foto fue perfecta puesto que todas sonreían y miraban fijamente a la cámara, sin duda un lindo recuerdo de aquella tarde.

-Ami: Bueno chicas me la pasé genial pero es hora de irme, debo estudiar y creo que todas deberíamos hacer lo mismo

-Rei: Si, ya fue suficiente por hoy, espero que mañana si podamos ir al templo a platicar un rato, cuídense, nos vemos mañana

-Lita: Espera Amy, yo me voy contigo, cuídense cicas, nos vemos (Decía despidiéndose de

Mina y Serena)

-Mina: Bueno creo que sólo quedamos tú y yo Sere, vámonos a casa

-Serena: Vámonos, por cierto, crees que nos vaya bien en el taller?

-Mina: Yo espero que sí, somos dos chicas bellas con mucho talento, cuando gustes nos ponemos a ensayar en i casa, es más si quieres el sábado te espero en mi casa y practicamos un poco

-Serena: Sería excelente idea, pero, el sábado tengo un compromiso

-Mina: Verás a tus papás? (Decía en un tono curioso la rubia)

-Serena: (Bajaba la mirada y se sonrojaba un poco) En realidad, es que… tengo una cita con Darien

-Mina: Pero qué emoción! Entonces tienes que ir muy hermosa, debes dejarlo deslumbrado por tu belleza, deberíamos escoger un lindo atuendo para el fin de semana, por qué no me habías dicho nada?

-Serena: Es que no había tenido tiempo, él fue a mi casa en la noche y me invitó a salir

-Mina: Fue a tu casa en la noche? (Con cara de asombro pero a la vez queriendo tener la misma suerte que su amiga con los chicos) Si que eres suertuda amiga, yo quisiera enamorarme de un chico guapo y que me trate como una reina

-Serena: (Al notar cierta tristeza en las palabras de Mina, intentó hacerla sentir mejor) Pero verás que no falta mucho para que eso suceda amiga, eres muy bella por dentro y por fuera, y cualquier chico sería muy afortunado de enamorarse de ti, yo creo que el amor pronto llegará a tu puerta, y cuando eso suceda te prometo que saldremos a cenar juntos, tú y tu chico y Darien y yo

-Mina: Suena excelente amiga, muchas gracias por tus palabras, bueno ahora sí, cuéntame como estuvo lo de Darien

Mientras las chicas iban caminando en un punto de la ciudad de Tokio, Kiara caminaba buscando a su prima Serena, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles puesto que no tenía ni idea de cómo buscar en esa ciudad tan grande, cuando se estaba dando por vencido recibió una llamda

-Kiara: (Poniendo el celular en su oreja) Bueno? Ah Seiya cómo estás que milagro! No esperaba que me llamaras

-Seiya: Lo que pasa es que te lo había prometido y no quería quedar mal contigo

-Kiara: Eres muy considerado, fue una grata sorpresa recibir una llamada tuya

-Seiya: Bueno es que desde la otra vez te debo una invitación y quería saber si estabas libre hoy para tomar un café

-Kiara: Suena muy bien tu propuesta, no tengo nada que hacer, bueno, de hecho si pero no sé que hacer

-Seiya: A que te refieres?

-Kiara: Es que debo buscar a mi prima, tengo la dirección pero no he podido dar con su casa y llevo días buscándola

-Seiya: Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar, paso por ti y después tomamos el café, te parece?

-Kiara: En serio me ayudarías? Muchas gracias, te mando la dirección donde estoy por mensaje, está bien?

-Seiya: Me parece bien, en cuanto reciba el mensaje voy a buscarte

-Kiara: Gracias por tu ayuda, te veo en un rato, adiós

La chica mandó un mensaje de texto con la dirección donde estaba para encontrarse con el pelinegro, poco después, él llegó al lugar indicado, Kiara lo esperaba sentada en una banca que se encontraba en la banqueta y subió al auto de Seiya, ella le proporcionó la dirección de su prima y él le ayudó a encontrarla, poco después tocaron a la puerta de los Tsukino y la señora Ikuko le decía que Serena vivía ahí pero que aún no llegaba

-Kiara: Que mala suerte tuve, mi prima no está

-Seiya: Bueno al menos ya sabes donde vive, puedes buscarla mañana y si quieres yo te acompaño, por lo pronto déjame llevarte a tomar un café

-Kiara: Gracias Seiya, sirve de que platicamos un poco más

Los dos se fueron de la casa de los Tsukino y fueron a una cafetería cerca del centro, platicaron de la firma del grupo, la escuela, la familia y cosas por el estilo, pronto se hizo tarde y Seiya llevo a la ojiverde a su casa, se despidieron y al día siguiente las chicas iban a la escuela cuando en su clase, su profesor de geometría tenía un anuncio que hacer:

-Profesor Kasuo: Buen día muchachos, el día de hoy tengo 2 anuncios importantes por decirles, el primero es que a partir de hoy comienzan con su taller y deben estar presentes ya que como saben, se les dan créditos extracurriculares en su boleta por asistir, así que no lo vean como mero entretenimiento y por otro lado quiero que sean muy cordiales y les den la bienvenida a sus nuevos compañeros de clase, entren chicos por favor

-Seiya: Buenos días a todos (Moviendo su mano de un lado a otro)

-Taiki: Buen día (Agachando un poco su cabeza)

-Yaten: Que tal! (En un tono indiferente)

-Profesor Kasuo: Ellos se incorporarán a las actividades partir de hoy, así que sean amables con ellos y ayúdenlos en lo que puedan, por favor tomen asiento allá atrás (Indicando que en la parte trasera del salón habían lugares disponibles)

-Mina: (Volteando a ver a Serena y diciendo en voz baja) Pssst! Serena!

-Serena: Uhm? Qué pasó? (contestando en susurros)

-Mina: Estos chicos son muy guapos, los 3 están divinos, no crees?

-Serena: Tienes razón, son guapos

-Lita: Chicas que no las oiga el profesor porque las van a regañar!

-Mina: Amy tú qué opinas? (Volteando a ver a la peliazul)

-Amy: (Estaba atónita al ver que uno de ellos era el mismo chico que le había ayudado a recoger sus libros, no quería ni verlo y buscaba la manera de esconderse de él para que no la reconociera y no quiso que las cicas se dieran cuenta ya que la atacarían con su clásicas preguntas). Pienso que deberías poner atención a lo que nos está escribiendo el profesor en el pizarrón

-Mina: (Con una gotita en la frente y pensando para sí) Pero que niña tan amargada! Cómo piensa en eso? Con semejantes chicos!

De inmediato la chica se volteó a su pupitre cuando de repente alguien le habló

-Yaten: Disculpa está ocupado este lugar?

-Mina: (Me estará hablando a mí? Se preguntaba la chica aunque no dejaba de mirar esos encantadores ojos verdes) Disculpa?

-Yaten: Que si este lugar está vacío?

-Mina: Ah sí! Está libre, es que no te escuché (Decía apenada por la situación)

-Yaten: Ya me doy cuenta (En un tono seco)

Mina volteaba a ver fijamente su cuaderno mientras que en su mente sólo se repetía: Pero que tonta, acabas de dar una mala impresión! Y aunque parecía muy concentrada en sus apuntes en realidad sólo pensaba en aquellos 3 chicos que acababan de llegar, " Ay pero que va a pensar de mí" Bueno Mina tranquila, sólo respira ya tendrás una oportunidad de quedar bien, wow, pero que bellos ojos verdes tiene ese muchacho, son los más bellos que haya visto.

Una vez terminada su clase, se fueron al receso y los comentarios no se dieron a esperar

-Mina: Chicas se dieron cuenta lo guapos que son!

-Amy: (Con una cara sumamente seria) Pues yo no perdí el tiempo viendo si eran o no guapos, los problemas que nos dejaron de tarea están muy difíciles mejor debemos de pensar en cómo resolverlos

-Lita: (Nadie hizo caso al comentario de Amy puesto que nunca habla más que de estudio) Pues yo creo que si son guapos, más ese chico de coleta negra, aunque claro, no se compara a…

-Serena: A quién Lita? De quién hablas?

-Lita: A nadie chicas, es que me confundí jejeje

-Mina: Pues para mí el más guapo fue el chico de cabello plateado, aunque se ve muy serio, tal vez sea el intelectual del grupo, se la ha de pasar horas estudiando como Amy

-Amy: Pues siendo así deberías seguir su ejemplo

-Lita: Bueno, ya estuvo de los chicos, no se les olvide que hoy empezamos el taller, estoy ansiosa de que acaben las clases para comenzar el taller de cocina

-Mina: Tienes razón muero por saber cómo será el taller de artes

-Serena: No se les olvide que hoy debemos ver a Rei en el templo, además será mejor que ya nos vayamos a la sig. clase ya que después va el taller, así que suerte a todas, Mina te veo en el taller, las dejo porque debo hablar con mi mamá, adiós

-Lita: Vaya, si que llevaba prisa! Bueno vámonos al salón

Todas se fueron a la clase de ciencias y al terminar Lita se fue al taller de cocina, Amy al de física química y matemáticas pero notó que uno de los nuevos chicos entraba al mismo taller que ella, aunque no le quiso dar importancia, su rostro reflejaba angustia porque de nuevo se topaba con el mismo chico de los libros frente a su casa, sentía nerviosismo y rogaba que el muchacho no la reconociera o peor aún, que quisiera hablar con ella, él no miraba los rostros de las personas, por lo que no la vio, sólo se sentó detrás de ella, provocando que Amy estuviera peor de nerviosa. La profesora no tardó mucho en llegar así que comenzó su taller

-Profesora: Hola cómo están? Bienvenidos al taller de ciencias matemáticas, por hoy y durante todo el año quiero que trabajemos en parejas, así que las parejas serán asignadas por mí, a ver tú y tú, él con lla, esas dos chicas de atrás y la chica de cabellos azul con el joven que está atrás de ella

-Amy: (Pensando para sí) No puede ser, por qué me ocurre esto a mí? Por qué precisamente él?

De pronto escuchó la voz de un muchacho que le hablaba

-Taiki: Disculpa? Estás bien?

-Amy: (Volteando muy lentamente a verlo y evitando todo tipo de contacto visual para que él no la reconociera) Si estoy bien, gracias

-Taiki: (Notando el nerviosismo de la chica) En serio estás bien? Un momento, esa voz se me hace conocida, eres la chica del cabello azul, vaya que coincidencia que te encuentre en la misma escuela

-Amy: Maldición! (Pensaba con la mente pro su rostro reflejaba cada palabra) Estem… Si soy yo, que coincidencia (Mirando al piso)

-Taiki: Bueno me parece que seremos pareja en el taller, mi nombre es Taiki Kou (Extendiendo su mano para que la cica le respondiera)

-Amy: Ehm.. Me llamo Amy Mizuno (Correspondiendo el saludo de mano pero más a la fuerza que de gana y sintiendo mucho nerviosismo aún)

-Profesora: Bueno comencemos por favor…

EL taller de Amy comenzaba un poco antes de lo imprevisto y Serena y Mina llegaban puntuales y con mucha expectación al auditorio de la escuela donde se impartía el taller de artes

-Mina: Listo amiga, ya llegamos, me siento tan emocionada!

-Serena: Aunque no lo creas yo también, sinceramente no estoy muy convencida de lo que hago aquí pero siento mucha expectación

-Mina: Anda, vamos a sentarnos hasta adelante, aún hay lugares (Decía mientras tomaba de la mano a su amiga y la jalaba hacia las butacas del frente)

Una vez que las chicas se sentaron, se apagaron las luces del auditorio y en el escenario se encendió una luz, a los pocos segundos, ésta también se apagó y a los 5 segundos se prendía otra vez alumbrando al que sería el profesor que impartiría el taller

-Profesor: El arte, es una manera de expresión, el cual abarca muchas formas de transmisión, en este taller abarcaremos la mayor cantidad de formas posibles de expresión, por lo que estaremos trabajando arduamente, sólo pido su atención a lo largo del periodo y su disposición a hacer lo que se les indica, por favor tomen una silla y suban al escenario formando un círculo

-Mina: Wow esto se ve que estará algo intenso no crees? (Dirigiéndose a Serena)

-Serena: Tienes razón, no pensé que fuera algo tan serio

Las chicas tomaban una silla y se disponían a subir al escenario, Mina colocó su silla a lado de una persona la cual al verla le dijo:

-Yaten: Espero que en este lugar no te distraigas tanto como en clase

-Mina: (Volteando a ver al chico que le hablaba) Tú? Hola, no esperaba verte por aquí, jeje, ehm… lo de hace rato fue porque estaba muy pensativa, pero no ocurrirá de nuevo

El chico sólo fijaba la mirada en un libro que traía entre sus manos y escuchaba lo que la rubia le decía, pero parecía desinteresado, por lo que la rubia sólo se sentó y no espero ninguna respuesta de él, sintiéndose de nuevo avergonzada

-Mina: (Pensando para sí) Pero que idiota soy, de nuevo he quedado mal con él, dicen que la primer impresión es la que cuenta pero en mis oportunidades de conocerlo, sólo quedo mal con él

-Serena: (Viendo que su amiga andaba distraída) Mina, pon atención, el profesor está hablando

-Seiya: (Se encontraba sentado a lado de Yaten y observó toda la escena entre Mina y Yaten) Veo que ya tienes amigas, vaya que eres rápido socializando

-Yaten: (Con la mirada fija en su libro) Cierra la boca hermanito

El taller siguió de lo más normal, puesto que el profesor sólo les mostró el plan de trabajo para el resto del año escolar, les comentó la manera en la que iban a trabajar y los chicos se presentaron ante el grupo, pronto terminaría ese largo día de estudio y las chicas tendían una cita en el templo Hikawa con Rei para poner fecha a los entrenamientos


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 22

El día de las citas

El reloj marcaba las 3 y las chicas salían de clases, como era de esperarse Rei aguardaría en la entrada del colegio para poder ir juntas al templo Hikawa

-Mina: Miren chicas, ahí está Rei (Señalando a la puerta de entrada)

-Rei: Vaya, ya era hora de que aparecieran (Mirando su reloj de mano)

-Serena: Disculpa la tardanza pero es que hoy comenzaron los talleres, además no nos tardamos demasiado

-Rei: Como sea, vámonos ya

Una vez en el templo Hikawa , Rei pasó a las chicas al salón de meditación y comenzó a hablar

-Rei: Bueno, vayamos al grano, quiero saber si todas están de acuerdo en que comencemos los entrenamientos el lunes

-Mina: Yo no tengo ningún problema

-Lita: Yo estoy de acuerdo en que iniciemos lo antes posible

-Serena: Creo que el lunes podemos comenzar sin ningún problema, no es así Amy (Volteando a ver a la pelizaul)

-Amy: (Agachando la mirada) Si todas están de acuerdo el lunes comencemos, aunque sigo pensando que es inútil

-Rei: Ay de nuevo con lo mismo

-Serena: Basta! (Gritaba para que no se iniciara otra discusión) Si Amy dijo que vendrá, todas podremos comenzar los entrenamientos, no veo caso a discutir si de todas maneras los entrenamientos comenzarán

-Rei: Cómo sea, comenzaremos de inmediato, espero que no lleguen tarde

-Lita: No te preocupes Rei, aquí estaremos todas el lunes

-Mina: No sé si estén de acuerdo en que nos vayamos, será mejor dejar sola a Rei

-Serena: Tiene razón Mina, vámonos para que Rei pueda descansar y ya el lunes nos veremos para entrenar

Rei sólo se quedó frente al fuego que siempre estaba encendido en esa habitación, mientras que las chicas abandonaban el lugar, Amy no decía ni una palabra, caminaba con el rostro agachado sin comprender por completo la molestia de Rei, mientras la sacerdotisa se hincaba frente al fuego, pensaba en todas las veces en las que ella predecía algo y las personas no le daban importancia, difícilmente la gente podía confiar en supersticiones o predicciones en el planeta de fuego y muchos rechazaban a la joven, lo que la hacía alejarse de quienes la rodeaban, ella sólo quería que Amy y las demás confiaran en ella, pero sólo el tiempo le daría la razón.

Las muchachas caminaban rumbo a la entrada principal del templo y Lita vio decaída a Amy, se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa, pero la peliazul se limitó a decir que prefería estar sola unos momentos, por lo que la princesa del planeta de Júpiter se despidió de las demás y se fue a su apartamento, Mina tomó del brazo a Serena y se fueron caminando rumbo al centro de Tokio ya que querían ir de compras porque tenían una cita importante el sábado

-Mina: Vaya no puedo creer que las dos salgamos con dos guapos príncipes éste sábado

-Serena: Si, que emoción, yo a Daien lo he estado tratando más y no puedo ocultar lo mucho que me gusta, tú sientes algo por Derek?

-Mina: En realidad no lo conozco lo suficiente, pero me gusta mucho, es un chico muy guapo, además me trata muy bien creo que me podría enamorar de él

-Serena: Mina! En serio crees que él se tu chico ideal?

-Mina: (Mirando un aparador que se encontraba a su derecha) Pues en realidad no sé si sea Derek el hombre que busco, pero me entusiasma la idea de tener un novio, de salir a pasear con él tomada de la mano, muero por saber lo que se siente ser besada

-Serena: (Acercándose a donde estaba la rubia y la tomándola del hombro) Pero Mina, jamás imaginé que ansiaras un romance, verás que Derek o cualquier otro chico se dará cuenta de lo valiosa y lo especial que eres, espero que dentro de poco sepas lo que significa un beso, yo tampoco lo sabía hasta que.. (la chica hizo una pausa y después continuó)…hasta que… Darien me besó, aún lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, fue lo más delicioso que mis labios han probado, pero verás que cuando te besen, con tanto amor, será algo que nunca olvidarás, lo prometo

-Mina: (Mirando fijamente a su amiga) Gracias por tus palabras amiga, pero ahora vamos por nuestros vestidos para que nuestros príncipes tengan ganas de besarnos mañana

Las dos rubias corrieron hacia una boutique y se probaron cuanto vestido había, mientras tanto Lita llegaba a su apartamento y decidía poner en práctica la nueva receta que había aprendido en su taller de cocina, pero Amy no iba de camino a su casa, estaba entrando a la biblioteca pública, quedaba muy cerca de su casa y quería olvidar lo que pasaba entre ella y Rei buscando algún libro que resultara de su interés

-Amy: (Recorriendo un largo pasillo de la biblioteca y poniendo atención a los títulos de los ejemplares que ahí se encontraban) No, este no, lo leí hace poco, tal vez si pruebo con..., no este no me llama la atención

Mientras que la princesa de Mercurio se concentraba en los libros, una inquietante voz la llamaba por su nombre sacándola por completo de su concentración

-Hola, jamás creí encontrarte hoy aquí

-Amy: (Volteando a ver al dueño de aquella voz) Ho…Hola

-Taiki: Siempre eres tan tímida? Pensé que una chica tan inteligente como tú tendría un amplio vocabulario y un excelente tema de conversación, o es que acaso no te agrado?

-Amy: (Visiblemente nerviosa) No es que… me tomaste por sorpresa

-Taiki: Pues disculpa si te molesté, no era mi intención, con permiso (Decía mientras se retiraba)

-Amy: No, disculpa es que no he tenido un buen día

-Taiki: (Volteando para no darle la espalda a la chica) Ya veo, pues ojalá no se vea opacado tu fin de semana

-Amy: Pues sólo pienso hacer lo mismo que hago los fines de semana, leer

-Taiki: En serio sólo te dedicas a leer? No tienes interés en algo más?

-Amy: No en realidad no, (La chica dudo en seguir con la conversación)

-Taiki: Bueno, ojalá disfrutes tu lectura, toma, este libro te encantará, (El pelirojo le daba un libro que llevaba en las manos)

-Amy: (Tomando el libro) Gracias

-Taiki: Luego me dices que te pareció, nos vemos (Avanzaba poco a poco a la salida dejando a la chica sin habla)

-Amy: (Pensando para sí, mientras leía la portada del libro) Demian, de Hermann Hesse, creo que tendré mucho que leer este fin de semana

Después de leer el título del libro, Amy se dirigió a su casa y después de comer, se dio un baño y cuando dieron las 8 pm, se sentó en el sofá de la sala y tomó el libro que le había dado Taiki, lo abrió y comenzó a leer página por página, mientras que en casa de los Tsukino, Serena llegaba de compras y como había cenado con Mina, saludó a los dueños de la casa y se subió a su habitación, dejó odas las bolsas frente a su cama y sin esperarlo sonó su celular

-Serena: (Contestando la llamada) Bueno? Ah! Darien! Que gusto saber de ti

-Darien: Hola princesa, cómo estás? Interrumpo algo?

-Serena: No para nada, estoy en mi habitación descansando y tú? Sigues estudiando?

-Darien: En realidad no, terminé todas mis labores de la universidad y estoy por bajar a cenar con mi tío Zafiro, luego iré a dormir porque mañana pienso pasar por ti muy temprano!

-Serena: En serio? Bueno pero que no sea a las 5 de la mañana!

-Darien: (Riéndo un poco) Para nada, pero necesito todo el tiempo posible para sorprenderte

-Serena: Entonces será un día muy emocionante, pero entonces a qué hora nos vemos?

-Darien: No tienes idea de lo emocionante que será, y paso por ti a las 7, ah! y ponte ropa cómoda

-Serena: Está bien te veré a esa hora

-Darien: Bueno princesa, te dejo descansar cuídate mucho, te veo mañana temprano, buenas noches

-Serena: Buenas noches Darien

Después de despedirse, Serena dejó su teléfono en su cama y fue a tomarse un baño, esperó a que llegara Luna y se durmieron juntas. Aunque era algo tarde, Mina estaba recostada en su cama con Artemis pero no podía dormir, sentía mucha emoción por su cita con Derek, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, decidió dejar a Artemis en su cama y salió un momento de su casa, se abrigó bien y caminó hacia un parque que se encontraba frente a su casa, era muy pequeño pero le permitía rodearse de compañía por así decirlo, encontró el árbol más grande y se sentó debajo de él, pasaron pocos minutos y escuchó una voz que le resultaba familiar

-X:Es algo tarde para que estés sola por aquí no crees?

La rubia alzó su rostro para ver de quién se trataba y no podía creer lo que veía

-Mina: Eres tú! No pensé que vivieras por aquí

-Yaten: De hecho no vivo cerca pero el parque es agradable

-Mina: Bueno, sé que es tarde pero no podía dormir, vine aquí porque es tan tranquilo, (Ella seguía viendo al peliplateado de pie y le ofreció sentarse a su lado con la mano derecha) No gustas sentarte?

-Yaten: No, es que en realidad yo… (El chico dudó en sentarse pero prefirió ceder ante la petición de la chica porque no quería regresar con sus hermanos aún) Está bien, me sentaré un rato

-Mina: (Ella esperó a que él se acomodara y cuando lo vio sentado se volteó a verlo y extendió su mano) No nos hemos presentado formalmente, soy Mina Aino

-Yaten: (Miró un tanto extrañado la mano de la rubia y sin más accedió a presentarse) Mucho gusto soy Yaten Kou

-Mina: Entonces vives lejos, y que te trae por aquí?

-Yaten: Pues hace unos días mi hermano y yo venimos a este parque a buscar a nuestro otro hermano y como vi que era un lugar muy pacífico decidí venir a pasar unos momentos de tranquilidad

-Mina: Pues yo vivo en esa casa de allá (Señalando con su índice la casa donde vive) y hoy me es imposible conciliar el sueño, no quise quedarme ahí sola así que vine a tomar aire fresco

-Yaten: Ya veo, (Notando que la chica estaba algo nerviosa y sin saber qué más decir, Yaten volteó a su derecha buscando las palabras adecuadas para irse de ahí lo antes posible, pero la rubia comentó algo antes de que él pudiera decir algo)

-Mina: Yo te recuerdo de la fiesta de la princesa de la Luna, eres un integrante del grupo three lights verdad?

-Yaten: Fuiste a esa fiesta? Entonces de qué planeta eres princesa?

-Mina: Pues soy la princesa del planeta de Venus, y déjame decirte que me encantan sus canciones, sin duda son unos chicos con mucho talento

-Yaten: Eh… Gracias, bueno, ya es muy tarde y me tengo que ir (Decía mientras se ponía de pie) mis hermanos han de estarme esperando

-Mina: Si, yo también me debo ir a mi casa (Esperaba que el chico de alguna manera la ayudara a levantarse pero no vio ni seña de que eso fuera a suceder por lo que vio la manera de ponerse de pie sin ayuda y cuando al fin lo logró el chico metió sus manos en las bolsas del pantalón ) Bueno que tengas un excelente fin de semana, fue un gusto conocerte

-Yaten: (Sólo pensaba en salir de esa situación rápidamente) Suerte con el insomnio, nos vemos (Fue todo lo que dijo y se fue del lugar)

Mina sólo observó cómo el peliplateado se iba del lugar y sin decir nada más se metió a su casa, subió a su habitación y notó que Artemis seguía dormido, así que se acomodó del otro lado de la cama para no despertarlo y cerró los ojos, pero seguía sin poder dormir, esta vez era porque se le hacía tan extraña la manera en la que Yaten se comportaba, no sabía si era grosero o tímido, tal vez era un engreído, lo difícil es que con él no sabía que esperar, lo peor es que no sabía por qué pensaba en él, tal vez es porque lo acabo de ver, se repetía una y otra vez, después de un rato se quedó dormida, pasaron un par de horas y eran las 6 am y en la casa de los Tsukino Serena se levantaba muy temprano para arreglarse, quería verse muy linda para su primer cita con Darien, esta ocasión por consejo de Mina se dejó el cabello suelto, como tenía que ir cómoda optó por ponerse su nuevo short blanco, una blusa rosa y sandalias estilo romano color rosa, se puso gloss rosa tenue en los labios para verse muy natural, sus ojos los delineo un poco de arriba y sólo arregló sus pestañas, se puso perfume y eran las 7 en punto cuando Darien estaba tocando el timbre de la casa, ella pronto bajó a abrir, lo recibió y se despidió de los Tsukino y ellos se encontraban en la entrada de la casa cuando Darien le dijo a Serena

-Darien: Hoy te ves muy hermosa princesa (Sin dejar de ver a la rubia)

Ella sólo se sonrojó y agradeció el cumplido

-Serena: Eres muy lindo Darien, gracias

Él extendió su brazo para acompañarla hasta el auto, como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta y le ayudó a subirse, cerró la puerta y él se fue al lugar del conductor, cuando encendió el auto, se volteó a ver a la princesa de la luna y le dijo:

-Darien: Espero que tengas hambre, porque te llevaré a un lugar donde los desayunos son deliciosos

-Serena: Está bien, lo que tú digas

Mientras Darien conducía, Mina se despertaba y a pesar de que no había dormido mucho, no se sentía cansada, miró su reloj y eran las 7:30 cuando sonó su teléfono

-Mina: Bueno? A Derek cómo estás?

-Derek: Bien Mina, sólo quería avisarte que llego como en 2 horas, así desayunamos juntos, te parece?

-Mina: Está bien, así tengo suficiente tiempo de arreglarme

-Derek: Entonces te veo en un rato, adiós

Mina cortó la comunicación y se levanto para bañarse, aún se sentía animada por lo que comenzó a escoger el atuendo perfecto, como Serena la había ayudado a comprar ropa, decidió que el vestido que le había escogido su amiga de color blanco sería el apropiado, comenzó a escoger sus zapatos y se metió a bañar, mientras que Serena y Darien iban conversando en el auto

-Serena: Entonces cómo te ha ido en la facultad?

-Darien: Pues no puedo quejarme, es mucho trabajo pero sé que valdrá la pena todo el esfuerzo que he puesto

-Serena: Por cierto falta mucho para que lleguemos?

-Darien: De hecho, ya llegamos, voltea a la derecha

Desde donde estaban se podía ver el mar no tan lejos

-Darien: Esta es la playa más cercana, sólo tenemos que estacionar el auto y te llevaré a conocer la playa

-Serena: Darien, es bellísimo! (Decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

-Darien: Bien, aquí es, (Bajando del auto para abrirle la puerta a la chica) Cuidado al bajar, la arena es engañosa, vamos, te llevaré a caminar un momento por la playa

-Serena: Darien, esto es muy bello, la combinación de el azul del cielo y el azul del mar es increíble (Decía mientras caminaban a la orilla del mar)

EL pelinegro sólo veía el rostro de Serena, ella se veía feliz, muy alegre y a la vez tan inocente, para ella todo era nuevo y eso le atraía mucho a él, los dos iban juntos caminando cuando subió un poco la marea, el agua mojó los pies de Serena provocando que ella quisiera evitarlo abalanzándose sobre Darien, él en su intento de ayudarla la tomó de la mano provocando un gran sonrojo en los dos y aunque ya se habían alejado un poco del agua seguían tomados de las manos

-Darien: Bueno ehm… imagino que es hora de desayunar, caminemos un poco más adelante, ahí hay un lugar para comer

Caminaron durante 5 minutos y entraron a un restaurante, habían sillas y mesas sobre la arena, así que Darien escogió la mesa más cercana al mar y le abrió la silla a Serena para que ella se pudiera sentar, de inmediato un mesero se cercó para preguntarles si deseaban una bebida

-Darien: Una limonada por favor

-Mesero: Para la señorita? (Dirigiéndose a la chica)

-Serena: Lo mismo que él por favor

-Mesero: En seguida les traigo sus bebidas, mientras les dejo el menú para que lo vayan viendo, con permiso (Retirándose del lugar)

-Serena: Y qué me recomiendas para comer?

-Darien: No te preocupes, y ordenaré por ti

Mientras Darien escogía los platos que les servirían Lita terminaba de desayunar cuando decidió ir a caminar un rato por el centro, tal vez de paso pueda ir al crown para ver de nuevo al chico que le había gustado. Después de un rato de caminar entró al centro de videojuegos y se sentó en una máquina de carreras de autos aunque disimuladamente buscaba con la mirada a Andrew, tal vez no trabaja hoy se decía la chica a sí misma en voz baja, pasaré en otra ocasión, ella se levantaba del aparato y cuando se dirigía a la salida se topó de frente con él

-Andrew: Lita? Eres tú?

-Lita: Vaya recordó m nombre (Pensando para sí) Andrew cómo estás? Yo sólo pasaba por aquí pero ya me iba

-Andrew: Tan rápido te vas? Espera, mi turno ha terminado si quieres vamos a tomar un café o algo

-Lita: (Se notaba mucho su nerviosismo pero trataba de controlase) ahm… si está bien, te espero aquí

-Andrew: Perfecto, no me tardo, voy por mis cosas (Decía mientras se dirigía a una puerta que se encontraba tras el mostrador)

-Lita: Pero qué estoy haciendo? Será mejor que me vaya, no debí de haber venido (Se repetía constantemente debido al nerviosismo que sentía)

-Andrew: Disculpa la tardanza, aquí estoy, vamos, dime quieres un helado o el café está bien?

-Lita: No lo sé, como tú gustes (Decía agachando la mirada)

-Andrew: Te noto muy nerviosa estás bien?

-Lita: Si, bueno es que yo (Poniendo una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza)

-Andrew: No te preocupes, no te sientas nerviosa, sólo es una plática de amigos, está bien?

-Lita: Está bien, vamos

Al escuchar eso se sintió un poco más relajada y confiada para ir con él, para ella era difícil esa situación ya que estuvo en un internado de señoritas toda su vida y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la presencia de un chico y menos si el chico le gustaba, pero al ver el rostro de Andrew pudo sentirse segura y se olvidó del nerviosismo para así poder pasar un rato agradable con él.

Mientras Lita iba por un helado con Andrew, Serena y Darien degustaban un rico desayuno

-Darien: En serio jamás habías comido mariscos?

-Serena: No, nunca, pero me gustaron mucho, gracias por traerme a este maravilloso lugar

-Darien: Y es sólo el comienzo princesa, acompáñame al auto por favor

Los dos se fueron al auto y se subieron de nuevo

-Serena: Tan pronto nos vamos? (Con un poco de tristeza)

-Darien: No, sólo vamos un poco más adelante, sólo nos tomará unos minutos

Una vez llegaron a su destino, Darien bajó del auto y abrió la cajuela, tomó una caja mediana y le abrió la puerta a la princesa de la luna, Serena al ver la caja se sorprendió

-Serena: Y eso?

-Darien: Es para ti preciosa, es un pequeño regalo, aunque debo disculparme por anticipado, espero que no te incomode lo que te traje

-Serena: Pues de que se trata? (Decía un poco asustada, pues no sabía lo que había dentro y lo que le acababa de decir Darien le preocupó)

-Darien: Ábrelo! Pero que quede claro que me ayudaron a escogerlo

Serena abrió lentamente la caja y su rostro cambió al ver lo que había dentro, de pronto el color carmesí se apoderó de su rostro y el de Darien aún más

-Serena: Es muy lindo Darien, muchas gracias

-Darien: Princesa sé que te puede incomodar porque es un traje de baño de dos piezas pero no sabía que comprar, pero no debes sentirte incómoda, es lo que se usa y quiero que disfrutemos de playa juntos (El chico ya no pudo seguir porque la rubia le interrumpió)

-Serena: Darien! No te preocupes está bien, me lo podré, me gustó mucho, gracias

-Darien: Que bueno que te gustó, no quise decirte que trajeras tu propio traje porque no quería que sospecharas a donde te llevaría, pero qué bueno que te sientes cómoda con él, mira, allá hay unas mamparas donde nos podemos cambiar (señalando un lugar donde podían cambiarse de ropa)

Mientras los dos se cambiaban, Darien sólo pensaba en lo mal que pudo haber quedado con Serena y en lo nervioso que estaba, ella sólo reía al recordar la manera en la que Darien se puso nervioso al obsequiarle un traje de dos piezas. Los dos terminaron rápido y la primera en salir fue Serena, el traje le quedaba muy bien, era blanco y quedaba perfecto con su piel, después de unos momentos salió Darien con un short negro y al ver a Serena de nuevo no pudo evitar halagarla puesto que se veía radiante

-Darien: Princesa te ves estupenda!

-Serena: Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien de negro!

-Darien: Bueno, vamos (el ojiazul le extendió su mano a Serena para que los dos fueran al agua tomados de la mano, fue algo que le nació hacer y Serena no lo tomó a mal, al contrario, le gustaba saber que de alguna manera Darien quería estar cerca de ella)

Cuando estuvieron frente al agua, los dos sumergieron los pies

Serena: Vaya! Está algo fría!

-Darien: No te preocupes, nos vamos metiendo poco a poco

Mientras ellos se aclimataban para poder nadar, Mina estaba más que lista para que Derek pasara por ella, se sentó en el sofá de la sala y le dijo a Artmis que si se quería ir con Luna no había problema, as;i no estaría solo, él asintió con la cabeza pero le dijo que esperaría hasta que fueran por ella. Al cabo de 5 minutos tocaron el timbre y Mina saltó llena de alegría para abrir la puerta, ella giró la perilla y al abrir vio al chico que tanto había esperado

-Mina: Derek! (Decía la princesa de Venus mientras abrazaba al rubio)

-Derek: Que alegría verte (Correspondiendo el abrazo de Mina) Ya estás lista?

-Mina: Por supuesto! Vamos!

-Derek: Pues tú dime qué quieres que te invite?

-Mina: Mmm… No lo sé, vamos al centro ahí debe haber algo que se nos antoje

-Derek: Está bien pero tú me dices por donde!

-Mina: Y ese auto?

-Derek: Lo renté por el fin de semana, no creías que te iba a traer caminando!

-Mina: Tienes razón, piensas en todo! Yo te digo por donde irnos

-Derek: Por cierto te ves bellísima de blanco!

-Mina: Gracias Derek, también te ves muy guapo

-Derek: Gracias, déjame ayudarte a subir (Decía mientras le abría la puerta a la ojiazul)

Mientras Derek y Mina se iba a desayunar, Lita y Andrew estaban en una cafetería conociéndose un poco más

-Andrew: Entonces estudias la preparatoria, en realidad, puedo ver tu rostro de niña, pero hablas como si fueras mayor, eres muy madura para tu edad

-Lita: (Agachando un poco la cabeza y sonrojándose al mismo tiempo) Gracias, es que, han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida, que me hacen pensar de una manera diferente, pero y tú que estás estudiando? (La castaña lanzó esa pregunta para desviar un poco el tema)

-Andrew: Pues acabo de entrar a la facultad de medicina, sólo voy a tomar unas clases por la mañana ya que tengo que trabajar en el crown para pagar mis estudios

-Lita: Que bueno que quieras ser médico, tengo una amiga la cual sueña por ser doctora como su mamá, yo por el contrario quiero estudiar gastronomía, cocinar es lo mío, sólo espero terminar la preparatoria para ponerme a estudiar de lleno gastronomía

-Andrew: Sin duda te va a ir muy bien, mientras sigas con ese entusiasmo y esas ganas podrás hacer lo que gustes, (En su rostro se dibujaba una tierna sonrisa) Bueno ya que hemos terminado nuestro café deberíamos ir a otro lado no crees?

-Lita: Pero, no tienes algo más que hacer? Pensabas hacer otra cosa antes de encontrarte conmigo?

-Andrew: No, en realidad tengo el día libre y como te vi, pues quise aprovechar este día para conocerte un poco más

-Lita: (La ojiverde no cabía de felicidad al escuchar que existía la posibilidad de que Andrew sintiera atracción hacia ella, al parecer todo era rápido pero ella se sentía muy feliz) Bueno pues no sé que podamos hacer, tal vez puedes mostrarme algo lindo de Tokio, en realidad conozco muy poco la ciudad

-Andrew: Está bien, se me ocurre un lugar que te va a gustar, mesero! (Andrew llamaba al mesero para pagar la cuenta y partir de inmediato)

Mientras ellos se iban de la cafetería, Amy se encontraba muy entretenida en la sala de su apartamento leyendo el libro que le había dado Taiki, en realidad era muy bueno, jamás había sentido fascinación por un libro como ese, realmente le había gustado y ese día no quiso salir para poder terminar de leerlo. Un poco más lejos, en la playa Darien y Serena seguían disfrutando del sol y el mar…

-Serena: No Darien no! Ya no me salpiques! (Decía la princesa mientras ponía sus dos manos frente a ella intentando evitar que el agua que aventaba Darien le mojara el rostro, pero todo intento por evitarlo, era inútil)

-Darien: Está bien, pero tú fuiste quien empezó (Dejando de aventar agua hacia la rubia con las manos)

-Serena: Está bien, admito que me lo merecía! (Poniendo cara de arrepentimiento)

-Darien: (Estiraba su mano derecha hacia donde estaba ella para ofrecerle ayuda para salir del agua) Ven princesa, es hora de salir del agua

-Serena: Tan rápido? (En su cara se podía notar cierta tristeza por abandonar el lugar) No podemos quedarnos más tiempo? Es que me la estoy pasando muy bien

-Darien: Y yo también preciosa, pero es hora de llevarte a otro lugar que estoy seguro que te gustará, además prometo traerte aquí en otra ocasión

-Serena: De acuerdo, vamos (Tomando la mano del joven para que juntos salieran del agua, ya se les hacía costumbre tomarse de la mano)

-Darien: Cuidado al salir recuerda que hay piedras en la orilla

-Serena: Si Darien no te preocupes, Ay! Mi pie! (La rubia se comenzó a quejar de dolor puesto que no se fijó en las piedras que le acababan de advertir y se lastimó un poco el tobillo)

-Darien: Estás bien? Te lastimaste? (Agachándose para ayudar a la chica)

-Serena: Estoy bien es sólo un poco de dolor pero es todo

-Darien: Mejor te cargo para que no te lastimes

El príncipe no dio tiempo a que Serena le respondiera, simplemente la tomó entre sus brazos para ayudarla, ella en ningún momento opuso resistencia, sólo colocó sus dos brazos en el cuello del joven y no dejó de admirar los bellos ojos del pelinegro, Darien al sentir la mirada de Serena, volteó a verla fijamente y aunque seguía caminando, bajó la velocidad para no llegar tan rápido a las mamparas que estaban a unos metros de ellos. Los dos sostenían la mirada y de nuevo se perdían el uno con el otro, de repente se dejaron llevar por las ganas tan grandes que tenían de volverse a besar, esta vez, el sentimiento era más grande, por lo tanto el beso se sintió más intenso, sus labios se rozaban sin parar con mucha ternura, ella puso su mano en el rostro de Darien y aumentaron un poco más el ritmo, él quiso corresponder la caricia de Serena por lo que la recostó suavemente sobre la arena para así poder tomar con sus dos manos esa carita tan angelical que lo volvía loco, Serena! Decía el chico sin dejar de besarla, los dos mantenían sus ojos cerrados y él acariciaba el cabello de la rubia mientras ella acariciaba la fornida espalda de Darien, los dos se detuvieron un momento para respirar y al abrir los ojos se miraban mutuamente, él posaba su mano sobre la mejilla de la princesa y le decía casi susurrando: Te amo preciosa Serena, ella al escuchar esas palabras abrió sus bellos ojos celestes a manera de sorpresa y le respondió al instante: Yo también te amo príncipe de la tierra, al terminar la frase de nuevo se fundieron en un beso muy dulce y al separarse de nuevo, Darien le pregunta a Serena…

-Darien: Princesa, sé que probablemente sientas que todo esto es muy rápido, pero sin pensarlo me enamoré de ti como un loco, desde aquel día en el milenio de plata me robaste el corazón y cada noche sueño con tu mirada, por favor, acéptame para estar a tu lado y protegerte, déjame (Hizo una pausa y decidió proseguir), déjame ser tu novio

-Serena: Darien, yo, siento lo mismo por ti, eres la persona más especial que he conocido y me enamoré de ti perdidamente, claro que quiero ser tu novia

Al escuchar la repuesta de su amada, Darien la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó de nuevo, después de unos segundos, los dos pegaron sus frentes y se quedaron viendo mientras se tomaban de la mano

-Darien: Cómo sigue tu pie hermosa?

-Serena: Ya mejor, ya casi no me duele (Darien la ayudó a levantarse y cuando los dos llegaron frente a las mamparas, Serena le comentó a su ahora novio) Darien, gracias por este día tan maravilloso

-Darien: No tienes nada que agradecer, te dije que te iba a enseñar este planeta y es lo que voy a hacer, si quieres vístete para llevarte a otro lugar que estoy seguro te encantará

Los dos se dieron un beso fugaz y se metieron a las mamparas para cambiar su ropa, cada uno por separado, mientras que una chica de cabellera negra se topaba con alguien al cual no planeaba encontrarse…

Pov Rei

El día de hoy había comenzado normalmente, me levanté a meditar, le preparé el desayuno a mi necio abuelo y después de una pelea sin importancia con él, salí del templo, le llamé a Mina al celular pero me dijo que tenía una cita, le llame a Serena pero nunca me contestó el celular, le llamé a Lita y me dijo que estaba ocupada, mi última opción era Amy, y a pesar de que no le quería llamar lo hice, esperando que comenzara a confiar un poco más en mí, pero no quiso salir porque estaba leyendo un libro e iba a estudiar, la verdad no le insistí mucho, le dije que no la interrumpía más y colgué, pero al no tener con quien salir me sentí un poco sola, pero no importa, estoy acostumbrada a estar así y viéndolo bien es mejor así, yo conoceré la ciudad sola, no quiero estar en el templo por la discusión con mi abuelo, el muy terco quería que fuera a ver a mi padre y como no quise discutimos un buen rato, ya se le pasará el coraje, y mientras estoy sola pensaré un poco más en el entrenamiento del lunes. Pasó un poco de tiempo y me cansé, por lo que quise buscar un lugar tranquilo para sentarme, cuando iba a cruzar la calle me sorprendí mucho al ver un rostro conocido, ay no! Es Adriel, me dije a mí misma, no me ha visto, aún puedo evitarlo, pero por desgracia justo cuando me iba a esconder detrás de un señor, él me volteó a ver y de inmediato me habló

-Adriel: Rei? Eres tú? Vaya que sorpresa!

-Rei: (No me quedó de otra más que disimular y saludarlo) Adriel, que tal! Que te trae por aquí?

-Adriel: Pues vine a ver al grupo three lights, me dijeron que estaban aquí viendo lo de una disquera y como necesitaba hablar con ellos pues aquí me tienes y tú? Estás sola?

-Rei: (Qué le digo? Diablos!) Ehm… si salí a caminar un momento

-Adriel: Pues imagino que has de estar muy ocupada, oye aprovechando que te vi, crees que me puedes ayudar?

-Rei: (Ayudar? Este que se cree!, pensaba mientras él esperaba mi respuesta) En qué quieres que te ayude?

-Adriel: Pues estoy buscando el estudio de grabación Vía láctea, me puedes decir dónde se encuentra?

-Rei: (Menos mal que sólo quiere las instrucciones!) Pues mira no está muy lejos, debes ir por la avenida 8 y bajar unas cuadras más, de lado izquierdo encontrarás la avenida 12 y te metes por la 14 y ahí está el estudio

-Adriel: Ah! Es todo? (Visiblemente confundido puesto que no conocía nada ahí)

-Rei: (Yo sólo veía su rostro de confusión, parecía que le hablaba en otro idioma y aunque sé que me arrepentiré de lo que voy a hacer no tendré más opción que decírselo) No me entiendes verdad? Mejor yo te llevo

-Adriel: Segura Rei? No quiero incomodarte, es que en realidad no sé de lo que me estás hablando

-Rei: (Incomodarme? Si y mucho! Pero no lo puedo dejar ahí, lo ayudaré y me iré al templo) No te preocupes, vamos, es por aquí

Rei muy a su pesar ayudó a Adriel y mientras caminaban conversaban un poco, el ambiente se sentía tenso, pero caminaban sin dificultad. No muy lejos de ahí Mina y Derek disfrutaban de una amena plática…

-Derek: Entonces dices que tu sueño es cantar?

-Mina: Pues me gusta mucho cantar, bailar, siempre me imaginé como toda una estrella, a lo mejor ser actriz, no lo sé

-Derek: Pues eres muy dinámica, si sigues así de entusiasta alguien podrá ver tus cualidades y quién sabe, a lo mejor un día de estos serás muy famosa

-Mina: Y tú Derek? A que aspiras?

-Derek: En estos momentos estoy concentrado en la universidad, pero Adriel y yo estamos pensando en los negocios, queremos algo en lo que nos podamos asociar, el negocio musical nos atrae, por lo pronto hemos evaluado varias posibilidades y creemos que en la industria nos irá bastante bien

-Mina: Entonces sipones una disquera tú me podrás lanzar al estrellato jajajaja

-Derek: No estaría mal, tal vez seas nuestro primer lanzamiento jajaja

-Mina: Por cierto, no quieres ir al cine? Hoy estrenan una gran película

-Derek: Está bien, te llevo al cine

Mientras ellos iban al cine Serena y Darien llegaban a su nuevo destino en las montañas…

-Darien: Preciosa, ya llegamos, pero aún no te bajes del auto (De nuevo, Darien bajaba del auto pero antes abría la cajuela, esta vez sacó una caja un poco más grande)

-Serena: Que traes ahí? (Darien le abría la puerta y ponía la caja en las piernas de la rubia)

-Darien: Ábrelo para que tú lo averigües

-Serena: (Abrió la caja y en el interior había una chamarra negra muy linda) Pero por qué una chamarra?

-Darien: (Poniéndole la chamarra a su novia) Pues es que aquí hace mucho frío, y no quiero que te enfermes, yo también traje una para mí, ven acompáñame

Los dos iban tomados de la mano, el clima era húmedo y mientras caminaban Darien hablaba con Serena

-Darien: Preciosa, este es el bosque de bambú en el houkokuji en Kamakura, casi siempre está nublado y llueve constantemente, lo asombroso es que hay un pasillo repleto de bambú, es muy bello

-Serena: Tienes razón, es precioso, me encanta! (No dejaba de ver todo lo que había a su alrededor)

-Darien: Ven, si subimos lo suficiente podrás ver algo que te gustará aún más

Después de varios minutos subiendo una pendiente, llegaron a un lugar muy bello

-Darien: Mira princesa, esa es una pequeña cascada, en temporada de lluvia es más frondosa, pero si cierras tus ojos podrás escuchar toda la tranquilidad que te puedas imaginar, porque sólo oyes el correr del agua

-Serena: (Cerrando los ojos) Tienes razón, es tan, pacífico, es hermoso Darien!

-Darien: Vamos a bajar, ahí hay una cabaña que nos espera

Bajaron de la montaña y justo al pie de la cascada había una cabaña, Darien le dijo a su novia que antes de entrar debía cerrar los ojos, él abrió la puerta y la metió cuidadosamente al interior de la misma, cerró la puerta y abrazó por detrás a la rubia, después le dijo en voz baja: Abre los ojos!

-Serena: Darien! Todo es muy hermoso, es para mí?

-Darien: Si princesa, he preparado todo esto para ti, espero que te guste

-Serena: (Volteando a abrazar a Darien) Cómo no me va a gustar, jamás nadie había hecho algo así por mí

Todo el lugar estaba alumbrado con velas, era una cabaña muy amplia y hacía frío, pero la chimenea estaba encendida, en la mesa había un precioso ramo de rosas rojas

-Darien: En la habitación de la derecha encontrarás un regalo más para ti (Señalando el cuarto indicado)

Serena se acercó a ver qué era lo que había en esa habitación y cuando entró vio sobre la cama un precioso vestido y unos zapatos que combinaban a la perfección

-Darien: Espero haberlo escogido bien la talla

-Serena: Está precioso Darien, gracias

-Darien: Aquí te puedes cambiar, yo tengo mi ropa en el otro cuarto, arréglate, tómate tu tiempo y cuando estés lista, espero que me quieras acompañar al comedor para cenar

Serena fue a darle un beso a su novio a manera de agradecimiento, lo abrazó fuertemente y él la dejó sola para que se pudiera cambiar de ropa. Pasó una hora y Serena abrió la puerta, estaba radiante, su amado la esperaba frente a la chimenea vestido con un pantalón de vestir una camisa negra

-Darien: Veo que traes puesta la pulsera que te obsequié en tu cumpleaños y por cierto, te ves preciosa Serena, eres tan hermosa

-Serena: Gracias, tú te ves muy guapo, eres muy galante y varonil

-Darien: Ven, vamos a cenar, después te llevaré a tu casa, para que no tengas problemas

-Serena: No quiero que el día se termine, quiero estar así contigo siempre

-Darien: Prometo que tendremos muchos días así princesa

Mientras los dos cenaban frente a la fogata celebrando su noviazgo, Mina y Derek salían de ver una película…

-Mina: No puedo creer que terminara así, realmente no me lo esperaba

-Derek: La verdad ni yo jaja,

-Mina: Oye, no quieres un café o algo?

-Derek: Vamos por tu café y después te llevo a tu casa, el hecho de que vivas sola no significa que puedas llegar a la hora que gustes

-Mina: Ay ni que fueras mi papá! Jaja (Decía mientras sacaba la lengua)

-Derek: No lo soy, pero hay que cuidarte

-Mina: (Sonrojándose) Anda, vamos por el café

Andrew y Lita tuvieron un lindo paseo por la ciudad y después de un rato juntos, Andrew llevó a Lita a su apartamento

-Lita: Gracia por todo Andrew, me la pasé bien hoy

-Andrew: Gracias a ti por acompañarme, espero se repita en otra ocasión

-Lita: Espero que sí, bueno, que descanses Andrew (Ella se acercó a despedirse de él con un beso en la mejilla)

Andrew correspondió la despedida pero cuando se separaron lo hicieron muy lentamente, quedando muy cerca, ellos sólo se miraban fijamente y se sonrojaron, no quedó más que decir y Lita se metió a su apartamento, feliz de que había tenido su primera cita con el chico que le gustaba, Rei por su parte llegó al estudio donde iba a dejar a Adriel y una vez ahí ella lo que quería era irse de inmediato

-Rei: Bueno aquí es, el estudio vía láctea

-Adriel: Muchas gracias por traerme hasta acá Rei, espero no haber causado molestias

-Rei: Nada de eso (Decía un tanto apresurada)

-Adriel: Si quieres a manera de agradecimiento te invito a comer mañana

-Rei: (Pero qué dijo?) Ehm, no estoy segura, es que tengo cosas que hacer, pero gracias

-Adriel: En serio es eso? O no quieres salir conmigo?

-Rei: No se trata de eso, es que yo…

-Adriel: Ya comprendí Rei, no te preocupes, gracias por traerme, cuídate que estés bien (Dándose media vuelta para entrar al edificio)

-Rei: (Sintiéndose mal porque no era la primera vez que hablaba así con Adriel) Adriel, espera! (El chico se da media vuelta para escuchar lo que Rei le tiene que decir) Es que yo, no …. Está bien, si te puedo ver mañana para comer

-Adriel: Es de sabios cambiar de opinión, así que sólo dame tu dirección y yo paso por ti

–Rei: Está bien, déjame anotarla

Rei anotaba su dirección mientras que Mina llegaba a su casa y se despedía de Derek…

-Mina: Gracias por todo, me la pasé bien contigo

-Derek: También la pasé bien, en la semana me pongo en contacto contigo para vernos de nuevo si?

-Mina: Está bien cuídate mucho! (Acercándose para despedirse del chico de beso en la mejilla, pero él se volteó y le dio un beso fugaz a Mina, lo que provocó que ella se hiciera para atrás y no correspondiera el beso)

-Derek: Mina yo, no quise! Discúlpame!

-Mina: Ehm… No te preocupes, está bien, no pasó nada, cuídate (Ella se bajó del carro y se metió a su casa dejndo a Derek en el auto)

-Derek: (Golpeando el volante) Eres un tonto Derek! Ahora ella pensará que… Mina, perdóname… (Arranco el auto y se alejo de la casa de Mina)

Mina estaba confundida por lo que había pasado, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pensaba que fue muy infantil pero a la vez quería un beso, ahora estaba triste y con varias ideas en la cabeza, por lo que se sentó en la sala a esperar a Artemis. Mientras Serena y Darien llegaban a casa de los Tsukino…

-Darien: Serena yo la pasé muy bien contigo, fue un día excelente, gracias por ser mi novia

-Serena: Más bien gracias a ti, que hiciste que el día fuera maravilloso, gracias por todos los detalles y los regalos

-Darien: Descansa princesa, paso por ti mañana para desayunar está bien? Te amo (Acercándose a la rubia para despedirse de ella con un tierno beso)

-Serena: (Correspondiendo el beso) Buenas noches Darien

-Darien: Buenas noches Serena


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 23

Comienzan los entrenamientos

Era domingo y Rei tenía una cita, sinceramente se había arrepentido de haber aceptado salir con Adriel, ella no acostumbraba salir con chicos, simplemente no podía confiar en la gente y mucho menos en hombres, y aunque el príncipe de Necrón se veía diferente a los demás, ella de ninguna manera se podía confiar. Eran las 9 am y el chico estaba puntual en el templo Hikawa para recoger a Rei

-Adriel: Buenos días estará lista Rei? (El joven se dirigía cortésmente al anciano que estaba barriendo en la entrada)

-Abuelo de Rei: Y tú quién eres? (Viendo despectivamente al muchacho)

-Adriel: Me llamo Adriel y voy a llevar a Rei a desayunar (Dibujando una pícara sonrisa en su rostro)

-Abuelo de Rei: Un momento, tú eres el chico de la fiesta en el milenio de plata

-Adriel: Así es señor, un placer, son el príncipe de Necrón (Extendiendo su mano a manera de presentación)

-Abuelo de Rei: Vaya, ya veo (Contestando con poca gana el saludo del jóven)

En ese preciso momento aparecía Rei un poco molesta con ella misma y a la vez con su abuelo por entrometido

-Rei: Vámonos Adriel, ya no hables con nadie (Decía mientras le jalaba el brazo al muchacho para que pudieran irse de ahí libres de interrogatorios)

-Abuelo de Rei: Rei! A dónde vas? No me avisaste nada! (El señor gritaba porque los chicos se alejaban poco a poco)

-Adriel: (Gritando y volteando a ver al abuelo de Rei, ella aún lo venía jalando del brazo) Hasta luego señor fue un placer conocerlo!

-Rei: Vámonos ya! (Dando un último jalón a Adriel)

-Adriel: Qué pasa Rei? Por qué no me dejaste presentarme con tu abuelo

-Rei: Porque ese señor no nos iba a dejar hacer nada si no nos íbamos de inmediato, o estabas dispuesto a pasar por un interrogatorio sin fin?

-Adriel: Bueno pero hay maneras más sutiles no? (Exagerando la situación se sobaba el brazo que Rei le había jalado)

-Rei: Ay no seas llorón, apenas te toqué!

-Adriel: Bueno, vámonos ya!

Mientras ellos dos buscaban el lugar apropiado para desayunar, Darien iba de camino a casa de los Tsukino para recoger a su novia cuando ella llamaba a sus padres para contarles la noticia

-Serena: Hola mamá cómo están? (Decía la rubia emocionada)

-Reina Serenity: Estamos bien hija, extrañándote mucho como siempre

-Serena: Mamá no te preocupes dentro de poco iré a verlos, oye no está por ahí cerca mi papá?

-Reina Serenity: No, de hecho acaba de bajar por algo para tomar, dime qué pasó?

-Serena: Ay mamá, no sé por dónde comenzar! Recuerdas que te he estado platicando del príncipe de la tierra?

- Reina Serenity: Si, lo recuerdo bien, no me digas que! Ya son novios? (Un poco exaltada la reina abrió los ojos y dio un brinco de emoción)

-Serena: Sí mamá! Ayer que salimos me pidió que sea su novia! (Decía sumamente emocionada la rubia)

-Reina Serenity: Hija me siento muy feliz por ti!

La reina no se había dado cuenta que el rey Zeth iba entrando a la habitación cuando escuchó que su esposa estaba feliz por su hija

-Rey Zeth: Por qué la felicidad? (Decía algo confundido)

-Serena: (Escuchando la voz de su papá) Mamá pásame a mi papá por favor

La reina le dio el auricular a su esposo y esperaba que él se molestara un poco con la noticia, pero cuando escuchó que el rey felicitaba a su hija se quedó asombrada

-Rey Zeth: Te felicito mi pequeña dama, nosotros conocimos a los padres de Darien mucho antes de que él naciera y tuvimos una buena relación con ellos, así que espero que Darien sepa valorarte como lo que eres y sobre todo que te respete

-Serena: Gracias papi, para mí es muy importante su apoyo y quería compartir mi alegría con ustedes

-Reina Serenity: Zeth! Dile que esperamos que luego invite a Darien al palacio (Decía la reina pegada a su esposo quien sostenía la bocina del teléfono)

-Rey Zeth: Ya escuchaste a tu mamá! Trae cuando quieras a Darien para que conviva con nosotros ok?

-Serena: Está bien papa, debo irme porque Darien ya no tarda, quedamos de desayunar hoy, sólo quería que fueran los primeros en saber la noticia, cuídense mucho, los amo

-Reina Serenity: (Arrebatándole el teléfono a su esposo) También te amamos hija, cuídate mucho

-Rey Zeth: (Estirando su mano hacia su esposa) Me permites Serenity? (La reina sólo le sonrió a su esposo y le devolvió el teléfono al rey para despedirse de su hija) Nos vemos pequeña dama, salúdanos a Darien, adiós!

Una vez Serena se despidió de los reyes del milenio de plata, Luna asomó la cabeza detrás de la puerta y le dijo a su protegida:

-Luna: Veo que tus padres tomaron bien la noticia (La gatita había estado escuchando la conversación que Serena tuvo con sus padres, detrás de la puerta)

-Serena: Luna! No sabía que estabas aquí! Como escuchaste!, Darien y yo somos novios, no quería que te enterarás así quería contarte!

-Luna: No te preocupes, yo entiendo, me alegro que seas feliz

Serena le dio un abrazo a la gatita y quedó de contarle los detalles más adelante, después de un rato llegó Darien, se fueron a desayunar a un restaurante cerca del centro, se sentaron a conversar de lo que los padres de Serena le habían comentado…

-Darien: Entonces tus padres tomaron bien la noticia? No pensé que les fueras a comentar tan rápido, desconozco cuál hubiera sido su reacción si la situación fuera diferente pero (El ojiazul ya no pudo seguir porque fue interrumpido por su novia)

-Serena: No te pongas nervioso, mis padres confían en mí, además mis papás conocieron a tus papás y saben que eres un buen chico, además les había estado hablando de ti, así que no te preocupes, no se opusieron a nada

-Darien: Lo que me dices me tranquiliza un poco princesa (Suspirando y dándole un sorbo a la taza de té que tenía frente a él)

-Serena: Darien yo… (Hizo una leve pausa y después prosiguió, aunque su mirada la fijó en el plato de comida que tenía en la mesa y no volteó a ver los ojos de Darien)… no quiero que con esto te llegues a sentir presionado de alguna manera, me refiero a que… el ir con mis padres implica que la relación se haga formal y no quiero que sientas ese compromiso conmigo, entiendo que… (Ahora era Darien el que interrumpía a Serena y no la dejó continuar)

Darien: Princesa, entiendo lo que me dices, pero (Él la tomó de la barbilla y volteó su rostro para que pudieran verse fijamente a los ojos) es que tal vez no me di a entender contigo cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia, no estoy contigo para ver si esto funciona o no, estoy contigo porque quiero que en un futuro te cases conmigo, eres una mujer única y la más especial, me enamoré totalmente de ti y desde ayer, soy tu novio formal, implica que convivamos con las familias, etc, etc, velo desde esa manera, ahora con esto espero que no te pongas nerviosa y quieras terminar conmigo (Sonriendo un poco )

-Serena: Darien, no pensé que todo fuera tan en serio, pero me alegra que así sea, oh Darien te amo (Mientras le expresaba su amor a Darien lo abrazaba efusivamente y él correspondía el abrazo)

-Darien: Bueno hermosa, ahora hay que ver que día vamos con tus papás, porque quiero que también vayas a cenar al castillo conmigo y con mi tío Zafiro

-Serena: Está bien, hay que planearlo para que no tengamos problemas con las escuelas, sobre todo tú

Los chicos se quedaron un poco más en el restaurante platicando y después partieron a caminar por el centro mientras que no tan lejos, Adriel y Rei se mantenían en silencio mientras desayunaban, hasta que el príncipe rompió el hielo e intentó charlar con Rei

-Adriel: Siempre eres así de seria?

-Rei: Si, por qué? (Ella no volteaba a ver al chico, sólo partía el pedazo de carne que estaba en su plato y lo comía, luego ensalada, ignorando totalmente al muchacho que la había invitado)

-Adriel: Porque no recuerdo que fueras así cuando bailamos muy a gusto en la fiesta de la princesa de la luna

-Rei: Pues que mala memoria tienes, porque no estaba bailando a gusto, sólo me estaba entreteniendo un poco

-Adriel: Pues mira Rei, yo no sé por qué estás a la defensiva conmigo si yo no te he hecho nada, desde que nos encontramos ayer por la tarde, me has estado evadiendo, te has comportado como una niña caprichosa y se trata de que estemos bien, no puedes pasártela bien al menos hoy?

-Rei: Mira Adriel, ayer solamente te hice un favor, te llevé porque no conocías el lugar pero tú aparte de que salí contigo hoy quieres que te sonria y te cuente de mi vida, ni siquiera te conozco, así que no me pidas que te trate como mi amigo porque no lo eres (Dejó de comer y espero a que él le contestara)

-Adriel: (En un tono conciliador) Rei, precisamente porque me hiciste un favor quise invitarte hoy a desayunar, y si es cierto, no me conoces, pero tampoco me has dado la oportunidad de conocernos, pones tus barreras y estás de mal humor, es como si me odiaras o tuvieras coraje contra mí

Ella sólo se quedó callada escuchándolo sabiendo que tenía razón, ni siquiera lo conocía como para reclamarle algo, él no había sido grosero con ella, pero entonces, por qué ella lo quería lejos de su vida? Ni ella misma lo entendía, sólo no quería a los hombres cerca de ella, pero no se lo iba a decir, porque eso implicaba compartir algo personal con él y no quería, por lo que sólo miraba a Adriel sin poderle contestar, él se dio cuenta y siguió platicando

Adriel: No entiendo tu comportamiento, no me dejas conocerte, que te he hecho Rei?

-Rei: (Sólo bajó la mirada y aguantó las ganas que tenía de gritar y de llorar, sentía impotencia y dolor po dentro, pero tenía que mostrarse fuerte) Sólo… no confío en las personas, lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal día (Dejó en la mesa la servilleta que tenía en sus piernas, se levantó y se fue del lugar)

-Adriel: Rei, espera! (Él intentó detenerla pero al ver que ella sólo quería salir de ahí prefirió dejar las cosas así, se quedó viendo el lugar de Rei vacío y no volvió a tocar su plato, pagó la cuenta y se fue de ahí)

-Rei caminaba de prisa hacia el templo Hikawa en su mente estaba fresca la escena del restaurante, odiaba el hecho de no confiar en la gente, odiaba a su padre pero, más se odiaba a ella misma, eran tantas las veces que la gente desconfió de ella que no quiso volver a confiar en nadie, su padre la defraudó de muchas maneras, su madre había muerto y sentía no tener a nadie, más que a ella misma, por eso debía ser fuerte, si ella se derrotaba a sí misma lo perdería todo, no podía permitirse abrir su corazón a los demás, aunque implicara nunca enamorarse, muy en el fondo de su corazón lo anhelaba, pero no era una posibilidad para ella, por lo que derramó unas pocas lágrimas, sintió haberse desahogado y llegó a su cuarto en el templo sin ser vista por su abuelo, se recostó en su cama y en su mente, sin desearlo, sólo estaba Adriel…

El día transcurría de lo más normal para las demás chicas, Lita cocinaba en su casa, Amy leía la mitad del libro que le había dado Taiki, Mina estaba tan desconcertada por el beso de anoche que no sabía si estar feliz, o decepcionada, su primer beso no había sido lo que ella esperaba, fue rápido y no hubo advertencia, no hubo tiempo de disfrutarlo, por lo que se sentía mal

-Mina: (Mientras se duchaba) Ay no, ahora Derek creerá que soy una niña tonta, cómo fue que me tomó por sorpresa! No puedo creer que haya sido tan tonta como para haberme hecho para atrás! Y luego como cobarde salí huyendo, que le podía decir? Disculpa Derek no estaba preparada bésame de nuevo! Pero que torpe he sido, pudo haber sido mágico, pero fui muy tonta, creo que Derek no querrá volver a verme

Mina se bañaba y su celular estaba en la cómoda a lado de su cama, habían 4 llamadas perdidas de Derek, pero como ella estaba en otro lugar no se escuchaba nada, por lo que ella siguió lamentándose un rato más y cuando al fin salió, se vistió y le dijo a Artemis que lo llevaría a dar un paseo, los dos salieron y con eso Mina esperaba despejar su mente un poco más, mientras tanto Serena llegaba a casa de los Tsukino en el auto de Darien

-Darien: Bueno princesa, cuídate mucho, que bueno que pude verte hoy, mañana será muy pesado pero te llamaré está bien?

-Serena: Gracias por la invitación, deseo que te vaya muy bien mañana

Darien le abría la puerta a la rubia y después se abrazaron, se dieron un beso muy tierno y ella entró a la casa, saludó a los Tsukino y en eso tocaron la puerta

-Serena: Yo abro! (Se dirigió a la puerta y cuando la abrió se llevó una grata sorpresa) Prima? Que haces aquí!

-Kiara: Serena! Cómo estás? Al fin te encuentro! (Abrazando a su prima)

-Serena: Bien, pasa por favor!

-Kiara: No prima no me puedo quedar, sólo vengo a darte mi dirección y el teléfono donde me puedes localizar, he estado tratando de localizarte y no se había podido pero que bueno que te vi hoy, espero que después de la escuela me vayas a ver, está bien?

-Serena: Qué lástima que no te quedes un rato, pero qué bueno que estás aquí en la tierra, así nos veremos más seguido, tenemos mucho que platicar!

-Kiara: Tienes razón hay mucho que hablar, pero te dejo, cuídate, espero tu llamada

-Serena: Nos vemos prima! (Moviendo de un lado a otro la mano para despedirse de Kiara)

Serena subió a su habitación y Kiara se fue al auto del chico que la estaba esperando a fuera

-Seiya: Y bien? Estaba tu prima?

-Kiara: Sí, esta vez si la encontré, le dejé mis datos para vernos la siguiente semana

-Seiya: O sea que tenemos tiempo para ir a cenar?

-Kiara: Parece ser que sí

-Seiya: Pues entonces vamos a cenar sushi

Mientras los dos chicos iban a cenar sushi, Mina volvía a su casa con Artemis en brazos

-Mina: Pobre Artemis, parece que estaba muy cansado, será mejo dejarlo sobre la cama para que descanse

Al ponerlo sobre la cama, ella se sentó un momento y observó que su celular se había quedado sobre la cómoda, lo tomó con su mano y se dio cuenta que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Derek, marcó su buzón de voz y él había dejado un mensaje:

_Hola Mina, espero que estés bien, quería disculparme por lo que pasó en la noche anterior, imagino que no quieres sabe de mí, no pienses que soy un idiota, sólo, pasó pero no quería incomodarte, por favor llámame!_

-Mina: Todo parece indicar que él no está molesto conmigo, será mejor que lo llame! Pero Artemis se durmió y no quiero despertarlo, mejor salgo al parque para poder hablar a gusto

La princesa de Venus salió al parque frente a su casa y se sentó de nuevo bajo el mismo árbol donde se había sentado hace dos noches, miraba fijamente el celular y tenía que aceptar que se sentía muy nerviosa después de lo ocurrido, marcaba el número de Derek pero colgaba de inmediato, aún no sentía tener el valor necesario para llamarle, a pesar de haber oído el mensaje de voz no estaba lista, respiró profundo y marcó de nuevo, pero otra vez colgó, quiso intentarlo una vez más pero escuchó una voz masculina la cual conocía bien…

-Yaten: Parece ser que estás en serios problemas!

-Mina: Eres tú! Me asustaste! Qué haces aquí?

-Yaten: Te recuerdo que este parque es público y cualquiera puede venir a caminar

-Mina: Disculpa no quise sonar grosera, es que no esperaba vete de nuevo por aquí

-Yaten: Si quieres me marcho

-Mina: Como dices, el parque es público así que eres libre de estar donde gustes

-Yaten: Veo que no suenas tan entusiasta como la otra vez

-Mina: Han ocurrido ciertas cosas extrañas estos días, y que te trae de nuevo por aquí?

-Yaten: Digamos que también han pasado cosas extrañas (Decía mientras se sentaba a lado de Mina)

-Mina: Pues creo que no nos fue muy bien este fin de semana

-Yaten: En realidad no es que haya ido mal, sólo pasaron cosas raras

-Mina: Bueno y cambiando de tema, cómo va el grupo?

-Yaten: Va de maravilla, no me puedo quejar, las cosas van muy bien aquí en la tierra, estamos escribiendo algunas canciones y dentro de poco podremos darnos a conocer como tal en un concierto

-Mina: Ha de ser fascinante el mundo de la música, yo siempre he soñado con ser cantante o actriz, ser toda una estrella

-Yaten: No es fácil, es muy cansado, pero te debo decir que siempre tendrás grandes satisfacciones, la música es lo mejor

-Mina: Yo creo que la música es un lenguaje con el cual te puedes comunicar con el universo entero, en cada nota dejas plasmada una parte de ti, cuando eres tú quien escribe la letra es porque te esmeras en que cada canción sea el medio perfecto para hacer llegar tu mensaje, es diferente a los que les escriben la letra y ellos sólo se dedican a cantar no crees?

-Yaten: (Estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, jamás creyó que una chica pudiera pensar de la misma manera que él respecto a la música por lo que se le quedó viendo atentamente sin emitir una sola palabra y cuando ella al fin terminó, sólo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo en señal de estar de acuerdo en lo que ella decía)

-Mina: Yaten? Estás bien? (La chica notó al peliplateado algo distraído por lo que le habló para asegurarse que estaba escuchando lo que ella le decía)

-Yaten: Ehh… Si claro es que me acordé de una tarea que nos dejaron y que no hice, pero ya que llegue al apartamento la hago

-Mina: Tienes razón, yo tampoco he hecho la tarea, que irresponsable soy jeje (Poniendo su mano derecha detrás de la cabeza y sonriendo de una manera muy divertida)

-Yaten: Bueno entonces será mejor que me vaya para que tanto tú como yo cumplamos con nuestras labores escolares (Decía mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía el pasto de la piernas)

-Mina: Bueno, cuídate Yaten, descansa, nos vemos mañana (La rubia se quedó sentada bajo el árbol y vio como se alejaba lentamente su compañero de clase, volteó a ver su celular y decidió entrara a su casa a hacer la tarea) Mañana será otro día, mejor le llamo a Derek por la tarde

Mina se levantó del lugar donde estaba y se fue a su casa, Artemis seguía dormido así que fue a la sala para comenzar con su tarea, mientras que Kiara y Seiya vagaban por la ciudad en busca de un lugar tranquilo

-Kiara: Oye no crees que se va haciendo algo tarde para ti?

-Seiya: Por qué lo dices? La noche aún es joven (Decía mientras sonreía coquetamente hacia la ojiverde)

-Kiara: Lo digo porque mañana vas a la escuela

-Seiya: Puede que tengas razón pero, yo no me siento cansado, al contrario, tengo mucha energía aún

-Kiara: Bueno pues me alegra que seas un chico jovial enérgico, yo la verdad no me siento cansada pero sé que dentro de poco me comenzará a dar sueño

-Seiya: Las princesas como tú, han d estar acostumbradas a dormir a las 8 de la noche como los niños

-Kiara: A que te refieres con princesas como yo?

-Seiya: Bueno, tú sabes, niñas consentidas y mimadas que lo tienen todo

-Kiara: Con que eso crees de mi eh? (Poniéndose frente al chico con las manos en la cintura)

-Seiya: Pues a caso me vas a desmentir? (Acercándose demasiado al rostro de Kiara)

Ella sólo se sonrojo un poco pero disimuló bien le nerviosismo que sentía por la cercanía

-Kiara: Pues para que te des cuenta yo no soy la chica que piensas, pero si quieres seguir creyendo que un tipo como tú puede tener a una chica como yo, estás muy equivocado eh!

-Seiya: Y que te hace pensar que yo quiero tener una chica como tú? (Haciéndose un poco para atrás)

-Kiara: Ay Seiya, si no soy tonta, se te nota en la mirada

Ese comentario hizo que el chico se enfureciera un poco porque Kiara se estaba dando cuenta de algo que él ni siquiera había confirmado, así que la tomó de los dos brazos de manera algo brusca la acercó a su pecho

-Seiya: Y qué más se me nota según tú princesita? (Mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de la chica)

-Kiara: Pues… (Hizo una pausa porque los ojos azules de Seiya la hipnotizaban por completo, era como si a su lado se dejara seducir por su simple presencia) … pues, se te nota que.. (Poco a poco Seiya se acercaba a ella, podían sentir su mutua respiración) …que.. mueres por mí

-Seiya: Ah sí? Pues te equivocas (Después de decir eso él la besó profundamente, el beso fue largo e intenso y después de unos momentos, él la alejó y mirándola fijamente le dijo) Te quedó claro?

-Kiara: (Ella estaba confundida, así que no dudó en preguntar) Entonces por qué me besaste?

-Seiya: Yo no te besé, fuiste tu la que me besó! (Volteándose estrepitosamente dándole la espalda a ella)

-Kiara: Yo creo que debes definir lo que sientes con lo que haces y dices no crees? (Esperando alguna respuesta del joven)

-Seiya: Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa, vamos

-Kiara: No te preocupes, yo puedo irme sola (Se dio media vuelta dejando a Seiya solo)

-Seiya: Kiara espera! (De inmediato fue hasta donde estaba la chica para aclarar las cosas, aunque ella siguió caminando)

-Kiara: Que quieres?

-Seiya: Sólo quiero que me disculpes

-Kiara: Si eso es lo que quieres, déjame en paz, (ella siguió su curso y él se quedó de pie pensando en lo que había ocurrido, pensó que sería mejor dejar las cosas así por el momento mientras él definía bien lo que ocurría)

Kiara llegó a su casa visiblemente molesta por lo sucedido pero en parte se sentía mal, creyó que en Seiya podía encontrar el amor y al parecer se estaba equivocando, subió a su habitación con unas cuantas lágrimas en la mejillas, se metió a su cama cuando de repente escuchó que alguien tocaba una bella melodía afuera de su ventana, se le hizo muy raro aunque siguió acostada, de pronto una voz conocida comenzó a entonar una dulce canción. Cuando se percató que esa voz le pertenecía a Seiya, se puso de pie y se asomó por la ventana, primero comenzó a reír porque Seiya se había subido a un árbol y como pudo, se sentó en una rama y con su guitarra en las piernas le había llevado una linda serenata, luego recordó lo que había sucedido y se sintió molesta de nuevo, pero cuando ella corrió la cortina para verlo, sus miradas se toparon y ahí se le olvidó todo lo malo, sólo escuchaba lo que él trataba de decir con su canción. Cuando por fin terminó, él se acercó y le dijo a Kiara:

-Seiya: Kiara yo… fui un idiota, no quise hacerte sentir mal, pero la verdad es que ni yo sabía lo que sentía, cuando te besé pude darme cuenta que no estoy loco por ti sino que mi vida es mejor contigo, puedes disculparme por lo de hace rato?

-Kiara: Ay Seiya! (Abrazándolo efusivamente) No te preocupes, con tu canción me lo dijiste todo, gracias por haber venido

-Seiya: Si quieres me puedo quedar a dormir contigo (Poniendo cara de travieso)

-Kiara: Eres un sucio! Mejor ve a descansar, ya tendremos tiempo para vernos en la semana, cuídate y descansa

-Seiya: Igualmente descansa, no se te olvide soñar conmigo! (Guiñando el ojo)

-Kiara: No te preocupes por eso, (Ella se acercó y le dio un beso de despedida y se acostó en su cama)

Seiya se fue a su apartamento donde pasó varias horas de la madrugada componiendo una bella canción inspiada en lo que acababa de ocurrir, Taiki estaba en su cuarto casi dormido, Yaten acababa de llegar y se había ido a su habitación sin entender el porqué las palabras de Mina le habían causado cierto impacto, era normal para él creer que la música era un mundo tal y como ella lo describía, pero lo que no encajaba era que una niña como ella pensara de esa manera.

Pronto amanecía y las chicas llegaban puntuales a sus clases, todo iba normal hasta que en el descanso las cuatro se juntaban para conversar de su fin de semana

-Mina: Han notado que Serena viene distinta hoy?

-Lita: A que te refieres?

-Mina: Si, tiene una felicidad que se nota de inmediato, por qué no nos cuentas cómo te fue en tu cita con Darien?

-Serena: Pues… (Agachando un poco la mirada y sonrojada) … Darien me pidió que fuera su novia

-Mina: Ay! Que emoción y qué le contestaste?

-Serena: Pues que… sí

-Lita: Te felicito Serena, eres la primera de nosotras en tener novio

-Amy: Si, te felicitamos, que alegría Serena, ejem, debo ir a la biblioteca por un libro que olvidé para la siguiente clase me permiten un momento? Las veré en clase

-Mina: Qué le pasará a Amy? Bueno cuéntanos todo a detalle Serena!

Mientras las chicas hablaban del noviazgo de Serena, Amy aprovechó para ir a dejarle a Taiki el libro que le había prestado, buscó por el patio de la escuela pero no lo encontró, sólo a sus 2 hermanos, pero no quiso preguntarles por él, así que fue a la biblioteca a ver si ahí lo encontraba, lo buscó por varios pasillos y no lo veía pero cuando se iba a dar por vencida lo vio en la sección de entregas

-Amy: Disculpa Taiki (Ella iba muy penosa y agachada)

-Taiki: Hola Amy, cómo te va? Pudiste leer el libro?

-Amy: Precisamente por eso vengo, te quería agradecer el que me hayas recomendado ese libro, es fascinante, jamás había leído algo así, se ha convertido en uno de mis libros favoritos

-Taiki: Vaya me alegra que también fuera de tus favoritos, a mí me gusta como habla de la retórica, todo se basa en Demián y en el misticismo que hay detrás de la individualidad

-Amy: Precisamente por eso me gustó, es tan avanzado en la lectura! Así que vengo a devolvértelo, me gustó tanto que leí todo el fin de semana

-Taiki: Vaya! Cada vez me impresionas más, ahora espero ue tú me prestes uno de tus libros favoritos para ver qué tipo de lectura es tu favorita!

Al escuchar esto Amy se sonrojó porque implicaba pasar un poco más de tiempo con el chico pero el hecho de estar intercambiando libros con alguien tan inteligente como él le ayudaría a ampliar su conocimiento y así debatiría con alguien de su nivel, lo que llegaba a emocionarla, los dos salieron de la biblioteca conversando del libro y de otros temas. Después de varias horas las clases terminaron y Rei las esperaba para comenzar con los entrenamientos, todas se fueron al templo Hikawa, se pusieron ropa cómoda y Rei se ponía frente a ellas para guiarlas como senshi, primero meditaron un momento y después aprendieron los movimientos de combate, así pasaron varios días aprendiendo tácticas de batalla y varias estrategias donde Rei solicitó ayuda de Amy, así las dos compartiría un poco más de tiempo, un día era de tácticas, otro de estrategia, otro de movimientos, otro día de combate y así hasta que Rei les ayudó a sacar un poder interior que cada una tenía por ser herederas al trono de cada planeta. Cierta noche Rei sintió gran preocupación por un sueño que parecía ser una premonición, venía algo fuerte para las chicas y debían estar preparadas, aunque nadie podía imaginarse lo que acontecería…


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 24

La Batalla comienza

Cierto día las chicas terminaban su entrenamiento y Serena se dirigía a casa de los Tsukino cuando recordó que había quedado de llamar a su prima para salir a conversar, se le hacía muy raro que ella la haya ido a buscar y después no la llamara, por lo que decidió marcarle al número que le había dado, pero no le contestaron, así que decidió que la llamaría más tarde, tal vez había olvidado su celular, siguió caminando un poco más hasta que llegó a su destino, saludó a Ikuko, comieron y después subió a su habitación

-Serena: Hola Luna, cómo has estado? (Le decía a a gatita que se encontraba recostada en la cama de la rubia)

-Luna: Hola Serena, sólo descansaba un poco (Decía mientras se estiraba)

La chica dejaba sus libros en el escritorio y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama para después dejarse caer hacia atrás

-Luna: Estás bien Serena? Te noto algo preocupada

-Serena: Pues es que Kiara vino hace días a buscarme, me dio su número y quedó de comunicarse conmigo, dijo que tenía cosas importantes que comentarme y no he sabido de ella desde entonces, le llamé a su celular y no contesta

-Luna: Bueno tal vez ha estado ocupada y hoy dejó su celular o se le perdió, ya verás que se volverá a comunicar contigo de nuevo

-Serena: Eso mismo pensé Luna pero se me hace muy extraño, ella no es así, la llamaré de nuevo por la noche, a ver si me contesta (Ella veía fijamente el techo y Luna la observaba con cierta preocupación)

-Luna: Bueno y cómo va todo con Darien? (Preguntó para cambiar el tema y que su protegida no se preocupara más)

-Serena: Todo va de maravilla Luna (Su rostro cambiaba al pensar en su novio, se iluminaba su faz con sólo pensar en él) Darien es el hombre ideal, es muy lindo conmigo y me ama tanto como yo a él, este fin de semana iremos a ver a mis padres para que lo conozcan

-Luna: Vaya si que estás enamorada, me alegra que al fin verás a tu padres y que conocerán a tu novio (Notando que la rubia se alegraba al hablar del príncipe de la tierra siguió preguntando más al respecto) Y ya sabes que te pondrás ese día?

-Serena: Luna, no tengo no idea (Levantándose súbitamente de la cama) No había pensado en eso

-Luna: Pues no tienes más que un día para poder ver lo que llevarás así que deberás buscar en tu armario algo lindo para presentar a Darien

-Serena: Pues mañana después de ir con Rei iré a comprar un lindo vestido!

-Luna: Y por qué no llevas el vestido que te regaló Darien, es precioso, además se los podrás enseñar a tus padres

-Serena: Pero que excelente idea Luna, vaya me acabas de salvar eres única, oye pero tú no te salvas! Tú irás con nosotros!

-Luna: En serio quieres que los acompañe? (Luna no podía esconder la emoción que sentía al saber que Serena la quería a su lado ese gran día) Vaya, no lo esperaba, gracias por incluirme

-Serena: No tienes nada que agradecer, somos parte de la misma familia (Ella extendía sus brazos y la gatita brincó emocionada a corresponder el abrazo)

Pasó la tarde y Serena volvía a llamar a Kiara pero la respuesta era la misma… nadie contestaba… La rubia se sentía un poco preocupada porque no sabía nada de su prima, no tenía datos para localizarla más que el número, pero era imposible contactarla a pesar de los mensajes de voz que le dejaba, al día siguiente las chicas notaron su preocupación y ella les contó lo que sucedía, terminaron las clases y al ir a su entrenamiento diario todas intentaban animar a la princesa de la luna

-Mina: Si quieres te podemos ayudar todas a localizarla

-Serena: Gracias Mina, espero que pasen unos días más y la buscaremos

-Amy: Yo digo que no debes preocuparte igual y se tuvo que ir con sus papás a Aural y no tuvo tiempo de avisarte

-Serena: Tienen razón chicas, sólo han sido unos cuántos días, ya se comunicará conmigo

-Lita: Si quieren me pueden ayudar a hornear un delicioso pastel de fresas, sé que les gustará

Rei: Creo que hemos entrenado mucho, además es viernes y hoy podemos descansar, el pastel es una gran idea!

Todas se fueron a la cocina para comenzar cuando Rei notaba que las llaves del templo no estaban en sus bolsillos

-Rei: Esperen un momento en la cocina chicas, ya vuelvo, debo regresar al patio por mis llaves se me han de haber caído

Una vez en el patio, Rei comenzó con la búsqueda de las llaves cuando de repente volteó la mirada hacia una persona que se encontraba en la entrada del templo

Rei: Te puedo ayudar en algo? (Dirigiéndose a esa persona)

Era una chica pero al inicio no le contestó nada, sólo se quedaba viendo el templo como si buscara algo o a alguien, así que Rei insistió de nuevo

-Rei: Dije que si necesitas ayuda!

La chica la miró bruscamente y sólo articuló unas palabras

-Desconocida: Busco a Serena

Rei: (Notando que el tono de voz de la chica era grave y bastante extraño quiso investigar más antes de decir que Serena estaba ahí) Quién eres? Qué es lo que buscas?

La desconocida se acercó a Rei y aunque sintió una rara presencia en aquella chica, la dejó acercarse sin esperar que ella la tomaría por el cuello y la alzaría elevándola varios centímetros por encima del suelo

-Desconocida: Te pregunté que donde está Serena

Rei intentaba zafarse de las manos que la estaban asfixiando, movía su piernas hacia adelante y atrás pero la fuerza de aquella persona era superior a la de ella, ni siquiera podía respirar bien pero logró contestarle con mucha dificultad

-Rei: No sé quién es Serena

La desconocida se molestó al escuchar las palabras de Rei y la lanzó unos cuantos metros lejos de ella, Rei cayó al piso e intentaba recuperar el aliento, se sentía débil y no podía defenderse lo suficiente pero con las fuerzas que le quedaban se levantó e intentó combatir con aquella persona tratando de alejarla para que las chicas no se percataran lo que ocurría y así evitar que saliera Serena, por lo que se puso en posición de batalla y sacó un talismán para expeler un poder que le ayudaría a deshacerse de esa presencia

-Rei: Todos los combatientes vengan al frente, que los demonios se dispersen!

El poder de Rei le causó un leve daño a la chica lo que provocó que retrocediera un poco, pero sin duda eso no la detendría. Amy al ver que Rei se tardaba decidió ir a buscarla para ayudarle a encontrar las llaves, pero al salir al patio se encontró a Rei peleando con esa chica

-Amy: Pero qué sucede aquí? (Dijo exaltada y confundida al ver lo que ocurría)

Rei volteó de inmediato a ver a la princesa de mercurio y le gritó diciendo que se fuera de ahí lo antes posible, aunque se encontraba herida, la chica desconocida se puso de pie y miró fijamente a Amy, de nuevo preguntó por Serena y Amy se quedó petrificada al ver que ella se acercaba velozmente sin mover sus pies

-Rei: Te dije que te fueras, debes regresar! (Gritaba desesperada al ver que Amy estaba en peligro)

-Amy: Yo..yo… no sé…

La chica se acercó a Amy y la tomó por el brazo aventándola contra la puerta de entrada del templo, Rei de inmediato fue a socorrerla pero las chicas escucharon el estruendo y salieron de inmediato a ver lo que ocurría

-Lita: Qué sucede? (Observando a Amy en el piso)

-Mina: (Volteando a ver a Rei) Estás bien? Qué pasó?

La chica que había provocado todo esperó hasta que todas salieran para saber si Serena se encontraba ahí, todas la veían asombradas y confundidas, pero justo cuando Salió Serena posó su mirada fijamente en aquella joven que estaba frente al templo

-Serena: Kiara? Eres tú? Pero qué haces aquí? (Iba a correr hacia donde su prima estaba cuando Rei corrió rápidamente para evitar que la chica le causara daño)

-Rei: (Gritando) Serena! No! (Rei logró llegar a tiempo y aventó a Serena contra el suelo)

-Serena: Rei qué haces? Es mi prima! (Le decía a la pelinegra sin comprender)

-Rei: Ella no es tu prima! Levántate de inmediato

-Serena: (Con lágrimas en los ojos) Pero qué dices? (Forcejeando con Rei)

Rei llevó a empujones a Serena con las demás chicas quienes observaban detenidamente la escena

-Serena: Rei explícame que sucede aquí!

-Rei: Ella no es tu prima! Ella intentó matarnos a Amy y a mí

La chica ahora no era desconocida, era Kiara, o al menos parecía ser Kiara, ella sólo veía con detenimiento a Serena y cuando vio que Serena la miraba fijamente le dijo:

-Kiara: Serena he venido por ti!

Serena notaba que la voz de su prima no era la misma y que su semblante había cambiado

-Serena: Qué dices? Qué pasó? Desapareciste y ahora vienes a pelear con mis amigas? (Todo era tan confuso que no lograba entender)

-Kiara: Si no quieres que mueran todas ahora mismo debes venir conmigo!

-Serena: (Llorando desconsoladamente) Pero qué te pasó Kiara, tú no eres así, por qué haces esto?

-Kiara: (Extendiendo su mano) Ven ahora te digo!

-Serena: No, yo no voy contigo a ninguna parte y no vas a matar a nadie!

-Kiara: Entonces espera lo peor

Kiara sólo dijo eso y con su rostro lleno de ira al ver que Serena no fue con ella despareció no sin antes dejarle una amenaza a Serena, quien al ver lo que sucedía se dejó caer al piso y gritó desconsolada, Mina y Lita cargaban a Amy y la llevaban a una habitación para poderla atender, Rei estaba débil y aún así se sentó a lado de Serena y la abrazó, algo que la rubia no se esperaba, después de desahogarse un poco, Serena pudo ver el cuello de Rei el cual aún tenía las marcas de las manos de Kiara

-Serena: Rei estás bien? Vamos adentro para atenderte

Serena ayudó a Rei a levantarse y las dos fueron con las demás chicas para atender a Rei y para platicar de lo sucedido

-Lita: (Al ver que Rei y Serena entraban por la puerta) Amy está bien, sólo está inconsciente por el golpe en la cabeza, pero despertará dentro de poco

-Serena: Rei está lastimada, debemos recostarla en la cama de a lado

Rei pudo acostarse y Mina le llevó un vaso con agua y algunos analgésicos para ayudarle a aliviar el dolor del cuello

-Serena: Si quieres descansa un rato y después que despierte Amy podremos hablar para que nos digas lo que sucedió

-Rei: No se preocupen chicas estoy bien

-Lita: Será mejor que te dejemos descansar, las 3 esperaremos a fuera (Decía mientras cerraba la puerta)

Mientras Rei y Amy descansaban, Lita y Mina trataban de apoyar a Serena quien se encontraba dolida con lo sucedido

-Mina: No te preocupes amiga, verás que tu prima estará bien (Abrazando a Serena)

-Lita: Anda tómate este té de azahar que te ayudará a relajarte (Le acercaba una taza de té)

-Serena: Gracias amigas pero intento comprender lo que pasó, Kiara fue a mi casa y se veía bien, como siempre, feliz, emocionada, dijo que me tenía que contar el motivo por el cual había venido a la tierra y que ella me buscaría, pero pasaron varios días y no lo hizo, ahora viene totalmente diferente maltratando a mis amigas y exigiendo que me vaya con ella (De nuevo las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer su rostro)

-Lita: Tal vez parece difícil de entender pero estoy segura que debe haber una explicación para que ella se comportara así

-Mina: Ya verás que todo se resolverá amiga, no te sientas mal, quieres que le avisemos a Darien?

-Serena: No! (Se detuvo a pensar un momento ya que no sabía si deseaba alertar a su novio con lo sucedido) No sé, él está ocupado y no quiero interrumpirlo, tal vez no deba llamarlo hasta que hablemos con Rei y Amy

-Lita: Como tú decidas, pero creo que él debe saber, ya que necesitas todo el apoyo que se requiera, sé que él no tendrá ningún problema en dejar todo y venir a apoyar a su novia

-Serena: Tienen razón chicas, muchas gracias, esperaremos a que las demás se recuperen (Limpiando sus lágrimas)

Mientras Serena, Mina y Lita conversaban, en la habitación Rei descansaba pero en su cabeza intentaba explicar lo sucedido

-Rei: Debí anticiparlo, sabía que algo no andaba bien, tal vez de haberles dicho de mi presentimiento para sacarlas del templo y así evitar que Amy saliera lastimada o que Serena viera así a su prima (Pensaba la pelinegra)

En eso logró ver que Amy se movía y comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia

-Rei: Amy! Estás bien? Te duele algo?

-Amy: Dónde estoy? (Preguntaba en voz baja la peliazul)

-Rei: Estás en el templo, te sientes bien? Necesitas algo?

-Amy: Auch! Mi cabeza! (Tocándose la sien derecha)

-Rei: No te muevas, mejor descansa, te golpeaste la cabeza

-Amy: (Recordando un poco lo que pasó) Y las chicas? Donde están? Todas están bien?

-Rei: Si Amy, no te preocupes todas están bien, esperan afuera por noticias tuyas

-Amy: Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Rei: Aún no lo tenemos muy claro pero la persona que nos lastimó es la prima de Serena

-Amy: Kiara? La que no lograba localizar? (Recordando la conversación de Serena en la tarde)

-Rei: Ella misma, Serena está muy afectada por lo que ocurrió, ni ella misma se explica lo que pasó

En ese momento tocan la puerta

-Lita: Se puede chicas?

-Rei: Pasen!

-Lita: (Abriendo la puerta) Hola, cómo siguen. Oímos voces y venimos a ver cómo se sienten

Serena y Mina entraron detrás de Lita y buscaron un lugar donde se pudieran sentar

-Serena: Amy cómo estás? (Visiblemente preocupada)

-Amy: Bien, sólo me duele la cabeza

-Mina: No te preocupes por eso, aquí están estas pastillas que te ayudarán para el dolor, verás que te sentirás mejor!

-Rei: Veo que asaltaron el botiquín de mi abuelo

-Lita: Perdónanos pero tuvimos que hacerlo!

-Rei: Está bien, no hay cuidado!

-Serena: Chicas yo… quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por los inconvenientes con Kiara, ella no es así y me siento muy mal por lo que les hizo, no quiero verlas heridas, prometo que descubriré lo que pasó y lo arreglaré (Agachando la cabeza)

-Amy: No te preocupes tú no tienes la culpa, cada quien es responsable por sus actos y tú no tienes nada que ver con lo que pasó hoy

-Serena: Pero sé que ella no es así, algo debió ocurrir para que actuara de esa manera

-Rei: Basta Serena! No te preocupes, yo no les había dicho pero, en la tarde presentía algo y no le di importancia ya que no sabía claramente de lo que se trataba, de haberlo hecho tal vez hubiera evitado lo de Amy, sabía que era un mal espíritu

-Lita: Nada de eso Rei, nadie podía haber anticipado lo que pasó, además dices que presentías un espíritu, al ver a Kiara jamás hubieras adivinado que era ella

-Mina: Es cierto, así que nadie tiene la culpa de nada, sólo debemos trabajar juntas para averiguar qué fue lo que le pasó a la prima de Serena y evitar que esto se vuelva a repetir

-Serena: Está bien, creo que será mejor dejar que duerman un rato más las chicas, así repondrán fuerzas

-Rei: Esta bien pero por favor quédense esta noche en el templo, no quiero que Kiara busque a Serena de nuevo y nosotras no nos enteremos, durmamos todas aquí está bien?

-Mina: Y tu abuelo?

-Rei: Salió con mi padre hoy y no regresará hasta el domingo, por él no se preocupen

-Serena: Está bien, sólo debo avisar a los Tsukino y a Darien (Se levanta de la silla donde estaba y se dirige a la sala para hacer las llamadas correspondientes)

-Lita: Yo con gusto les prepararé un delicioso caldo de verduras, así se sentirán mejor

-Mina: Es una gran idea Lita, yo te ayudo, Rei, Amy, descansen, les traeremos la cena en un rato más

Todas salieron del cuarto para que las chicas descansaran un poco, Serena avisaba a los Tsukino que se quedaría en casa de una amiga, lo más difícil era llamar a Darien, tenían que cancelar los planes de ir al milenio de plata, cuando lo llamó Serena le contó lo que había pasado, de nuevo no pudo contener el llanto y es que tenía motivos para sentirse así, Darien la escuchó pacientemente y dijo que iría de inmediato al templo para verla y apoyarla, también cuidaría de ella, no la quería dejar en un momento así y menos ahora que sentía que su vida peligraba. Cuando Darien llegó, corrió a buscar a su princesa, ella lo abrazó ferozmente y se desahogó en su pecho, donde después de un largo momento, encontró consuelo…


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 25

Batalla en el milenio de plata

Una vez que Serena logró desahogarse, Darien la abrazó fuertemente y acariciando el lacio cabello de su novia le preguntó

-Darien: Te sientes mejor preciosa? (Esperando la respuesta de la rubia la cual se secaba las lágrimas que aún rodaban por su rostro)

-Serena: Si Darien muchas gracias por haber venido, todo esto me tiene muy confundida

-Darien: Ven, recuéstate aquí en mis piernas y cuéntame todo (Decía mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala del templo, dando unas palmaditas a su muslo para indicarle a su novia que reposara su cabeza en el muslo mientras él la escuchaba)

Serena le contaba todo lo que había pasado mientras que en la cocina Lita y Mina preparaban un delicioso caldo para ayudar a las chicas a sentirse mejor

-Mina: No crees que ellos hacen una linda pareja? (Le preguntaba a Lita mientras que ella espiaba desde la cocina a Serena y a Darien)

-Lita: Por supuesto que hacen una gran pareja, Darien es un buen hombre y ella es una chica sin igual, merecen ser felices (Contestaba mientras que suspiraba)

-Mina: No te gustaría vivir algo parecido? Conocer a alguien y que tu mundo sea tan diferente a lado de esa persona? (Acercándose a Lita quien terminaba de picar la zanahoria)

-Lita: La verdad es que desde que salí del internado lo más que quería era encontrar a alguien que me diera alas para volar tan lejos de todo, pero no sé si aún estoy lista para el amor

-Mina: Siendo sinceras, yo… jamás me he enamorado y es lo que más quiero, encontrar a una persona que me proteja, que me ame con la misma intensidad que yo a él, que me haga reír mucho y nos divirtamos juntos, pero aún no encuentro a esa persona, Derek es un gran chico pero necesito conocerlo más (La rubia bajó la mirada al piso mientras esperaba una respuesta de su amiga)

-Lita: (Al notar cierta nostalgia en las palabras de su amiga dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a Mina para posar una de sus manos en su hombro en señal de apoyo) No te preocupes Mina, sé que esa persona especial llegará cuando menos lo esperes y será tal y como tu esperas, yo en cambio no sé qué hacer, conocí a un chico y parece tener buenos sentimientos, pero tampoco me debo arriesgar, así como yo, espera a que las cosas tomen su propio rumbo, deja que el tiempo te diga si Derek es lo que buscas

-Mina: (Sonriéndole a Lita) Gracias amiga ahora déjame ayudarte con el caldo

Mientras todo esto sucedía en el templo, Michiru hablaba con Haruka en las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio…

-Michiru: Al parecer lo que hablamos con ellas era cierto, aunque parezca desconcertante ya no hay mucho qué hacer (Decía mientras cruzaba los brazos)

-Haruka: De qué hablas? Aún tenemos esperanza, siento que estamos muy cerca de encontrar lo que buscamos, verás que todo cambiará cuando eso pase

-Michiru: Pues ha pasado tiempo y aún no localizamos la ayuda que buscamos

-Haruka: Estamos cerca sólo debemos esperar!

-Michiru: Esperar a qué Haruka? A que la ayuda que buscamos nunca llegue y veamos como el mal acaba con todo lo que ahora vemos? No Haruka ya estoy harta de esperar (La peliverde estaba muy molesta y se lo dejó muy en claro a su compañera)

-Haruka: Sé que te sientes impotente tanto como yo, pero no podemos desesperarnos, sé que la maldad que nos está rodeando puede destruirlo todo en un segundo, pero debemos esperar, no podemos hacer más, tú y yo no podemos solas, o prefieres morir en vano?

-Michiru: Nuestro esfuerzo no puede ser en vano, así que encontramos la ayuda o todo se acaba

-Haruka: Las ganas que tenemos de que así sea nos llevarás hasta donde debemos ir, sólo no desesperes por favor (Decía mientras le tomaba la mano a Michiru y se la besaba suavemente)

De nuevo en el templo…

Darien: Mira preciosa, prometo quedarme contigo y ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, pero por favor no pierdas la fe, verás que todo saldrá bien, evitaremos que Kiara lastime a más personas o que se lastime a sí misma, cuentas conmigo y con las chicas así que no estás sola

-Serena: Gracias sé que estás conmigo en todo momento, por eso te amo (Ella se paraba lentamente y deseaba agradecer a su novio el apoyo brindado con un tierno beso, cuando rozó sus labios con los del pelinegro, llegaron Lita y Mina anunciando que la cena estaba lista)

-Mina: Vaya no los podemos dejar un segundo solos porque ustedes no pierden el tiempo (Decía la rubia para molestar un poco a la pareja)

-Lita: Mina! Déjalos en paz! (Viendo que la pareja se sonrojaba de vergüenza)

-Mina: Bueno yo sólo digo lo que veo

-Serena: Tú no cambias amiga!

-Lita: Bueno pasen a la mesa que ya está todo listo

-Serena: Yo te ayudo a llevarles la cena a Amy y Rei (Le dijo a la castaña mientras se ponía de pie)

Lita abría la puerta mientras que Serena detenía los platos de las chicas con las manos

-Lita: Muy bien dormilonas, aquí está su cena (Les decía a las muchachas para poder despertarlas)

-Amy: Muchas gracias amigas

-Serena: Cómo se sienten? Espero que ya mucho mejor!

-Rei: Pues no hemos dormido mucho pero me siento mucho mejor gracias (Intentando sentarse en la cama con algo de dificultad)

-Amy: Yo también me siento mejor, el medicamento me ayudó mucho (Extendiendo sus brazos para que Serena le entregue su plato de comida)

-Lita: Serena, yo cenaré con las chicas, si quieres quédate con Darien y Mina en el comedor (Dijo la chica para que Serena pasara un poco más de tiempo con Darien y se distrajera un poco)

-Serena: Está bien, pero cualquier cosa que necesiten, me avisan ok?

Serena se dirigió al comedor para acompañar a Darien y a Mina, después de un rato, Serena decidió que sería mejor que se vieran hasta el siguiente día, ya que todas se quedarían a dormir en el templo

-Darien: Pero princesa, no quiero dejarte sola, este no es un lugar seguro (Decía mientras abrazaba a su novia)

-Serena: Sé que estarás preocupado pero mejor ve a descansar a tu casa, las chicas y yo estaremos bien, además prometo llamarte si algo sucede

-Darien: Pero no podré dormir de la preocupación, yo estaré muy al pendiente de ti hermosa, no quiero que nada malo te pase (Acercándose a Serena para despedirse con un tierno beso)

Serena correspondía la muestra de afecto de su novio, los dos se amaban demasiado y les era difícil permanecer lejos ante una situación como esta, pero no estarían sin verse tanto tiempo, al siguiente día Darien estaría a su lado de nuevo, ya que aunque la comida con los padres de Serena se había cancelado, tenían que hablar con los reyes del milenio de plata para avisar lo que estaba sucediendo, al parecer los padres de Kiara desconocían la situación y debían conversar con la reina Serenity y el rey Zeth para determinar lo que harían.

Darien se fue a su castillo con su tío Zafiro y le contó lo que sucedía, mientras que en el templo las chicas conversaban de diversas situaciones, al parecer el momento se prestaba para que todas platicaran de chicos, la escuela, sus padres y anécdotas personales, era una noche de chicas, en parte les ayudaba a permanecer despiertas y estar alerta ante cualquier ataque, pero también les ayudaba a conocerse más y tener confianza las unas en las otras.

Al caer la madrugada, todas se durmieron y descansaron un poco, por la mañana Serena se daba un baño mientras que Lita preparaba el desayuno, Mina limpiaba un poco el desorden de la pelea y Rei se sentía mucho mejor por lo que fue al cuarto de meditación para consultar al fuego respecto a lo que debían hacer para resolver el problema con Kiara.

Al poco tiempo Darien tocaba la puerta y Mina lo recibía con un saludo muy cordial, Lita lo invitaba a desayunar con ellas y Serena lo abrazaba para hacerle saber que lo había extrañado

-Darien: Princesa veo que te sientes mucho mejor (Sonriendo feliz de ver que su novia ya no estaba deprimida)

-Serena: Es que con sólo verte iluminas mi día, además todas han sido tan amables que me han ayudado a levantarme el ánimo

-Mina: Para eso somos amigas (Contestándole a su amiga con una gran sonrisa)

-Lita: Bueno ya siéntense, el desayuno está listo, Mina me puedes ayudar por favor?

-Mina: Claro que sí

-Serena: Espérame aquí Darien, iré por Rei y por Amy

Serena entró a la habitación de Rei y se sorprendió al ver que Amy ya estaba de pie

-Serena: Amy! Me alegra saber que te sientes mucho mejor (Abrazando a la peliazul)

-Amy: El dolor de cabeza ya se me quitó, sólo siento un poco de dolor en el cuerpo, pero es normal, en unos días estaré como nueva

-Serena: Y Rei? (Viendo que la cama de Rei estaba tendida)

-Amy: Se levantó hace poco, dijo que iba al cuarto de meditación

-Serena: Está bien iré a avisarle que le desayuno está listo, pero antes te dejaré en el comedor para que las demás vean lo repuesta que estás

-Amy: No te preocupes, en serio estoy bien, mejor ve por Rei, ya sabes cómo se pone Lita si no estamos todas probando sus deliciosos platillos

-Serena: si, está bien, pero ve con mucho cuidado!

La rubia fue corriendo al cuarto de meditación para avisarle a Rei del desayuno, no quería hacer ruido porque Rei se enfadaba demasiado si la interrumpían cuando meditaba, así que con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta corrediza y se metió muy silenciosa, Rei estaba muy concentrada y justo cuando Serena iba a tocar el hombro de Rei, la pelinegra sólo le dijo:

-Rei: Ya voy para allá Serena, déjame terminar esto

Serena no supo de qué manera Rei sabía que era ella, pero sin afán de molestarla en su meditación se dio la media vuelta y se fue al comedor, una vez ahí se sentó a lado de Darien y Amy le preguntó por Rei

-Amy: Encontraste a Rei?

-Serena: Eh? Ah si! Dijo que no tarda

Al poco rato llegó Rei y muy seria desayunó con los demás, cuando todos terminaron de desayunar, Serena les decía a sus amigas que tenía que hablar con sus padres de lo sucedido, así que iría al milenio de plata esa misma tarde, Darien la acompañaría así que no estaría sola, todas asintieron y cuando se fueron Serena y Darien, Rei habló seriamente con las chicas

-Rei: El día de hoy no voy a dejar que vuelva a pasar lo de ayer, si no le dije nada a Serena fue porque no quería deprimirla más, pero todas debemos ir al milenio de plata en este momento, ya que algo muy malo está por suceder y debemos evitarlo

-Amy: Pero a que te refieres? Cómo que algo malo?

-Rei: El fuego no es muy claro, pero sé que Kiara cumplirá la amenaza que hizo ayer

-Lita: Te refieres a lo que dijo al final?

-Rei: Así es, sólo que debo advertirles que debemos ser fuertes, lo que viene no es nada bueno

Mientras Rei hablaba con las demás, Seena y Darien llegaban al milenio de plata

-Rey Zeth: Hija cómo estás? Te hemos extrañado (Decía mientras abrazaba a su hija efusivamente)

-Serena: Papá! También los extrañé!

-Reina Serenity: Hija que alegría verte después de tanto tiempo!

-Serena: Los eché mucho de menos! Bueno, quiero presentarles a Darien Chiba, heredero al trono del planeta tierra y mi novio

-Darien: Con sólo decir Darien bastaba princesa! (Decía un poco apenado mientras saludaba al padre de Serena con la mano) Mucho gusto rey Zeth

-Rey Zeth: Mucho gusto Darien, veo que eres idéntico a tu padre, él y yo colaboramos en varios proyectos pero ya tendremos tiempo de hablar al respecto, por lo pronto bienvenido al milenio de plata

-Darien: Gracias rey Zeth, Un gusto conocerla su majestad (Dirigiéndose a la reina Serenity)

-Reina Serenity: (Dejando estirada la mano del joven para poderlo abrazar con efusividad) Dime Serenity, bienvenido a la familia

Darien se desconcertó un poco por el saludo de la reina pero le agradó que lo trataran con cierta familiaridad

-Serena: (Cambiando un poco el tono de su voz) Papá, mamá, el día de hoy no vine precisamente a presentarles a Darien, los planes cambiaron un poco, me gustaría que pudiéramos pasar a algún lugar privado para poder hablar

-Rey Zeth: Pequeña dama, pero de qué hablas? Sucedió algo?

-Serena: Prefiero esperar hasta que estemos en privado

-Rey Zeth: Pasemos a mi estudio, vamos

Una vez ahí Serena no perdió tiempo, así que se dispuso a contarles a sus padres lo sucedido

-Serena: Para mí es muy difícil pero deben saber que Kiara fue a la tierra, no sé si lo sabían, pero hace unos días fue a la casa de los Tsukino a buscarme, se veía alegre como siempre, dijo que tenía que contarme muchas cosas, sobre todo el motivo por el cual estaba en la tierra, me dio su número y me quedé esperando su llamada, pasaron unos días y cuando lo llamaba no contestaba, se me hizo muy raro porque ella no es así, lo peor sucedió ayer! Estábamos en el templo Hikawa, donde vive la princesa de marte, cuando de repente apareció Kiara totalmente cambiada, su rostro sólo reflejaba enojo y me buscaba a mí, la princesa de marte le preguntó si necesitaba algo y la tomó por el cuello asfixiándola, después la lanzó por los aires

-Reina Serenity: Pero qué dices? Kiara?

-Serena: Así es mamá, después de eso salió la princesa de mecurio y la lanzó contra la puerta del templo, pero cuando salí yo me pidió que me fuera con ella, yo no quise así que desapareció y dijo que sería entonces por las malas

-Rey Zeth: Todo esto suena muy extraño hija, estás segura que se trataba de Kiara?

-Serena: Sí papá, no tengo duda, no sé que le pudo haber pasado a mi prima, pero atacó a mis amigas, con una fuerza sobrenatural, y me buscaba a mí, no sé que quiera pero tenemos que hacer algo, lo primero será avisarle a sus padres no creen?

-Rey Zeth: Serenity, sabías que Kiara fue a la tierra?

-Reina Serenity: No tenía idea, los reyes de Aural no se han comunicado, pero los llamaré ahora

En el momento en el que la reina se disponía a llamar a los reyes de Aural, se dio cuenta que las líneas estaban desconectadas

-Reina Serenity: No hay servicio!

-Rey Zeth: Cómo que no hay servicio? (Un poco alterado)

De repente empezó a temblar la luna, no muy fuerte pero los movimientos hicieron que algunos libros cayeran al piso

-Darien: Tenemos que salir de aquí! (Corriendo a lado de Serena para protegerla)

-Reina Serenity: Por aquí, vamos (Corriendo hacia una de las puertas que daban al patio principal)

El rey Zeth abrió la puerta y todos corrieron hacia el patio principal, cuando se encontraron en un área segura, escucharon una voz que les resultaba muy familiar

-Kiara: Te dije que vendrías conmigo aunque sea por las malas!

-Serena: No puede ser, es ella de nuevo!

Darien de inmediato abrazó fuertemente a su novia intentando calmarla y a la vez protegerla, los reyes miraban con asombro cómo la silueta de Kiara se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos

-Rey Zeth: Qué quieres? Qué le hiciste a mi sobrina?

-Kiara: Sólo quiero venganza! (Gritando con furia y acercándose velozmente hacia donde los reyes se encontraban)

Antes de que Kiara pudiera llegar hacia los reyes, una bola de fuego impidió que ella les hiciera daño

-Kiara: Quién se atrevió? (Levantándose del suelo ya que el ataque la lanzó varios metros lejos de Serena y sus padres)

-Rei: Basta de tonterías, dinos de una vez por todas que le hiciste a Kiara!

-Serena: Chicas! Pero qué hacen aquí? (Sorprendida ya que no esperaba ver a sus amigas en la luna)

-Mina: Rei nos avisó lo que pasaría! (Corriendo hasta donde estaba Serena para protegerlos de Kiara)

-Serena: Basta Kiara, que no te das cuenta que somos tu familia?

-Kiara: Ja ja ja acaso no te has dado cuenta?

-Lita: Dinos de una vez por todas quién demonios eres!

-Kiara: Yo no soy tu prima Kiara!, sólo tomé su cuerpo, y cualquier daño que me causes a mí, en realidad se lo causarás a ella! Ja ja ja

-Serena: Qué? Qué quieres de nosotros? Por qué ella?

-Kiara: Basta de preguntas! En este momento voy a tomar venganza! (Decía mientras en sus manos acumulaba un poder para arrojarlo a Serena)

-Amy: No permitiremos que lastimes a nadie! (Todas rodeaban a los padres de Serena)

-Kiara: Nadie impedirá que efectúe mi plan (Dirigió su mano hacia las chicas y de un momento a otro las sacó volando, incluso los padres de Serena y Darien salieron volando varios metros lejos de ella, dejándola sola)

Serena estaba un poco débil pero se pudo poner de pie, en ese momento Kiara vio oportunidad de aniquilarla, extendió su mano hacia la rubia y ella sólo cerró los ojos e intentó cubrirse con sus brazos, pero justo cuando Kiara lanzó una bola de energía hacia ella alguien se interpuso evitando que saliera lastimada, cuando las demás chicas reaccionaron a lo que estaba pasando, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, en ese momento Kiara desapareció ante la vista atónita de los presentes, esa persona estaba muy mal herida, Serena abrió sus ojos y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a..


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 26

Una terrible tragedia

Al ver a su padre inconsciente tirado en el piso, ella rápidamente corre a su lado, lo toma entre sus brazos y con lágrimas en los ojos comienza a llamar a su padre

-Serena: Papá, papá por favor despierta, dime que estás bien (Llorando desconsoladamente)

La reina Serenity estaba en el piso pero una vez tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse corrió a lado de su hija y su esposo tomando la mano de él intentando llamarlo para que reaccionara

-Reina Serenity: Zeth? Zeth, mi amor despierta, por favor (Acariciando su frente)

EL llanto en ella no se hizo esperar, rápidamente comenzaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos y al ver la escena Darien reaccionó rápidamente para abrazar a su novia, al mismo tiempo que la intentaba hacer a un lado para que él pudiera ayudar de alguna manera al rey

-Darien: Serena, mi amor, déjame cargar a tu papá, denle espacio para que pueda respirar, reina Serenity a dónde puedo llevarlo? (Decía mientras tomaba al hombre entre sus brazos y se abría espacio entre algunos escombros que ya hacían en el suelo)

-Reina Serenity: Al cuarto de huéspedes, es el más cercano, sígueme (La reina articulaba apenas esas palabras ya que le llanto le impedía controlarse)

Las chicas se ayudaban entre sí para levantarse, todas guardaban silencio al ver que el padre de Serena había resultado gravemente herido, mientras que Rei buscaba con desesperación indicios de Kiara, volteaba de un lado a otro preguntándose dónde podría estar, pero a su alrededor no había señales de ella, lo que provocó que con coraje les dijera a las demás

-Rei: Amy ve por allá a buscar a Kiara, Mina tú ve del otro lado, Lita recorre los pasillos mientras que yo busco algo que nos pueda indicar lo que pasó en el patio (Su respiración estaba algo agitada y por la adrenalina del momento quiso ayudar de esa manera a la familia)

Las chicas al escuchar las palabras de Rei salieron corriendo a ver si podían hallar algo mientras que Darien llegaba al cuarto de huéspedes, la reina Serenity abría la puerta y Serena seguía detrás de Darien a su padre. Cuidadosamente Darien dejó a su padre recostado en la cama mientras que le preguntaba a la reina si había un médico al que pudieran llamar

-Reina Serenity: Si Darien la reina de mercurio es una excelente doctora, voy a llamarle de inmediato, espero que nos pueda ayudar

Mientras la reina hacía la llamada Serena cubría a su padre con unas mantas tratando de ayudar a su padre a estar caliente, una vez lo envolvió, se arrodilló a lado de la cama tomando la mano de su papá, Darien se ponía detrás de Serena para abrazarla y hacerle sentir su apoyo

-Serena: Darien por qué? Por qué está pasando todo esto? Qué le pasó a Kiara? Por qué lastimó a mi papá de esa manera? (Llorando amargamente y con suma impotencia)

-Darien: Princesa yo no sé qué pasó, cuando vi que Kiara levantó su mano y te iba a atacar lo único que pude hacer fue correr hacia ti para que ella no te lastimara, pero sin darme cuenta tu papá intentaba hacer lo mismo, entonces me aventó y fue él quien recibió el daño con su cuerpo, no comprendo por qué me aventó

-Serena: Qué? Dices que te lanzó hacia otro lado? No tiene sentido (Con visible confusión y sin comprender nada de lo que ocurría)

-Reina Serenity: Ya llamé a la reina y viene de inmediato, no tarda

Una vez que la reina terminó de decir eso Serena se puso de pie y corrió a abrazar a su mamá la cual se encontraba igual que ella

-Serena: Mamá, dime que se pondrá bien! (Aferrándose a su madre)

-Reina Serenity: Hija (Acariciando el cabello de su hija) Debemos de ser fuertes, sé que él saldrá adelante pero cálmate, la doctora Mizuno nos ayudará y verás que todo volverá a ser como antes

En ese instante alguien tocaba la puerta del cuarto, Darien se apresuró a abrir y sintió algo de alivio al ver que la reina de mercurio estaba ahí para ayudarlos

-Darien: Gracias por venir (Indicándole con su mano que pasara a ver al rey Zeth)

-Reina de mercurio: Serenity! Qué pasó?

-Reina Serenity: Alguien atacó a mi esposo (No quiso decir que había sido su sobrina, hasta no saber lo que ocurría no podía decir nada) Por favor haz algo por él

La reina de Mercurio se apresuró a tomar los signos vitales del rey del milenio de plata, su pulso era débil y por el ataque que recibió tenia múltiples heridas, de inmediato le suministró suero y un medicamento que aminorara el dolor por si él despertaba, mientras ella lo hacía, Darien se ofrecía a ayudarla con lo que pudiera, ella le sonrió y le pidió que le pasare ciertas cosas de su maletín para comenzar a sanar las heridas físicas que tenía el rey. Mientras esto ocurría las chicas se encontraban de nuevo reunidas en el patio donde había sido el ataque para saber si alguna sabía algo de Kiara

-Rei: Hallaron algo?

-Lita: Lo siento pero no había nadie (Decía mientras intentaba jalar aire ya que había corrido demasiado rápido)

-Mina: Tampoco había nada allá (Tocando su pecho para intentar bajar su ritmo cardiaco ya que también estaba cansada de correr)

-Rei: Y tú Amy? (Viendo a la peliazul esperando que pudiera decir algo bueno)

La peliazul no podía ni hablar de lo cansada que estaba sólo volteó a ver a Rei y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación, lo que provocó que Rei sintiera impotencia, pero no podía ser imprudente en sus reacciones por el momento, por lo que decidió alcanzar a la familia de Serena en la habitación de huéspedes, todas esperaron a fuera y Serena salió a contarles lo que sucedía, visiblemente triste las abrazó y comenzó a hablar

-Serena: Amy, tu mamá ha venido a ayudarnos, está adentro y entre ella y Darien están haciendo lo posible por hacerlo reaccionar (De nuevo comenzaba a llorar)

-Rei: Serena no te preocupes verás que tu papá se pondrá bien (Intentando alentar a la rubia)

-Serena: Gracias por su apoyo chicas, por cierto, saben algo de… (Casi no pudo mencionar su nombre, al notar esto Mina abrazó a su amiga e intentó calmarla)

-Mina: Descuida Serena, ella no está cerca, pero pronto sabremos lo que le pasó, lo más importante es que tu papi esté bien

-Serena: Gracias Mina, gracias de nuevo a todas

Mientras ellas guardaban un poco de silencio y descansaban un poco, Amy sintió el impulso de hablar con Rei, por lo que la aparto de las demás tomándola del brazo y en voz baja con la mirada baja comenzó a decirle a la pelinegra

-Amy: Rei yo… quiero disculparme por haber dudado de ti, al principio no podía creer que insistieras tanto en entrenarnos basándote en un presentimiento que tenías, si dudé fue porque la ciencia y la razón no se apoyan en especulación y suposición, sin embargo he podido ver que lo que sientes o dices ver en el fuego es real, y gracias a eso es que pudimos ayudar un poco a la familia de Serena, de no haber estado aquí tal vez Kiara la hubiera atacado

-Rei: Amy, no te preocupes, es normal que no me creyeras, suena ilógico como bien dices, a veces, hasta yo quisiera no ver lo que veo, pero es un don y no puedo negar lo que soy

-Amy: Te comprendo perfectamente, por eso me quería disculpar, porque no te creí, pero ahora cuenta con mi apoyo, sé que juntas lograremos saber lo que le pasó a Kiara

-Rei: Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de ella, por ahora hay que ayudar al papá de Serena, vamos con las chicas

Amy asintió y las dos se acercaron con Lita para saber si el papá de Serena había despertado, pero aún no tenían noticias de mejoría, Serena ingresaba de nuevo a la habitación y una vez ahí la reina de mercurio hablaba con la madre de Serena, al ver esto, la rubia fue a los brazos de su novio quien se encontraba cerca del rey Zeth

- Darien: Serena, te sientes mejor? (Visiblemente preocupado por su novia)

-Serena: En realidad me sentiré mejor hasta que mi padre despierte (Abrazando al pelinegro)

-Darien: Mi pequeña, sé lo que estás sintiendo, pero ten la certeza que estaré contigo apoyándote y no te dejaré (Decía mientras besaba la frente de Serena)

En ese momento el rey Zeth comienza a moverse un poco y a emitir sonidos que aunque no se entendían, sabían eran de dolor

-Serena: Papá! Estás bien? Te duele algo? (Separándose de Darien para acercase a su padre)

La doctora Mizuno al escuchar que el rey despertaba se acercó para verificar que estuviera bien, mientras ella lo revisaba la reina Serenity preguntaba con tono angustiado si su esposo estaba bien

-Reina Serenity: Zeth, mi amor estás bien? Te duele algo? (Esperando ansiosamente la respuesta de su esposo)

-Rey Zeth: Mi hi-ja… ella, es-tá bien? (Hablando con un poco de dificultad por el dolor que sentía)

-Serena: Papá, aquí estoy, estoy bien

-Reina de mercurio: Le administraré algo más fuerte para el dolor par que puedan hablar con él (Viendo la desesperación de la familia por entablar una conversación)

-Reina Serenity: Gracias, haz sido de mucha utilidad para nosotras (Dirigiéndose a la mamá de Amy)

Una vez le administraron el medicamento, el rey se sintió un poco más cómodo para hablar con su hija y su esposa, la reina doctora Mizuno salió para darles privacidad, Darien iba a hacer lo mismo pero fue el rey quien le impidió que saliera

-Rey: Zeth: Darien, espera, quédate un momento por favor

El chico accedió a la petición del rey y se quedo a lado de Serena

-Serena: Papá, te sientes mejor? (Derramando algunas lágrimas de alegría al saber que al menos podía hablar un poco con su padre)

-Rey Zeth: Hija mía, me alegro de saber que te encuentras bien, y Kiara? Por qué se comportó así, que le pasó?

-Reina Serenity: No te preocupes por eso mi amor (Tomando la mano de su esposo y acariciando su frente para reconfortarlo) lo importante es que te recuperes y estés bien

-Rey Zeth: Darien! (Alzando su mano indicándole al pelinegro que se acercara)

El príncipe de la tierra se inclino un poco para poder escuchar la temblorosa voz del rey

-Rey Zeth: Me alegra ver a la familia reunida, hoy era un día de alegría porque vendrían a venos, Serena es nuestro mayor tesoro y estamos sumamente felices que haya encontrado el amor a lado de un chico tan bueno como tú (Viéndo fijamente a Darien) Serenity y yo tuvimos el placer de conocer a tus padres hace varios años, y sabemos que vienes de buena familia, siéntete como parte de la familia de ahora en adelante hijo

Darien al escuchar eso no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas e intentó preguntarle al rey sobre lo que había pasado hace unos momentos

-Darien: Rey… yo… no sé qué decir

-Rey Zeth: No tienes que decir nada, sólo prométeme que amarás y cuidarás de mi hija por siempre

-Serena: Papá pero qué estás diciendo?

-Rey Zeth: Prométemelo Darien

-Darien: Le juro que cuidaré a su hija con mi propia vida señor

-Rey Zeth: Eso lo comprobé hoy, por eso cuando ví que corrías a salvarla no pude dejar que recibieras el ataque, tu destino está a lado de Serena y su amor será infinito, mi hija hubiera sufrido si algo te pasara, pero sé que está en buenas manos (Tomando la mano de Darien)

Darien sólo guardaba silencio ante las palabras del rey quien parecía estarse despidiendo de su familia, por lo que abrazó fuertemente a su novia y no la dejó ni un sólo instante

-Rey Zeth: Serena, mi tesoro, quiero que sepas que eres mi mayor orgullo, eres la mejor hija que un padre podría tener, te amo con toda el alma y recuerda que aunque tu camino se separe del mío, siempre estaré presente en tu corazón

-Serena: Pero papá por qué dices eso? Siempre vamos a estar juntos (Llorando desconsoladamente por las palabras de su padre)

-Rey Zeth: Nunca me olvides pequeña dama, prometo estar a tu lado siempre (Acariciando el rostro de su hija), y tú mi amada Serenity, quiero decirte que me haces el hombre más feliz del universo, eres y siempre serás el amor de mi vida, jamás dejarás de ser mi chica, me diste los mejores años de mi vida, sé que serás una gran reina, el milenio de plata es lo que es por ti, a ti te debo mi vida, te amaré por la eternidad (Abrazando con fuerza a su esposa quien no resistió las palabras de su amado y lo abrazó con fuerza)

-Reina Serenity: Zeth, mi amor…

El rey Zeth abrazaba con poca fuerza a su esposa ya que se encontraba muy débil pero con las fuerzas que le quedaban abrazaba a sus dos amores, Serena abrazaba al mismo tiempo a su padre quien sacó una mano para poder tomar la de Darien y así unirse todos en un abrazo lleno de amor, las lágrimas eran imparables para los presentes, no podían creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, el padre de Serena sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo y debía decir algunas cosas mas

-Rey Zeth: Por favor, manténganse unidos siempre, yo estaré con ustedes en cada momento, pase lo que pase, la familia es primero

-Reina Serenity: Basta Zeth, mejor descansa, nosotros te cuidaremos, solo trata de descansar

El rey estaba fatigado y accedió a la petición de su esposa quien permanecía acariciando el rostro de su amado, Serena y Darien salieron para dejarlos a solas un momento y para estar con las chicas, quienes permanecían expectantes de la situación

-Serena: Amigas, muchas gracias por estar conmigo en estos momentos, mi papa está descansando y sé que están agotadas, vamos al comedor para que les preparen algo

Todas caminaron en silencio hasta el gran salón donde se encontraba el comedor, la rubia pidió que las cocineras prepararan algo para sus amigas y que le llevaran algo a su madre y a la reina de mercurio para que comieran también, la doctora Mizuno había entrado a revisar de nuevo al rey y Serena sabia que se quedaría a hacerle compañía a su madre mientras Zeth descansaba, después de lo sucedido todos estaban agotados y lo mejor era quedarse en la luna hasta saber lo que pasaría con el padre de Serena.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 27

Desaparecido

Todas las chicas descansaron en el milenio de plata, Darien y Serena permanecieron pendientes de la salud del rey en el transcurso de la noche, ninguno podía conciliar el sueño, de igual manera, la reina Serenity permanecía en vela acostada en la misma cama que su esposo, a pesar de ser una noche difícil la noche transcurrió con tranquilidad.

A la mañana siguiente Serena llevaba el desayuno a sus padres, seguida por Darien, al entrar a la habitación vieron a la reina de mercurio realizando una revisión de las heridas del rey, le aplicó antibióticos y calmantes para el dolor y el rey Zeth decía sentirse algo mejor, pero la doctora Mizuno no tenía buena cara, sabía que habían heridas internas difíciles de tratar con recursos limitados, por lo que quería trasladar al rey a un hospital, sin embargo en su condición, sería peligroso cambiarlo de lugar, la reina Serenity estaba sumamente preocupada pero debía de hacer algo para salvar la vida de su esposo, así que dejó que el rey desayunara con su hija y Darien, mientras que ella salía con la madre de Amy para hablar mejor del tema

-Doctora Mizuno: Sé que es difícil trasladar a Zeth pero sé que es su única salvación, en su condición, debe recibir mejor atención, sin embargo al moverlo podemos provocar un derrame interno, sus lesiones son serias

-Reina Serenity: entonces llevémoslo de inmediato al hospital, puedes sedarlo mientras que lo trasladamos, necesito que Zeth esté bien y aquí no va a recibir los cuidados que necesita

-Doctora Mizuno: Es peligroso en su estado Serenity, pero hagamos lo posible por salvarle la vida, arreglaré todo de inmediato para llevarlo a Mercurio, allá contamos con el equipo indispensable

-Reina Serenity: De acuerdo, se lo comunicaré a Serena, lo mejor será que las chicas regresen a la tierra para que descansen, ya nos han ayudado bastante

La reina Serenity entra al cuarto donde su esposo desayunaba con dificultad junto a su hija, les dijo que había que llevar a Zeth a un hospital y a pesar de los riesgos que eso implicaba era lo mejor, por lo que Serena y Darien debían avisar a las chicas para que ellas vuelvan a sus actividades normales, así que una vez que salieron, Zeth le pidió a Serenity que hablaran un momento a solas mientras su hija no se encontraba

-Rey Zeth: Amor mío sé que mis heridas con de gravedad, a lo mejor… yo… (El rey hacía pausas porque se le dificultaba seguir aunque su esposa lo interrumpió)

-Reina Serenity: Calla Zeth, no digas eso, te llevaremos a Mercurio y serás atendido, verás que todo saldrá bien

-Rey Zeth: (Sonriendo tímidamente) Amor, mío, eres entusiasta, también quiero pensar que todo saldrá bien, sin embargo hay que pensar siempre que pasa lo peor, para estar preparados, por eso quiero que estés preparada por si yo ya no estoy contigo, debes ser fuerte, porque no sólo el milenio de plata te necesita, sino que la galaxia entera dependerá de ti, además de Serena, ella requerirá de tu apoyo, pero quiero que tomes medidas de precaución por si yo ya no puedo seguir a tu lado

-Reina Serenity: (Con lágrimas en los ojos) Zeth, pero todo estará bien, no quiero estar sin ti, simplemente… no puedo…

-Rey Zeth: (Limpiando las lágrimas de su esposa) Serenity, eres muy fuerte mi amor, además siempre estaré contigo, prométeme que saldrás adelante y seguirás con nuestros planes, debes convocar al consejo estelar, para que te ayuden en lo que puedan, la paz debe de reinar a pesar de… bueno… tú sabes quién, protege a nuestra hija y cuando sea el momento, dile la verdad, debe de saber contra quien peleará, siento que él está detrás de todo esto, por eso investiga, busca con el consejo las respuestas que necesitamos para que todo esto termine de una buena vez

-Reina Serenity: Zeth, yo te prometo hacer lo que esté en mis manos, pero por favor quédate conmigo

Sin duda eran momentos difíciles los que la pareja estaba pasando, había mucho que hacer pero lo primordial era que el rey sobreviviera. Serena agradecía a las chicas su apoyo en la situación, pero al trasladar a su padre a Mercurio sería más fácil que fuera sólo la familia

-Serena: Gracias por todo chicas, estaré bien, Darien se quedará conmigo y las mantendremos al tanto de lo que ocurra, pero será mejor que vuelvan a la tierra, la escuela no esperará así que les diré si algo sucede está bien?

-Mina: Pero Serena no queremos dejarte sola

-Serena: No estoy sola, ustedes me acompañan siempre y además Darien se quedará, debo apoyar a mis padres

-Lita: Entendemos ese punto, pero no queremos irnos

-Amy: Mi madre es muy buena chicas sé que hará todo lo que esté a su alcance

-Rei: Será mejor que nos vayamos chicas, Serena y Amy tienen razón, aquí no podremos hacer nada, ayudaremos más en la tierra, tenemos cosas que hacer

Todas se dieron cuenta que Rei hablaba de Kiara, las cosas no podían quedarse así por lo que investigarían más en la tierra

-Mina: Serena, te queremos mucho verás que tu papá se recuperará (Acercándose Sere para abrazarla)

-Serena: Gracias amigas

-Rei: Darien, avísanos cualquier novedad por favor

El pelinegro asintió y abrazó a su novia, vieron como todas se despidieron y con tristeza en el rostro partieron a la tierra, después de un rato la reina de Mercurio les avisaba que todo estaba listo para que se llevaran al rey, así que después de que la reina dejara algunas instrucciones a sus subordinados se trasladaron al planeta de Mercurio por medio de la tele transportación, a pesar de lo rápido que es, hay mucho movimiento y en el estado del Rey no era recomendable. Sin mayor complicación llegaron al hospital y de inmediato atendieron al rey, determinaron que requería cirugía y Serena, Darien y la reina Serenity esperaban a fuera en la sala de espera , donde la reina hablaba con su hija intentando de darle fuerza.

Pasaron varias horas y la reina de mercurio atendió personalmente al esposo de su amiga, salió para decirle que habían podido controlar las hemorragias internas pero que serían horas decisivas, Darien apoyaba a su novia y a su suegra llevándoles café e intentando hablar con ellas para distraerlas un poco, a veces reían y a veces su rostro enmudecía reflejando el dolor que sentían, pero él trataba con todo afán ayudar, recordando a la vez el porqué había decidido estudiar medicina.

Con el transcurso de las horas, Zeth bajo sedantes luchaba por su vida pero, sabía que su cuadro médico no era muy favorable, por eso había hablado con su esposa e hija antes de que él ya no pudiera hacerlo, todos esperaban lo peor aunque nunca falto la esperanza.

En la tierra cada una de las chicas se encontraba ya en su casa e intentaban descansar para ir a la escuela al día siguiente, y por la tarde buscar a Kiara. Rei meditaba en el templo, Amy leía libros de medicina para conocer a profundidad el tratamiento del padre de su amiga, Lita preparaba la cena pensando en lo terrible que había iniciado ese fin de semana y Mina le platicaba todo a Artemis para que vaya con Luna a hacerle compañía, una vez que éste salió, la rubia se fue a pensar debajo del árbol que estaba en el parque frente a su casa, llevaba varios minutos ahí recargada y una lágrima corría por su mejilla, pegaba sus piernas a su cuerpo y las abrazaba recargando su frente en sus rodillas cuando escuchó la voz de Yaten

-Yaten: Se puede saber que te sucede? Estás bien? (Tomando lugar a lado de la rubia)

Ella sintió que el platinado se sentaba a su lado y ella necesitaba algo de consuelo, por lo que en cuanto él se sentó, ella se abalanzó con rapidez hacia él y lo abrazó, se sentía vulnerable y él estaba ahí, así que sólo lo abrazó, Yaten no comprendía lo que ocurría pero al verla tan frágil correspondió el abrazo sin decir más. La rubia se desahogó un poco y al poco tiempo le pidió disculpas a su compañero por lo ocurrido

-Mina: Por favor discúlpame no debí llorar sobre tu camisa (Limpiándose las lágrimas)

-Yaten: No te preocupes, ya después te cobraré por el rímel que dejaste en mi hombro (Dijo en un tono divertido para alegrar un poco a la chica)

-Mina: Lo siento, es que me sentía triste y necesitaba desahogarme, perdona de verdad (Algo apenada)

-Yaten: De verdad no te preocupes, la camisa ni me gustaba pero aún así te la cobraré (El comentario hizo reir a Mina) Bueno y a todo esto si buscas desahogarte pues puedes decirme por qué lloras

-Mina: En realidad no es algo que me haya pasado a mí directamente, sino a una amiga y me duele lo que le pasa, es de verdad triste

-Yaten: Vaya, pues si quieres te puedo escuchar

-Mina: Recuerdas a Serena? La princesa del milenio de plata?

-Yaten: Si perfectamente, tocamos en su cumpleaños

-Mina: Bueno pues su padre fue atacado por… una persona

-Yaten: Quieres decir que el rey de la luna está mal herido? Vaya imagino como se ha de sentir su hija, pero a ti te afecta mucho lo que le pase a ella?

-Mina: Te sorprenderá que a pesar de no conocerla mucho hemos sido buenas amigas y además todo fue bajo circunstancias algo terribles

-Yaten: Pues pensé que te había pasado algo a ti, me alegra que dentro de lo acontecido te encuentres bien

El comentario provocó un leve sonrojo en la rubia por lo que ella quiso cambiar el tema

-Mina: Bueno y a todo esto a que se debe tu visita al parque, hacía días no te veía aquí

-Yaten: Bueno pues resulta que andaba buscando algo

-Mina: Oh, ya veo, disculpa que te haya entretenido, de verdad que no fue mi intención, si quieres te puedo ayudar a buscar

-Yaten: Bueno pues no creo que sea tan fácil

-Mina: Pues de que se trata?

-Yaten: Pues estoy buscando a mi hermano…Seiya

-Mina: No me digas que se perdió?

-Yaten: En realidad no lo sé, él es muy raro y solía desaparecer seguido pero ésta vez es diferente, la última vez que lo vi fue hace 2 días y nos preocupa un poco que algo le haya podido pasar

-Mina: Ya veo, recuerdas si dijo algo o mencionó con quien iba a estar antes de que desapareciera?

-Yaten: Ahm… (In tentando recordar algo que le pudiera ayudar) Él dijo que estaría con una chica, de nombre…Kiara

En ese instante Mina abrió los ojos por su asombro y en ese momento se le vino una idea a la mente

-Mina: Yaten, recuerdas que el rey del milenio de plata fue atacado por una persona?

-Yaten: Si, no comentaste de quién se trataba

-Mina: Pues esa persona que lo atacó es la prima de Serena, se llama Kiara

-Yaten: Estás insinuando que estamos hablando de la misma Kiara?

-Mina: No veo por qué no sería la misma, mira vamos a hacer algo, mañana nos vamos a reunir las chicas y yo en el templo Hikawa, para hablar del asunto, si quieres ve con tu hermano para que intentemos resolver lo que está sucediendo

-Yaten: Está bien, pero entonces quiere decir que Seiya está en peligro?

-Mina: Puede ser, por eso no debemos perder tiempo y reunirnos mañana saliendo de la escuela nos vamos todos para allá

-Yaten: Está bien, iré a decirle a Taiki para que lo vea en el apartamento y le cuente lo que me acabas de decir

-Mina: Cuídate Yaten, nos vemos mañana

El ojiverde se alejó a prisa dejando a la rubia de pie bajo el árbol, ahora se sentía más intranquila de saber que pueden haber más personas heridas, así que se metió a su casa y le llamó a Rei para ponerla al tanto de lo ocurrido, ambas acordaron descansar para reponer fuerzas y que por la tarde esperaban dar con la princesa de Aural, mientras que en mercurio…

-Reina de Mercurio: Serenity, vamos al palacio a descansar han estado acá mucho y lo mejor es que descansen, Zeth es fuerte y ha resistido bastante pero los resultados los veremos mañana, no tiene caso que se queden aquí

-Reina Serenity: Pero no quiero despegarme de mi esposo ni un instante

-Reina de Mercurio: Pero nada cambiará si te quedas, anda ve a descansar y temprano regresaremos, si hay alguna novedad vendremos de inmediato

Así las dos reinas, Serena y Darien se fueron al palacio real para descansar y regresar al hospital al día siguiente con la esperanza de tener buenas noticias a su regreso.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 28

Desolación

Por la mañana la familia real volvía con la esperanza de que el rey hubiese despertado pero cuando llegaron les indicaron que aunque el rey había pasado el peligro debía seguir bajo observación, con los ánimos decaídos, Serena y Darien se apartaban un poco para que la reina de mercurio y la reina Serenity pudieran conversar, mientras que en la tierra las chicas se juntaban en la escuela para platicar del mismo tema. Para la tarde Rei las esperaba a fuera del colegio para irse juntas al templo, Mina les había dicho que Taiki y Yaten las acompañarían así que ellos se les unieron. Al llegar al templo se sentaron en el cuarto de meditación y empezaron a hablar

-Mina: Chicas como les había dicho en la mañana Taiki y Yaten están preocupados por su hermano Seiya el cual lleva ya 3 días perdido, lo curioso del caso es que conocía a Kiara y probablemente él se encuentre con ella

-Rei: Lo más seguro es que tengas razón, pero no tenemos manera de saber dónde pueden estar o acaso ustedes tienen alguna idea de dónde pueda estar? (Viendo a los chicos)

-Taiki: Hemos ido a todos los lugares posibles en Japón dónde posiblemente mi hermano iría

-Yaten: Pero no hay ni pista

-Amy: Y qué tal si no están aquí en la tierra? (Dijo la chica algo tímida)

-Lita: A qué te refieres con eso Amy?

-Amy: Digo, que existe la posibilidad de que no lo encuentren porque no están aquí, tengo entendido que ustedes no son de la vía láctea, sino de una galaxia lejana

-Taiki: Así es (Dijo y después guardó silencio para que la peliazul prosiguiera)

-Amy: Kiara es del planeta Aural, a lo mejor está allá y Seiya la siguió pero no se ha podido comunicar

-Rei: Otra opción es que a lo mejor algo le pasó a Kiara, Seiya lo notó y fue tras ella

-Mina: O tal vez Kiara le hizo algo a Seiya y se lo llevó

-Lita: Creo que nada de lo que digamos pasará de ser mera especulación, nada ganamos con eso, creo que lo mejor será ir a Aural y buscar indicios de Kiara, las dudas se aclararán cuando veamos a Seiya pero lo importante es encontrarlo

-Rei: Tienes razón, con especular sólo perdemos tiempo, mejor vayamos a Aural

-Amy: Antes de ir, por qué no contactamos a su familia, a lo mejor saben algo

-Mina: O si no saben nada y vamos preguntando por Kiara se van a alarmar

-Lita: Mejor no volvamos a las especulaciones

-Yaten: Pero creo que ésta vez Mina tiene razón, a lo mejor si llegamos allá sin avisar, y la familia de Kiara no sabe nada se preocuparán, mejor vamos e investigamos por nuestra cuenta

-Rei: Pero por qué tenía que pasar esto! (Dijo algo hastiada del problema)

-Lita: Vamos ahora?

Todos se voltearon a ver entre sí y asintiendo con la cabeza todos quedaron de acuerdo en ir a Aural, así que de inmediato se tomaron de las manos y se teletransportaron al reino de la pureza, al llegar, el ambiente se sentía raro, cosa que para Rei no pasó desapercibido, de inmediato buscaron indicios de alguna persona del palacio con la que pudieran hablar pero al parecer todo estaba desierto, los chicos se sentían bastante intimidados pero al mismo tiempo coincidían en que a lo mejor se encontraban en el lugar correcto. Sigilosamente caminaron hacia el interior del palacio y lentamente Rei abrió la puerta principal, cuando lo hizo se sorprendió de no ver a los reyes, ni siquiera habían guardias resguardando la seguridad del palacio, adentro no había ni un alma, pero se sentía una pesadez difícil de explicar.

De nuevo decidieron salir a buscar a alguien, quien sea que les pudiera explicar lo que ocurría, pero no había nadie en el pueblo, todo estaba desolado.

En ese momento Mina recibía una llamada que no se esperaba

-Mina: Bueno? Ah hola Derek que pasó?

-Derek: Mina te llamo porque (Se cortaba la llamada)

-Mina: Qué dijiste?

-Derek: Mina! Dime si… (No se escuchaba nada)

-Mina: Mira Derek lo siento pero no tengo tiempo después hablamos

-Derek: No Mina! Es importante algo ha pasado! Dime si (Se cortaba una vez más)

-Mina: Qué pasó?

-Rei: Mina deja tus llamadas inoportunas para otro momento (Dijo molesta por el tono alto de la rubia)

-Derek: Mina, en mi planeta las cosas no están bien, pasa algo en el tuyo?

-Mina: Cómo que no están bien? A qué te refieres?

-Derek: Adriel me dijo que alguien irrumpió en su planeta y desde ayer no sé de él, pero hoy mi familia recibió una extraña visita y no los he vuelto a ver desde la mañana

-Mina: Dime dónde estás y voy para allá

Al escuchar las palabras de la rubia todos se quedaron esperando a que terminara la llamada para saber lo que le dijeron, sin duda era algo malo puesto que su expresión facial lo decía todo

-Mina: Chicas, tengo información, el príncipe de Eos me llamó y dijo que alguien irrumpió la paz en Necrón y que no tiene contacto con el príncipe desde ayer

-Rei: Qué dijiste? Qué le pasó a Adriel? (Al oír el nombre del chico se preocupó bastante)

-Mina: Eso no es todo

-Lita: Dinos todo de una buena vez

-Mina: Me dijo que también en Necrón las cosas están raras, alguien visitó a sus padres esta mañana y desde entonces no ha visto a los reyes

-Yaten: Tenemos que ir a Necrón a lo mejor ahí está Seiya

-Mina: Pero y Derek? Debo ir por él

-Rei: No nos vamos a separar

-Mina: Pero no puedo dejarlo solo, hay que ir por ayuda

-Amy: Chicas solas no podemos hacer nada

-Yaten: Pero debo ir por mi hermano, si está herido? Si algo no está bien con él? Cada segundo cuenta!

-Lita: Creo que debemos calmarnos, a lo mejor debemos separarnos y juntarnos de nuevo en un solo punto, como dice Amy solos no podemos, mientras más seamos, más probabilidades tenemos de ganar esta batalla

-Rei: Está bien, Mina, tú, Lita y Amy vayan a Eos y Taiki, Yaten y yo a Necrón, una vez que estés con Derek nos vemos en Necrón

-Yaten: Pero no pueden ir solas, mejor Amy quédate con Rei y yo voy con Lita y Mina

-Mina: Gracias por tu ayuda (Mirando con ternura al peliplateado)

Yaten no dijo nada, pero una vez que quedaron de acuerdo, cada grupo fue a donde había quedado de ir, los primeros en llagar fueron Mina y los demás, Derek le había dicho a la rubia dónde podían verse, en cuanto lo encontró él la abrazó efusivamente y le presentó a los demás

-Mina: Te presento a mis amigos, ella es Lita, princesa de Júpiter y él es Taiki, de una galaxia lejana

-Derek: Un gusto, disculpen que no los reciba como se merecen pero estoy preocupado

-Yaten: Lo mejor es salir de aquí, en el camino Mina te pondrá al tanto de las cosas

-Derek: Pero debo hallar a mis padres, no me puedo ir sin ellos

-Lita: Debemos irnos, vamos a Necrón, ahí esperamos obtener respuestas, a lo mejor tus padres están ahí, además está Adriel, reunámonos con los demás necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible

Los chicos convencieron a Derek y se fueron a encontrar con los demás, quienes estaban en la entrada del palacio de Necrón, una vez se juntaron todos Derek y Tiki abrieron la puerta principal encontrando lo mismo que en Aural…nada.

Todos buscaban respuestas y no había manera de obtenerlas, algo pasaba y poco a poco iba afectando a los planetas de la vía láctea, las chicas se preguntaban qué hacer y decidieron que lo mejor era regresar a la tierra, ahí estarían más seguras, cada uno le llamaría a sus familias para obtener la mayor información posible, necesitaban cualquier indicio que les pudiera ayudar y debatían si llamarle a Serena sería lo mejor, pero Rei decidió que lo más conveniente sería alertar a Darien y saber si tenía noticias de la salud del rey Zeth así como información adicional, así que le llamó y tanto Serena como Darien eran ajenos a los problemas que ocurrían, sin embargo Darien se preocupó y Serena lo notaba

-Serena: Darien desde que recibiste esa llamada te noto preocupado

-Darien: No es nada, es que recordé que tenía un trabajo que entregar y me preocupa un poco, pero estoy bien (Tratando de no preocupar más a su novia)

-Serena: Si quieres ve y cumple en la escuela, yo estaré bien con mamá, si tengo noticias te aviso, ya me has ayudado muchísimo

-Darien: No te preocupes, ya me encargaré del trabajo, mientras descansa en mi hombro, duerme un poco

La rubia se quedó dormida en los brazos de Darien y él no podía conciliar el sueño por las noticias que le daba Rei, no sabía si lo mejor era alertar a su tio Zafiro, o decirle a las reinas, ellas tenían como prioridad la salud del rey pero sus reinos podrían correr grave peligro, en su mente había una lucha por decidir qué hacer, cuando la reina Serenity se acercó y lo notó muy pensativo

-Reina Serenity: Estás bien? Te noto algo ausente

-Darien: No es nada no se preocupe

-Reina Serenity: Agradecemos mucho que estés aquí en estos momentos, pero sabemos que tienes cosas por hacer, si necesitas ir a casa, no dudes en ir

-Darien: Reina Serenity, no se preocupe, por mí, me alegra colaborar con lo que pueda, pero…

El pelinegro dudó en continuar

-Reina Serenity: Pero qué?

-Darien: Pero nada, no se preocupe, ideas mías

-Reina Serenity: De verdad está todo bien? (Dudando de Darien)

-Darien: No en realidad no reina, algo pasa y me gustaría conversar con usted, pero no es el momento

-Reina Serenity: Si gustas podemos ir a otro lugar a conversar

-Darien: Pero no quiero dejar a Serena sola, si despierta y no me ve aquí se preguntará dónde estoy

-Reina Serenity: Espera a que despierte y vas a la habitación 789 ahí podremos conversar mientras ella va a pasar un rato con su padre

La reina intuía que Darien se preocupaba por algo, muy en su interior creía saber lo que le pasaba, pero necesitaba corroborarlo, a lo mejor ya era tiempo de revelar un gran secreto que su familia había guardado por años…


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 29

Respuestas

Mientras Darien esperaba a que Serena despertara, en la tierra Haruka y Michiru se preparaban para salir

-Haruka: Creo que es hora

-Michiru: Pero aún no encontramos la ayuda que buscamos

-Haruka: A lo mejor si nos quedamos a perder el tiempo aquí nunca llegará, no podemos dejar que todo esto suceda, debemos pelear y si esa ayuda llega estaremos salvados, sino… al menos lo habremos intentado

Ambas salieron de su apartamento y al mismo tiempo Serena despertaba, Darien no sabía si decirle o no a su novia respecto a la conversación que tendría con su madre y se encontraba en un dilema, a él no le gustaba mentir y mucho menos ocultar cosas que consideraba importantes, así que aclaró su garganta y con mucha tranquilidad le dijo a Serena que debía ir con la reina Serenity un momento, la rubia no sabía de qué hablarían pero imaginó que se trataba del estado de salud de su padre

-Serena: Le pasó algo a papá? Es algo malo?

-Darien: No preciosa, es un asunto relacionado a lo que le pasó a tu padre, a lo mejor tu madre puede darnos alguna pista, pero prefiero que te quedes aquí por si tu padre despierta o si necesitan algo

Serena entendió que ellos necesitaban hablar y no insistió más, cosa que le agradó al pelinegro

-Darien: Prometo que si es muy relevante te lo diré, sólo déjame ir a charlar con tu madre y a mi regreso espero tener buenas noticias del rey

Darien besó la frente de su novia y se dispuso a ir a la habitación donde la reina Serenity lo esperaba

-Reina Serenity: Que bueno que estás aquí, toma asiento Darien, lo que tengo que decirte es algo delicado, sin duda alguna, esto se ha escapado de nuestras manos y lo que le pasó a Zeth puede repetirse en cualquier otra persona

-Darien: La escucho con atención su majestad

-Reina Serenity: Hace mucho tiempo en la vía láctea habían serios problemas entre los planetas, al notar eso mi esposo y yo decidimos crear el consejo estelar, con el propósito de dar fin a todas las guerras que se desataban día a día, sabíamos que había una persona detrás de todo el mal que reinaba, así que pedimos que un representante de cada planeta forme parte del consejo estelar, como sabes, en el milenio de plata nos consideran seres muy sabios, y es por eso que los reyes acudieron a nosotros, pero ni mi esposo ni yo imaginábamos lo que se avecinaba

Darien escuchaba con atención las palabras de la reina quien muy a su pesar tuvo que contar una historia la cual había tratado de olvidar

-Reina Serenity: Con el paso del tiempo, pudimos percatarnos que el rey de Necrón estaba siendo influenciado por un ser extraño, su corazón era muy débil y anhelaba vengarse, por lo que ese ser extraño halló oportunidad de tomar el cuerpo del rey para manipularlo y lograr destruir la vía láctea

-Darien: Pero cómo escogió al rey de Necrón y no a otra persona?

-Reina Serenity: Ese mi querido Darien, es un recuerdo muy doloroso de mi vida, quería olvidarlo pero parece que el destino se empeña en recordármelo a cada momento, resulta que cuando era joven un muchacho me pretendía, solía enamorarme con palabras, regalos y detalles que cualquier chica desearía, no negaré que él me gustaba, pero jamás pude verlo como algo más, al mismo tiempo su mejor amigo guardaba un amor secreto hacía mí, pero no se atrevía a confesarme sus sentimientos debido a la gran amistad que le tenía a su amigo, pero un día él y yo nos empezamos a conocer, convivimos más y más hasta que surgió un hermoso romance, a pesar de haber sido clara desde el comienzo con aquel primer joven, él no logró entender ni respetar mi decisión, así que se enojó demasiado conmigo y sobre todo con su mejor amigo

-Darien: Déjeme ver si entendí (Interrumpió un momento) El joven del cual se enamoró es el rey Zeth?

-Reina Serenity: Así es y su mejor amigo era el rey de Necrón

-Darien: Entonces desde que supo que el rey Zeth y usted se amaban, el rey de Necrón guardó odio en contra de ustedes

-Reina Serenity: Si Darien, el rey de Necrón dijo que Zeth lo traicionó y que jamás se lo perdonaría, así que albergó tanto odio y resentimiento que fue una presa fácil para ese ser quien lo manipuló prometiendo vengarse de nosotros

-Darien: Ahora entiendo, pero qué pasó con el rey de Necrón?

-Reina Serenity: El consejo, mi esposo y yo reunimos todo el poder que se pudo y en una batalla en la vía láctea nos enfrentamos al rey de Necrón dominado por aquel caos que lo controlaba, al parecer ese día logramos destruirlo sin embargo antes de desaparecer dijo que volvería y que tomaría lo más preciado que tiene la familia del milenio de plata

-Darien: Comprendo que no ha de haber sido fácil para ustedes en ese momento, pero qué le hace pensar que el caos está detrás de todo esto?

-Reina Serenity: Darien, no te das cuenta que el único enemigo que ha surgido es él? Su energía puede percibirse en el aire, además mi gran preocupación es que parece haber encontrado la manera de llegar a nosotros

-Darien: Cómo?

-Reina Serenity: A través de Kiara, no me explico de qué manera pudo haber entrado en mi sobrina, pero la energía de Kiara no era la de la prima de Serena, sino la del caos, ese día del ataque no me di cuenta hasta que la tuvimos frente a nosotros, ahora que recuerdo, dijo estar buscando a Serena

-Darien: No puede ser!

-Reina Serenity: Qué sucede Darien?

-Darien: El blanco del caos es Serena! Usted acaba de decir que él volvería y tomará lo más preciado de la familia del reino de plata, lo que usted y el rey más aman es a su hija, ella representa la unión y la consumación de su amor, por lo que es lógico que él quiera vengarse a través de su hija!

-Reina Serenity: No, mi hija no debe pagar las consecuencias, ella es todo lo que tengo, después de Zeth mi hija lo es todo

La reina no se había percatado que al hablar con Darien del pasado, terminaría resolviendo el por qué de lo sucedido, sin embargo aún quedaban varias dudas en el aire

-Reina Serenity: Y qué voy a hacer?

-Darien: No se preocupe, Serena no estará sola, prometo cuidarla y protegerla, pero esto lo debe de saber ella, si su vida corre peligro, debe estar informada, además al parecer la historia se está repitiendo, las cicas me informaron que en varios planetas están surgiendo problemas, así que si me lo permite, debo salir de inmediato con Serena para reunirnos con las demás princesas y decirles lo que está sucediendo

-Reina Serenity: Pero es muy peligroso, se están arriesgando demasiado

-Darien: Serena corre más riesgo si Kiara sigue siendo manipulada, debemos terminar con esto de una vez por todas

La reina Serenity y Darien terminaban de conversar algunos detalles mientras que la rubia estaba con su padre, mientras tanto las chicas se dirigían a la biblioteca de Necrón, Amy recordó que Luna les había comentado que ahí se encontraba la fuente de información más grande de la vía láctea, por alguna razón, se encontraba en ese planeta y la mejor opción que tenían hasta el momento era dirigirse hacia allá en busca de respuestas.

Al llegar se encontraron con una gran sorpresa, sin duda era algo que no se esperaban…

-Rei: Ustedes qué hacen aquí?

-Michiru: Parece que nos han reconocido de inmediato

-Haruka: Si no les gusta la compañía, lo siento pero nosotras llegamos primero

-Lita: Queremos decir que nos sorprende verlas después de tanto tiempo

-Michiru: Es verdad, desde el cumpleaños de la princesa Serena no las vemos

-Rei: Aunque no tuvimos el gusto de conversar con ustedes (Algo sarcástica) Nos gustaría saber qué hacen aquí

-Haruka: Al parecer lo mismo que ustedes, hallar respuestas

-Amy: Pero cómo sabemos que ustedes no tienen que ver con todo lo que ha pasado?

-Haruka: Por favor, dos chicas como nosotras armando tanto alboroto, es para reírse

-Rei: Pues aunque no lo creas, una sola chica fue capaz de hacer todo esto

-Michiru: Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Rei: Vaya, parece que ni siquiera están bien informadas

-Haruka: Déjate de juegos y dinos de una vez lo que sabes!

-Taiki: Basta ya de discusiones, no sabemos tampoco lo que está pasando pero discutiendo no llegaremos a nada

-Yaten: Mi hermano tiene razón, lo mejor es compartir la información que tenemos para sí dar de una vez por todas con la solución a este problema

-Mina: Está bien chicas, en su planeta han ocurrido disturbios o cosas raras? (Viendo a Haruka y Michiru)

-Michiru: Algo por el estilo, pero parece ser que nuestros planetas no han sido los únicos

-Rei: Claro que no, mejor digan cómo llegaron aquí

Antes de que pudieran seguir volvió a sonar el móvil de Mina provocando una cara de molestia en todos los presentes

-Mina: Disculpen chicos, debo atender es Serena, Hola amiga todo está bien?... Qué?... Ok… en cuánto tiempo?... Perfecto, en la biblioteca del planeta Necrón….adiós

-Lita: Qué te dijo Serena? Le pasó algo a su papá?

-Mina: Nada de eso, dice que viene para acá con Darien, es de suma importancia que hable con nosotras, le dije dónde estábamos y no ha de tardar en llegar

Al poco rato llegaron Serena y Darien quienes ya habían hablado de lo ocurrido, así que con la información que contaban podían darse una mejor idea de lo que estaban por enfrentar, sabían que necesitarían toda la ayuda disponible así que le contaron todo lo sucedido a los príncipes que se encontraban ahí, eran la mayoría y estaban dispuestos a luchar, Serena por su padre, Darien por proteger al amor de su vida, Rei por demostrar que era capaz de darle un buen uso a su poder y aunque no quería admitirlo, también quería encontrar a Adriel, Mina por ayudar a las personas que consideraba eran su familia, Amy porque reconocía la importancia de confiar en los demás y ayudarlos era parte de su manera de ser, Lita porque era una guerrera de corazón y sus tíos estaban de por medio, Haruka porque su madre había quedado cuadripléjica a raíz de la batalla que contó la reina Serenity, Michiru por apoyar a Haruka, Taiki y Yaten por encontrar a su hermano Seiya y Derek por encontrar a sus padres y a su amigo el cual estaba desaparecido, todos tenían sus razones, era una batalla que al parecer los involucraba a todos y de alguna manera sólo ellos podían terminar con el caos que estaba consumiendo poco a poco la vía láctea.


End file.
